Skylark's Days
by Celeste Selenite
Summary: Tampuk kepemimpinan kini berada dalam genggaman Dino, dan Hibari telah ia kirimkan pada Interpol untuk menggantikannya. Skenario telah berjalan dengan sempurna. Ya 'kan, Alaude? AU, OOC, sho-ai, DLDR! Chapter 7.3: Inheritance UPDATED!
1. Prologue: Arrived

**Title**: Skylark's Days

**Summary: **Kyouya Hibari, mahasiswa peraih beasiswa di salah satu universitas terkenal di Italia. Dino Cavallone, pemuda yang amat ceria sekaligus penuh misteri. Disatukan dalam satu apartemen dan universitas, apa jadinya?

**Rate**: T (for safe)

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn punyanya Akira Amano, that's all!

**Pairing**: Dino Cavallone X Kyouya Hibari

**Warning**: Alternate Universe, OOC, typo(s), DLDR!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Arrived<strong>

**Rome – Italy**

Suara berdengung menggema di udara. Pesawat satu-persatu datang dan pergi, menambah kesibukan sebuah bandara di sudut ibukota Italia, Roma. Langkah-langkah cepat dan tergesa memenuhi bandara. Kesibukan yang tidak akan pernah berhenti, karena bandara ini adalah gerbang utama menuju ke seluruh pelosok Italia, dari Venezia di utara hingga Palermo di selatan.

Termasuk pemuda satu itu. Wajahnya yang khas Asia membuatnya berbeda di antara wajah-wajah Kaukasoid. Tubuhnya jadi terlihat mungil dan ringkih diantara tubuh tinggi dan tegap orang-orang Eropa. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap tajam, menyapu seluruh ruangan. Sembari menyeret koper-kopernya yang besar, ia berjalan menuju pos pengecekan. Setelah tiba disana, ia menyerahkan paspor dan beberapa dokumen imigrasi pada salah seorang petugas disana.

"_Signore_... Kyouya... Hibari?" raut kebingungan tampak muncul di wajah petugas itu, mungkin dampak dari nama pemuda itu yang bahasanya jarang ia lafalkan.

"Hn." Si pemuda, Hibari Kyouya, hanya menjawab dengan gumaman singkat. Tapi sorot matanya menunjukkan determinasi yang sangat kuat, sehingga membuat si petugas merinding, dan menatapnya ngeri.

"S...Selamat datang di Italia, _Signore_!" dengan segera, si petugas menyerahkan dokumen imigrasi itu kembali dengan tangan gemetar. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan pos pemeriksaan dengan tenang, bahkan langkahnya pun nyaris tanpa suara. Tapi raut wajahnya menunjukkan rasa kesal.

"Hmh, _herbivore_..." ia mendengus pelan, keluar dari bandara dan menyetop taksi. Memasukkan semua barangnya ke bagasi dan melesat meninggalkan bandara yang padat.

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyouya. Pemuda tokoh utama kita kali ini adalah seorang berkewarganegaraan Jepang. Lalu, kenapa kini ia ada di Italia? Seorang diri pula?<p>

Hibari adalah pelajar yang pintar, itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Beberapa bulan lalu, ia iseng mencari beasiswa. Lalu, ia tanpa sengaja menemukan _website_ beasiswa dari salah satu universitas ternama di Italia. Tertarik dengan Italia (dan _merasa _lebih menguasai bahasa Italia dibanding bahasa-_herbivore_-sedunia), membuatnya bersikukuh memilih Italia sekalipun beasiswa penuh dari salah satu universitas besar di Inggris sudah di tangan.

"_Signore_, kita sudah sampai." Suara si supir taksi membangunkan Hibari dari lamunan. Hibari langsung memberikan beberapa lembar uang dalam pecahan Euro. Sang supir nampak kebingungan. "I...Ini terlalu banyak, _Signore_! Saya tak punya kembalian."

"Ambil saja kembaliannya." Hibari menyampirkan tas ranselnya di salah satu pundak, lalu keluar dari taksi dan mengambil kopernya dari bagasi. Semuai ia lakukan sendiri, padahal si supir sudah siap membantunya.

"_Grazie, Signore_!" dengan senyum ceria, si supir kembali mengendarai mobilnya, sementara Hibari menatapnya tanpa ekspresi sebelum masuk ke dalam sebuah bangunan bergaya lama yang sangat megah.

"Jadi, disini aku akan tinggal sekarang? Tidak buruk juga rekomendasi darimu, Alaude."

* * *

><p>"Selamat datang, <em>Signore <em>Hibari." Seorang wanita Italia paruh baya menyambut Hibari di pintu masuk. Ia adalah pengurus apartemen ini. "Bagaimana perjalanan dari Jepang ke Italia, _Signore_?"

"Melelahkan, biasa saja." Hibari menjawab sekenanya, agak kesal karena ia kesulitan membawa dua koper besar sekaligus. Wanita itu tersenyum ramah dan mengambil alih salah satu koper dari tangan Hibari.

"Biar saya bantu. Ayo, saya tunjukkan kamar anda." Hibari hanya menggumam sebelum mengikuti wanita itu menuju lantai teratas apartemen itu. Hanya ada dua pintu di lantai ini, yang berarti hanya ada dua kamar, kamar terbesar dan terluas (karena ukuran lantai teratas sama dengan lantai-lantai di bawahnya, namun di lantai lain ada 6 kamar).

Tiba-tiba, langkah Hibari terhenti. Telinganya mendengar sesuatu dari salah satu pintu. Suara saxophone? Sang wanita Italia hanya tersenyum memandangi Hibari yang terdiam, sementara mata onyx itu menangkap sebuah papan nama yang tertempel di pintu itu.

"Dino... Cavallone..."

* * *

><p>"Ya, <em>Signore<em> Cavallone adalah salah satu penghuni disini. Dia akan menjadi teman satu lantaimu, _Signore _Hibari." Wanita itu berjalan ke arah pintu yang lain, pintu yang terdapat papan nama bertuliskan "Kyouya Hibari". Lantas ia mengeluarkan kunci dan membuka pintunya, mempersilakan Hibari masuk.

Memang benar, kamar ini cukup luas. Hibari berkeliling ke sekitar kamarnya. Ranjang, cek. Meja belajar, cek. Lemari baju, cek. Rak buku, cek. Sofa, cek. Dapur kecil? Oh, baiklah, cek. Kamar mandi, cek. Wow, balkon. Oke, cek.

Kamar ini lebih dari yang ia harapkan.

"Ini kamar yang direkomendasikan _Signore_ Alaude untuk anda. Bagaimana menurut anda?" Wanita itu meletakkan koper Hibari di dalam kamar.

"Tidak buruk. Apa ini kamar yang digunakan Alaude dulu?" Hibari mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sisi kamar.

"Begitulah. Ah, ya. Saya harus pergi sekarang, kuncinya saya tinggalkan di meja, _Signore_." Wanita itu melangkah keluar kamar.

"Terima kasih, Nyonya..." Hibari terdiam, kebingungan harus memanggil apa.

"Sandra, semua orang memanggil saya Madam Sandra. Jika anda membutuhkan bantuan, hubungi saya." Lalu sang wanita melangkah pergi.

* * *

><p>Setelah kepergian Madam Sandra, Hibari merebahkan diri di ranjangnya. Sebuah kasur double bad yang cukup empuk dan nyaman, membuat mata onyx itu memberat. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya, mungkin ia terkena jet-lag.<p>

Baru saja ia hendak memejamkan matanya, suara ketukan halus di pintunya (mau tak mau) menyeretnya kembali ke dunia nyata. Dengan kesal, karnivora itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu, bersumpah akan meng-_kami_-_korosu_ siapapun yang berani mengganggu waktu istirahatnya.

Tangan Hibari segera gagang, bersiap menyerang siapapun yang mengganggunya. Lalu matanya bertumbukan dengan sesosok pemuda asing. Mata _hazel_, rambut pirang cerah, t-shirt, celana kargo, kulit zaitun, dan semangkuk pasta dengan saus tomat dan bola-bola daging cincang sebagai _topping_. Oh, dan jangan lupakan senyumannya yang (menurut Hibari) tampak bodoh itu.

"Selamat datang, tetangga! Namaku Dino Cavallone, salam kenal!"

Oh, _yeah_. Hidup Hibari Kyouya tak akan pernah sama lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Oke, saya tahu si kuda jingkrak gak pernah diceritakan bisa main saxophone atau bisa masak. Tapi, yeah… anggaplah begitu. Lalu di sini Dino gak seceroboh sampai gak bisa apa-apa tanpa bawahannya. Tapi, sekali lagi… Dino ya Dino, jadi dia tetap ceroboh.

Soal permainan saxophone-nya, silakan dengar karya-karya Dave Koz. Itulah kira-kira permainan Dino dalam benak saya ;). Dan hell yeah, saya jatuh cinta sama permainan saxophone. Kalau ada cowok nembak saya sambil main saxophone (terlebih kalau itu Dino *dihajar*), _I'll say yes_!

Yaah… sudahlah. Gimana prolog-nya? Semoga gak terlalu mengecewakan, dan jangan lupa REVIEW! _Reviews are my energy_!


	2. Chapter 1: Get Out, Herbivore!

**Title**: Skylark's Days

**Summary: **Kyouya Hibari, mahasiswa peraih beasiswa di salah satu universitas terkenal di Italia. Dino Cavallone, pemuda yang amat ceria sekaligus penuh misteri. Disatukan dalam satu apartemen dan universitas, apa jadinya?

**Rate**: T (for safe)

**Disclaimer**:

Kecuali Amano-_sensei_ ngejual lisensinya, Katekyo Hitman Reborn tetap punya Akira Amano.

Ferrari bukan milik saya, semua orang tahu itu.

Produk Apple bukan milik saya juga, setidaknya saya berharap bisa punya i-phone-nya aja...

**Pairing**: Dino Cavallone X Kyouya Hibari

**Warning**: Alternate Universe, OOC, typo(s), DLDR!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**1****: Get Out, Herbivore!**

Dino Cavallone. Yang Hibari tahu tentang pemuda itu hanyalah kalau ia adalah teman satu apartemennya. Sejak awal, Hibari tak berharap banyak pada pemuda Italia itu. Toh, ia pasti hanya seorang _herbivore_ biasa.

Dan dugaannya luar biasa tepat.

Dino, _herbivore_ yang selalu luar biasa bodoh dan ceroboh (setidaknya selama tiga hari ia berada di Italia dan mengenal pemuda itu). Dino yang masakannya luar biasa enak sekalipun ia hanya mengolah pasta (dan ya, Hibari tak akan pernah mengakuinya). Dino yang memainkan saxophone dengan luar biasa indah setiap pagi dan malam (Hibari selalu merasa rileks saat mendengarkannya untuk memulai dan mengakhiri hari).

Tunggu dulu, kenapa otak _carnivore_ Hibari jadi terisi penuh dengan bayangan sang Cavallone muda? Lelucon macam apa lagi ini? Ia hanya _herbivore_ bodoh, tak ada yang istimewa. Hibari mencamkan kalimat itu dalam-dalam.

Hibari segera menyambar jaket, dompet, telepon genggam, dan kunci apartemennya. _Well_, mungkin menghirup udara segar bisa membantunya menyegarkan pikiran? Lalu, tanpa basa-basi ia keluar dari apartemennya dan berjalan menuju pagar tinggi yang elegan. Tiba-tiba saja, ia melihat sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna merah memasuki pekarangan apartemennya. Oh, bukan mobil _sport_ biasa ternyata.

Ferrari?

Ah, ya. Ternyata Ferrari.

Apa? Ferrari?

"Hm... _Herbivore_ itu ternyata sekaya ini ya?" gumam Hibari tidak jelas begitu ia melihat siapa yang mengendarai mobil 9 miliar rupiah itu. Oh, si Cavallone itu toh.

Hah? Dino Cavallone?

"_Buon giorno_, Kyouya!" Dino menghentikan mobilnya di hadapan Kyouya.

"Jangan panggil aku Kyouya, _herbivore_." Hibari mendesis berbahaya, sementara Dino tertawa geli.

"Kalau begitu, jangan panggil aku _herbivore_. Lagipula, kenapa kau memanggilku begitu, Kyouya?" tanya Dino setelah ia berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

"Karena kau bodoh, _herbivore_." Hibari tampak makin kesal dengan tingkah si _Italian_.

"Jahatnyaa~" Dino memasang raut memelas, yang sukses membuat Hibari mendengus kesal dan berbalik untuk menjauhi Dino beserta ke-lebay-an-nya. "Hey, mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu, _herbivore_." Hanya itu yang Hibari katakan, namun Dino makah terkekeh geli. "Apa yang lucu?"

"Hahaha, tidak ada. Hanya saja, aku tak menyangka kau sudah hafal jalanan Roma, padahal kau baru 3 hari ada di sini. Kau hebat juga, ya?"

Hibari membeku di tempat, sementara Dino berjalan ke arah Hibari sembari tersenyum simpul.

"Butuh tumpangan?"

* * *

><p>Sebuah mobil Ferrari berwarna merah melintasi jalanan Roma dengan cepat, berhasil menarik perhatian begitu banyak mata di jalanan. Si pengemudi terlihat asyik dengan gaya menyetirnya yang seperti pembalap profesional, sementara itu wajah sesosok lelaki Asia di jok sebelah tampak memucat.<p>

"Bisakah kau membawa mobil ini dengan lebih tenang, _herbivore_?" Hibari nyaris kehilangan nyawanya saat mobil itu nyaris bertabrakan dengan mobil dari jalur lain (dan ya, Dino sedang berada di jalur lain saat ini untuk menyerobot mobil di depannya).

"Ini sih belum seberapa, Kyouya!"

Belum seberapa, katanya?

"Jadi, kita akan pergi kemana?" Dino menoleh ke sampingnya, sementara pemuda itu masih sibuk menggenggam erat sabuk pengaman sampai tangannya agak memutih.

"Ke toko buku terbesar di kota ini, segera." Perintah Hibari singkat, sementara pemuda bermata hazel itu menyeringai senang.

"_Aye-aye, Sir_." Lalu mobil itu melesat jauh lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Ternyata perkataan Dino soal kecepatan mobilnya yang tadi belum seberapa itu bukan omong kosong.

* * *

><p>Mobil itu berhenti di sebuah gedung besar. Dino melompat turun dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk pemuda Asia di sampingnya. Sementara Hibari sang pemuda Asia mendengus kesal.<p>

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, _Haneuma_." Hibari menepis tangan Dino yang terulur seperti menyambut seorang tuan puteri.

"_Haneuma_? _Bucking_ _horse_? Kuda jingkrak? Kyouya, kau jahat sekali~"

Ah, hentikan air mata buaya itu, Dino. Kau tahu cara itu tak akan berhasil.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggilmu _S__kylark_, bagaimana?" Dino kembali menyeringai gembira, sementara Hibari merasa kepalanya berdenyut.

Ia hanya bisa berharap tonfa yang dipaketkannya dari Namimori bisa sampai hari ini. Ia tak sabar untuk menghajar kuda bodoh di hadapannya itu.

"Darimana kau tahu arti nama keluargaku, dan darimana kau tahu arti kata _haneuma_?" Hibari melangkah ke dalam gedung tersebut, meninggalkan Dino yang dengan segera mengejar Hibari masuk ke gedung toko buku tersebut.

"Ra-ha-si-a!"

Oh, Dino... Kau tak melihat ya ada sebuah kepalan tangan yang mengarah ke perutmu?

Karena yang Dino tahu berikutnya adalah Hibari dengan dingin meninggalkan Dino yang tersungkur di lantai sembari memegang bagian perutnya. Melangkah menjauh untuk mencari buku yang ia inginkan.

* * *

><p>"Sudah mendapatkan buku yang kau cari?" Dino (yang masih mengernyit menahan sakit) menghampiri Hibari yang sedang membaca sebuah buku tebal. Hibari hanya menggumam singkat, lalu membawa beberapa buku tebal ke arah kasir. "B...Buku apa itu?" Dino tercengang kaget.<p>

"Hn? Beberapa buku hukum dan kamus bahasa Italia. Kenapa?" Hibari berkata dengan tenang sembari membawa buku-buku berat itu. Sementara mereka berjalan menuju kasir...

"Ah! Novel penulis kesukaanku sudah terbit, rupanya!" Dino berlari kecil menuju rak buku _best-seller_ dan mengambil sebuah novel bersampul sewarna langit dengan gambar awan-awan lembut. Dengan langkah ringan, Dino kembali menghampiri Hibari yang menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat. Hibari lantas melihat buku yang dipegang Dino, sebelum menyeringai.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau buku In The Sky terbit dalam bahasa Italia juga." Hibari meletakkan buku-bukunya di meja kasir, membiarkan si petugas kasir bekerja.

"Kau juga tahu, ya? Nuvola adalah penulis favoritku. Beberapa bukunya terbit dalam bahasa Italia. Kudengar, Nuvola itu orang Jepang ya?" Dino membayar bukunya di kasir sebelah, setelah ia mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya. Sementara Hibari masih sibuk mengambil beberapa lembar uang tunai dari dompetnya. Dino tersenyum geli. "_Signorina_, tolong bayarkan juga buku-buku itu dengan kartu ini." Menunjuk tumpukan buku milik Hibari, memberikan senyuman kharismatik yang mampu membuat semua perempuan meleleh dengan sinarnya.

Sementara Hibari?

"Aku bisa membayarnya sendiri, kuda bodoh. Aku tidak semiskin itu." Hibari mendengus kesal, lalu melirik ke arah tangannya, merasa ada yang hilang.

Dimana dompetnya?

"Hmh, kau ternyata berbakat menjadi pencopet, eh?"

Hibari menyeringai tajam.

Dino tersenyum gugup dan takut.

"Berikan. Dompet itu. Sekarang." Hibari menatap Dino garang, tangannya berusaha meraih dompet di genggaman tangan Dino. Refleks, Dino mengacungkan genggaman tangannya tinggi-tinggi, jauh dari jangkauan tubuh Hibari yang lebih pendek darinya. Kesal, Hibari melompat untuk menjangkau dompet di tangan Dino.

"Nona, cepat bayarkan buku-buku itu dengan kartuku!" Dino menghindar dengan cepat, sementara Hibari menatap Dino dengan pandangan membunuh, sebelum memandang pegawai kasir itu hingga sang gadis ketakutan.

"Kau mau mati, _herbivore_?" Hibari melompat lebih tinggi. Dapat!

Tapi...

...Hibari sama sekali tak melihat tulisan peringatan bahwa lantai yang diinjaknya itu...

...masih basah.

* * *

><p>Inilah mekanisme jatuhnya sang karnivor ganas.<p>

1. Hibari melompat, mendapatkan dompetnya kembali.

2. Hibari mendarat, terpeleset lantai yang basah.

3. Hibari menarik jaket Dino, berharap _herbivore_ itu mampu menahan berat tubuhnya.

4. Dino yang juga terpeleset lantai basah, refleks memeluk Hibari dan melindungi kepala Hibari dari benturan dengan tangannya yang besar.

5. Hibari dan Dino jatuh, dengan Hibari berada di bawah bayang-bayang tubuh Dino. Sementara Dino menopang tubuhnya agar tak menimpa pemuda di bawahnya.

6. Selesai.

"K...Kau tak apa-apa, Kyouya?" Dino meraba kepala Hibari yang ia lindungi, memastikan kalau Hibari baik-baik saja.

Sementara sang _skylark_?

Dia meringis kesakitan, sebelum akhirnya membuka mata karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan ternyata tidak seberapa. Hidungnya mencium wangi tubuh yang hangat dan maskulin, lalu ia merasakan tangan-tangan besar melindungi tubuhnya. Hibari menatap ke hadapannya, _onyx_-nya bertumbukan dengan _hazel_ pemuda yang nyaris menindih tubuhnya (terimakasih pada lengan-lengan kekar milik Dino yang mampu menopang kuat tubuhnya sendiri).

"Kyouya?" Dino memanggil nama Hibari lembut. Suara _bass_ itu menyadarkan Hibari dari lamunannya, sebelum akhirnya terbentuk perempatan jalan di dahinya.

"Cepat bangun dari atas tubuhku, kuda bodoh." Hibari menguarkan aura menyeramkan. Dino tanpa sengaja melirik ke sekelilingnya, baru menyadari kalau seluruh mata mengarah pada mereka berdua.

"Hii! M...Maaf!" Dino segera bangkit dengan wajah bersemu merah. Hibari bangkit, lalu mengambil dompetnya yang terjatuh di lantai. Dengan langkah tenang dan tanpa emosi, Hibari berjalan ke arah kasir.

"Berapa harga semua buku ini?" Dengan _deathglare_, ia menatap si penjaga kasir yang ketakutan.

"S...Semuanya sudah dibayarkan oleh pemuda itu!" Sang kasir memekik ketakutan, sementara Dino tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Terima kasih, _Signorina_!" Mengambil buku-buku pilihan mereka, lalu mengerling kecil pada si kasir (oh, gadis itu _melting_ di tempat) dan menggenggam erat tangan Hibari.

"Kuda bodoh." Hibari berusaha melepaskan genggaman Dino, namun ternyata tenaga Dino lebih dari yang ia bayangkan.

"Sudah, jangan melawan. Ayo, kita pergi!" Mengambil kunci Enzo Ferrari dari saku jaket berbulunya, lalu melesatkan mobilnya membelah kota Roma...

...dengan Hibari yang misuh-misuh di sampingnya.

* * *

><p>"Kenapa kita berhenti di sini?" Hibari mendengus kesal, memandangi sekelilingnya. Hibari dan Dino kini berada di sebuah kafe kopi. Hibari mendengar ocehan Dino yang mengatakan soal kafe langganan atau sesuatu semacam itu.<p>

"Aku cuma mau minum kopi bersama teman baruku, ada yang salah?" Senyum lebar menghias wajah Dino. Kedua tangan Dino menopang dagunya, sementara Hibari yang terus dipandanginya hanya memasang wajah masam.

"Oh, Dino. Sudah lama kembali ke Roma?" Senyum khas terlihat wajah seorang berpakaian jas lengkap dan bertopi, persis gaya mafia. Hibari mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela, mengamati jalanan di depan kafe yang ramai.

"Baru seminggu yang lalu, Reborn. _Padre_ memintaku lebih lama tinggal di Palermo. Seperti biasa." Dino tersenyum, sementara Reborn menyerahkan daftar menu pada Dino dan Hibari. "Kau mau pesan apa, Kyouya?" Melirik kearah Hibari dengan tatapan lembut.

"Espresso saja." Hibari menjawab singkat, sementara Reborn tersenyum.

"Pilihan yang bagus. Kau sendiri?" Reborn melirik Dino yang tampak kebingungan.

"Hm... _Well_... Espresso-mu memang yang terbaik. Aku pesan itu saja! Ah, dan tiramisu-nya 2!" Dino nyengir lebar.

"Segera, tunggulah disini." Reborn melangkah menuju dapur, sementara Dino mengambil sesuatu dari kantong berisi buku-bukunya dan Hibari. Mendapatkan bukunya, lalu membacanya.

"Kau menyukai buku itu?" Hibari membuka mulutnya, masih menatapi jalanan di luar. Dino mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya.

"Sangat. Kau tahu, nama Nuvola sangat cocok untuknya." Dino menopang dagunya, menatap mata _onyx_ di hadapannya.

"Kenapa?" Hibari melipat tangannya di dada, lantas menopang kaki kanannya dan balik menatap lurus mata _hazel_nya.

"Karena imajinasinya sangat bebas, seperti awan. Terbang melayang sesukanya, pergi kemanapun. Itulah Nuvola, kurasa ia sudah memilih nama pena yang tepat." Dino menunjuk nama pena yang tertera di novel itu.

"Kurasa kau salah. Kau tahu, selamanya awan akan selalu terkungkung tanpa bisa lari kemanapun. Ia tak sebebas yang kau kira." Hibari menerawang ke luar jendela, membiarkan mata _hazel_ Dino menatapnya lekat.

"Apa itu?" Dino tersenyum lembut pada Hibari yang memandanginya diam-diam.

"Cobalah pikirkan sendiri!" mendengus kesal, memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Dino tertawa geli, sementara tangannya membuka kembali novel di genggamannya.

* * *

><p>"Pesanan!" Reborn meletakkan pesanan mereka, 2 cangkir espresso dan 2 porsi tiramisu.<p>

"_Grazie_, Reborn!" Dino mengambil kopi espresso-nya, lalu meminumnya pelan-pelan. "Masih enak seperti biasa!"

"Tentu saja, Dino. Kau tahu siapa aku." Reborn menyeringai, menarik perhatian Hibari dari lamunannya.

"Kau akan menghabiskan tiramisu itu sendiri?" Hibari menaikkan alisnya begitu melihat dua piring tiramisu itu di hadapan Dino.

"Tidak, yang satu ini untukmu." Menyodorkan sepiring tiramisu kearah Hibari.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis." Hibari menyesap espresso-nya yang masih panas, menatap Dino dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Aku tahu. Makanya kupesankan tiramisu untukmu." Dino memotong sedikit tiramisu Hibari dan mengarahkan sendok itu ke mulut Hibari yang terkatup rapat. "Ayo, cobalah dulu." Memasang senyum yang sanggup melelehkan lawan jenisnya –atau sesama jenisnya?- pada Hibari yang masih memandanginya dingin.

Namun lama kelamaan, Hibari membiarkan mulutnya terbuka. Ia membiarkan Dino menyuapkan potongan tiramisu itu ke dalam rongga mulut Hibari, mengunyahnya pelan dengan wajah agak merona –mungkin karena malu, omong-omong mereka diperhatikan orang seisi kafe.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Dino memandang Hibari penuh ekspetasi.

"Tidak buruk." Menggambarkan sebuah sensasi yang leleh di mulut dengan lembut dan rasa manis yang tak berlebihan. Hibari menatap Dino yang nyengir lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi yang putih dan rapi.

Oh, oke. Dino makin terlihat sempurna sekarang.

"Kurasa kau menyukainya, iya 'kan?" Dno mengangkat tangannya, membelai pipi Hibari lembut –kesadarannya patut dipertanyakan, sebagai keterangan. Sementara Hibari menghentikan kegiatan menyesap kopi, merasakan hadirnya sebuah tangan hangat di pipinya.

"Kau membuat kita jadi terlihat seperti pasangan homoseks, kuda bodoh. Singkirkan tanganmu dari wajahku." Hibari menatap mata _hazel_ di hadapannya, sementara semua mata yang memandang mereka merasakan wajah mereka memerah. Dino segera tersadar dan menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Hibari.

"Maaf, soalnya wajahmu cantik sih!" Dino nyengir lagi, membiarkan mata onyx itu menatapnya sengit.

"Aku bukan perempuan." Mendengus kesal, melanjutkan memakan tiramisunya yang tersisa setengah.

"Hahaha~ Aku tahu, tapi wajahmu memang cantik. Kulitmu bahkan lebih mulus dibanding kulit wanita pada umumnya." Dino meminum lagi espresso miliknya.

"Berarti kau _playboy_, _Haneuma_." Hibari dengan dinginnya mengatakan itu sembari membuka buku hukum yang ia beli tadi. Sementara Dino di hadapannya membeku.

"K...Kenapa aku dikatai _playboy_?" Menyuarakan ke-tidak-setuju-annya pada perkataan Hibari, sementara Hibari meliriknya dingin.

"Kau bilang kulitku lebih mulus dibanding kulit wanita _pada umumnya_, 'kan?" Hibari mendengus.

"_Si_, lalu?"

"Itu artinya kau sering menyentuh kulit wanita _pada umumnya_. Bukankah itu artinya kau _playboy_?" Bangkit dari kursinya, hendak berjalan ke arah kasir.

Meninggalkan Dino yang membeku lalu pundung di tempat.

* * *

><p>Bermodal tanya kiri-kanan, Hibari sampai juga di sebuah pasar swalayan besar dekat kafe milik Reborn. Ia butuh beberapa bahan makanan untuk dirinya sendiri, karena seingatnya kulkasnya masih kosong. Beberapa hari lagi ia akan memulai kuliah, jadi ia harus mempersiapkan segalanya sebelum ia sibuk nanti.<p>

Hibari memasuki supermarket, mengambil _trolley_ dan berjalan menuju rak-rak bahan makanan. Roti, selai, teh, kopi, mengambil berbagai bahan makanan yang mudah diolah (karena pagi hari akan selalu jadi waktu yang sibuk). Mengambil keju, gula, dan krimer. Melangkah menuju rak lain dan mengambil sekotak telur dan minyak sayur. Mengernyit tidak senang saat melewati rak sayuran dan buah (tentu saja, dia 'kan karnivora), lalu mengambil beberapa kotak susu murni. Melewati rak alat dan kebutuhan mandi, mengambil beberapa benda lalu memasukkannya ke dalam _trolley_.

"Hibari-_san_!" seseorang memanggil namanya, membuat mata _onyx_ Hibari melirik sejenak ke sumber suara.

Melihat tiga sosok pemuda melangkah kearahnya, seorang berambut perak, seorang lagi berambut hitam, dan yang lainnya berambut cokelat gelap.

"Kapan sampai, Hibari-_san_?" si pemuda berambut cokelat, Tsunayoshi Sawada, tampak mendekati Hibari yang terdiam sembari menggenggam erat pendorong _trolley_-nya yang penuh.

"Tiga hari yang lalu." Hibari mendelik tajam, membuat Tsuna gemetar ketakutan. Sementara si pemuda berambut perak, Gokudera Hayato memaki dan mengatakan sesuatu seperti "menyakiti penyelamat jiwa" dan "bunuh dengan dinamit".

"Hei, hei. Jangan begitu, Gokudera! Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" si pemuda berambut hitam, Yamamoto Takeshi, bertanya dengan nada ringan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Hibari menghela napas pelan. "Kalau tak ada lagi yang ingin kalian bicarakan, aku akan–"

"Kyouya!" sebuah teriakan lantang menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Seketika, keempat pemuda Jepang itu menoleh, menatap sosok pemuda bermata _hazel_ yang terengah mengambil napas.

"Kau mengenalnya, Hibari?" tanya Yamamoto pada Hibari yang tampak terbelalak kaget, sebelum sang _raven_ menjawab dingin.

"Cuma seorang _herbivo_–"

"Dino-_nii_!" suara riang Tsuna menggema di koridor swalayan yang cukup lengang itu. Dino sendiri tercenung beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menyunggingkan senyumannya yang khas.

"Tsuna! Kau sudah sebesar ini, eh?" Dino mengusap lembut rambut Tsuna yang menghampirinya. Tapi yang lebih mencengangkan Hibari bukanlah karena ternyata Dino mengenal Tsuna…

…bagaimana bisa Cavallone itu fasih berbahasa Jepang?

* * *

><p>"Oh, ternyata Dino-<em>nii<em> teman se-apartemen Hibari-_san_?" Tsuna menyeruput pelan teh yang disuguhkan Dino. Sementara itu, Hibari hanya bersedekap dan mendengus kesal.

"Kamarmu besar sekali, Dino-_san_!" Yamamoto (yang pada dasarnya memang selalu ceria) berkeliling kamar Dino. Kamar itu terlihat agak jauh berbeda dengan kamar Hibari, mungkin itu karena keberadaan ranjang _king_-_size_, TV _flat_ besar, dan beberapa _gad__g__et_ berlambang Apple yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas sebuah meja kerja besar.

Oh, ya. Juga foto keluarga yang cukup besar dimana ada seorang wanita anggun paruh baya duduk di sebuah sofa yang tampak begitu mewah. Di samping kanannya, berdiri seorang pria paruh baya yang begitu berwibawa. Sementara di samping kirinya, tampak seorang pemuda (yang Hibari tangkap adalah Dino) yang hanya menggunakan _tuxedo_, jasnya hanya disampirkan di tangan kirinya.

"Kenapa kau memandangi foto keluargaku seperti itu, Kyouya?" Dino tersenyum geli, sementara Hibari yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya balik menatap _hazel_ di hadapannya.

"Tak apa-apa." Hibari kembali menyesap teh di tangannya.

"Permisi, _Signore_ Cavallone. Apa ada _Signore_ Hibari disini?" suara _Madam_ Sandra menghentikan pembicaraan mereka, sementara Hibari bangkit dari sofa empuk tempatnya tadi duduk.

"Ada apa, _Madam_?" Hibari menghampiri wanita paruh baya yang kini menunggunya di depan pintu.

"Barang-barang yang Anda paketkan dari Jepang sudah sampai. Sudah saya letakkan di depan pintu kamar Anda." _Madam_ Sandra nampak berjalan bersama Hibari menuju kamarnya.

"_Well_... Apa Kyouya selalu seperti itu?" kata Dino sepeninggalan Hibari sembari menatap tiga pemuda di hadapannya dengan tatapan tertarik. Sementara Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto saling berpandangan dalam diam.

"Aku sendiri heran, kenapa kau bisa memanggilnya dengan nama kecil seperti itu." Gokudera (yang telah cukup lama terdiam) menatap Dino penuh telisik. Sementara Tsuna hanya tertawa tak berdaya.

"Bukannya wajar kalau kau memanggil temanmu dengan nama kecilnya? Di Jepang juga lumrah, 'kan?" Dino kebingungan, sementara ketiga pemuda di hadapannya terdiam.

"Yaah... Bagaimanan menjelaskannya ya...?" Yamamoto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sementara Gokudera memasang wajah sinis.

"Dia itu pria paling mengerikan yang pernah kutemui. Karnivora paling berbahaya. Kau mengusiknya, maka kau akan diterkamnya bulat-bulat." Gokudera melipat kedua tangannya, berkata dengan dingin. Sementara Dino terpaku akibat pernyataan sepihak dari Gokudera, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hm, pemuda yang menarik. Kita lihat saja nanti." Dino bergumam, menyilangkan kaki dan menopang dagu dengan jari-jari tangannya yang ia tautkan.

Gokudera bersumpah, ia melihat sebuah kilatan berbahaya pada mata _hazel_ itu.

"Dino-_nii_, kami pulang dulu. _Nii_-_san_ pasti sudah menunggu." Tsuna mohon pamit, berdiri diikuti Yamamoto dan Gokudera. Dino turut berdiri dan tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan sungkan berkunjung lagi kemari, Tsuna." Mengacak-acak lembut rambut Tsuna, mengantar mereka menuju gerbang apartemennya.

* * *

><p>Hibari menggantung sebuah sangkar burung pada tiang gantungan besi di sudut kamarnya. Di dalamnya tampak seekor burung kecil berwarna kuning tertidur dengan tenang. Mata <em>onyx<em> Hibari memandang binatang kecil di dalam sangkar itu, membiarkan bibirnya mengguratkan senyum samar.

"Kyouya, apa kau butuh bantuan–" mata hazelnya menangkap senyum di wajah pemuda Asia itu. "–cantiknya..."

_Yeah_, bahkan kata-katanya sendiri menjadi agak sedikit ngawur.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan, kuda bodoh?" Hibari melirik kearah Dino yang mematung dengan semburat merah pada wajahnya di depan pintu kamarnya.

"T...Tidak ada, hahaha!" Dino tertawa dengan canggung, sementara Hibari menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. "A...Ada yang bisa kubantu?" dengan grogi, Dino memasuki kamar Hibari dan mengangkat sebuah kardus besar yang ada di lantai.

"Hati-hati _herbivore_, dus itu berisi–"

Terlambat, sang kuda jingkrak telah tersungkur di lantai akibat tersandung kakinya sendiri...

...dan suara pecahan porselen telah terdengar.

Dino bermuka pucat, sementara aura membunuh Hibari telah menguar di sekitar karnivora itu...

..._run_, Dino. _Run for your life_.

"Keluar dari kamarku atau _kami korosu_."

"Hieee! Maaf!"

Hibari benar-benar merasa beruntung tonfanya tiba hari ini.

Herbivora itu butuh pelajaran singkat darinya.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Fuuh... perjuangan panjang menyelesaikan satu chapter! Dan... yeah, diceritakan disini bahwa Dino adalah seorang pemuda yang tajir-mampus, seorang anak tunggal dari sebuah keluarga bahagia (keluarganya akan diceritakan nanti).

Lalu disini beberapa tokoh mulai muncul (intinya, chapter ini masih perkenalan, something like that) dan tokoh-tokoh lain akan menyusul kemudian. Tapi tokoh utamanya tetap Dino dan Kyouya!

Saya juga mau berterimakasih buat reader yang membaca cerita saya. Saya tercengang waktu saya mengecek traffic dan ternyata... reader-nya banyak... jauh dari yang saya bayangkan sebelumnya! Padahal ini baru prolog! Saya juga kaget waktu lihat daftar review, alert, fave, wow! Saya senang sekali, dan sangat berterimakasih!

Jangan lupa review juga chapter ini ya! Saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi! Terimakasih dukungannya! Karena sekali lagi, REVIEWS ARE MY ENERGY!

Oh, ya! Selamat hari D18 tanggal 18 Desember kemarin ya! Ayo kita semarakkan fandom kita tercinta ini dengan pair DinoXHibari! XDD

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan Review:<strong>

**yukinaga ezakiya**: Araa... Arigatou ne! Ternyata ada yang suka gaya menulis saya. Eh? Alurnya terlalu cepat ya? Semoga di chapter ini tidak secepat sebelumnya. Soal pengalaman... ah, biasa aja. Saya masih perlu banyak belajar dari senior-senior di FFn, hahaha. Nah, Tsuna dkk udah mulai muncul di chapter ini, semoga suka ya! Dan terimakasih untuk review-nya! *bows*

**yukaeri**: Aiyaaa~ Emang sih, mereka pasangan yang agak coretpedocoret gegara jarak umurnya lumayan jauh, hahaha~ Dan mereka memang unyu! XD

Di chapter ini kayaknya juga belum terlalu kebayang ya? Soalnya chapter ini juga baru perkenalan chara aja. Dan ya, saya menciptakan imej Dino yang agak beda kali ini. Syukurlah kalau bisa diterima! Soal typo italic, hehehe, saya agak meleng jadi gak ke-check.

Iya nih, saya kepikiran juga ngehadirin Cavallone Primo. Tapi belum kepikiran nama yang cocok nih buat dia. Ada yang punya ide? Dan makasih udah review dan alert! *bows*

**Sad Ending Lovers**: Hehehe, kali ini saya mengusung pair ini (lagi). Ketagihan, hahaha! *evil laugh*

Waduh, kalo satu kamar bisa-bisa rating fic ini naik dong! #hajared

Dan ya, chapter ini lebih panjang. Udah di-update nih! Semoga suka ya! Makasih udah review! *bows*

**ByuuBee**: Udah di-update nih! Makasih reviewnya! XD

**Eternal Anon**: Untunglah kalau ternyata ada yang suka sama tema yang saya pilih dan cara saya menuliskannya. Semoga chapter ini juga tetap menarik. Lalu... yeah, ternyata bukan cuma saya aja ya yang mikir kalau Cavallone Decimo cocok main saxophone... Semoga tambah suka ya!

Sudah saya update, terimakasih sudah me-review! *bows*

**sayamalasloginah**: Hahaha~ makasih ya udah bilang Dino versi ini keren! Syukurlah kalau banyak orang suka sama prolognya, dan semoga chapter 1 ini gak mengecewakan kalian ya! Udah update, makasih reviewnya!

**Hokazono Yui Hokuto**: Iya, saya bikin Hibari-nya kuliah di Italia. Semoga gak terlalu aneh ya ceritanya! Udah update, makasih dukungannya! *bows*


	3. Chapter 2: Student Council's Chairman?

**Title**: Skylark's Days

**Summary: **Kyouya Hibari, mahasiswa peraih beasiswa di salah satu universitas terkenal di Italia. Dino Cavallone, pemuda yang amat ceria sekaligus penuh misteri. Disatukan dalam satu apartemen dan universitas, apa jadinya?

**Rate**: T (for safe)

**Disclaimer**:

1. Sampe akhir dunia, Katekyo Hitman Reborn tetap milik Amano-sensei.

2. Ferrari bukan milik saya, kemahalan = =a.

3. Brand Armani juga bukan punya saya, hehehe... ^ ^a

**Pairing**: Dino Cavallone X Kyouya Hibari

**Warning**: Alternate Universe, OOC, typo(s), Alternate Age, DLDR!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**2****: ****What? Student Council's Chairman?**

Hibari terbangun dari tidurnya, sedikit lebih cepat dari alarm paginya. Matahari baru saja terbit, memancarkan cahayanya yang hangat di tanah Iberia. Hibari menikmati pagi ini dengan secangkir kopi hangat di balkon apartemennya, sendirian seperti biasa.

Setelah menghabiskan kopinya, pemuda itu bangkit dari kursinya dan mandi. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia telah siap dengan setelan resmi: kemeja lengan panjang berwarna ungu gelap, celana panjang berwarna hitam, dan rompi wol tanpa lengan berwarna hitam. Dasi berwarna gelap terpasang rapi di lehernya, sementara sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilat terpasang di kakinya, berketuk-ketuk membentur lantai marmer di bawah kakinya.

Setelah semua siap, pemuda itu mengambil roti dari lemari penyimpanan dan memanggangnya dengan _toaster_. Bersiap memulai sarapannya, memandang jam dinding, jam 7 kurang 30 menit. Sebentar lagi biasanya pemuda Italia se-apartemennya itu akan memulai 'sesi latihan pagi'-nya. Tapi...

...sudah 15 menit berlalu dan tak ada suara apapun.

Hibari mengerutkan keningnya, heran. Biasanya, Dino akan memainkan saxophone-nya barang 10 menit (sebelum akhirnya mengganggu sang _skylark_). Ada apa dengan Cavallone muda itu?

Melirik jam, sudah waktunya berangkat. Menyambar tasnya, memakai _coat_ musim semi berwarna hitam, sebelum keluar dari kamarnya dan mengunci pintu. Sempat melirik pintu apartemen Dino, namun tetap tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya. Mendengus pelan, meninggalkan apartemen dan menyetop taksi. Melesat membelah jalanan pagi Kota Roma.

* * *

><p>Suasana pagi di komplek Universitas Sapienza, salah satu perguruan tinggi ternama di Roma, super sibuk. Penuh dengan mahasiswa baru yang kebingungan dan mahasiswa senior yang berseliweran dengan jas almamater yang elegan. Semua mengarah pada satu tempat, auditorium utama universitas.<p>

Hibari pun begitu, dengan langkah cepat dan tegap a la orang Jepang ia menembus keramaian. Seketika saja, wajah Asia sang mantan prefek Namimori itu menarik perhatian puluhan pasang mata orang-orang di sekitarnya. Namun seakan tidak menganggap semua itu ada, Hibari melangkah masuk ke dalam auditorium dan duduk diam di salah satu kursi yang tersedia berdasarkan nomor urut yang ada di undangan acara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru yang masih ia genggam. Sebagai mahasiswa baru, ia wajib hadir pada acara tersebut.

Setelah sekitar lima belas menit menunggu, acara tersebut dimulai. Diawali dengan sambutan dari rektor, dekan fakultas, bla-bla-bla... Hibari sendiri hanya terdiam dan menatap lurus dengan pandangan dingin.

"Sekarang adalah saatnya pidato singkat dari seorang perwakilan mahasiswa baru yang berprestasi, _Signore_ Hibari Kyouya. Suara pembawa acara membuyarkan lamunan Hibari. Bersamaan dengan berjalannya Hibari ke arah panggung, tepuk tangan menggema di seluruh sudut auditorium. Hingga pada akhirnya, Hibari berdiri di belakang podium. Tapi ia terdiam tanpa sedikitpun berkata-kata.

Hening.

"B...Baiklah, untuk mempersingkat waktu mari kita mulai penyerahan jas almamater dan lencana mahasiswa oleh Rektor Universitas Sapienza dan Ketua Dewan Senat Mahasiswa." Sang pembawa acara berkata dengan gugup, menjaga acara dari kekakuan yang tercipta akibat aksi diam dari Hibari.

Hibari terdiam, menanti dengan tidak sabar. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan semua upacara-omong-kosong ini dan pulang ke apartemennya yang _mungil_ –baiklah, apartemennya mungkin tidak _mungil_- untuk menenangkan diri. Oh, ya. Ia harus membeli makanan untuk Hibird, burung peliharaannya.

Sementara Hibari tenggelam dalam lamunannya, pandangan semua orang beralih kepada dua orang pria yang sedang berjalan menuju podium, tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Awalnya, Hibari tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang terjadi. Tapi saat ia mendengar tawa cekikikan dan teriakan heboh a la _fangirl_, ia menoleh, melihat orang yang telah dengan lancangnya membuyarkan lamunannya.

Eh, tunggu.

Rasanya, ia kenal rambut _blonde_ dan kulit zaitun dalam balutan jas almamater dan pakaian resmi a la mahasiswa itu...

"Kau..."

"Lho? Kyouya?"

"_Haneuma_?"

Detik itu juga, Hibari mempertanyakan profesionalitas Dewan Senat Mahasiswa di universitas yang ia pilih ini...

..._well_, ia masih tak percaya orang seceroboh Dino Cavallone menjadi Ketua Dewan Senat Mahasiswa.

* * *

><p>Hibari melesakkan tubuhnya ke sebuah bangku taman universitas, menghela napas lelah. Ia meletakkan <em>goodie bag<em> berisi buku-buku teks hukum dan jas almamater di sampingnya, lalu menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit. Sejenak, ia menutup matanya, menikmati sejuknya suasana taman itu di saat matahari sedang hangat.

"Hei!" sebuah tepukan ringan di bahu Hibari dan suara yang menggelitik telinganya membangunkan Hibari dari tidur singkatnya. Dino, ternyata...

"Kau ini selalu menggangguku. Apa yang kau inginkan, Tuan Ketua Dewan Senat?" seringai mengerikan muncul di wajah oriental Hibari. Sementara itu, Dino hanya bisa bergidik ngeri, penuh antisipasi.

"Jangan begitu, Kyouya! Aku 'kan hanya menyapamu!" Dino membela diri, sebelum akhirnya duduk di samping Hibari. "Aku tak tahu kalau kau akan kuliah disini."

Hibari hanya terdiam, menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman, masih tampak menikmati suasana di sekelilingnya.

"Omong-omong, kau di fakultas mana?" Dino melirik ke sampingnya, memandangi Hibari yang masih bungkam.

"Fakultas Hukum." Menjawab dengan singkat dan jelas, khas Hibari Kyouya. Dino hanya tersenyum geli.

"Aku di Manajemen Bisnis. Kalau kau butuh bantuanku, temui aku disana. Sebagai mahasiswa baru, kau pasti akan butuh banyak bantuan." Dino tampak melonggarkan dasi yang terpasang di lehernya.

"...tidak cocok."

"Apa?" Dino menatap Hibari, merasa pemuda itu mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Orang ceroboh macam kau yang sudah memecahkan _tea set_ porselenku tidak cocok ada di fakultas macam itu. Mau jadi apa perusahaan yang kau pimpin nanti? _Well_, aku bahkan tak mau membayangkannya."

Dino, lagi-lagi, langsung pundung di tempat.

* * *

><p>Menenteng <em>goodie bag<em> berat di tangannya, Hibari melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang utama Universitas Sapienza. Hari masih siang, matahari musim semi masih bersinar lembut di angkasa. Mungkin terlalu cepat untuk pulang, tapi ia rasa apartemennya masih harus dibereskan. Oh, ya. Ia harus pergi ke Kedutaan Besar Jepang untuk mengurus perizinan dan surat-surat lainnya. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja...

...Enzo Ferrari telah berhenti tepat di depannya.

Hibari hanya mampu mendengus lemah. Kuda bodoh itu belum kapok, ternyata.

"Pulang, _Milady_?" Dino terkikik geli, sementara Hibari menyikut perut Dino keras. Tanpa belas kasih.

"Apa maksudmu memanggilku begitu, bodoh?" Hibari berjalan meninggalkan Dino yang masih sibuk mengaduh penuh iba di belakangnya.

"Tidak ada, cuma bercanda kok!" Dino tampak mengejar Hibari yang berjalan di depannya, meninggalkan mobih mewah kesayangannya di belakang sana. "Kau mau pulang?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Tuan Ketua Senat."

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau belanja? Armani baru saja mengeluarkan koleksi musim seminya!"

Satu lagi sikutan kasar bersarang di tubuh Dino Cavallone. _Hell_, seharusnya ia tahu kalau pemuda di hadapannya ini bukan lelaki metroseksual seperti dirinya.

"Kemanapun akan kuantar! Bagaimana?" Dino setengah berteriak, menyadari Hibari sudah jauh meninggalkannya di depan sana.

Hibari terdiam, berpikir.

_Well_, ia bisa menghemat biaya transportasi menuju Kantor Kedutaan Besar yang lumayan jauh. Jadi, kenapa tidak?

* * *

><p>Sebuah mobil mewah dengan emblem kuda jingkrak di kap-nya berhenti di pelataran gedung Kedutaan Besar Jepang untuk Italia. Dengan susah payah, Hibari membuka pintu si Enzo Ferrari –mengingat pintu mobil ini <em>bukan<em> pintu biasa-, sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut.

"Hibari-_kun_?" suara yang terdengar tenang memanggilnya dari belakang. Hibari menoleh, masih tanpa ekspresi.

Di belakangnya, tampak seorang pria dengan pakaian jas resmi –meskipun tanpa dasi dan dengan rambut _blonde_ berantakan- yang sekilas mengingatkannya dengan herbivora bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ah, ya. Pemuda itu pernah berkata kalau kakaknya bekerja di Kedutaan Besar Jepang.

"Kau pasti Hibari Kyouya-_kun_ 'kan? Perkenalkan, aku Sawada Ieyasu, kakak Tsuna." Mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud menjabat tangan rekan adiknya. "Tapi silakan memanggilku Giotto, semua orang disini memanggilku begitu."

Hibari hanya menggumam singkat, menyambut uluran tangan Giotto. "Saya ingin mengurus beberapa surat imigrasi." Hibari menjawab dengan nada kaku dan dingin, seperti biasa. Giotto hanya tersenyum canggung, ternyata pemuda ini persis seperti yang adik semata wayangnya selalu ceritakan padanya.

Sementara kedua laki-laki itu berbicara, Dino memandang dari kejauhan. Sepertinya... ia mengenal pria berambut _blonde_ acak-acakan yang sedang berbicara dengan Hibari itu...

"...Giotto-_san_?"

Giotto menoleh kebingungan, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum melihat siapa yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Hey, Dino!" Giotto tersenyum gembira, berjalan meninggalkan Hibari dan menghampiri Dino. Dino sendiri tertawa renyah mereka saling berangkulan dan saling menepuk punggung lawannya gembira.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu! Sudah sekitar 2 tahun ya?" Giotto mengarahkan langkah Dino –sekaligus Hibari- menuju ruangannya. "Ayo, ke ruanganku. Kita bisa mengobrol sekaligus mengurus surat-surat untuk Hibari-_kun_."

* * *

><p>Hibari benar-benar tidak habis pikir.<p>

Selama ia bersama dengan _herbivore_ di sampingnya ini, ia selalu mendapatkan kejutan-kejutan yang benar-benar tak terduga sebelumnya.

Pertama-tama, dengan mengenal orang-orang se-almamaternya.

Kedua, dengan tiba-tiba saja muncul sebagai Ketua Dewan Senat Mahasiswa di Universitas Sapienza. Sosok yang _wajib_ hukumnya dihormati mahasiswa seisi kampus.

Ketiga, dengan mengenal DUTA BESAR Jepang untuk Italia.

Pemuda Italia macam apa dia ini sebenarnya?

"Aku tidak menyangka Giotto-_san_ akan naik jabatan secepat ini. _Well_, menjadi Duta Besar di usia 20-an tentu bukan hal yang lazim terjadi 'kan?" Dino tersenyum ringan, sementara Giotto hanya tertawa renyah.

"Aku bersyukur, akhirnya cita-cita yang selama ini kuperjuangkan akhirnya bisa tercapai." Giotto mengangkat cangkir tehnya, menyeruputnya pelan. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau mengenal teman Tsuna, Dino. Ternyata dunia ini sempit, ya?"

"Kyouya ini teman se-apartemenku, dia juga juniorku di Sapienza." Senyum Dino mengembang, seraya melirik Hibari yang masih sibuk dengan berlembar-lembar formulir yang wajib ia isi. Birokrasi, Hibari selalu membenci kata itu. Sejenak, ia menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menyesap teh di cangkirnya. Hm... Daarjeling rupanya.

"Hei, jangan bilang kau jatuh hati pada Hibari-_kun_?" Giotto terkekeh jahil, begitu menyadari tatapan Dino yang agak berbeda pada Hibari.

"UHUK!"

Ah. Selamat, Giotto. Kau berhasil membuat pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu shock hingga tersedak.

"K...Kau tak apa-apa, Kyouya?" Dino mengeluarkan sapu tangannya, mengelap sekitar mulut Hibari. Ia lantas menepuk-nepuk punggung Hibari lembut, sementara Giotto di hadapan mereka hanya berusaha menahan tawanya yang sudah nyaris dipastikan meledak. "A...Apa maksudmu berkata begitu?" Dino tampak gugup, wajahnya merona sekejap.

"Hei, hei. Jangan katakan kalau tebakanku tadi benar? Apa jadinya seorang _playboy_ kelas kakap macam Dino Cavallone jatuh hati pada seorang mahasiswa berwajah oriental yang jelas-jelas cuma orang biasa?" Giotto tampak belum puas memperolok pemuda Italia di hadapannya itu.

Hibari mengerutkan keningnya. _Playboy_?

"Ahaha, kau belum tahu ya, Hibari-_kun_?" sebuah suara lain terdengar dari arah pintu kantor Giotto. Hibari membalikkan tubuhnya dengan tenang, menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Rokudou Mukuro." Hibari mengucapkan nama itu dengan setengah menggeram.

"Kau tahu, pemuda di sampingmu itu adalah rajanya dunia malam Roma. Semua orang tahu siapa Dino Cavallone, banyak perempuan mengantri untuk menjadi pacarnya –atau hanya untuk sekadar menjadi teman kencannya. Popularitas, kekayaan, ketampanan, Dino Cavallone adalah sosok yang paling bersinar di setiap diskotik dan _pub_ Roma." Mukuro menoleh kearah Dino yang tampak menahan rasa kesalnya. "Bukan begitu, Tuan Muda Cavallone?"

"Katakan saja kau iri padaku, bukan begitu, Mr. Heterochromia?" Dino balik menyindir pemuda dengan warna iris berbeda itu, dengan seringai marah yang tampak mengerikan.

"Semua berkas sudah terisi, kemana saya harus membawanya?" Hibari memecah pertengkaran diantara dua pemuda itu, berkata dengan nada yang masih dingin. Giotto lantas mengambil berkas-berkas dari tangan Hibari, mengeceknya, lalu membubuhkan tanda tangannya dan cap kedutaan.

"Sudah selesai. Mukuro, tolong bawa berkas-berkas ini dan selesaikan semuanya. Hasilnya bisa kau ambil sekitar tiga hari lagi, Hibari-_kun_." Giotto tersenyum ramah pada Hibari sembari memberikan berkas-berkas pada bawahannya itu, sementara Hibari hanya mengangguk pelan.

"K...Kyouya... jangan percaya dengan apa yang Mukuro katakan tadi." Dino memandang khawatir Hibari yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya yang tergeletak di meja kerja Giotto. Setelah yakin tak ada yang tertinggal, Hibari bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan, itu bukan urusanku, Cavallone. Sawada-_san_, saya permisi." Hibari membungkuk sedikit, lalu meninggalkan ruang kerja Giotto.

"Kyouya..."

_Ah... mungkin ini yang namanya kapok_. Begitulah yang ada di pikiran Dino sekarang.

* * *

><p>Hibari berjalan menuju pagar gedung Kedutaan Besar. Masih menenteng <em>goodie bag<em> berat, ia berusaha menemukan taksi agar bisa pulang ke apartemennya. Tapi ternyata setelah setengah jam menunggu, tak ada taksi yang lewat. Dengan terpaksa, ia harus berjalan menuju halte terdekat.

Sepanjang perjalanannya, perkataan Mukuro terus terngiang di telinganya. Mukuro adalah seniornya di sekolah, sekaligus rival abadinya. Rival di Komite Kedisiplinan, rival kekuatan, rival prestasi, dan masih banyak lagi. Hibari ingat ia mengamuk berat saat pemuda bergaya rambut nanas itu berhasil lulus dengan cara akselerasi di tahun kedua, sementara ia harus mendekam selama tiga tahun.

Sungguh, rasanya ia ingin mematahkan seluruh tulang manusia sombong beriris dwiwarna itu.

Dino Cavallone adalah raja dunia malam Roma, eh? Lalu? Toh, itu bukan urusannya.

Tapi kenapa hatinya terasa panas saat ia mengetahui itu?

* * *

><p>"Mukuro sialan itu..." Dino menggeram kesal. Tangannya terkepal, rasanya ia ingin sekali menyarangkan tinjunya ke wajah pucat si nanas biru itu.<p>

"Sudahlah... Aku yakin Mukuro hanya bercanda." Giotto hanya bisa tersenyum simpati sembari mengerjakan _paperwork_ yang baru saja diantarkan ke ruangannya.

"Tapi Kyouya bukan tipe orang yang bisa diajak bercanda, Giotto-_san_!" pemuda itu makin tampak frustasi. Tangannya mengacak-acak rambut _blonde_-nya, sementara mulutnya tak henti memaki-maki Mukuro.

"Tapi kenapa kau sebegitu tidak inginnya membiarkan Hibari-kun tahu tentang itu?"

Dino terdiam, memikirkan apa yang baru saja Giotto katakan.

Ia dan Hibari 'kan sama-sama lelaki, jadi tentunya masalah seperti ini tak akan menjadi masalah besar bagi mereka.

Jadi, kenapa?

"Oh, Tuhan. Kumohon, jangan katakan kalau tebakanku soal kau jatuh hati pada Hibari-_kun_ itu benar?" Giotto menghentikan pekerjaannya, lalu memijit keningnya. Sementara di hadapannya, pemuda Italian itu terdiam. Membisu. Sebelum akhirnya...

"Hahaha! Ternyata bukan perempuan hebat dan tangguh yang berhasil menaklukkanku! Melainkan seorang pemuda! Menarik!" Dino tertawa liar, lalu berkata seakan meracau. Sementara di hadapannya Giotto tersenyum penuh ketertarikan.

"Selamat, Hibari Kyouya. Kau telah berhasil menaklukkan seorang raja dunia malam Italia." Giotto bertepuk tangan singkat, menatap Dino yang matanya berbinar misterius di hadapannya.

"Selamat datang di bagian tergelap Italia, Hibari Kyouya-_kun_."

* * *

><p>Hibari merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurnya. Tadi ia nyaris saja tersesat, nyaris sekali. Rasanya melelahkan juga perjalanan dari Kedutaan Besar menuju apartemennya, waktu tempuhnya sekitar satu setengah jam dengan bis. Ia rasa, ia butuh istirahat. Tapi ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju meja dapurnya, mengeluarkan satu sak kecil makanan burung. Ia lantas mengisi tempat makan Hibird, burung peliharaannya, dengan makanan itu hingga nyaris penuh.<p>

"Hibari! Hibari!" burung kecil berwarna kuning itu bercicip riang, memanggil majikannya dengan suaranya yang melengking merdu. Hibari membuka pintu kandang, lalu membiarkan Hibird terbang lalu hinggap di pundaknya.

"_Midori tanabiku~ Namimori no~_" Hibird terdengar melantunkan lagu Mars Namimori, lagu favoritnya. Hibari tersenyum tipis, membiarkan burung itu terus bernyanyi untuknya.

Hibari menyibakkan gorden transparan yang menutup pintu kaca menuju balkon, lalu membuka pintu kaca itu. Membiarkan angin segar masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Hibari lantas berdiri di balkonnya, menikmati pemandangan Roma dari ketinggian. Dari kejauhan, terlihat Colloseum, Forum Romanum, dan beberapa objek menarik di Roma lainnya. Mata _onyx_-nya tampak terpejam sesaat, menikmati udara musim semi yang sejuk.

Dalam keadaan itu, ia mendengar suara kendaraan bermotor memasuki halaman apartemennya. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya, melihat sebuah Enzo Ferrari berwarna merah melewati gerbangnya dengan kecepatan minimum.

"Hmh... pengganggu." Hibari pun meninggalkan balkonnya dengan pintu terbuka, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur yang empuk. Membiarkan burung kecil itu terbang di kamarnya sesukanya.

Berharap ia bisa memejamkan matanya dengan segera.

Namun telah belasan menit berlalu, _onyx_ itu belum juga terpejam. Hingga sayup-sayup terdengar suara saxophone dimainkan dengan nada-nada lembut. Siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan mengetahui bahwa siapapun pemain saxophone ini, pasti sudah mahir betul cara memainkannya.

Dan Hibari tahu siapa yang memainkan lagu itu.

Terlebih lagi, ia merasa kalau lagu itu dimainkan khusus untuknya. _Annoying_, eh?

Tapi satu yang pasti, Hibari merasakan tidur siang paling nyenyak seumur hidupnya setelah mendengarkan lagu itu. Dengan senyum lembut terlengkung di bibirnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

AAAARGH! Fail! Ya Tuhan, maafkanlah hamba-Mu ini! *sembah sujud*

Maaf juga buat reader yang sudah menunggu update-nya fic ini. Saya nyaris terkena penyakit Writer's Block, jadi yang bisa saya lakukan cuma menunggu dengan sabar sampai feel-nya kembali lagi. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan kalian ya! *bows*

Oh, ya! Sekedar trivia aja, Universitas Sapienza itu memang benar-benar ada kok. Sapienza adalah universitas ternama dan tertua di Roma, sekaligus universitas terbesar di Eropa dengan ribuan mahasiswa yang menuntut ilmu disana. Untuk keterangan lebih lanjut, silakan mengandalkan Mbah Google. Lalu, ya, Dino menjadi Ketua Dewan Senat disana. Jadi intinya, Dino dan Hibari satu kampus, cuma beda fakultas. Dino di Manajemen Bisnis, Hibari di Hukum, begitulah!

Oh ya, tak lupa saya mengucapkan terimakasih buat silent reader dan reviewer yang menyempatkan membaca (dan mereview) fic ini. Traffic-nya... saya nyaris gak percaya! Fic ini adalah pencapaian traffic terbaik I've ever had! Makasih banyak ya! Rasanya ingin memeluk kalian satu-persatu!

Nah, jika tak keberatan... Review, please! Karena, seperti yang saya katakan dulu, reviews are my energy!

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan Review:<strong>

**Authorjelek**: Iya, disini saya ceritakan Dino itu tajir. Dan ya, saya pengen bikin sesuatu yang agak beda dengan membuat cerita yang gak terkesan angsty.

Soal rikues, boleh. Nanti saya coba bikin ya? Tapi bingung juga mau dimasukin kemana... Terus soal barang yang dipecahin Dino, itu tuh tea set porselen punyanya Hibari. Udah diterangin diatas.

Makasih reviewnya ya! Saya usahakan update ASAP!

**Eternal Anon:** Ah, yokatta kalau makin suka! Dan semoga chapter ini gak bikin ilfeel ya? Soal penggambaran Dino, hehehe, makasih pujiannya! Dan ya, Hibari disini agak OOC, maaf ya? Saya pengen bikin imej Hibari jadi agak lembut, gak segarang biasanya. Semoga gak fail deh, hehehe.

Makasih reviewnya! Saya akan berusaha lagi, doain gak kena WB ya! #dijitak

**Sad Ending Lovers: **CA ya...? Oke, diusahakan. Saya juga pengen masukin pair itu, tapi mungkin nanti, agak di tengah. Soalnya di chapter depan masih fokus sama Dino + Hibari. Nanti kalo ada mereka, bisa-bisa perhatiannya teralihkan lagi, hehehe!

Udah apdet! Makasih review dan fave-nya ya!

**Sparkling Cloudy Day's: **Hehehe, waduh ternyata bisa juga saya bikin reader mesem-mesem sendiri! Makasih fave sama alertnya ya! Udah update, silakan dinikmati! XD

**Fukaira: **Lanjut sist! Makasih ya udah sempetin baca! XDD

**doradora dongdong: **Iya, met D18 day juga ya! Maaf kalau sekiranya cerita ini rada-rada aneh. Hehehe, adegannya juga! Aduh, malu sendiri nginget adegan itu! #dijitak

Reborn-jii gak turun pangkat kok. Tenang aja, masih banyak kejutan di fic ini, hehehe! Soal rencana tambah pair, mungkin ada. Kita liat aja nanti.

Udah update, silakan dinikmati! Dan makasih fave-nya!

**vi . nessa:** Makasih fave-nya! Saya bener-bener seneng kalau ternyata fic saya banyak yang suka. Soal genre, saya akan usahakan fic ini untuk berada sejauh mungkin dari kata angst. Karena saya sendiri juga gak suka akhir yang sedih, hehehe.

Aduh, kayaknya kata awesome masih terlalu tinggi buat saya. Yup, disini Dino masih ceroboh, seperti biasa. Soal Nuvola... ada juga yang perhatian sama nama ini. Tenang aja, semuanya nanti bakal terbongkar satu-persatu. Dan makasih soal usulan namanya. Saya akan usahakan Cavallone Primo muncul.

Update-nya udah ada! Thank's for the review!

**aliagepyon: ** Udah update, semoga suka ya! ;)

**yukaeri:** Ya, saya juga mau bilang terimakasih udah sempetin review lagi! Makasih banget! Dan soal lawak... err... tanggung sendiri ya! XDD Saya gak pernah berpikir kalau chapter 1 bakal se-lawak itu! Hontou ni gomen! Soal genre, itu gak diisi karena genre-nya campur sari. Jadi saya ngisinya general aja. Terus... nii-san-nya Tsuna itu Giotto. Di sini Giotto jadi Duta Besar Jepang untuk Italia. Soal pair Tsuna... masih rahasia. Tunggu aja!

Oh ya, kayaknya di sini Dino bukan lagi sosok innocent, ya 'kan? Raja dunia malam Roma, Dino Cavallone. ;)

Sudah update, makasih reviewnya!

**Hokazono Yui Hokuto: **Hehehe, syukur kalau suka sama chapter 1. Dan semoga suka juga sama chapter ini! Udah update, ditunggu review-nya!

**ByuuBee: **Iya, kalau saya ditawarin jadi pacarnya Dino, gak akan nolak deh! #geplaked

Udah update, makasih reviewnya! *bows


	4. Chapter 3: Introduce, Dino Cavallone

**Title**: Skylark's Days

**Summary: **Kyouya Hibari, mahasiswa peraih beasiswa di salah satu universitas terkenal di Italia. Dino Cavallone, pemuda yang amat ceria sekaligus penuh misteri. Disatukan dalam satu apartemen dan universitas, apa jadinya?

**Rate**: T (for safe)

**Disclaimer**:

1. Sampe akhir dunia, Katekyo Hitman Reborn tetap milik Amano-sensei.

2. Brand-brand atau merek dagang yang tercantum di bawah ini bukan milik saya.

**Pairing**: Dino Cavallone X Kyouya Hibari

**Warning**: Alternate Universe, OOC, typo(s), Alternate Age, DLDR!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Introduce, Dino Cavallone<strong>

Dino terbangun, merasakan matahari bersinar lembut menembus gordennya. Sudah pagi, rupanya. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak, masih dengan keadaan setengah tidur. Ia terdiam, berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Tangannya menggapai-gapai meja kecil di samping ranjangnya, sebelum akhirnya meraih benda yang ia cari: telepon genggam. Baru jam 6 lewat sedikit, ternyata.

Dengan langkah gontai, ia meraih handuknya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara _shower_ dari dalamnya. Setelah selesai, Dino keluar dari kamar mandi. Hanya dengan celana kargo, sebagai tambahan. Bisa dibayangkan betapa... err... _mengagumkan_nya Tuan Muda Cavallone itu pagi ini.

"Ukh, ini hari Sabtu dan aku harus bangun pagi... Rapat Dewan Senat sial..." Dino hanya dapat menggerutu pelan. Kadang, ia menyesali keputusannya untuk menjadi Ketua Dewan Senat Mahasiswa. Ia sering kehilangan waktu pribadinya hanya untuk organisasi itu.

Ia membuka lemari bajunya, mengambil sebuah kemeja kasual dan _jeans_ berwarna hitam. Mengganti pakaiannya, lalu merapikan rambutnya sedikit sebelum menyemprotkan parfum bermerek ke beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Selesai, ia melangkah ke arah dapur dan menghangatkan _cream soup_ yang ia buat semalam untuk sarapan paginya. Melamun sembari menunggu makanannya siap.

"Kyouya makan apa ya pagi ini...?" Dino menerawang, menggumam tanpa sadar. Kalau dikatakan dalam bahasa gaul, minggu ini adalah minggu tergalau sepanjang hidup Dino. Semenjak si nanas sial itu mengatakan rahasia-kecil-nya hari Senin lalu, sikap Hibari langsung berubah pada Dino. Pemuda Jepang itu seakan menghindari interaksi dalam bentuk apapun dengannya.

Mungkin hari ini ia harus datang ke apartemen Mukuro dan memastikan pemuda itu mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal atas perbuatannya. Semacam hukuman kecil?

Dino menyeringai lebar. _He'll do it for sure_.

* * *

><p>Hibari tampak berkutat dengan berkas-berkas dan formulir yang berserakan di meja belajarnya pagi ini, bahkan tanpa sempat sarapan sedikitpun. Berkas-berkas itu harus sampai di tangan bagian Tata Usaha kampusnya hari ini. Jadi ia harus menyelesaikannya dengan segera.<p>

"Fuuh..." Hibari menghela napas lega, pekerjaannya selesai juga. Dengan cekatan, ia membereskan meja belajarnya dan memasukkan berkas-berkas itu ke dalam sebuah amplop cokelat besar ber-emblem kampusnya. Ia bangkit dari kursinya, bermaksud mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju yang sedikit lebih rapi. Setelahnya, ia melangkah keluar apartemennya.

Ia berharap kalau ia tak akan bertemu Cavallone itu hari ini.

* * *

><p>"Baiklah, data-datamu sudah lengkap. Terima kasih." Seorang wanita paruh baya tersenyum ramah pada Hibari. Hibari hanya menggumam pelan, mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu meninggalkan ruang Tata Usaha universitas. Pemuda itu menghela napas lega, akhirnya urusan ini selesai juga.<p>

Memang tak mudah menjadi mahasiswa yang menggunakan beasiswa. Banyak hal yang harus dipertimbangkan, mulai dari penyeleksian, hingga birokrasi selama belajar. Tapi, Hibari berpikir kalau semua itu tak perlu dipikirkan lagi. Toh, akhirnya ia bisa melalui semuanya dengan sempurna, khas dirinya yang memang perfeksionis.

Hibari lantas duduk di bangku taman kampus, lalu mengeluarkan laptop dari dalam tasnya. Senyumnya yang khas mengembang saat mengecek sinyal _wi-fi_ di sekitarnya. Penuh. Baguslah, pikirnya. Ia lalu mengecek _e-mail_ yang masuk.

Ah, itu dia.

Ia membuka salah satu e-mail yang masuk, lalu (lagi-lagi) tersenyum. Kali ini nyaris menyeringai.

_Honormu sudah ditransfer, Hibari-sama. Kau bisa mengeceknya di rekeningmu sekarang._

_Penerbit._

Dengan itu ia berani memastikan, ia bisa membeli semua koleksi-musim-semi-Armani-atau-apapun-itu-namanya. Atau mungkin dengan seluruh jaringan butiknya yang tersebar di seluruh pusat mode dunia.

Ah, tapi untuk apa ia melakukannya? Membuang-buang waktu dan uangnya saja.

Lebih baik ia berkonsentrasi dengan proyek berikutnya. Ia tahu kalau penggemarnya di seluruh dunia telah menunggu pekerjaannya selesai.

Dan bukan Nuvola namanya kalau ia tak bisa membuat orang-orang tercengang dengan tulisannya.

Bukan begitu, Hibari Kyouya –ah, bukan, Nuvola?

* * *

><p>Dino mengernyit kebingungan.<p>

Rapat sudah berjalan selama dua jam lebih dan belum menghasilkan apapun?

"Oh, Tuhan..." Dino memijat keningnya, sukses membuatnya terlihat makin stress.

"VOI! Apa maksudmu memanggilku sampah, brengsek?" seorang pemuda berambut perak panjang tampak mengamuk dengan menggebrak meja dan memaki-maki seseorang menggunakan suaranya yang menggelegar.

"Sudah kukatakan, kau dan rencanamu itu hanya akan menjadi sampah, _sampah_." Seorang pemuda dengan wajah yang memiliki bekas luka menanggapi dengan tenang, meskipun tatapannya tampak mengejek.

"Sudah cukup!" Dino berdiri, napasnya tersengal akibat menahan amarah. "Rapat ini diskors sampai minggu depan. Tak ada gunanya rapat ini dilanjutkan jika _kau_," menuding kearah pemuda berambut perak, "dan _kau_," menuding kearah pemuda dengan bekas luka, "terus bertengkar." Dino mengambil jaket dengan hoodie berbulunya, lalu memakainya. "Kalian boleh bubar sekarang. Rapat diskors." Dino lalu menyambar kunci Ferrari-nya yang tergeletak di meja, lalu bergegas meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ushishishi~ Lagi-lagi rapat berhenti gara-gara pertengkaran suami-istri Squally dan Boss~" Pemuda berambut pirang yang menggunakan tiara tampak memandang kearah dua orang yang sedari tadi bertengkar.

"Diam kau, bocah tiara!" kedua pemuda bernama Squallo dan Xanxus menghardik pemuda tiara itu dengan keras.

"Terserahlah, Pangeran tak mau ikut campur dengan masalah rakyat jelata. _Bye-bii_~" lalu manusia itu ngeloyor meninggalkan ruangan.

Meninggalkan Xanxus dan Squallo yang mulai bertengkar lagi.

* * *

><p>Pemuda bermata <em>hazel<em> itu tampak mengacak-acak rambut _blonde_-nya, frustasi. Ia merasa gagal menjadi Ketua Dewan Senat. Dari awal, ia memang pesimis ia bisa mendapatkan jabatan yang maha penting ini. Tapi entah bagaimana ceritanya ia bisa mendapatkan titel bergengsi itu.

Jujur saja, ia menyesal telah mencalonkan dirinya untuk menjadi Ketua.

"Haah... mungkin sudah saatnya untukku turun takhta." Dino bergumam lemah. Matanya menerawang langit yang luas, seakan mencari-cari jawaban di antara awan-awan di atas sana.

Entah kenapa, awan selalu mengingatkannya pada penulis favoritnya, Nuvola, dan Hibari.

"Mungkin ia masih tak mau bertemu denganku..." Dino tersenyum miris. Hibari menghilang dari pandangannya selama seminggu ini. Padahal mereka satu apartemen, seharusnya bukan hal yang sulit untuk menemui Hibari. Tapi pemuda itu menghilang seperti asap.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku ingin berpesta malam ini." Dino tertawa kecil, memasukkan kunci mobilnya dan mulai menancapkan gasnya. Meninggalkan kampusnya, lalu mengarahkan mobilnya ke pusat kota Roma.

* * *

><p>Hibari berjalan keluar salah satu gedung bank dengan sebuah amplop cokelat tebal, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. Honor yang ia terima lebih dari yang ia perkirakan. Mungkin itu karena buku terbarunya, In The Sky, terbit dalam berbagai bahasa dan menjadi <em>best-seller<em> di seluruh dunia. Tapi ia hanya mengambil sekedarnya, hanya untuk menunjang kehidupannya selama beberapa waktu kedepan saja itu sudah cukup.

Hibari melangkahkan kaki menuju apartemennya. Memang jarak bank dan apartemennya tak terlalu jauh, jadi ia memilih untuk berjalan menyusuri trotoar dibandingkan menggunakan bis. Lalu dari kejauhan, ia bisa melihat kafe milik Reborn.

Hm... Mungkin Espresso dan Tiramisu bisa memperbaiki keadaan hatinya yang agak uring-uringan.

* * *

><p>Suara bel di atas pintu kafe berdenting lembut, Reborn yang sedang mengelap gelas-gelas menengok ke arah sumber suara. Senyumnya lantas terkembang, senyum khasnya.<p>

"Selamat datang, Kyouya Hibari." Reborn meletakkan gelas-gelas yang sudah bersih, sebentar memandang kearah pemuda Jepang itu saat ia menggumam pelan sebagai jawaban. "Silakan duduk di manapun kau suka."

Hibari duduk di kursi bar, lalu mengeluarkan _laptop_nya lagi. Sesaat tenggelam dengan pekerjaannya, sebelum akhirnya Reborn berdehem.

"Kau kesini bukan hanya untuk menyibukkan dirimu dengan benda itu 'kan? Kau mau pesan apa?" Reborn tertawa renyah, memandang Hibari yang tampak agak sedikit tersinggung.

"Espresso dan... Tiramisu..." Hibari menjawab dengan ragu, "tidak, mungkin Croissant saja." Hibari melirik daftar menu di tangannya, lalu memberikan daftar itu ke Reborn.

"Baiklah." Reborn tersenyum lalu melangkah pergi. Sementara itu, Hibari kembali mengetik di laptopnya. Mengerjakan proyeknya yang tertunda.

Kafe Reborn cukup ramai pagi ini, mungkin karena ini hari Sabtu dan semua orang sedang bersantai. Banyak di antara mereka yang memilih sarapan pagi di kafe ini, mungkin mencari suasana baru untuk memulai pagi ini. Itu karena kafe Reborn, selain menjual kopi dan kue, juga menjual makanan Italia. Tempatnya juga nyaman, sehingga banyak pelanggan yang betah berlama-lama di kafe ini.

"Sudah, berhentilah dulu. Ini, pesananmu." Reborn kembali setelah lima belas menit Hibari menunggu. Hibari melepas _headphone_ yang sedari tadi ia pakai lalu melirik ke arah baki pesanannya, sebelum akhirnya mengernyit heran.

"Rasanya aku tak memesan ini." Menunjuk ke arah segelas susu hangat dengan campuran madu di bakinya.

"Tak baik mengkonsumsi Espresso terus, sebaiknya kau menetralisir efeknya dengan susu. Lagipula, kurasa kau belum sarapan sebelumnya. Aku tak mau pelangganku memiliki masalah dengan lambungnya setelah keluar dari kafeku." Reborn tampak menceramahi Hibari, masih dengan wajah tenang. Hibari hanya tertegun, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Oh, ya. Dimana Dino? Kau tak bersamanya?"

Hibari lagi-lagi jatuh terdiam. Pemuda itu sejenak bungkam, _onyx_-nya hanya menatap sarapan pagi yang baru saja tersaji di depan mata. Setelah hening beberapa saat, Hibari bergumam pelan. "Dia tak bersamaku, seperti yang kau lihat."

"Ah, begitu ya? Baiklah, aku permisi dulu. Aku harus melayani pelanggan yang lain." Reborn lalu meninggalkan Hibari setelah pemuda itu menggumam pelan sebagai jawaban.

* * *

><p>Dino menginjakkan kaki di apartemennya, setelah memarkir Ferrari kesayangannya dengan aman di garasi. Pemuda itu lantas menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa empuk, menghela napas lelah pasca-menembus padatnya jalanan Roma. Ia melempar begitu saja kunci mobilnya ke atas meja kaca, lalu menutup matanya dengan lengan kanannya. Gagal sudah rencananya berpesta gara-gara kemacetan sial itu. Kemacetan selalu berhasil membuatnya gila, seperti biasa.<p>

Belum sempat menikmati saat-saat santainya, pintu apartemennya diketuk lembut. Dino segera bangun dari posisinya, terlihat terperanjat kaget. Siapa kira-kira yang mengunjunginya hari ini? Ia jarang mendapatkan tamu pada hari Sabtu, karena ia tak suka diganggu di hari liburnya dan semua orang tahu itu.

"Siapa?" Dino melangkah ke arah pintu, lalu memutar kunci dan membuka pintu. Melihat siapakah yang telah mengganggunya hari ini.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Muda." Sesosok pria dewasa dengan rambut hitam dan berkacamata tampak membungkuk hormat di depan pintunya. Sementara itu, Dino tersenyum khas melihat tamunya.

"Ah, aku pikir siapa. Ternyata kau, Romario." Dino terkekeh pelan, mentertawakan keterkejutannya. "Ada apa, Romario? _Tugas_ lagi?"

"Ya, Tuan Muda. Boss menginginkan Anda mengurus beberapa _masalah_ di Roma, karena Boss akhir-akhir ini semakin sibuk sehingga tak sempat menangani yang ini." Romario tersenyum khas, ia yakin Tuan Mudanya yang satu ini akan kembali mengeluh soal tugas yang dibebankan padanya kali ini.

"Masuklah. Akan lebih nyaman membicarakannya di dalam." Dino memberi jalan masuk bagi Romario, sementara dirinya menutup pintu. Setelah itu, ia segera menyusul Romario dan duduk di kursi kulit besar dibalik meja kerjanya yang besar, sementara Romario duduk di hadapannya. "Nah, apa tugasku kali ini?"

"Boss memerintahkan Anda untuk menyelidiki salah satu aliansi kita di Roma. Beliau merasakan adanya kejanggalan pada gerak-gerik mereka. Ini berkas-berkas yang Boss perintahkan Anda untuk pelajari." Romario meletakkan sebuah amplop besar dengan emblem dan tulisan Famiglia Cavallone di pita pada bagian bawah emblem tersebut.

"Penyelidikan aliansi, ya..." Dino tampak membuka amplop tersebut dengan hati-hati, khawatir isinya akan robek jika ia gegabah. Tak berapa lama, Dino berhasil mengeluarkan sebundel kertas dari dalam amplop tersebut dan mulai mempelajarinya. "Apa perintah _Padre_ padaku, Romario?"

"_Selidiki dan luruskan masalah ini. Jika ada hal-hal yang menyimpang dari kontrak aliansi, segera bereskan mereka_. Begitulah kira-kira perintah yang diberikan Boss, Tuan Muda." Romario memandangi Tuan Mudanya yang masih tepekur mempelajari berkas-berkas di tangannya. Matanya menangkap seulas senyum di bibir penerus Famiglia Cavallone tersebut.

"Bukan perkara sulit. Kapan _Padre_ meminta masalah ini selesai?" Dino meletakkan kembali berkas-berkas tersebut di meja kerjanya, lalu memandang lurus ke arah Romario di hadapannya.

"Secepatnya, Tuan Muda. Boss tak ingin masalah ini menjadi semakin berlarut-larut."

"Kalau begitu, segera siapkan orang-orang kepercayaanku. Masalah ini akan kuselesaikan hari ini juga." Dino bangkit dari tempat duduknya, sementara Romario hanya tersenyum simpul.

Tuan Mudanya ini memang pewaris yang tepat untuk mengisi jabatan Don Cavallone berikutnya. _There's no doubt about it_.

* * *

><p>Hibari mengemasi <em>laptop<em>nya ke dalam tas, setelah ia selesai menghabiskan sarapannya: dua buah Croissant, secangkir Espresso, dan segelas susu dengan madu. Ia merogoh tas, mencari dompetnya untuk membayar semua pesanannya. Ia lalu melirik ke arah beberapa kantong cokelat berisi beberapa ratus gram kopi bubuk dengan label Reborn Cafe, lalu mengambil dua kantong bertuliskan Espresso dan Mocha Latte.

"Sudah mau pulang, Hibari?" Reborn menghampirinya dan memberikan _bill_ pada Hibari. Hibari mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau lupa mencantumkan susu madu ke dalam _bill_ ini." Hibari hendak menyerahkan kembali _bill_ itu pada Reborn, namun pria itu menolaknya.

"Anggap saja itu bonus untuk pelanggan baruku." Reborn menyeringai seperti biasa, menanti Hibari mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang Euro dari dompetnya.

"Aku juga membeli ini," melirik ke arah dua kantong kopi di tangannya, "ambil saja kembaliannya. Anggap saja tip." Lalu Hibari keluar dari kafe itu.

Reborn melirik ke arah beberapa lembar uang di baki kecilnya, lalu mengerutkan kening.

Sungguh, pemuda itu terlalu loyal. Tip ini bahkan cukup untuk membeli tiga atau empat kantong kopi lagi.

* * *

><p>Hibari memasuki gerbang apartemennya, lalu memandang aneh ke arah pintu masuk gedung apartemennya.<p>

Disana, tampak beberapa pria bertubuh besar yang mengenakan setelan jas hitam lengkap berdiri seakan berjaga-jaga. Dengan wajah mereka yang sangar, sudah barang tentu mereka akan menakuti para penghuni apartemen ini. Hibari bertanya-tanya, siapa orang-orang ini? _Debt collector_? Polisi?

_Mafia_?

Hibari mentertawakan pemikirannya yang satu ini. Mana mungkin itu terjadi?

_Mungkin._

Bersikap masa bodoh dan itu-bukan-urusanku yang biasa, Hibari melangkah menuju pintu masuk gedung. Baru saja hendak masuk, langkahnya dihadang oleh tiga orang berbadan kekar. Hibari lantas mendongak, mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang jauh lebih pendek dibandingkan dengan pria-pria Mediteranian ini.

"Siapa Anda? Apa keperluan Anda disini?" salah seorang pria itu berkata dengan dingin, menatap Hibari tajam dari balik kacamata berlensa hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Saya tinggal disini, jadi Anda tidak berhak menghalangi saya untuk masuk ke tempat tinggal saya sendiri." Hibari menunjukkan kunci apartemennya sembari berkata dengan lugas, seperti biasa.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar, saya harus–"

"Anda _harus_ memberi jalan untuk saya masuk, itu yang _harus_ Anda lakukan sekarang." Hibari menyela perkataan pria itu, lalu menatap pria di hadapannya dengan tajam. Tampak jelas bahwa pemuda itu mulai iritasi dengan perlakuan orang-orang itu.

"Anda jangan coba-coba mencari gara-gara dengan kami, Anda tak tahu siapa kami." Terdengar dengan jelas nada ancaman di perkataan pria itu.

"Lalu? Saya tak merasa harus mengenal Anda." Hibari tersenyum dingin.

"Apa kau bilang?" seorang pria yang sedari tadi terdiam di samping pria yang berbicara dengannya tampak marah, mungkin sudah tak bisa menahan emosinya. Tangannya yang terkepal menyerang wajah Hibari, sementara Hibari hanya menyeringai. Tangan kiri Hibari sontak menangkis serangan, sementara tangan kanannya menyarangkan tinjunya tepat di ulu hati pria besar itu. Tak dapat terelakkan lagi, pria itu jatuh tersungkur sembari mengerang kesakitan.

"Beraninya kau..." seorang lagi di belakangnya mengerang marah, lalu menyerang Hibari dari belakang. Hibari tak berkata apa-apa, sementara tubuhnya menghindari serangan itu lalu menangkap tangan penyerangnya lalu...

...membantingkan tubuh pria yang tubuhnya dua kali lebih besar darinya itu ke tanah, bahkan tanpa merasakan kesulitan sedikitpun.

"Ada lagi yang tertarik bertarung dengan saya?" Hibari menyeringai, menepuk-nepuk tangannya.

"Sombong sekali kau!" seorang pria lagi menyerangnya, kali ini dengan bersenjatakan pisau lipat yang ia ambil dari saku dalam jasnya. Ia mengarahkan pisau itu ke jantung Hibari, sebelum akhirnya Hibari menangkis dan menjatuhkan pisau ke tanah. Ia menjatuhkan pria itu ke tanah lalu memelintir tangannya. Erangan langsung saja terdengar dari pria malang itu.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya." Hibari menyeringai ke arah satu-satunya pria yang masih berdiri tegak menghadang jalannya. "Atau Anda masih berminat bertarung?"

"Wow, wow. Saya tak akan melakukan itu, saya tidak seperti rekan-rekan saya yang gegabah ini. Mohon maafkan mereka." Pria itu tersenyum, berusaha menjauhi bahaya.

"Ada apa ini, Ivan?" suara lain terdengar di belakang punggung pria yang diketahui bernama Ivan itu. Ivan menoleh ke belakang, lalu dengan serta-merta menyingkir, memberi jalan pada orang di belakangnya.

"Maaf, Tuan Muda. Ada sedikit masalah di sini." Ivan menggaruk tengkuknya sembari nyengir, salah tingkah. Ia melirik ke arah tiga rekannya yang tumbang di tanah. Sementara itu, Hibari bangkit dari posisinya –menahan pria berbadan besar yang terakhir ia taklukkan dengan menekan lututnya di punggung pria itu. Pemuda itu melirik ke sumber suara, mata _onyx_-nya sontak membulat.

"Kyouya?"

Dino dengan jas dan _tuxedo_ lengkap ada di depan matanya.

"Kyouya, aku–"

"Minggir dari jalanku, Cavallone." Hibari segera memotong perkataan Dino, menubrukkan bahunya ke tubuh pemuda itu dengan keras untuk membuka jalan. Dino refleks menyingkir, sekalipun otaknya tidak setuju dengan tindakan itu. Tapi toh, sekarang ia tidak berada di posisi bisa berbuat banyak.

Terpaksa Tuan Muda Cavallone itu harus membiarkan kesempatan ini pergi begitu saja.

* * *

><p>Hibari duduk di kursi belajarnya, termenung sendiri. Secangkir kopi berada di atas meja, namun tampak belum disentuh sama sekali. Pemuda itu lebih senang bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri dibanding meminum kopi yang dibuatnya lima belas menit lalu itu. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang melintas di otak Hibari, membuat minatnya pada kopi hilang seperti kabut.<p>

Hibari lalu bangun dari kursinya, melangkah ke balkon dengan cangkir kopi di tangannya. Ia bertumpu pada tembok balkon, menikmati angin dan pemandangan malam Roma yang cantik. Ia selalu menyukai suasana yang tenang seperti ini, karena pada dasarnya ia memang orang yang membenci keributan –dan kerumunan, tentu saja.

Kembali pada pergulatan batinnya.

Hibari masih tak bisa mencerna dengan baik kejadian yang ia alami siang tadi. Awalnya, ia mengalahkan beberapa pria yang menghalangi jalannya –kecuali satu orang yang bernama Ivan itu. Lalu Dino tiba-tiba saja muncul dan Ivan-atau-siapapun-namanya itu langsung bersikap penuh hormat pada Dino. Pakai memanggil dengan embel-embel 'Tuan Muda' segala. Itu artinya, Dino memang orang yang sangat dihormati oleh Ivan (dan mungkin juga oleh pria-pria yang ia tumbangkan).

Jadi, siapa sebenarnya Dino? Apakah pengaruhnya sampai sebesar itu hingga orang-orang tadi begitu menghormatinya?

Rasanya semua fakta tentang Dino yang terekam di otaknya seakan berkabut ilusi.

Hibari menyeruput kopinya yang sudah agak mendingin, lalu meletakkan cangkir itu di kursi balkonnya. Memang benar, ia mengharapkan sebuah kehidupan yang 'tidak biasa' saat memutuskan untuk hijrah ke Italia. Tapi, ia juga tak mengharapkan misteri tak berpangkal-berujung seperti ini. Ia rasa, terlalu banyak rahasia yang dipendam oleh pemuda bermata hazel itu.

Tapi ia juga tak boleh tenggelam dalam urusan ini, ia masih punya banyak hal yang wajib ia selesaikan.

Dengan pemikiran itulah, ia kembali melangkah ke arah meja belajarnya, mengambil _laptop_ dari tas, lalu menyalakannya...

...untuk selanjutnya menatap layarnya tanpa ekspresi, _blank_.

Ia lalu menutup laptop dengan lambang Vaio di punggung layarnya itu kembali, membiarkannya tergeletak di atas meja begitu saja. Sial, kenapa di saat ia harus menulis, idenya malah pergi entah kemana?

Ah, bukannya itu memang penyakit kronis yang biasa dialami semua penulis di dunia ini?

Hibari melemparkan tubuhnya ke kasur yang empuk, berharap dengan menenangkan dirinya seperti ini ia bisa mendapatkan inspirasinya kembali.

Tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya, pemuda Asia itu malah jatuh tertidur dengan dengkuran halus yang terdengar dari bibirnya.

* * *

><p>Dino berjalan lemas di koridor apartemennya, merogoh saku jasnya, dan mengeluarkan kunci kamar. Ia lelah sekali, ia hanya berharap bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya yang empuk dan tak terbangun hingga siang hari. Ia menyalakan lampu, tersenyum lemas dan menghela napas lega. Akhirnya ia bisa pulang juga.<p>

Ia membuka jas hitam yang sedari tadi melekat di tubuhnya, tapi kalau kita lebih menelitinya lagi...

...jas itu sudah koyak dan robek di beberapa bagian, ditambah lagi dengan bercak-bercak darah kering di beberapa sudutnya.

Tunggu, _darah_?

Ternyata, jas itu bukan yang terburuk... _Tuxedo_ dan kemeja putih di dalamnya lebih parah lagi. Bukan hanya bercak darah, melainkan noda darah kering yang cukup besar terlihat di kemejanya. Seakan-akan ia bertarung mati-matian hanya dengan jas dan _tuxedo_ di tubuhnya.

_Bertarung_?

"Ah, sial... Tubuhku jadi bau amis begini..." Dino merutuk kesal. Ia butuh mandi, tapi rasanya tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah untuk sekadar melangkah ke kamar mandi dan membasuh tubuhnya.

Ia lalu melepaskan _tuxedo_ dan jasnya, lalu melemparkan benda-benda itu sembarangan ke lantai beralaskan karpet beludru. Segera setelahnya, ia melemparkan tubuhnya ke ranjang _king size_-nya.

"Fuuh... senangnya kembali ke rumah..." Dino tertawa kecil, sebelum akhirnya ia tenggelam dalam hangatnya selimut dan empuknya bantal.

_PRAANG!_

Dino terperanjat, tapi masih belum mengubah posisinya. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres. Perlahan (dan tanpa mengubah posisinya), ia melihat ke arah jendela kamarnya yang besar...

...pecah.

Ini benar-benar tidak beres.

* * *

><p>Hibari terbangun, telinganya menangkap suara benda pecah. Pemuda itu melirik ke arah alarm digital di meja kecilnya, baru jam 1 pagi. Siapa yang membuat keributan di tengah malam seperti ini? Ah, tapi ia bersyukur ada suara yang membuatnya bangun. Ia bisa menulis lagi, karena biasanya di saat-sat seperti inilah ide-ide segar datang dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit.<p>

Ia melangkah ke arah meja belajarnya, dimana _laptop_nya masih tergeletak sejak semalam. Ah, iya. Hibari lagi-lagi lupa men-_charge_ _laptop_ itu. Mengambil _charger_ dari laci meja belajarnya, lalu membiarkan alat itu bekerja sementara ia menyeduh teh untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

_BRAAK!_

Hibari membeku. Suara apa itu tadi? Seperti suara seseorang mendobrak pintu.

Alarm bahaya dalam pikiran Hibari berbunyi. Sesuatu sedang terjadi di luar kamarnya. Dan sepertinya ini _berbahaya_.

Hibari berlari ke arah lemari pakaiannya, berjongkok, lalu membuka laci luar lemari yang berada di bagian bawah. Mengeluarkan sepasang tonfa kesayangannya yang terawat dengan baik –bisa diketahui dari mulusnya tonfa itu, nyaris tanpa goresan sama sekali. Setelah menemukan grip yang nyaman untuk kedua tangannya, ia berjalan tanpa suara ke arah pintunya. Mendadak suara hening, dan Hibari tahu bahwa inilah yang namanya _saat-saat tenang sebelum badai_ itu.

Hibari meraih gagang pintunya, setelah menyelipkan satu tonfa di sabuk pinggangnya. Tentu ia tak akan gegabah membuka pintu itu, karena kemungkinan terburuk bisa saja terjadi. Tapi jika sesuatu di luar sana semakin buruk, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan menggunakan kekuatan penuh.

Dan benar saja, semua semakin memburuk. Terdengar suara tembakan yang bising dari luar.

Hibari segera membuka pintu kamarnya. Dengan kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tonfa, ia berlari ke arah suara desingan peluru yang mengganggu telinganya itu berasal.

Ternyata semua suara ribut itu berasal dari kamar si Cavallone itu.

Hibari berhenti, wajahnya memucat.

Dugaannya benar, Dino dan pria-pria tadi siang itu...

...mereka benar-benar mafia.

Bisa dilihat, pemuda _hazel_ itu berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan cambuk dan pistol Beretta terbaru di tangannya, tubuh berlumur darah, dan mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan di sekitar kakinya.

"Kau..." tenggorokan Hibari seakan tercekat. Tonfa yang dalam genggamannya jatuh ke lantai, menyadarkan Dino bahwa di koridor itu ia tak sendiri.

Menyadarkannya bahwa ada saksi mata yang menyaksikan semua perbuatan kejinya. Dan itu Hibari.

"Kyouya..." Dino melangkah ke arah Hibari yang masih mematung, lalu dengan cepat menenggelamkan wajah pemuda Asia itu ke dadanya yang bidang. "Maaf, kau harus melihat ini."

Ah, bau mesiu... Hibari bisa menciumnya bercampur dengan parfum Bvlgari mahal yang digunakan pemuda itu. Dan jangan lupakan bau amis darah yang turut mendominasi, menciptakan kombinasi yang aneh juga tak lazim.

Tapi yang Hibari Kyouya tahu, ia aman dan nyaman ada di dekapan pemuda itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Panjangnya... Maaf ya, soalnya ada adegan bertarung di atas sana. Jadi mau-nggak-mau harus dijelaskan detail. Sekali lagi, maaf! *bows*

Terus... oh, ya! Disini rahasianya mulai terungkap, mulai dari siapa itu Nuvola, siapa sebenarnya Dino, dan kemampuan Hibari dalam bidang ekonomi (dia itu kaya, terimakasih pada royalti menulisnya yang melimpah-ruah). Disini Dino tetap bakal jadi Don Cavallone, tapi Cavallone bukan keluarga terkuat ketiga seperti di cerita aslinya. Di dunia Skylark's Days, Cavallone itu keluarga mafia paling berpengaruh di dunia, karena di sini ceritanya gak ada Vongola.

Lalu menanggapi pertanyaan di review, cowok mentroseksual itu maksudnya cowok yang tampil sangal up-to-date, cowok yang peduli mode, tapi bukan berarti cowok metroseksual itu cowok-yang-ke-cewek-cewek-an. Mereka tetap maskulin, tetap macho, normal. Meskipun ada juga beberapa diantaranya yang... err... 'menyimpang'. Terus soal Dino yang raja dunia malam Italia... semuanya benar. Suka clubbing, pesta sepanjang malam, kecuali bagian one-night-stand! Dia amat-sangat anti sama hal itu (saya akan ceritakan soal itu nanti). Dia juga akan mewarisi takhta ayahnya sebagai raja dunia bawah tanah Italia (dan dunia, saya rasa).

Nah, selesai! Kalau gak keberatan, silakan review! Terimakasih sudah membaca! *bows again*

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan Review:<strong>

**nichkhun horvejkul**: Sudah update, terimakasih reviewnya! \^o^/ *bows*

**YukiNuvola**: Hai juga! XDD

Ga apa-apa kok, sudah menyempatkan review juga saya udah seneng! Syukurlah kalau ngerti sama jalan ceritanya. Sebenernya, cerita ini sebelum publish pasti banyak yang diubah, entah diksi, entah deskripsi, apa aja. Jadi kadang saya gak yakin hasilnya bagus atau nggak. Tapi syukurlah kalo bisa dimengerti dan masuk akal. Soal raja dunia malam, udah saya terangkan di atas. Makasih review dan doanya ya!

**Hokazono Yui Hokuto**: Hehehe, makasih udah review lagi! Iya, dan chapter ini juga masih penuh... err... kejutan. Semoga menghibur! Makasih juga reviewnya!

**Fukaira**: Syukur deh, baca lagi ya sist! XDD

**Authorjelek**: Semoga chapter ini juga masih enak dibaca ya! Dan semoga chapter ini masih bisa bikin kamu fangirlingan lagi (tapi kayaknya nggak deh, suram banget soalnya chapter ini). Makasih reviewnya! *bows*

**Sparkling Cloudy Day's**: Iya, saya update nih. Tadinya udah pasrah kena WB, tapi saya bisa juga ngelanjutin. Disini juga masih ada kejutan lain. Hahaha~ semoga suka! Makasih udah review! *bows*

**Eternal Anon**: Hehehe, deklarasi cinta itu sebenernya terlintas gitu aja, dan sadar-sadar udah kuketik. Sebenernya, gak tega juga bikin Dino dan Hibari yang begini. Tapi kalo gak gini, ceritanya bakal datar-datar aja. Semoga chapter ini gak terlalu buruk ya? Makasih reviewnya!

**yukaeri**: Makasih ya udah sempat nge-review lagi! Soal nge-cek traffic, login aja ke akun kamu, terus di bagian daftar kiri paling bawah ada traffic. Tinggal klik, dan traffic kamu muncul deh! Soal dunia malam dan metroseksual, udah dijelasin di atas, kecuali one-night-stand itu salah! It's a big no no! DDX

Soal Giotto, nggak, dia gak ikut-ikutan terlibat dalam masalah ini. Tapi dia memang tahu siapa Dino sebenarnya. Hibari cemburu? Masa iya sih? #digeplak Tunggu aja tanggal mainnya ya! Soal CA, saya pasti munculin kok! Santai aja! Ceritanya masih paaanjaaaang!

Udah update, makasih review dan doanya! *bows*


	5. Chapter 4: The Truth

**Title**: Skylark's Days

**Summary: **Kyouya Hibari, mahasiswa peraih beasiswa di salah satu universitas terkenal di Italia. Dino Cavallone, pemuda yang amat ceria sekaligus penuh misteri. Disatukan dalam satu apartemen dan universitas, apa jadinya?

**Rate**: T (for safe)

**Disclaimer**:

Sampe akhir dunia, Katekyo Hitman Reborn tetap milik Amano-sensei.

Brand-brand atau merek dagang yang tercantum di bawah ini bukan milik saya.

**Pairing**: Dino Cavallone X Kyouya Hibari

**Warning**: Alternate Universe, OOC, typo(s), Alternate Age, sho-ai, DLDR!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Truth<strong>

"Kyouya?"

Hibari membuka matanya perlahan, mendongak ke atas. Kearah orang yang sedari tadi mendekapnya hangat. _Onyx_-nya bertumbukan dengan _hazel_-nya. Sebuah raut yang tak bisa digambarkan terpampang jelas pada wajah pemuda Italia di hadapannya itu. Ah, ia ingat. Sesuatu terjadi di belakang punggung pemuda itu.

Sesuatu yang _buruk_. Dan ia merasa harus mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Jangan melihat." Dino menarik dagu Hibari, berusaha menahan mata itu agar tak melihat apa yang terdapat di balik punggungnya. Dino merasakan betul bahwa tubuh dalam dekapannya ini gemetar penuh antisipasi. "Tenang, semuanya sudah aman..." Dino menggiring Hibari kembali ke kamarnya, sekali lagi menghalangi pandangan Hibari dari pemandangan tak mengenakkan di depan pintunya.

"Apa... yang terjadi...?" Hibari berbisik, nyaris tak terdengar jika kau tak menajamkan telingamu baik-baik. Tapi Dino masih mampu mendengarnya, untuk selanjutnya tersenyum lembut.

"Ceritanya panjang, lebih baik kita duduk dulu. Aku akan menceritakannya." Dino berkata dengan lembut, sembari merangkul pundak Hibari yang kecil. Dengan perlahan, calon Don itu mendudukkan Hibari di pinggir ranjangnya. "Tunggulah disini, aku akan kembali." Mengusap lembut rambut _raven_ Hibari, sebelum mulai melangkah menjauh.

Sebelum ia merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang menggenggam tangannya, seakan menahan kepergiannya.

"Cepatlah kembali." Hibari menunduk, berkata dengan nada memerintah yang terdengar bergetar. Dino terdiam, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Aku hanya ke kamarku sebentar, aku akan segera kembali." Dino lalu menghilang di balik pintu kamar Hibari.

* * *

><p>Hibari tak suka keheningan ini.<p>

Hibari memang tak menyangkal bahwa ia adalah penggemar berat ketenangan, tapi ini sudah keterlaluan. Kesunyian ini membuatnya semakin kalut dan gelisah. Malam ini dengan segera mencetak rekor sebagai malam paling mengerikan sepanjang hidupnya. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya duduk meringkuk di kasurnya.

Ia sungguh membenci dirinya yang seperti herbivore ini.

Hibari bangkit dari posisinya. Kedua kakinya menginjak lantai, lalu akhirnya berdiri meskipun dengan kaki yang bergetar. Ia harus melihat apa yang terjadi di luar sana, apapun yang terjadi. Dengan langkah berat, ia berjalan menapaki lantainya menuju ke arah pintu. Rasanya, ia belum pernah berpikir bahwa berjalan akan jadi seberat ini sebelumnya.

Beberapa langkah lagi, ia akan mencapai pintu, lalu melihat semua yang telah terjadi.

Sedikit lagi...

"Kyouya!" Dino tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapannya, berkata dengan nada tinggi. "Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak melihat, 'kan?"

"Apa hakmu untuk melarangku melihat, Cavallone?" Hibari menatap mata hazel di hadapannya dengan tajam, berusaha berkata dengan nada tenang.

"Kalau kukatakan tidak boleh, berarti ya tidak boleh. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan berhak atau tidak." Dino mendebat Hibari, balas menatap _onyx_ itu dengan intens.

"Kata-katamu tak berdasar. Aku tak bisa menerimanya." Hibari berkata dengan diplomatis, berharap bahwa pemuda di hadapannya itu tak akan mampu membalas lagi.

"Kau butuh alasan? Baik, dengarkan aku, semua kejadian tadi berlangsung di kamarku, yang artinya itu privasiku. Aku berhak melarang siapapun untuk ikut campur dalam insiden ini. Masuk akal, 'kan?" Dino membentak Hibari, nyaris berteriak. Hibari membatu, kaget, sebelum akhirnya berkata dengan miris.

"Selama ini... tak ada yang berani membentakku. Aku yang selalu membentak mereka." Hibari menggumam tidak jelas. Dino memandanginya lekat, sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud–"

"Aku mengerti." Hibari membalikkan tubuhnya, memunggungi Dino yang masih menunjukkan raut wajah luar biasa menyesal. "Duduk."

Dino menahan tawa begitu mendengar sebuah kata bernada memerintah itu meluncur dari mulut Hibari. Senyum lebar terkembang di wajah tampan pemuda Italia itu. Mungkin terdengar meremehkan, tapi perintah Hibari tadi malah terdengar seperti ia sedang merajuk dengan manisnya.

Ah, ia yakin kalau ia mengatakannya, ia tak akan selamat dari gebukan tonfa yang tadi dibawa sang mantan prefek tersebut.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada... orang-orang itu?" Hibari duduk pada sofa panjang di hadapan Dino. Wajah pemuda Asia itu mengerut, sepertinya ia benar-benar tak bisa mempercayai semua kejadian yang baru saja ia saksikan.

"Aku diserang, dan aku membela diri. Itu saja." Dino mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar. Rapi sekali untuk ukuran seorang mahasiswa sesibuk Hibari.

"Bukan itu poin yang kutanyakan. Maksudku, apa yang kau lakukan hingga terdengar suara peluru, dan..." matanya menatap tubuh Dino yang berlumuran darah. "...bagaimana kau menjelaskan kekacauan di luar sana?"

"Suara-suara tadi sudah mengganggu tidurmu, ya? Maafkan aku." Dino tersenyum lebar, seperti biasa.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Dino Cavallone." Hibari berkata dengan tegas, menatap tajam mata _hazel_ di depannya. Dino terdiam, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tak berdaya.

"Kau tak bisa dibohongi ya, setidaknya olehku." Dino mengambil telepon genggam di saku celananya, merasakan benda itu bergetar. Telepon rupanya.

"Siapa itu?" Hibari berkata dengan nada penuh antisipasi, terasa betul bahwa ia sedang bersiaga. Dino tersenyum, ternyata semua kejadian tadi sudah membuat pemuda di hadapannya menjadi sangat waspada.

"Romario, bawahanku. Aku menyuruhnya datang untuk membereskan _semuanya_." Dino mengangkat teleponnya. "Kau sudah sampai? Ah, langsung saja ke kamarku. Aku ada di kamar Kyouya, aku lelah sekali. Kalian saja yang bereskan semuanya." Dino tertawa kecil, lalu tersenyum jahil. "Maaf ya, Romario. Kalau kau mencariku, aku ada di kamar Kyouya, kau mengerti? Baiklah." Dino lalu menutup teleponnya, lalu hening menguasai atmosfer.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Cavallone." Hibari menatap Dino dengan manik onyx-nya yang tajam. Mata itu memancarkan rasa ingin tahu yang besar dan juga rasa takut yang sekelebat menghilang.

"Ceritanya panjang, kau tahu. Kuharap kau tak bosan dengan ceritaku." Dino tersenyum lembut, lalu ia menarik sebuah napas panjang. Hibari masih menanti tanpa berkata apapun. Dan kata-kata Dino selanjutnya mampu membuat pemuda Asia itu membelalakkan matanya dan mencekat napasnya.

"Kalau begitu untuk menjelaskan semuanya, izinkan aku memperkenalkan diriku sekali lagi. Namaku Dino Cavallone, dan aku adalah pewaris takhta keluarga mafia terbesar Italia –dan dunia, kurasa. Kau boleh memanggilku Dino, tapi orang-orang di duniaku akan segera memanggilku dengan julukan...

...Cavallone Decimo."

* * *

><p>Romario berlari dengan cepat, melewati satu-persatu anak tangga di apartemen atasannya. Ini baru jam 3 pagi, memang. Tapi yang namanya panggilan tugas itu 'kan tak bisa ditolak. Walhasil, disinilah ia, berlarian panik di saat semua orang terlelap di ranjang empuk mereka. Beberapa orang di belakangnya juga bernasib demikian, mengikuti jejak Romario dan terus berlari.<p>

Ah, lantai tiga. Akhirnya mereka sampai juga...

Namun tentunya mereka sama sekali tidak senang saat melihat mayat bergelimpangan di koridor lantai teratas itu. Karpet dan dinding kotor oleh darah yang masih belum mengering sempurna. Pemandangan seperti itu tentu akan membuat semua orang mual dan muntah di tempat.

Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk mereka. Kaget? Ya, tentu saja. Namun merasa jijik atau mual? Mereka rasa tidak. Mereka hanya memikirkan bagaimana menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan ini sebelum fajar –terdengar seperti cerita Roro Jonggrang, eh?- agar bos kesayangan mereka bisa berperilaku seakan tak terjadi apa-apa pagi ini. Membersihkan hal semacam ini tentunya bukan perkara mudah.

"Ivan, telepon markas Cavallone cabang Roma, minta _tukang bersih-bersih_ datang dalam 15 menit." Romario berjongkok, memeriksa salah satu mayat yang bersimbah darah di lantai.

"Baik, saya mengerti." Ivan lantas mengambil handphone-nya dan menelepon seseorang. Tak berapa lama, ia kembali menutup telepon dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jasnya. "Sudah saya telepon, mereka akan segera sampai."

"Baiklah, pertama-tama..." Romario bangkit dari posisinya, melirik kearah bawahannya itu. "...selidiki siapa mereka. Saya akan mengecek keadaan Tuan Muda dulu."

"Baik!" Ivan dan beberapa pria disana segera melakukan perintah Romario, sementara Romario tertegun.

Dua puluh lima orang penyerang sekaligus, dan sang calon Don bisa membunuh semuanya. Romario bergidik ngeri. Ia akan memastikan dirinya tidak membelot dari Cavallone. Itu akan sangat fatal untuk keselamatannya.

* * *

><p>"Apa kau pernah dengar tentang mafia, Kyouya?" Dino bersandar dengan nyaman pada sofa, menunggu jawaban dari pemuda di hadapannya itu. Tapi alih-alih menjawab, Hibari hanya terdiam. Dino kembali tersenyum, ia tahu tatapan bola <em>onyx<em> itu berkata _ya_.

"Mafia, bukan sebuah kata yang enak didengar bukan? Tapi itulah aku, raga dan nyawaku adalah mafia. Aku mewarisi darah para pendahuluku, termasuk pendiri Famiglia Cavallone. Aku diwajibkan untuk menjadi penerus keluargaku, semua orang mengharapkanku. Lalu aku akan menjadi naga kegelapan, disaat kau menjadi ksatria pelindung di dunia putih."

Hibari terbelalak. Tahukah pemuda itu bahwa ia...

"Apa maksudmu?" Hibari terpaku, menatap pemuda di hadapannya yang masih memasang raut tak terbaca.

"Hibari Kyouya, seorang pelajar peraih beasiswa berprestasi. Pendiam dan serius, tipe pemuda yang bisa diandalkan. Tapi di luar semua itu,"

Hibari merasa ia ingin menutup telinganya, ia tak ingin mendengar lanjutan kalimat pemuda Italia itu.

"di luar semua gegap gempita dunia, kau adalah sang putra harapan, pewaris satu-satunya Keluarga Hibari. Klan yang terkenal sepak terjangnya dalam berbagai kerjasama dengan Interpol, sebagai orang-orang bayangan. Para intel berbakat, itulah kalian. Ah, ya. Sepupumu, Alaude, bekerja untuk Interpol sekarang. Bukan begitu?" Dino menatap serius Hibari.

Hibari gusar. Ah, sial. Mana tonfanya?

"Wow, wow. Jangan terburu-buru, Kyouya. Beretta-ku kosong tanpa peluru, kok." Dino melempar pistol yang masih panas itu kearah Hibari, yang menangkapnya dengan cekatan. Dengan segera, pemuda Asia itu melihat pistol di tangannya dan mengecek. Tak ada peluru, persis seperti perkataan Dino. Tapi ia tidak mengendurkan sedikitpun pengamanannya.

"Jangan salah paham, aku tak peduli dengan keluargaku atau profesi turun-temurunnya. Aku adalah aku, mereka tak akan bisa–"

"Tentu mereka bisa. Mereka bisa menjadikanmu apapun, termasuk menjadi pewaris sah mereka." Dino menyela perkataan Hibari, membiarkan pemuda itu mendengus kesal kearahnya. "Sedikit-banyak, kita berada pada posisi yang sama. Keluarga adalah satu-satunya tempat kita pulang, kau akan mengerti itu suatu hari nanti."

Suara ketukan di pintu Hibari membuyarkan pembicaraan mereka, lalu membuat mereka serempak menoleh kearah pintu.

"Anggap saja semua pembicaraan tadi tak pernah terjadi, Kyouya." Dino berdiri, membelai rambut kelam Hibari lembut. "Aku tak akan melakukan apapun padamu, aku berjanji."

Hibari memasang raut kebingungan, bukannya mereka adalah musuh –secara tidak langsung?

"Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun melukaimu barang sebesar helai rambut sekalipun. Karena..."

Dino menatap _onyx_ itu dengan serius, memastikan pemilik mata itu memperhatikannya.

"...aku _mencintaimu_."

* * *

><p>"Tuan Muda, kami telah menghubungi markas di Roma dan Palermo." Romario membungkuk hormat saat melihat Dino keluar dari pintu kamar Hibari. Pria itu memberikan selembar kemeja putih dan jaket tebal ber-<em>hoodie<em> bulu kesayangannya.

"Apa kata mereka?" Dino membuka kemejanya yang berlumuran darah dan menggantinya dengan kemeja baru dan mengenakan jaketnya. Ia lalu memberikan kemeja kotornya pada Romario.

"Markas Roma akan mengirimkan bantuan kemari, sementara Palermo _Headquarter_ meminta Anda untuk segera kembali ke Sisilia hari ini."

Dino terdiam, lalu berbalik menatap Romario. "Aku baru tiba di Roma kurang dari 2 minggu yang lalu, dan kuliahku baru dimulai. Apa _Padre_ yang memerintahkanku begitu?"

"Ya, Tuan Muda. Boss dan Nyonya Besar terlihat sangat khawatir akan keadaan Anda, mereka ingin memastikan Anda tetap aman." Romario menjelaskan, sementara Dino tampak tidak setuju.

"Aku ini bukan anak kecil, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Buktinya, mereka semua bisa kukalahkan sendiri sekalipun mereka tim elit." Pemuda itu merogoh saku celananya, mengambil handphone, lalu menghubungi seseorang yang berada di daftar _speed dial_-nya.

"_Halo, Dino. Kau baik-baik saja, nak?"_ Suara pria setengah baya terdengar dari seberang sana setelah panggilan diangkat, sementara Dino hanya bisa menahan napasnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Padre_. Maka dari itu, aku ingin meminta _Padre_ mencabut perintah kembali ke Palermo. _Padre_ tahu, 'kan. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri." Dino bersandar ke dinding yang ternodai darah kering, mengacak-acak rambut blonde-nya frustasi.

"_Aku percaya padamu, Dino. Tapi _Madre_-mu sangat khawatir, ia takut putra kesayangannya pergi mendahuluinya. Kau mengerti maksudku, 'kan?" _Suara di seberang terdengar parau dan letih, makin membuat Dino merasa tak tega untuk membantahnya. Dino lalu tersenyum patuh, mengiyakan keinginan orang tuanya.

"Baik, _Padre_. Aku akan pulang ke Palermo hari ini juga, tapi aku akan membawa temanku. Tak apa-apa 'kan, _Padre_?" Memandangi pintu yang ia tutup rapat tadi, pintu kamar pemuda kesayangannya.

"_Teman? Boleh saja. Siapa? Squalo?" _Sang Cavallone Nono membayangkan teman masa kecil putranya yang berambut perak panjang. Mereka sering bermain bersama di taman _Headquarter_ dulu.

"Bukan, _Padre_. Temanku yang lain, namanya Kyouya Hibari." Dino tertawa kecil, sebelum akhirnya meralat kata-katanya. "Ah, bukan teman. Mungkin lebih tepat kalau dibilang _segera-jadi-pacarku_, _Padre_."

* * *

><p>Hibari terdiam di kursinya. Apa itu tadi? Cavallone itu... <em>menyatakan cinta<em> padanya? Ia segera melirik kalender di meja belajarnya. Ah, ini bukan tanggal 1 April. Ini jelas bukan April Mop. Jadi...

...kuda bodoh itu berkata serius tadi?

Hibari mendengus pelan, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran itu dari otaknya. Mereka berdua sama-sama laki-laki, mana mungkin bisa jatuh cinta?

Eh, bukannya di Eropa pernikahan sesama jenis dilegalkan di beberapa negara?

Hibari terdiam, tubuhnya membeku untuk sesaat. Rasanya ia ingin _headbang_ di tembok terdekat. Apa sih yang ia pikirkan? Pemuda itu pasti hanya bercanda, mana mungkin hal seperti itu serius? Lagipula, mereka baru kenal selama 2 minggu. Mustahil.

Tapi... kalau itu benar, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Masa bodoh." Dua kata, lalu Hibari melengos kearah dapur dan membuat teh untuk menenangkan diri. Rasanya ia membeli beberapa kotak teh _chamomile_ beberapa hari lalu, banyak orang bilang kalau teh chamomile bagus untuk menenangkan pikiran. Itu yang Hibari butuhkan sekarang.

"Kyouya?" Suara Dino, Hibari yakin itu. Ia tak menanggapi, membiarkan Dino masuk ke dalam kamarnya sementara ia menyeduh teh di dalam sebuah teko teh berukuran kecil. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengambil dua buah cangkir lengkap dengan tatakannya, lalu meletakkan semuanya di atas sebuah baki kayu. Dino, yang masih mencari-cari Hibari, masih sibuk memanggil nama sang pemilik kamar.

"Berisik, kuda bodoh." Hibari meletakkan baki kayu beserta isinya di atas meja. "Sudah kubuatkan teh. Tanpa racun." Hibari mengisi kedua cangkir itu dengan teh _chamomile_ racikannya, sementara di hadapannya Dino tertawa ringan.

"Aku yakin kau tak sejahat itu hingga tega meracuniku, Kyouya." Dino tersenyum geli, lalu mengambil salah satu cangkir dan meminum isinya. "Hmm, enak. Persis seperti buatan _Madre_-ku. Kau tahu, _Madre_-ku penggemar berat teh _chamomile_." Mereka lalu sibuk menikmati teh mereka masing-masing, hingga hening sempat menguasai udara.

"Bagaimana dengan penghuni yang lain? Rasanya sepi sekali apartemen ini, mana mungkin mereka tak mendengar suara tembakan dan teriakan tadi." Hibari menyeruput tehnya pelan usai mengajukan pertanyaan tadi. Sementara di seberang sana, ia bisa menangkap bibir sang calon Don melengkungkan senyum tipis.

"Mereka sudah diungsikan, sekarang mereka ada di Markas Roma. _Madam_ Sandra juga ada disana." Dino melihat ke luar jendela kamar Hibari. Ah, fajar sudah menyingsing rupanya. "Ah, ya. Kau juga harus kuamankan." Dino menatap kembali Hibari, melihat raut tak setuju di wajah oriental itu.

"Diamankan? Dan kau berharap aku percaya dengan kata-katamu?" Hibari mengernyit, sementara Dino kembali memasang wajah serius.

"Ya, kau harus kuamankan. Bukan di Markas Roma, tapi di Palermo _Headquarter_. Jadi, kemasi pakaianmu." Dino berkata dengan tegas, menberikan kesan bahwa ia tak mau dibantah kali ini.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkan Roma. Aku tak akan mengijinkan siapapun mengganggu jadwal kuliahku, dan itu juga berlaku untukmu." Hibari menuding kearah Dino, menatap sengit. Ia paling tidak suka diatur oleh orang lain. "Lagipula, untuk apa aku harus pergi ke Palermo? Aku bisa mencari apartemen baru di Roma untuk sementara, jadi–"

"Tidak. Sudah kukatakan, bukan? Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun melukaimu. Mereka akan mengincarmu, karena mata-mata mereka melihat kau memegang tonfa saat penyerangan selesai dini hari tadi. Ia berpikir kau ada di pihakku. Kau ada dalam bahaya." Dino menyela, nyaris membentak dengan nada gusar.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sen–"

"Kau tak tahu siapa yang kau hadapi, Kyouya Hibari! Kau memang keturunan Keluarga Hibari yang terkenal, tapi kau masih belum mampu menangani mereka. Ini bukan Namimori-mu yang mungil, Kyouya! Ini Roma. Italia. Dimana tiap detik nyawamu bisa melayang hanya karena kau sedikit bersinggungan dengan mafia. Dan kau sudah masuk ke dalamnya!" Dino mencengkeram bahu Hibari kuat, mengguncang-guncang tubuh ringkih di hadapannya itu. Ia berharap pemuda di hadapannya itu sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Dan dari mana pemuda itu tahu tentang Namimori?

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahku? Aku tak mungkin–"

"Semuanya akan kuurus. Kalau kau mau, aku akan mendatangkan dosenmu dari Sapienza untuk mengajarimu di Palermo. Apapun asal kau ikut denganku."

Hibari merasakan bahwa hak berbicaranya sudah dibungkam disini.

"Lalu barang-barangku yang lain, aku–"

"Anak buahku akan mengirimkannya ke kamar barumu di Palermo, termasuk burung peliharaanmu. Semuanya akan tiba hari ini juga, aku janji."

"Surat-suratku di Kedutaan Besar belum kuambil, aku bisa bermasalah dengan pihak imigrasi jika–"

"Aku kenal baik dengan Giotto. Aku akan memintanya mengirimkannya ke Palermo hari Senin ini."

"Berhenti menyelaku, kuda bodoh." Hibari merasakan keningnya berkedut. Ini pertama kalinya setiap perkataan (dan protes) yang ia lontarkan disela orang lain. Entah pemuda di hadapannya ini bodoh atau nekat.

"Aku akan berhenti menyela perkataanmu jika kau ikut denganku. Kau memilih ikut denganku atau mati sia-sia di sini?" Dino menjatuhkan ultimatum terakhirnya, menatap Hibari yang masih tampak kesal padanya.

Haah... Hibari rasa, ia tak punya pilihan lain.

"Baiklah, aku ikut. Tapi biarkan aku mandi dulu."

"Lupakan mandi, kau bisa mandi di pesawat nanti. Bawa saja barang-barang yang kau butuhkan denganmu, barang-barang lainnya biar diangkut anak buahku."

Apa? Sekarang pemuda ini berani melarangnya mandi? Ah, sudahlah. Akhirnya, Hibari memilih untuk mengemasi _laptop_, _handphone_, _headphone_, dan beberapa benda lainnya ke dalam tas ranselnya. Setelah itu, ia lalu menenteng sangkar Hibird di tangannya.

"Biarkan saja sangkarnya, nanti biar anak buahku yang membawakannya." Dino tampak kebingungan. Bukannya ia sudah mengatakan kalau barang-barang berat seperti itu akan diurus olehnya?

"Biar aku yang membawa benda ini." Hibari menanggapi dengan dingin, berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya.

"Tapi–"

"Aku tak ingin mendengar protes apapun."

_Yeah_, setidaknya Hibari sudah balas menyela pemuda Italia itu walau hanya sekali.

* * *

><p>"Tolong bawakan semua barang Kyouya yang ada di kamarnya. Aku dan Kyouya akan berangkat lebih dulu ke Palermo." Dino memberikan kunci kamar Hibari pada Romario, sementara sang pemilik kamar sibuk memasukkan sangkar Hibird ke dalam mobil –ya, mobil, bukan bagasi.<p>

"Baik, Tuan Muda." Romario mengangguk hormat, lalu mengantongi kunci kamar Hibari di saku jasnya. Hibari mendelik kearah pria itu.

"Pastikan tak ada satupun propertiku yang rusak atau pecah. Karena Tuan Muda-mu yang ceroboh itu pernah melakukannya." Melirik Dino dengan tatapan membunuh, sementara Romario terkikik geli.

"Akan saya pastikan semuanya sempurna, _Signore_." Romario membungkuk hormat, meskipun ia sedikit mengernyit heran. Pemuda di hadapannya ini jelas bukan orang Italia, tapi ia bisa berbicara dalam bahasa Italia yang fasih bahkan nyaris tanpa aksen yang terbawa layaknya orang asing pada umumnya.

"Kupercayakan semuanya padamu, Romario. Ayo berangkat, Kyouya." Tangan sang calon Don itu menggenggam erat tangan mungil Hibari, membuyarkan pemuda itu dari lamunannya. Ia hanya menundukkan wajahnya dan mengangguk singkat. Ah, padahal ia sudah merasa nyaman tinggal di apartemen ini. Menyadari tingkah tak biasa Hibari, Dino tersenyum dan menepuk lembut kepala pemuda Asia itu, membuat pemiliknya mendongak.

"Kita akan kembali ke apartemen ini, aku janji."

Dan entah setan dari mana yang merasukinya, Hibari percaya itu.

* * *

><p>Roma di Minggu pagi. Matahari bersinar lembut di horizon, mengantarkan manusia kembali ke dunia nyata setelah semalam tenggelam di dunia mimpi. Semua orang masih menikmati paginya yang damai di kamar mereka masing-masing.<p>

Tapi semua itu tidak berlaku untuk Hibari Kyouya. Pemuda malang ini bahkan tak sempat tidur cukup tadi malam, dan disaat fajar menyingsing ia harus bergegas pergi meninggalkan apartemen yang terlanjur disayanginya itu. Dan semua tragedi ini disebabkan oleh pemuda yang kini menyetir dalam diam di sampingnya, Dino Cavallone.

Jalanan di hadapan mereka terlihat lengang, dan hal itu membuat Dino makin berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan. Sedikit demi sedikit, pemuda berambut blonde itu menaikkan kecepatan Ferrari Enzo yang kini dikendarainya. Keadaan yang seperti ini membuat Dino semakin gugup, frustrasi memikirkan bagaimana caranya memulai pembicaraan.

"Kyouya, apa kau merasa... takut?" Dino melirik ke arah Hibari yang duduk di sampingnya, sementara yang ditatap hanya terdiam sembari memandangi jalanan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Konsentrasi saja pada jalanan di hadapanmu, _Haneuma_. Kau tak mau kita mati, 'kan?" Hibari berkata dengan sinis, menatap lurus ke jalanan yang masih kosong. Dino tahu kalau ia sudah tak mungkin berbicara lebih banyak, jadi ia memilih diam daripada harus merasakan sakitnya pukulan Hibari.

Hening terus menguasai, hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di bandara. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 06.30 pagi, sehingga bandara belum terlalu penuh sesak dengan penumpang. Dino menghentikan mobilnya, sementara Hibari tampak sibuk dengan bawaannya. Saat pemuda Asia itu hendak membuka pintu mobil, ternyata pintu itu sudah dibukakan oleh seseorang berjas hitam.

"Silakan, _Signore_." Pria itu membungkuk hormat. Mungkin salah satu anak buah Dino, Hibari membatin. Pria itu lalu mengambil sangkar Hibird dari tangan Hibari, mengakibatkan pemuda itu mengernyit tak suka.

"Tak apa, ia akan membawakannya sampai ke pesawat. Sekarang, ayo." Dino menarik tangan Hibari menuju kedalam bandara. Hibari hanya bisa terdiam tak setuju sembari berjalan terseret-seret. Langkah Dino yang panjang dan cepat tak bisa diimbangi kakinya, jadi ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaannya. Ia hanya berharap ini semua segera berakhir.

Meskipun tanpa Hibari ketahui, semuanya baru saja dimulai.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Pertama-tama, saya mau minta maaf karena update yang terlambat dari perkiraan. Salahkan sekolah saya yang dengan tega bikin saya sibuk setengah mampus! Percaya, saya tidur kurang dari 10 jam selama seminggu saking sibuknya. Saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan yang mengecewakan ini! *bows*

Lalu... saya rasa disini... makin aneh... Aaaargh! Sudahlah! Saya harap nggak mengecewakan kalian, itu saja sudah cukup untuk sekarang.

Terimakasih untuk dukungannya selama ini! Kalau tidak keberatan, REVIEW PLEASE! That's my energy!

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan Review:<strong>

**Naara Akira: **Soal review, gak masalah kok. Yang penting kan reviewnya! XDD Araa... banyak yang suka sama adegan itu ya... Tapi memang adegan itu... #senyum mesum, digampar. Udah update, silakan dinikmati! Makasih reviewnya ya!

**bhiblu 21**: Nahloh, ayo belajar lagi! XDD Iya, ini udah update. Makasih reviewnya ya!

**DinoSayangHibari**: Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan untuk mampir! Udah update, makasih reviewnya!

**chocobadas**: hahaha~ Endingnya ya, syukur deh kalau suka! Makasih reviewnya!

**Eternal Anon**: I...Iya... Dino-nya topless... #masih gak percaya bikin yang begituan.

Tapi saya rasa disini Dino yang keliatannya itu sisi gelapnya. Meskipun emang jantan sih, hehehe... Terus iya, disini Dino tetap mafia.

Makasih pujian dan reviewnya! *bows*

**miki sunkhun**: M...Makasih fave-nya! *bows*

**sunyeTOP**: A...ah... Syukurlah kalau hasilnya gak mengecewakan. Makasih review dan fave-nya ya!

**YukiNuvola**: Iya, saya pikir itu sweet banget. Adegan Dino meluk Hibari itu serius ngalir gitu aja. Adegan kayak gitu emang selalu bikin berbunga-bunga ya... ^ ^

Makasih pujian dan reviewnya ya! Udah update nih, ditunggu review berikutnya~ #plak!

**vi . nessa**: Kalau kalian gak sadar Nuvola itu Hibari, justru aneh! XDD Dan kayaknya kalo cuma berantem sama Mukuro gak bakal separah itu deh, hehehe.

Udah update, makasih reviewnya ya!

**Hokazono Yui Hokuto**: Actually, saya gak berharap jalan ceritanya gak ketebak sih. Kan saya juga ngasih petunjuk tiap chapter, jadi gak aneh kalo reader sekalian menebak-nebak jalan ceritanya. Saya udah gak kaget juga. :)

**Cloud20**: Syukurlah kalau kamu tertarik sama fic saya, saya senang sekali! ^ ^ Iya, saya sengaja mempertahankan kepribadian Dino yang easy-going dan clumsy. Meskipun dia memang calon Don. Soal dipanjangin... gak yakin, soalnya saya susah cari waktu buat nulis. Tapi saya usahakan! Makasih reviewnya!

**yukinaga ezakiya**: Jawaban buat pertanyaan kamu! 1. Ya, ada sejarahnya kenapa Reborn bisa punya kafe, mungkin lain kali saya ceritakan. 2. Err... karena Tsuna udah terlanjur jadi karakter "anak baik-baik" di fic ini, jadi Vongola tidak memungkinkan buat ditampilkan. Dan syukurlah kamu suka ide saya, soalnya saya takut Hibari a la saya terlalu aneh, hehehe~ Makasih reviewnya ya!

**Authorjelek**: Hehehe, saya seneng banyak yang suka sama adegan itu! XDD Iya, Hibari emang Nuvola, dan ya, Dino emang keren dan selamanya bakal selalu keren! #fans berat Dino.

Udah update, makasih reviewnya!

**yukaeri**: Iya, begitu caranya! Dan tentu saja saya gak pernah bosen baca review kalian semua! XDD

Iya, saya sendiri mikir buku macam apa yang kira-kira Hibari tulis. Tapi saya rasa bukunya pasti bagus. Mungkin lain kali saya bakal cerita tentang novelnya Hibari.

Iya dong, Dino pastinya ganteng! Seiyuunya juga ganteng! #mengenang adegan-adegan D18 di Rebocon 4 Red. Soal one-night-stand, dia gak mau karena itu bakal merepotkan dia kalo terjadi 'sesuatu'. Nanti bakal diceritakan.

Soal pertarungan di koridor udah dijelasin, semuanya udah diungsikan dan mereka tahu siapa Dino sebenarnya, soalnya nama Cavallone itu terkenal dimana-mana. Dan tentunya adegan cokelat panas gak mungkin terjadi mengingat itu sangat-herbivore, Hibari bisa membunuh saya kalau adegan seperti itu ditulis, hahaha~ Sebagai spoiler, saya akan memunculkan Primo Cavallone di chapter depan, yaaay~~

Makasih buat review panjangnya ya! *bows*


	6. Chapter 5: Arrived, Palermo

**Title**: Skylark's Days

**Summary: **Kyouya Hibari, mahasiswa peraih beasiswa di salah satu universitas terkenal di Italia. Dino Cavallone, pemuda yang amat ceria sekaligus penuh misteri. Disatukan dalam satu apartemen dan universitas, apa jadinya?

**Rate**: T (for safe)

**Disclaimer**:

1. Sampe akhir dunia, Katekyo Hitman Reborn tetap milik Amano-sensei.

2. Brand-brand atau merek dagang yang tercantum di bawah ini bukan milik saya.

**Pairing**: Dino Cavallone X Kyouya Hibari (plus Primo Cavallone X Alaude)

**Warning**: Alternate Universe, OOC, OC, typo(s), Alternate Age, DLDR!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Arrived – Palermo<strong>

_**Palermo, Italy**_

Seorang pemuda berambut raven berdiri tegak menghadang angin di salah satu perbukitan di pinggiran Palermo. Mata hazelnya menantang, sebelum segurat tipis senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Ia lantas merentangkan tangannya, lalu beberapa burung kecil hinggap di lengannya. Salah satu diantaranya hinggap di jemarinya, menarik perhatian sang pemuda.

"Ah, _skylark_...?" Mata hazel itu memperhatikan makhluk kecil yang kini bernyanyi sembari mengkepak-kepakkan sayap mungilnya dengan riang. Pemuda itu lalu tersenyum miris.

"Apa ini artinya pertarungan kita akan kembali dimulai, Alaude?"

Dan _skylark_ itu terbang menjauh.

* * *

><p>Sebuah pesawat pribadi mendarat dengan mulus pada salah satu landasan. Matahari masih belum terik menyinari Palermo, Minggu yang sempurna untuk bersantai melepas penat di Sisilia yang cenderung lebih hangat dibandingkan wilayah Italia lainnya.<p>

Andai pemuda itu bisa melakukannya, ia tak akan berjalan tergesa-gesa di salah satu bandara di pinggiran kota Palermo –dengan dikawal beberapa pria tegap yang menyembunyikan senjata di balik jas hitam mereka.

Andai Hibari bisa, ia ingin sekali menghantamkan tonfa kesayangannya pada mereka semua dan melarikan diri dari kota yang baru ia pijak 5 menit lalu ini. Karena sungguh, adalah sebuah mimpi buruk ia bisa berada di ibukota para mafia seperti ini.

"Jangan lari dariku, Cinderella-ku yang manis." Dino –yang menangkap maksud tersembunyi Hibari– lantas menggandeng lengan kurus Hibari erat. Sementara siku Hibari menyarangkan pukulan pada tubuh tegap sang calon _Don_.

"Menjijikkan. Aku bukan perempuan." Hibari melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat, meskipun akhirnya langkah itu terhambat akibat pria-pria kekar lainnya yang mengawalnya dari depan. Maka lengkaplah sudah pria-pria itu berada di seluruh penjuru mata angin.

"Tak perlu tergesa-gesa, Kyouya. Aku tak akan melakukan apapun padamu." Dino tersenyum tegas sembari memasukkan tangannya ke balik saku mantel kulit berbulunya. Mereka semua segera melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar, sebelum akhirnya melewati pintu kaca otomatis. Dan di depan sana, sudah menunggu sebuah mobil limosin hitam mengkilap.

Juga sejajaran pria-pria sangar dengan jas lengkap.

Senyuman di wajah Dino terukir misterius, sementara Hibari hanya bisa menelan ludah. Demi Sang Dewi Amaterasu, ia tak pernah membayangkan kalau ia bisa berada di kota ini, dalam kondisi terkawal oleh keluarga mafia terkuat dan terbesar di dunia. Ia yakin, ayah dan ibunya yang kini berada di surga pasti sedang geleng-geleng kepala melihat ulah putra semata wayangnya ini. Masa penerus mata-mata Interpol yang bertugas menumpas kejahatan malah berkeliaran dengan penerus Famiglia Cavallone yang notabene seharusnya mereka tumpas?

Mungkin ia akan dicoret dari daftar nama pewaris oleh para tetua klan jika mereka tahu. Dan mungkin akan mendapatkan tatapan penuh amarah dari leluhurnya, para samurai yang terhormat dari zaman Bakufu, sebagai _jackpot_. Kepalanya mendadak pening jika memikirkan hal ini.

"Selamat datang di Palermo, Kyouya." Terasa tangan Dino menepuk pundaknya lembut. "Selamat datang di ibukota para _mafioso_."

Ia benar-benar ingin _harakiri_ sekarang juga.

* * *

><p>Limosin bergerak dengan tenang meninggalkan bandara sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, diiringi dengan beberapa mobil berwarna hitam di depan dan belakang mobil tersebut. Hibari tak tahu pasti berapa mobil yang bertugas mengawal mereka di luar sana. Di limosin ini sendiri hanya ada dia, Dino, seorang sopir berpakaian pilot (oh, mungkin ia merangkap pekerjaan, Hibari tak peduli), dan tangan kanan sang calon Don, Romario.<p>

Well, ia hanya bisa terdiam tak percaya saat pria itu mengatakan kalau barang-barang Hibari sudah selesai dipaketkan ke Palermo sekitar 5 menit sebelum mereka lepas landas. Padahal itu hanya berjarak kurang dari 2 jam setelah ia menyerahkan kunci apartemennya.

"Bagaimana Palermo menurutmu, Kyouya?" Dino tersenyum, memandang pemuda yang duduk melamun di hadapannya.

"Sepertinya kota ini tak mengenal kata renovasi dan pemugaran. Terlalu banyak puing-puing. Ah, mungkin memang penduduknya terlalu brutal sehingga kota ini harus mengalami kerusakan di sana-sini." Cetus Hibari tak berperasaan, sementara Dino tertawa lepas mendengarnya.

"Hahaha! Salahkan Amerika dan tentara sekutu-atau-apapun-itu-namanya. Itu puing-puing peninggalan Perang Dunia 2 dulu." Dino menatap keluar kaca mobil, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum sedih. "Meskipun, ya, sebagian lainnya karena ulah kami."

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan memperbaiki semuanya. Aku benci keadaan berantakan seperti ini terlihat di kotaku." Melipat tangannya di dada, membiarkan mata _onyx_-nya tertutup sejenak.

"Akan kulakukan, jika kau mau aku melakukannya." Dino menopang dagu dengan jalinan jari-jarinya, menunjukkan sorot mata seriusnya. Membuat Hibari tertegun sejenak.

Lalu hening.

"Tuan Muda, kita akan segera tiba di _mansion_ utama Cavallone." Suara Romario memecahkan keheningan, menyadarkan Hibari dari lamunannya. Hibari mengarahkan pandangannya keluar, memandangi kebun zaitun dan kebun anggur di kanan dan kiri jalan. Tanpa ia sadari, ia telah tiba di daerah pinggiran kota yang berbukit-bukit.

"Rumahku ada di pinggir Kota Palermo, jadi sebenarnya aku ini orang desa." Tawa ringan mengiringi perkataan sang calon _Don_.

Hibari berpikir, orang desa macam apa coba yang berpakaian a la kaum jetset, memakai parfum kelas satu, berkendara dengan mobil Ferrari, punya pesawat pribadi, dan dijemput dengan limosin?

"Maafkan aku yang sudah dengan lancangnya membawamu hingga sejauh ini, Kyouya." Dino tersenyum sedih, membiarkan tatapan _onyx_ di hadapannya menatapnya tajam. "Tapi yang aku tahu, yang harus kupikirkan hanya bagaimana caranya menyelamatkanmu dan membawamu ke tempat yang lebih aman."

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Aku bisa saja mengatakan pada Alaude koordinat lengkap tempat ini dan tinggal menunggu waktu hingga pasukan Interpol menyerbu ke tempat ini." Hibari duduk dengan gusar, sementara Dino kembali tersenyum.

"Aku membawamu kesini karena aku tahu kau tak akan melakukannya." Dino terdiam sejenak. "Aku percaya padamu."

"Tuan Muda, kita telah sampai."

* * *

><p>Hibari memandang keluar. Matanya terpaku pada sebuah gerbang tinggi berdesain klasik dengan sebuah emblem besar terpatri indah disana. Yang khas dari emblem itu adalah sebuah perisai dengan inisial C yang diapit oleh dua ekor kuda, lalu di bagian bawahnya terpatri pita bertuliskan Famiglia Cavallone. Sementara di belakang pagar, berdiri sebuah bangunan <em>mansion<em> megah bergaya _Renaissance_ dengan taman serta kolam air mancur yang cantik.

Gerbang besar itu terbuka perlahan secara otomatis, lalu mobil pengawal mulai memasuki halaman _mansion_, begitu juga dengan limosin yang tepat berada di tengah iring-iringan. Mencapai pintu utama _mansion_, pintu limosin terbuka.

Hibari merasakan napasnya tercekat dan jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Sebentar lagi, tepat setelah ia menginjakkan kaki di tanah itu, ia kemungkinan besar akan dicap sebagai pengkhianat keluarga, pembelot, lalu dihapus dari daftar anggota keluarga Hibari yang masyhur itu.

"Kyouya?" Dino mencondongkan wajahnya mendekati tubuh Hibari, menggenggam erat tangan yang kini mendingin. Hibari, yang tersadar dari lamunannya, segera mendongak. "Ayo kita masuk, _Padre_ dan _Madre_ sudah menunggu kita di dalam."

"...Mungkin ada baiknya aku kembali ke Roma saja, Cavallone." Hibari menggumam pelan, meredupkan cahaya mata _onyx_ bersih itu. Dino tersenyum lembut, mengerti apa maksud kalimat itu. Pemuda itu mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Hibari, bermaksud menenangkannya.

"Tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan, aku akan memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja. Lagipula, kau bukanlah orang asing disini. Kau temanku, tamu khusus keluarga inti _Famiglia_ Cavallone, dan terlebih lagi..." seringai nakal, "kau kekasihku."

Dan untuk memilih mengatakan itu, sang Cavallone muda bersorak dalam hati.

Semburat merah di pipi Hibari itu bukan tanpa alasan, 'kan?

"Jadi? Kita turun?" Dino menggerakkan tubuhnya menuju pintu limosin, menarik tangan Hibari lembut dan memberikan pandangan menenangkan sekaligus persuasif pada pemuda itu.

_Yeah_, entah mengapa ajakan Dino selalu berhasil membuatnya terbujuk dan berakhir dengan menuruti apapun yang ia inginkan.

Hibari turun dari limosin itu, membiarkan tubuhnya menerima terpaan sinar mentari yang hangat. Ia menapaki tangga-tangga menuju bagian dalam mansion itu, dengan Dino yang menggenggam erat tangannya berjalan beriringan. Ia menatap ke lantai marmer yang ia pijak, tak berkeinginan sama sekali untuk mengetahui apa yang ada di depannya. Dan ketika anak tangga itu habis, ia menemukan sepasang sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilat menjejaki marmer di hadapannya. Tentu dengan segera, mau tak mau ia harus mendongakkan wajah.

Untuk menemukan sepasang _hazel_ menatapnya tajam. Bukan, bukan _hazel_ Dino Cavallone yang selalu menatapnya lembut. _Hazel_ ini milik seseorang dengan rambut sehitam jelaga, wajah dan pakaian yang lebih dewasa, serta senyum "miring". Meskipun harus diakui, ia mirip Dino.

"Aah, sekarang kau membawa siapa lagi, _Decimo_ kami yang terhormat?" Si pemilik senyum miring itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Dino, yang balas menatapnya sengit.

"Seingatku, ini pertama kalinya aku membawa orang lain kesini –tentu selain Squalo– _Capodecina_**[1]** Alfonso Cavallone. Ia tamu khusus keluarga inti _Famiglia_ Cavallone, jadi sudah sepantasnya kau menghormatinya." Dino berkata dengan tegas, yang dilanjutkannya dengan senyuman. Bukan senyumannya yang biasa, Hibari mencatatnya dalam hati.

"Tapi katakan..." sang _Capodecina_ menarik dagu Hibari lembut, "apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, _tamu khusus keluarga inti _Famiglia_ Cavallone_?" Menyeringai tertarik, mata _hazel_ itu berkilat membahayakan. Oh, baiklah, ini beresiko sekali.

"Saya yakin betul bahwa ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, Tuan _Capodecina_." Hibari mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Dino, berusaha menghilangkan gemetar. Dino dengan segera menepis tangan Alfonso dari dagu Hibari.

"Jangan sentuh dia, Alfonso. Dia Kyouya, bukan Alaude." Dino mempertajam suaranya, sementara Alfonso hanya tersenyum miris.

Sebentar, kenapa mereka jadi membicarakan sepupu Hibari?

* * *

><p>Suasana semakin memanas di lobi <em>mansion<em> Cavallone, tapi Hibari hanya bisa menatap kedua pemuda itu dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?

"Oh, ayolah anak-anak! Jangan bertengkar disini!"

Suara itu dengan suksesnya mengalihkan perhatian semua orang, lalu untuk selanjutnya menoleh kearah sumber suara. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang senyumnya sehangat mentari, yang dengan anggun dan tenangnya berdiri diantara dua pemuda mafia yang sedang berseteru.

"...Siapa?" Hibari mendongakkan wajahnya menuju Dino, yang kini memasang senyum cemerlang di wajahnya.

"Hai, _Madre_!" Dino –yang masih menggenggam tangan Hibari– menghampiri sang bunda dengan gembira.

"Hai, _Madre_." Alfonso membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap wanita itu, tersenyum lembut padanya sembari berkata dengan nada yang sama lembutnya.

"Hai, anak-anak. Kalian sepertinya senang sekali berdebat, tak bisakah kalian membiarkan mansion ini tetap tenang?" Oh, bahkan tawanya juga terdengar sangat anggun. Lalu wanita itu menoleh kearah pemuda yang sedari tadi digandeng putranya. "Ah, apakah pemuda ini yang bernama Kyouya Hibari itu?" Wanita itu lantas menggenggam tangan Hibari yang satunya sembari tersenyum keibuan.

"Ya, _Signora_ Cavallone. Saya Kyouya Hibari." Membungkuk dalam, tipikal orang Jepang sekali. Sang wanita tersenyum geli, lalu menegakkan kembali tubuh pemuda Asia itu.

"Jangan membungkuk begitu, anakku. Ayo, kita masuk. _Padre_ kalian pasti telah menunggu di ruang kerjanya." _Signora_ Cavallone lalu berjalan terlebih dahulu, memimpin mereka ke ruangan maha penting di mansion ini.

Ruang kerja sang Cavallone _Nono_.

* * *

><p>Selama ini, Hibari selalu mengharapkan hidup yang tenang –meskipun untuk hidup normal ia sudah kehilangan harapannya. Ia mengharapkan, ia bisa melakukan segalanya dengan awal yang tenang, proses yang tenang, dan akhir yang tenang. Serta sempurna. Mantan prefek ini memang selalu perfeksionis dalam semua hal.<p>

Mungkin karena motto inilah Hibari Kyouya bisa membius fansnya di seluruh dunia melalui tulisannya yang luar biasa.

Tapi kini, baru dua minggu ia hidup di negeri asing ini dan ia sudah terlibat dalam kejahatan terorganisir terbesar di dunia. Salahkan Dino Cavallone, ialah pihak yang paling bertanggungjawab atas kasus ini. Pemuda itu dengan lancangnya masuk di kehidupannya, lalu menyeretnya masuk ke bagian terkelam Italia.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, berada di lorong-lorong _mansion_ utama Cavallone bersama 2 pemuda serupa-tapi-tak-sama dan sang nyonya rumah yang memiliki senyum sehangat mentari. Di kiri dan kanan lorong tersebut berjajar beberapa lukisan dan patung serta guci antik. Ada juga beberapa jendela besar yang dihiasi dengan tirai-tirai beludru yang terkesan mewah.

"Nah, ayo rapikan pakaian kalian. _Madre_ tidak mau kalau sampai _Padre_ melihat kalian dalam kondisi berantakan." Sang _Signora_ Cavallone berbalik, tersenyum hangat ke arah ketiga pemuda di belakangnya. Seketika itu juga, Hibari menyadari bahwa sesuatu di balik pintu oak ini adalah titik balik dalam kehidupannya.

Dino melirik ke arah Hibari, lalu tersenyum lembut. Menepuk lembut pundak pemuda di sampingnya itu, membuat ia menoleh.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, aku sudah berjanji padamu sebelumnya." Bisik Cavallone muda itu di telinga Hibari.

Dan pintu itu terbuka. Menunjukkan seorang lelaki paruh baya yang duduk di balik sebuah meja besar, dengan wajah mirip Dino.

Sang _Don_ Cavallone generasi kesembilan.

* * *

><p>Hibari kini hanya bisa terdiam, memandangi cangkir teh di tangannya. Ia tak tahu, dan tak pernah bisa membayangkan hal seperti ini bisa terjadi. Duduk di hadapan seorang Don keluarga mafia terkuat di dunia. Tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Padahal dulu, disaat ia masih seorang bocah SMP yang naif, ia bisa membayangkan berbagai macam skenario demi menghadapi ancaman dan kemungkinan serangan dari sang <em>Don<em>.

Tetapi kini, semua terasa buntu di otaknya.

"Anakku, kenapa kau terdiam? Apa tehnya tidak sesuai dengan seleramu?" Suara lembut dari _Signora_ Cavallone membuyarkannya dari lamunan. Hibari mendongakkan kepalanya, demi mengarahkan pandangannya pada wanita itu.

"Tidak, _Signora_. Saya menyukai teh buatan Anda." Hibari tersenyum formal, demi menghargai senyuman nyonya rumah. Yeah, ia tak pernah membenci teh selama ini. Ia bisa menangkap bahwa sang nyonya tersenyum lega.

"Namamu Kyouya Hibari ya?" sebuah suara membuatnya menoleh, mempertemukan mata _onyx_-nya dengan mata cokelat dihadapannya. Ia tak sanggup berkata apapun saat memandang mata itu, mata sang _Don_. Ia hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Penerus Klan Hibari. Wow, kau mengundang seorang yang luar biasa, _Decimo_." Alfonso meletakkan cangkir tehnya pada meja kayu besar di hadapannya, melipat tangannya. "Perkembangan yang sangat mengejutkan, apa Klan Hibari akhirnya bersedia bekerjasama dengan kami, _Famiglia_ Cavallone?"

"Alfonso, jaga ucapanmu. Ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan hal itu." Dino mendelik tajam, sementara Hibari terdiam.

"Kami sangat menghormati klan Hibari, Kyouya-_kun_. Ah, begitukah cara memanggil namamu di Jepang?" Cavallone Nono tersenyum ramah, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Klan Hibari memiliki sejarah yang panjang, lebih panjang dari sejarah keluarga kami. Klan Hibari selalu berdedikasi dalam berbagai misi yang dibebankan padanya, dan saya berduka atas kepergian kedua orang tuamu, Kyouya-_kun_."

Suasana hening beberapa saat, membiarkan suara jam berdetak menguasai udara.

"Itu sudah terjadi cukup lama, _Signore_. Klan Hibari akan baik-baik saja tanpa kepala keluarganya." Hibari mengangkat kepalanya, berbicara dengan nada tegas.

"Tentu sulit untukmu menjadi pengganti ayahmu di usia semuda ini, Kyouya-_kun_."

"Sejujurnya, _Signore_, saya tak tertarik untuk menjadi pewaris. Saya memiliki... ketertarikan lain." Hibari menatap jendela besar di ruangan itu, membiarkan semua mata di ruangan itu menatapnya heran.

"Menarik, mengatakan hal semacam itu di teritori musuh." Alfonso berkomentar, pedas.

"Alfonso!" Dino membentak sepupunya itu, urat-urat di lehernya terlihat jelas sebagai dampaknya.

"Apa? Memang begitu kenyataannya. Anak itu terlalu penuh dengan dirinya sendiri hingga ia berani berkata begitu." Alfonso mengedikkan bahunya, tersenyum meremehkan. Pemuda berumur 26 tahun itu lalu berdiri dan beranjak dari ruangan.

"Maafkan ucapannya, Kyouya-_kun_. Sifatnya begitu semenjak ia pulang dari Roma 2 tahun yang lalu." Cavallone _Nono_ tersenyum maklum.

"Alaude mengubahnya, semuanya." Dino menatap Hibari sejenak, lalu memalingkan wajah, membiarkan matanya menerawang jauh menuju langit cerah.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hibari merasa menyesal menjadi sepupu pemuda Perancis yang namanya baru saja disebut itu.

* * *

><p>Hibari merebahkan tubuhnya di sebuah kasur berukuran <em>king-size<em> di kamarnya –salah satu kamar di _mansion_ utama Cavallone yang kini untuk sementara ia tinggali. Kamar berdekorasi mewah dan klasik, gambaran utama dari kediaman pemimpin keluarga mafia terkuat di dunia. Empat tiang berada di empat penjuru ranjangnya, menopang kelambu dan tirai beludru merah untuk menutup keberadaan ranjang super besar itu. Lampu kristal menggantung anggun di langit-langit yang tinggi. Kertas dinding berwarna merah hati dengan motif klasik berwarna hitam menutupi seluruh dinding, sementara kakinya menjejak karpet beludru berwarna satu gradasi lebih tua dari kertas dinding. Semua barang di kamar itu tampak sangat klasik dan mahal, lemari, meja, cermin, lampu meja, _chandelier_, rak buku, semuanya. Dengan sentuhan modern seperti televisi _flat_, telepon (meskipun telepon itu bergaya klasik juga), dan pendingin ruangan.

Tapi tentu semua itu tak berarti apa-apa bagi Hibari yang sudah terlalu lelah dengan semuanya. Hidupnya sudah cukup terjungkir-balik selama dua minggu belakangan, otaknya sudah terlalu banyak berputar menganalisa fakta-fakta baru dalam hidupnya, kuliahnya akan segera terbengkalai –oh, _Kamisama_, Hibari baru saja terpikirkan hal itu–, dan kini ia tak punya muka lagi untuk menghadap altar ayah dan ibunya di Namimori.

"Kuda bodoh itu..." Hibari membuka matanya, menyalahkan semua yang terjadi pada Dino. Ia melirik pada jam bandul besar di sudut ruangan, sudah nyaris tengah hari. Dan ia belum mandi.

Dengan setengah hati, ia melangkah kearah sebuah pintu di dalam kamar itu. Ia melihat sebuah ruangan dengan lemari pakaian besar dan cermin sebadan, sebuah _wardrobe_ bergaya senada dengan kamar tidurnya. Ada sebuah pintu lainnya, pintu menuju kamar mandi yang lagi-lagi bergaya sangat klasik, didominasi warna gading dan emas.

Hibari menanggalkan semua atributnya setelah mengisi penuh bathtub dan segera menenggelamkan diri di dalamnya, merasakan sensasi hangat yang lembut membasuh kulit mulusnya. Sesaat, ia tak memikirkan apapun. Tak ada Sapienza, tak ada Klan Hibari, tak ada _Famiglia_ Cavallone, tak ada si-mulut-tajam-Alfonso, tak ada Dino.

Yakin tak ada Dino, Hibari?

"Sial."

Hibari menenggelamkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan semburat kemerahan di kedua pipinya.

Dua minggu, dan itu sudah cukup bagi pemuda Italia itu untuk menarik seluruh atensi Hibari.

Ia jatuh cinta.

* * *

><p>"Kyouya? Aku masuk ya?"<p>

Suara pintu terbuka memecah keheningan. Calon Cavallone _Decimo_ itu memandang ke seluruh sudut kamar, tetapi tak menemukan jejak pemuda yang ia cari. Ia yakin betul bahwa kamar inilah yang sementara akan menjadi kamar Hibari, karena ia sendiri yang meminta kamar ini segera disiapkan dalam rangka kedatangan Hibari. Soal kamar ini berada tepat di samping kamar sang calon _Don_, Dino enggan berkomentar apapun.

"Kyouya?"

Suara pemuda itu terdengar lagi, sembari membuka pintu _wardrobe_. Berkeliling, dan tetap tak menemukan keberadaan Hibari disana. Ia kembali membuka pintu terakhir di kamar itu, pintu kamar mandi.

Dan menemukan Hibari tertidur pulas dalam keadaan masih berendam di dalam bathtub yang airnya mulai mendingin.

"_Dio_ _mio_, Kyouya..." Dino menepuk dahinya pelan. "Kau bisa masuk angin..."

Dino mengangkat tubuh Hibari hingga akhirnya ia gendong di pangkuannya. Masih dalam keadaan basah dan...

"Uh, oh..."

Semburat kemerahan mewarnai wajah tampan pemuda itu. Ia mengamati tubuh yang kini ada dalam dekapannya, sama sekali tak memperdulikan bajunya yang turut basah. Hazel itu akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tahan, Dino Cavallone, tahan..." Dino komat-kamit mengingatkan dirinya sendiri, sementara Hibari sama sekali tak terusik dan tetap tertidur dengan tenang. Dino dengan cepat berjalan menuju ranjang Hibari dan menidurkan pemuda itu di kasurnya, lalu menutupnya dengan selimut tebal.

Ujian yang diberikan Tuhan ternyata sangat berat.

"Aku harus mencari cara untuk menjelaskan ini pada Kyouya nanti..."

* * *

><p>Hari sudah menjelang sore ketika Hibari membuka mata. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, mencoba mengingat sesuatu.<p>

Yang ia ingat terakhir adalah ia sedang berendam di kamar mandinya.

Lalu kenapa sekarang ia berada di atas ranjang?

Sontak, Hibari bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia menyibakkan selimutnya, menemukan dirinya masih tanpa pakaian. Dengan berjubahkan selimut, ia berjalan cepat menuju _wardrobe_ dan membuka salah satu pintu lemari besar di hadapannya. Hanya ada pakaian resmi, entah milik siapa. Membuka lagi pintu lainnya, ia menemukan kemeja dan celana. Semuanya terlalu besar untuk tubuh Asia. Untungnya ia masih bisa menemukan jubah tidur untuk ia kenakan sementara.

Selesai dengan masalah pakaian, ia kembali menuju ruang tidurnya. Matanya menangkap secarik kertas di atas meja kecilnya, dengan tulisan yang rapi.

_Aku meninggalkan pakaian untukmu di atas meja rias. Gunakan itu, aku membelikannya untukmu. Jangan lupa datang ke ruang makan nanti malam, oke?_

_D.C_

_Catatan: Aku memindahkanmu dari bathtub karena kau tertidur. Aku tak sengaja melihat tubuhmu, sungguh!_

Meremas kertas itu kuat-kuat, Hibari melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja rias. Sebuah kemeja warna ungu gelap, rompi tanpa lengan, jas, celana, dan sepatu pantofel berwarna hitam. Ia tak peduli soal betapa pakaian itu begitu berkelas, yang kini ia pikirkan hanya tentang kenyataan bahwa Dino yang memindahkannya ke ranjang.

Dan kenyataan bahwa orang itu juga melihat tubuhnya.

Hibari mematung, dengan aura membunuh di sekitarnya.

_Herbivore_ itu perlu diberi pelajaran. Harus.

Tapi Hibari terlalu lengah hingga ia tak menyadari seseorang hadir di belakang tubuhnya, yang lalu membekap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan.

Lalu semuanya gelap di mata Hibari.

* * *

><p>Dino melirik arlojinya, sudah waktunya makan malam. Kembali memastikan bahwa dirinya sudah cukup rapi melalui cermin, ia kembali merapikan rambut <em>blonde<em>-nya yang tersisir ke belakang. Memasukkan ponselnya di saku dalam jasnya, lalu melangkah keluar kamarnya. Ia ingat harus menjemput Hibari di kamar sebelah, jadi ia membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kyouya, kau sudah siap?" Dino membuka pintu perlahan, membiasakan matanya dengan ruangan yang gelap. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya hanya bulan yang bersinar penuh di langit. Itupun hanya karena pintu menuju balkon terbuka lebar, membiarkan cahaya bulan dan angin malam masuk dengan leluasa.

"Kyouya?" Dino berjalan menuju pintu balkon yang terbuka. Matanya menangkap siluet seseorang disana, seorang pemuda bertubuh ramping dengan coat panjang mencapai lutut. Sekilas, ia berpikir bahwa itu Hibari. Tapi seingatnya, rasanya tubuh Hibari tidak setinggi itu. Lagipula, Hibari memiliki rambut _raven_, bukan _platinum_ _blonde_ seperti itu.

"Siapa kau?" Dino mendekat perlahan, memperketat kewaspadaannya. Tangannya merogoh saku dan menggenggam erat pistol semi otomatis Beretta miliknya. Jika ada seseorang yang tak ia kenal bisa menyusup semudah ini ke mansion utama, berarti ia bukan orang biasa.

"Aku tak menyangka semudah ini aku bisa menyusup ke dalam markasmu, Cavallone." Sosok itu membalikkan badannya, mempertemukan mata _hazel_ Dino dengan sepasang manik berwarna biru es yang menatapnya dingin.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Dan lagi, dimana Kyouya?" Dino balik menatap mata itu sengit sembari menodongkan pistol kepada lawannya, sementara si _platinum_ _blonde_ hanya tertawa pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain-main sebentar, kita lihat apakah kau bisa menemukan adik sepupuku itu." Sosok itu melipat tangannya, lalu sinar bulan tampak menyinarinya dan menghapus semua bayangan yang menutupi wajah pemuda itu.

"Adik sepupumu? Jangan-jangan kau..." Dino menurunkan pistolnya sedikit, memberikan kesempatan pada otaknya untuk mengolah informasi yang ia dapat.

Dan senyum dingin tersungging di bibir sang _platinum_ _blonde_, Alaude.

* * *

><p>"Haah... Kemana perginya bocah itu?" Sesosok pria berambut <em>raven<em> mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas, dengan malas berjalan menyusuri lorong _mansion_ Cavallone. Mata _hazel-_nya menatap sekeliling, mencari keberadaan seseorang yang ia panggil bocah itu.

"Tuan Muda Alfonso, apa Anda sedang mencari sesuatu?"

"Ah, aku sedang mencari Dino. Apa kau melihat anak itu?" Pemuda itu tersenyum rikuh pada pelayan yang baru saja menanyainya. _Yeah_, tampaknya ia masih belum terbiasa dengan panggilan Tuan Muda dari seluruh pegawai di rumah ini.

"Saya rasa Tuan Muda masih di dalam kamarnya, karena saya tadi tidak melihatnya di ruang makan." Pelayan itu menjawab dengan sopan, sementara Alfonso mengerutkan keningnya.

"Begitukah? _Grazie_, kau boleh kembali bekerja." Alfonso mempersilakan pelayan itu pergi, lalu dengan sopan pelayan itu mengucapkan permisi padanya yang dijawab anggukan si pemuda Italia.

Alfonso kembali menyusuri lorong menuju kamar Dino, membuka satu persatu pintu di lorong itu. Hasilnya nihil, hanya ada kamar-kamar kosong yang gelap. Memang beberapa kamar di lorong ini merupakan kamar-kamar tamu yang disiapkan untuk kolega-kolega _Famiglia_ Cavallone yang kebetulan memiliki urusan dengan _Cosca_**[2]** ini hingga memaksa mereka untuk menginap.

"Dino? Kau di dalam?" Alfonso mengetuk sebuah pintu yang terlihat paling mewah di antara pintu-pintu lainnya, yang ditempati oleh sang calon Don. Tak menemukan jawaban, Alfonso membuka pintu itu perlahan. Kosong, lampunya juga mati. Dino tak ada di kamarnya. "Argh, pergi kemana dia?" Alfonso mengerang kesal.

Hingga tanpa sengaja ia melihat pintu yang berada tepat di samping kamar Dino terbuka sedikit. Tangan Alfonso nyaris menyentuh kenop pintu ketika ia melihat dua sosok pemuda yang berdiri dengan posisi tegang melalui celah pintu yang terbuka. Satu ia kenali sebagai Dino, lalu yang berambut _platinum_ _blonde_...

_BRAAK!_

* * *

><p>Kedua pemuda yang bersitegang di balkon itu segera melihat ke arah pintu, menyadari bahwa ada orang ketiga yang muncul. Dino membelalakkan matanya, menatap sosok Alfonso yang berdiri dengan mengacungkan pistol Sig Sauer-nya. Sementara si <em>platinum<em> _blonde_, Alaude, juga tak kalah terkejut dengan Dino. Pemuda itu menatap mata hazel Alfonso berkilat sarat bahaya dan menyadari napas tak teratur Alfonso yang berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, _Signore_ Alfonso." Alaude tersenyum dingin, masih menatap mata Alfonso dalam, menatap masa lalu mereka yang terbentang di mata itu.

"Ah, _Monsieur_ Alaude. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, _lagi_." Bibir sang Capodecina menyunggingkan senyum miring khasnya. Ia membenci ini, menemukan dirinya menodongkan pistol pada salah satu agen terbaik Interpol di hadapannya. Yang kebetulan adalah bagian dari masa lalunya.

Yang kebetulan adalah orang terkasihnya hingga dua tahun yang lalu.

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong> Capodecina: Pemimpin sebuah kelompok kerja mafia yang memimpin sebuah tim yang beranggotakan 10 orang mafioso. Kita biasa menyebutnya Caporegime (istilah American Mafia), tapi di Sisilia sendiri lebih sering disebut Capodecina.

**[2]** Cosca: Sebutan untuk Famiglia dalam bahasa Sisilia.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Oke, chapter ini benar-benar membuktikan kemesuman Author! Sial, tangan saya bener-bener secara naluriah ngetik adegan Hibari-di-kamar-mandi itu dan jadinya awkward banget. Saya juga meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan ini. Beneran deh, WB membunuhku tanpa ampun. Mana plotnya juga gak sempurna, typing kurang waktu, saya bener-bener minta maaf! Kalau ada yang mau kasih concrit, saya terima dengan sangat senang hati. Soal istilah asing, silakan ngecek si Mbah Google aja ya? #puppyeyes

Lalu request para reviewer (terutama Yukaeri-san yang dengan setia menanti kemunculan Primo Cavallone, grazie!) sudah saya kabulkan dengan bonus Alaude, hahaha! Primo Cavallone (aka Alfonso) saya jadikan tipe yang sinis dan bermulut tajam, sementara Alaude tipe yang dingin dan selalu stay cool. Soal appearance Alaude (mata blue ice dan rambut platinum blonde), saya baca di wikia seperti itu jadi saya tulis aja. Kalo Alfonso, saya dapet ide dari fanart-fanart bejibun yang menggambarkan pemuda satu ini. Jadi credit OC-nya buat mereka semua.

Oh iya, buat review akan saya segera PM-kan ke masing-masing reviewer segera. Saya gak akan muat disini karena oh-ya-Tuhan-terimakasih-reviewnya-banyak! Saya berterimakasih atas semua dukungannya hingga si anak (baca: chapter) kelima ini bisa lahir dengan selamat walau rada sungsang. #slapped

Akhir kata, REVIEW PLEASE! Karena review adalah semangat tak terbatas buat saya! *dibunuh gara-gara banyak ngomong*

_nb: Akhirnya Author satu ini berhasil menentukan genre-nya setelah berkonsultasi dengan **karin-mikkadhira**, sista kesayangannya. Dan ternyata genre-nya Drama/Crime saudara-saudara! Saya gak menyadarinya selama ini! #slapped_

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan Anon:<strong>

**Fukaira: **Lanjut nih, hahaha! Soal dialog, sebenernya gak kaku aja aku udah bersyukur banget! #hopeless Udah update, baca ya!

**Lulubellion: **Thank's for the review! Saya senang kamu menyukai karakterisasinya. Soal plot, saya memang ingin buat yang berbeda. Dan maaf saya balas pakai bahasa Indonesia, karena selain kamu bisa berbahasa Indonesia, grammar saya meragukan. Hahaha! Saya sudah update, silakan dinikmati! *bows*

**alwayztora:** Saya rasa disitu Dino udah nembak Hibari, sekalipun dia gak minta jawaban atau konfirmasi apapun dari Hibari. Berhubung Hibarinya juga lemot dan gak ngerti cinta-cintaan. *ditonfa* Udah ada lanjutannya, makasih revienya!

**Cristally08:** Disini udah ada ortunya Dino, jadi silakan dipahami gimana reaksinya. Dan soal pengetahuan tentang Italia, waah... saya masih baru tau sedikit-sedikit. Jadi saya mati-matian cari tahu kesana kemari, bahkan pernah ngerajuk minta dibeliin buku tourism Italia berbahasa Inggris yang mahalnya apa banget! #curcol Makasih buat reviewnya ya, dan saya sangat senang bahwa FF saya bisa dapet kehormatan buat dapet review bahasa Indo pertama kamu! *bows*

**Rofuneko:** Ini udah dilanjut, dan udah ada ortu Dino. Baru sedikit sih, tapi saya usahakan chapter-chapter kedepan beliau-beliau bakal muncul lagi. Makasih reviewnya! *bows*

**mikisunkhun: **Maaf update-nya gak kilat, tapi ini udah update. Makasih reviewnya! *bows*


	7. Chapter 6: Alfonso and Alaude, The Past

**Title**: Skylark's Days

**Summary: **Alaude dan Alfonso. Dua dunia yang berbeda. Dan telah digariskan untuk selalu berbeda.

**Rate**: T (for safe)

**Disclaimer**:

1. Sampai akhir dunia, Katekyo Hitman Reborn tetap milik Amano-sensei.

2. Brand-brand atau merek dagang yang tercantum di bawah ini bukan milik saya.

3. Lagu Con te Partiro bukan milik saya. Lagu itu milik Andrea Bocelli. Strongly recommended untuk mendengarkan lagu tersebut sambil membaca fic ini.

**Pairing**: Dino Cavallone X Kyouya Hibari plus Primo Cavallone X Alaude (tapi di chapter ini sepertinya lebih dominan CA)

**Warning**: Alternate Universe, OOC, OC, typo(s), Alternate Age, penuh kegalauan (yang lagi galau disarankan untuk tidak membaca chapter ini #slapped), DLDR!

**nb: **_teks_ = past events

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Alfonso and Alaude – The Past<strong>

_**Università degli Studi di Roma La Sapienza, Rome, 5 Years Ago**_

_Seorang pemuda melangkah memasuki gerbang utama Universitas Sapienza, merapatkan _coat_ yang melindunginya dari angin musim semi yang masih berhembus dingin. Musim semi memang baru saja menyapa Italia, sehingga suhu masih cukup rendah. Rambut _platinumblonde_ miliknya tertiup angin, seraya ia mempercepat langkahnya. Ia tak boleh tertinggal perkuliahan pagi ini. Mata biru es itu melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya, lima belas menit lagi kuliah pertama akan dimulai._

_Bersamaan dengan itu, telinganya menangkap suara motor _sport_ di belakangnya. Tak menoleh sama sekali –lebih karena ia sudah bisa menebak siapa yang mengendarai motor itu–, ia memilih untuk mempercepat langkahnya. Ia tidak mau pagi ini rusak dengan kedatangan orang itu._

"Buongiorno_, Alaude."_

_Terlambat._

"_Apa yang kau inginkan? Jangan ganggu aku." Si pemuda _platinumblonde_, Alaude, mengernyit kesal. Ia terus berjalan, sementara orang yang baru saja menyapanya itu tetap mengikutinya dengan mengendarai motor _sport_ Ducati dalam kecepatan rendah._

"_Aku hanya ingin menyapamu, Alaude. Tidak boleh?" Si pengendara Ducati terus berusaha mengalihkan pandangan Alaude, meskipun ia tahu itu sia-sia._

"_Tidak." Alaude menjawab dengan dingin, lalu melirik jam tangannya. Sial, 10 menit lagi. "Kau membuang waktuku, Alfonso Cavallone. Enyahlah."_

"_Alaude! Tunggu!" Si pemuda berambut _raven_, Alfonso, berseru berusaha menahan Alaude. Percuma, pemuda Perancis itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya._

_Alfonso menghela napasnya, pelan. _Skylark_ yang satu ini memang selalu sulit untuk dikejar. Menyerah untuk pagi ini, ia lalu pergi menuju tempat parkir untuk selanjutnya melangkah menuju gedung fakultasnya._

_Masih ada lain waktu untuk menikmati keindahan _skylark_-nya, ia hanya perlu mencari waktu yang tepat._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Interpol's Headquarter, Lyon, France<strong>_

"Terima kasih atas laporannya, Agen Alaude."

Alaude terdiam, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Atasannya masih membolak-balik laporannya, memeriksa apakah ada kesalahan pada laporan bawahannya itu. Nihil, ia lantas mengarahkan pandangannya pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi, _Sir_." Alaude berdiri dari kursinya, memberi hormat pada sang atasan lalu berbalik untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

"Bagaimana kabar pemuda Cavallone itu, Alaude?" suara sang superior membuatnya membeku, lalu akhirnya menoleh. Menemukan mata atasannya yang bernama Ricardo itu memintanya untuk duduk kembali. Namun, Alaude jelas bukanlah orang yang mudah menuruti perintah orang lain.

"_Pardon_?"

"Alfonso Cavallone. Bagaimana kabar _caporegime_ termuda Cavallone itu?" Ricardo menjawab dengan sabar, membiarkan pemuda itu mencerna penuh pertanyaannya.

"Saya meminta maaf atas kegagalan misi yang lalu, tetapi–"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan misi penyusupan yang lalu, tak perlu khawatir." Ricardo menatap Alaude dengan wajah rileks. "Nah, silakan duduk, Agen Alaude. Saya ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Dengan terpaksa, Alaude harus kembali duduk di posisinya semula. Ia bungkam, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Ricardo padanya. Ricardo sendiri hanya menatapnya tanpa kata, membiarkan hening menguasai ruangan.

"Jadi," Ricardo –pada akhirnya– membuka pembicaraan, "sejauh apa kau mengetahui apapun tentang Cavallone?"

"_Sir_, saya kira Anda tadi berkata bahwa kita tidak akan membahas masalah itu." Alaude menatap bosnya sangsi.

"Anggap saja ini diskusi ringan. Saya tidak akan membahas misimu, saya hanya ingin mendengar pendapat agen terbaik Interpol mengenai keluarga mafia terbesar dan terkuat di dunia." Ricardo tersenyum, matanya teralihkan pada beberapa laporan yang menunggu untuk ia tandatangani sembari menunggu respon Alaude.

"Yang saya ketahui tentang Cavallone tidak lebih banyak dibandingkan dengan apa yang Anda tahu, _Sir_." Alaude menatap lurus emblem Interpol yang terpampang di dinding dibalik punggung Ricardo.

"Saya tidak yakin akan hal itu." Ricardo menopang dagunya, menatap mata sewarna es milik Alaude. _Well_, jangan salahkan ia kalau ia jadi memiliki intuisi yang lebih tajam ketika menjabat sebagai pimpinan Interpol. Menurutnya, nyaris tak mungkin pemuda di hadapannya ini tak mengetahui apa-apa tentang Cavallone. Menjalin hubungan khusus dengan salah satu anggota inti _Famiglia_ Cavallone tentu membuat Alaude sedikit-banyak mengetahui aktivitas keluarga mafia itu.

"Anda tak akan mendapatkan informasi apapun dari saya jika ini perihal _Famiglia_ Cavallone." Alaude berkata dengan tegas. "Jika tak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan, saya permisi."

"Kalau begitu, setidaknya jawablah pertanyaan pertama saya tadi." Ricardo tersenyum simpul. Menuntut.

"_He definitely will be in a good condition in my absence, Sir._" Alaude bangkit dari kursinya. "Saya permisi."

Anggukan singkat Ricardo mengakhiri sesi interogasi singkat pagi itu. Ricardo melesakkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi kerjanya yang empuk. Agen Alaude memang agen muda yang menjanjikan, namun di satu sisi terasa begitu sulit untuk menggerakkannya. Pion yang hanya dapat digunakan pada saat-saat tertentu, dan jika saatnya tepat, kemenangan mutlak ada di tangan.

Dan jika benar setiap orang memiliki kelemahannya masing-masing, maka mungkin bagi Alaude kelemahan terbesarnya adalah _affair_ antara dirinya dan Alfonso Cavallone di masa lalu. Segala keindahan cinta yang terbentang dari Roma hingga Paris di utara, serta dari Roma hingga Palermo di selatan. Semua yang telah terjadi di antara mereka hanya pantas tersimpan jauh di dasar hati mereka, tanpa perlu seorang pun tahu.

Alaude dan Alfonso. Dua dunia yang berbeda. Dan telah digariskan untuk selalu berbeda.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Palermo, Italy<strong>_

Pagi musim gugur menyapa Sisilia. Daun-daun jingga kecokelatan jatuh dari batang-batang pohon yang mulai meranggas, menyambut musim dingin yang akan tiba di bulan ini. Matahari bersinar lembut, menyapu langit dengan warna kemerahan. Pagi yang tenang di _mansion_ utama Cavallone.

"Tuan Muda, palang-palang telah dipasang. Scuderia juga sudah disiapkan untuk sesi latihan pagi ini." Tangan kanan Dino, Romario, menghadap sang calon _Don_.

"_Grazie_, Romario. Dimana Kyouya?" Dino memakai sepatu _boot_ kulit sembari mengunyah _croissant_ yang menjadi menu sarapannya pagi ini. Pemuda itu lalu berdiri dan merapikan _coat_ kulit hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"_Signore_ Hibari sedang sarapan di kamarnya, Tuan Muda. Seperti biasa." Romario menyerahkan sarung tangan kulit pada Dino, menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan tatapan hormat. Tuan mudanya telah tumbuh dengan baik, dan seragam _equestrian_ yang dikenakannya membuat Dino tampak semakin gagah.

Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu pasca-penyusupan Alaude ke _mansion_ utama Cavallone dan menghilangnya Hibari. Kejadian itu sempat membuat Dino panik, dan tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin pemuda Perancis itu bisa menyusup ke dalam kediamannya tanpa mengundang kecurigaan. Hingga insiden itu berakhir dengan ditemukannya Hibari di kapel kecil milik _Famiglia_ Cavallone dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri malam itu. Dan semenjak itu, Dino menjadi lebih protektif pada Hibari dan memastikan pemuda Jepang itu selalu berada dalam jarak pandangnya.

"Sampaikan padanya aku akan mengunjunginya setelah sesi latihan ini selesai." Dino melangkah meninggalkan kamarnya, diikuti dengan Romario di belakangnya. Siluet yang luar biasa jika kau mengamati pemuda itu dari belakang. Siluet pemuda yang selalu berhasil menaklukkan hati ratusan –atau mungkin ribuan– gadis diluar sana.

"Baik, Tuan Muda."

* * *

><p>Hibari sama sekali tak menyentuh sarapan paginya, ia lebih memilih meringkuk di ranjangnya yang besar sembari membiarkan <em>laptop<em>nya menyala.

Ia menyerah.

Semua ini membuatnya gila. Telepon genggamnya berdering semalam, dan sebuah kabar tak mengenakkan terpaksa ditelannya.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan _deadline_-nya musim semi depan? Bahkan ia belum memutuskan plot macam apa yang akan ditulisnya dalam novelnya kali ini.

_DRRRT!_

Tuhan... Siapa lagi yang menghubunginya pagi ini?

"Halo."

"_Kyouya-_bocchan_."_

Hibari terdiam. Sirna sudah semua kekhawatirannya. Bukan, bukan karena telepon ini membawa berita baik.

Justru karena telepon ini _pasti _akan membawa berita yang jauh lebih buruk.

"Ya. Ada apa, Kusakabe?" Hibari bangkit dari tidurnya, melangkah menuju balkon. Memastikan tak ada siapapun yang menguping pembicaraannya.

"_Para Tetua telah mendengar kondisi Anda sekarang, Tuan Muda. Saya tak bisa menutupi hal ini lebih jauh. Saya mohon maaf."_

Tepat. Bencana besar.

"Lalu, apa yang orang-orang tua itu katakan?" Hibari bersandar di pagar pembatas balkon, menghela napas frustasi.

"_Anda diminta untuk segera pulang ke Namimori, Tuan Muda."_

"Katakan pada mereka, ada sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan terlebih dahulu. Katakan juga pada mereka, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Alaude sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengingatkanku." Ah, ya. Sepupunya itu dalam beberapa hal jauh lebih mengerikan dibandingkan para tetua Klan Hibari.

"Haik, Bocchan_. Saya akan sampaikan segera."_

"Ada lagi yang perlu kau katakan, Kusakabe?"

"_Tidak ada, Tuan Muda."_

"Hm." Lalu Hibari memutus telepon secara sepihak. Meremas telepon genggam di tangannya, mata _onyx_ itu menatap langit pagi yang lembut. Ia harus pulang, dan jika ini sudah melibatkan para tetua maka tak ada tawar-menawar.

Namun keluar dari _mansion_ ini jauh lebih tidak mungkin.

Ia harus menunggu saat yang tepat. Ya, saat yang tepat untuk melupakan semuanya. Saat yang tepat untuk menghilang dari hidup _Don_ muda itu untuk selamanya. Saat yang tepat untuk berhenti mencintai Dino Cavallone dan kembali pada realita.

Yang ia tidak tahu adalah, mungkin saat-saat itu tak akan pernah datang.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gare du Nord, Paris, France<strong>_

Alaude menarik kopernya menuruni TGV –kereta cepat milik Perancis– dan bergegas melangkahkan kakinya. Dua jam perjalanan dari Lyon memang waktu yang cukup singkat, namun Alaude sudah sangat lelah. Berminggu-minggu menjalani misi di Argentina dan tiba di Lyon pada dini hari telah menguras tenaganya, dan sesi interogasi terselubung dari bosnya tidak membuat segalanya jauh lebih baik.

Menyetop salah satu taksi, Alaude menyebutkan sebuah nama jalan. Ia lalu masuk ke dalam taksi, membiarkan supir taksi itu memasukkan kopernya ke bagasi mobil. Tak lama kemudian, taksi itu melaju meninggalkan Gare du Nord dan segala kesibukan di dalamnya.

Alaude mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, menatapi setiap jengkal kota Paris. Kota ini akan tampak begitu indah di sore hari, saat petang tiba dan lampu-lampu kota mulai dinyalakan. _Yeah_, meskipun ini masih pagi dan pemandangan seperti itu belum tampak.

Alaude bersandar lelah, menghela napas frustasi. Terpaksa ditenggelamkan dalam pekerjaannya di Buenos Aires dan meninggalkan Paris demi mengejar raja kartel narkoba Amerika Selatan bukan hal yang menyenangkan untuk pemuda blasteran Perancis-Jepang ini.

Pulang ke Paris selalu memperbaiki _mood_-nya. Namun, ada satu tempat yang tabu untuk ia kunjungi.

Tepian sungai Seine. Champ-de-Mars. Menara Eiffel.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eiffel<strong>__**, Paris, 4 years ago**_

_Musim panas menyapa Paris, itu artinya libur panjang yang menyenangkan siap dimulai. Ribuan orang memadati Champ-de-Mars, baik yang sekadar duduk-duduk atau yang berniat mendaki Eiffel hingga puncaknya._

_Alaude termasuk satu diantara ribuan pengunjung kompleks Eiffel hari itu. Dengan kemeja putih polos dan celana _jeans_, ia menenteng kamera SLR beserta sebuah lensa tambahan besar, berusaha mengabadikan beberapa titik di Champ-de-Mars. Sementara di punggungnya, ada sebuah ransel besar yang memuat alat-alat melukisnya. Kanvas beserta kakinya, cat minyak, palet, kuas, _sketchbook_, dan beberapa alat tulis. Inilah kegiatannya diluar kuliah, melukis dan memotret._

_Mencari tempat yang nyaman dan _view_ yang menarik, ia berkeliling di Champ-de-Mars selama 30 menit terakhir. Sontak langkahnya terhenti ketika tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu, tanpa sengaja karena ia terlalu asyik mengarahkan matanya ke setiap sudut Champ-de-Mars. Ia mendongak, menatap benda macam apa yang ia tabrak._

_Sebuah _teddy bear_ besar yang memegang puluhan balon di tangannya. Dan _teddybear_ itu mengulurkan tangannya, menyodorkan sebuah balon berwarna biru lembut. Alaude, masih dalam keterkejutannya, menerima balon itu. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya._

_Hingga tangan si _teddybear_ itu memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang._

_Dan tindakan itu dibayar dengan sebuah sikutan keras dari pemuda Perancis itu._

"_Lepaskan aku." Alaude memberontak, mendaratkan sikutan-sikutan kasar pada si _teddybear_ malang._

"_Tunggu, tunggu! Jangan pukuli aku terus, Alaude!" _

_Akhirnya sang boneka besar bersuara juga. Suara yang sangat Alaude kenal, sepertinya._

"_Siapa kau?" Alaude mengangkat kepala beruang besar yang menutupi kepala siapapun yang ada di balik kostum itu dengan lembut. Hingga akhirnya ia tahu siapa yang ada di balik kostum itu. "Cavallone?"_

"_Hei! Sudah kukatakan, jangan memanggilku dengan formal begitu!" Sang Cavallone, Alfonso, merengut tak setuju._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan di Paris, dengan kostum bodoh macam itu?" Alaude mengernyitkan keningnya, menatap pemuda Italia di hadapannya dengan tatapan aneh._

"_Sebelum itu, bisakah kau pegang balon-balon ini dulu? Ini merepotkanku." Alfonso tersenyum lebar, menyerahkan puluhan balon ke tangan Alaude._

"_Kau tahu ini merepotkan, dan kau masih mau melakukannya?" Alaude menatap Alfonso risih, sementara pemuda itu mengambil sesuatu dari balik kostumnya. Sebuah tongkat dan sehelai sapu tangan. Ia lalu menutup tongkat itu dengan sapu tangan._

"_Perhatikan aku, Alaude." Pemuda itu menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di sekeliling tongkat itu. "Abrakadabra!" Alfonso menarik sapu tangan itu, lalu seketika tongkat tadi berubah menjadi sebuah buket bunga yang cantik. Sementara itu, orang-orang di sekeliling mereka bertepuk tangan. Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi mereka menjadi pusat perhatian puluhan orang yang mengerubungi mereka._

"_Lalu?" Alaude menimpali, dingin._

_Namun, perkataan dingin itu dibalas dengan senyuman hangat dari si pemuda Italia. Ia berlutut di hadapan Alaude, dengan buket bunga di tangannya. Menatap mata es Alaude dengan _hazel_-nya tanpa ragu._

"_Alaude, jadilah kekasihku."_

_Alaude terdiam, terpaku. Hening._

"_Ya."_

_Dan yang ia tahu selanjutnya adalah lepasnya puluhan balon dari genggamannya ke langit Paris yang cerah, Alfonso yang mengangkat tubuhnya (beserta ransel berat dan kamera besar, tentu saja) lalu berputar-putar kegirangan, dan suara riuh tepuk tangan dari ratusan orang di Champ-de-Mars._

_Ia bahagia._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Palermo, Italy<strong>_

Suara derap langkah kuda memecah keheningan pagi itu. Seekor kuda putih tampak ditunggangi seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_, sekalipun rambut itu kini tertutupi helm berkuda warna hitam. Melompati palang-palang tinggi dengan mulus, lalu kembali memacu kuda yang ia beri nama Scuderia itu dengan cepat.

"Tuan Muda!" sebuah suara menghentikan pemuda itu dari memacu kudanya, menatap kearah sumber suara.

"Ada apa, Romario?" Si pemuda penunggang kuda, Dino, mengarahkan kudanya untuk berjalan mendekati subordinatnya.

"Ada masalah di Roma, Tuan Muda. Anda diminta untuk pergi ke Roma segera." Romario berkata dengan cepat, mengirimkan kepanikan dan kebingungan pada Dino.

"Bagaimana dengan _Padre_? Bukannya _Padre_ yang mengurus masalah di Roma?" Dino turun dari kudanya, menimbulkan suara derap sepatu _boot_ di lapangan _equestrian_ pribadi Cavallone. Pemuda itu lalu menuntun Scuderia kembali ke kandangnya.

"Boss harus segera pergi ke Moskow hari ini, jadi masalah ini dilimpahkan pada Anda." Romario mengikuti langkah Dino menuju kandang, masih menjelaskan kondisi terkini pada tuan mudanya.

"Baiklah, siapkan saja semua yang kubutuhkan. Kita berangkat setelah makan siang." Dino mengarahkan pandangannya pada Scuderia, mengelus surai keemasan dari kuda kesayangannya itu. "Terima kasih untuk latihan hari ini, Kawan."

Tugas sebagai calon Don telah menantinya.

* * *

><p>Alfonso duduk terpaku, dengan <em>grand piano<em> hitam berada tepat di hadapannya. Pemuda 26 tahun itu hanya terdiam selama 15 menit sejak ia memasuki kamarnya, memandangi piano dengan tatapan kosong.

"Al?"

Alfonso menoleh, mengarahkan matanya menuju pintu. Menemukan sesosok wanita paruh baya tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Sang _Signora_ Cavallone.

"_Buon giorno, Madre_." Alfonso tersenyum lembut, berjalan kearah orang yang telah ia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri. "Ayo masuk, _Madre_."

Senyum lembut menghias wajah wanita itu, seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar sang _caporegime_ termuda Cavallone.

"Kalau kau sudah terdiam di hadapan pianomu tanpa melakukan apapun, itu berarti ada masalah. Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, anakku?" Mata musim gugur _Madre_-nya itu menatap mata _hazel_ Alfonso, menelisik. Alfonso tertawa, canggung.

"_Madre_ memang orang yang paling memahamiku." Senyum Alfonso merekah, pemuda itu lalu kembali duduk di hadapan _grand piano_ kesayangannya.

"Bukan hanya aku yang sangat memahamimu. Alaude juga sangat memahamimu, anakku." Sang _Signora_ mengelus surai _raven_ Alfonso lembut, sementara sang putra terdiam.

"_Madre_, itu masa lalu. Dan Alaude tak memahamiku." Alfonso tersenyum, setelah menghela napasnya pelan.

"Alaude meninggalkanmu, justru adalah satu tindakan yang menggambarkan bahwa ia mengerti dirimu." Merangkul pundak Alfonso yang tegap, ia tersenyum.

"Kalau ia mengerti aku, ia tak akan meninggalkanku, _Madre_. Aku mencintainya, seharusnya ia juga memahami itu." Alfonso berkata pelan, meletakkan jemarinya di atas tuts dan mulai memainkan sebuah lagu. _Signora_ Cavallone terdiam sebentar, menebak lagu apa yang dimainkan putranya. Ia bermaksud turut menyanyi bersama Alfonso, seperti biasanya.

Memang, sebelum menikah dengan Cavallone _Nono_, beliau adalah seorang penyanyi seriosa yang terkenal di daratan Eropa. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dunia yang membesarkan namanya dan mengabdi sepenuhnya pada sang suami dan _Famiglia_ Cavallone. Dan ia akhirnya menangkap lagu apa yang dimainkan putranya, dan turut bernyanyi.

"_Time to say goodbye,_

_Paesi che no ho mai_

_Veduto e vissuto con te_

_Adesso si li vivro_

_Con te partiro_

_Su navi per mari_

_Che io lo so_

_No no non essistono piu,_

_It's time to say goodbye"_

_Con te Partiro_. Saat untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Pada masa lalunya, pada sosok pemuda Perancis yang menguras seluruh emosi dan rasa cintanya. Pada Alaude.

"_Madre_ yakin, suatu hari ia akan kembali padamu." Senyum sang ibu merekah, menghentikan lagu yang dimainkan Alfonso. "Seperti burung yang kembali ke sangkarnya, seperti sungai yang kembali ke pelukan samudera." Lengan hangat sang ibu memeluk pundak putranya lembut, mengarahkan pandangan Alfonso pada sosok bundanya. "Karena sejauh apapun awan pergi, ia tak akan pernah meninggalkan langitnya."

"_Madre_..."

"Percaya padanya, maka ia akan kembali padamu."

Dan Alfonso memilih untuk percaya pada ucapan bundanya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Paris, France<strong>_

Alaude melesakkan tubuhnya pada sofa di apartemennya, setelah meletakkan kopernya di samping sofa. Ia lelah, namun ia masih harus melakukan banyak hal. Mengerjakan beberapa laporan, lalu menghubungi beberapa orang yang ia kepalai dan sedang menjalani beberapa misi di berbagai penjuru dunia.

Lalu mengerjakan lukisan yang belum selesai.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan, ruangan lukis yang memiliki sebuah jendela besar –lebih tepatnya salah satu dindingnya berupa kaca– yang tepat mengarah ke tengah kota Paris. Ia melepaskan sehelai kain putih yang menutup sebuah kanvas besar, lalu ia menatap dalam-dalam kanvas itu.

Lukisan Taman Champ-de-Mars. Lukisan yang tak pernah selesai sejak 2 tahun lalu.

Banyak kolektor yang tertarik dengan lukisan itu, sekalipun lukisan itu belum selesai. Mereka menemukan banyak cinta pada lukisan itu, begitu katanya. Dan mereka berani membayar berapapun demi lukisan itu.

Namun, mereka tak tahu kalau sang pelukis mengerjakannya dalam keadaan terburuk sepanjang hidupnya.

Alaude terdiam, mengingat bagaimana ia melukis taman itu dengan hati yang tak nyaman –kalau kau tak mau mengatakan bahwa hatinya remuk. Ia memulaskan berbagai warna yang bahkan tak sesuai dengan perasaannya kala itu. Anak sekolah dasar sekalipun pasti mengerti bahwa lukisan itu sangat ceria. Langit yang biru, Eiffel, Paris di musim panas yang menyenangkan, puluhan balon yang lepas ke angkasa.

Alaude bahkan tak bahagia saat melukiskannya.

Ia menyentuh kanvas itu dengan jemarinya, menutup matanya. Ia ingat bagaimana kejadian yang ia lukiskan itu, bagaimana cintanya berakhir, dan bagaimana ia bisa memutuskan untuk mengabadikannya di atas kanvas.

Ia juga ingat kalau ia berkata bahwa ia tak akan menjual lukisan ini pada semua kolektor yang berniat menawarnya. Yang berakhir dengan kekecewaan para kolektor yang berharap bisa memiliki karya yang sangat-tidak-Alaude ini. Karya pemuda itu tak pernah seberwarna ini, dan mereka berpikir bahwa mungkin ini adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya Alaude akan melukiskan suasana seperti itu. Dan itu artinya mereka harus memiliki karya ini.

_DRRRT!_

Alaude tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu merogoh saku _coat_-nya dan mengambil telepon genggamnya. Ricardo meneleponnya.

"Ya, _Sir_?" Alaude berbicara setelah mengangkat panggilan itu.

"_Alaude, ada berita buruk untukmu."_

"Ada apa?" Alaude mengerutkan keningnya, mulai merasakan ketidaknyamanan pada cara bicara atasannya.

"_Ingat kalau Interpol sedang menyelidiki pergolakan pada seluruh organisasi mafia dunia yang disebabkan oknum yang belum diketahui jelas siapa?"_

"Ya, saya mengingatnya. Lalu?" Alaude masih belum menangkap arah pembicaraan sang superior.

"_Agen yang bertugas untuk menyelidiki kasus ini baru saja kembali, dan ia berkata kalau ada sebuah organisasi yang berniat melakukan penyerangan dan perang terbuka dengan mafia. Dan target utama organisasi itu adalah _Famiglia_ Cavallone."_

Alaude terdiam. Perang terbuka, itu artinya akan banyak korban berjatuhan, baik dari pihak organisasi itu, mafia, sipil, ataupun dari pihak aparat seperti dirinya.

_Famiglia_ Cavallone.

Alfonso.

"Saya akan kembali ke markas sore ini, _Sir_." Alaude berkata setelah beberapa saat hening.

"_Baiklah. Aku menunggu."_

Lalu telepon terputus.

Alaude meremas telepon genggamnya, otaknya buntu. Ini buruk. Sangat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rome, Italy, 2 Years Ago<strong>_

"_Lebih baik hubungan ini kita akhiri." Alaude tertunduk, menghindari tatapan tak percaya pemuda di hadapannya._

"_Apa maksudmu, Alaude?!" Alfonso memukulkan kepalan tangannya pada tembok di belakang tubuh Alaude. Ia memang baru saja memojokkan pemuda itu ke tembok, berusaha untuk menyadarkan Alaude dari korslet yang mungkin saja terjadi pada pikiran pemuda Perancis itu._

"_Kita tidak mungkin melanjutkan hubungan ini, Alfonso Cavallone!" mata sewarna es itu menantang _hazel_ di hadapannya. "Dunia kita berbeda, dan selamanya akan berbeda. Kau harus mengerti!"_

"_Tidak, kau yang harus mengerti!" Alfonso balik menantang pemuda di hadapannya. "Kematian orang tuaku tak ada hubungannya dengan dirimu, kau tak perlu merasa bersalah atau merasa bertanggungjawab."_

"_Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu, dasar bodoh!" Jari-jari Alaude mencengkeram kerah Alfonso kuat-kuat. "Yang membunuh mereka itu ayahku! AYAHKU, ALFONSO!"_

"_Itu dia poinnya, bukan kau yang membunuhnya!" Alfonso mengguncangkan tubuh Alaude, melakukan apapun agar pemuda di hadapannya tersadar. "Lagipula, ayahmu akhirnya turut tewas bersama orang tuaku."_

"_Dengarkan aku, Cavallone." Ah, panggilan Cavallone itu. Bukan lagi Alfonso. "Aku telah menerima titah dari Paris untuk segera mengisi posisi kepala keluarga dan segera menghubungi Interpol untuk mengisi kekosongan yang ditinggalkan kepala keluarga sebelumnya. Dan itu artinya..."_

"_...kau adalah musuhku. _Famiglia_ Cavallone adalah musuh Interpol, dan itu menjadikan _Famiglia_ Cavallone musuhku."_

_Hening lalu menguasai udara. Dua pemuda itu membiarkan berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di benak mereka. Hingga akhirnya Alfonso membuka suara._

"_Kita selesai?"_

"_Kita selesai." Alaude tersenyum, miris. Ia melepaskan cengkeraman di kerah Alfonso. "Kau tahu letak pintu keluar. Silakan keluar dari apartemenku."_

_Alfonso melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Alaude. Ia balas tersenyum miris._

"Arrivederci_, Alaude."_

_Hingga pintu apartemennya tertutup, Alaude masih mematung di tempatnya. Hingga tanpa sadar, ia melangkah menuju sebuah kanvas kosong di sudut ruangan lalu duduk di hadapannya. Ia, secara brutal, mengambil kuas, palet, dan mencampurkan cat-cat. Ia lalu melukiskan Champ-de-Mars, momen saat ia menerima cinta si pemuda Italia. Beberapa saat kemudian, sungai-sungai kecil mulai terbentuk di pipinya._

_Selesai sudah. Tak ada lagi cinta dalam hidup mereka. Alaude dan Alfonso melangkah pada jalan yang berbeda mulai saat itu._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Palermo, Italy<strong>_

"Kau belum menyentuh sarapanmu?"

Hibari mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat siapa yang menginterupsi jalan pikirannya.

"Aku sedang tak ingin makan." Hibari menjawab sekenanya ketika melihat siapa yang menyambanginya, Dino.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau kau tak makan." Dino melangkahkan kakinya menuju Hibari yang duduk dibalik meja kerja dengan _laptop_ di hadapannya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan memangnya?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Cavallone." Hibari kembali mengetik, namun akhirnya berhenti ketika ia menyadari bahwa Dino berada tepat di seberang meja.

Dan dengan tidak-tahu-malu-nya menutup _laptop_ Hibari, bahkan tanpa membiarkan Hibari menyimpan dokumennya terlebih dahulu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, dasar bodoh?!" Hibari meledak, lalu dengan segera menyalakan kembali _laptop_nya. Sementara Dino mengernyit heran melihat perubahan drastis pada reaksi Hibari _hanya_ karena masalah sepele.

Oh, seandainya Dino tahu bahwa itu adalah masalah yang sangat krusial bagi Hibari.

"Setidaknya makanlah dulu sebelum mulai mengerjakan sesuatu, Kyouya." Dino masih bersikeras dengan pendapatnya. Seandainya Dino mengerti bahwa ide itu tak mengenal waktu dan tempat untuk singgah di otak seorang penulis.

Hibari tak menggubris perkataan Dino, dan memilih untuk memeriksa dokumennya.

Dan menemukan bahwa data miliknya masih bertahan.

Hibari menghela napas lega, datanya masih bisa diselamatkan. Karena kalau tidak, ia bersumpah tak akan membiarkan Dino keluar kamarnya dalam keadaan selamat.

"Apa sih yang sedang kau kerjakan?" Dino berjalan ke samping Hibari, melihat dokumen apa yang sanggup membuat pemuda itu sangat panik.

Hingga akhirnya ia melihat dokumen bernama _The Sequel of "In The Sky"_ terbuka di _laptop_ Hibari.

Dino jatuh diam.

Hibari sendiri turut terdiam. Menyadari bahwa pemuda Italia itu –yang notabene mengaku sebagai fansnya– akhirnya mengetahui siapa sebenarnya penulis favoritnya.

Dan akhirnya membuat ia sadar bahwa selama ini Nuvola ada tepat di depan hidungnya.

"Kyouya... kau sebenarnya... Nuvola...?"

Hibari terdiam, hingga akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, aku Nuvola. Kau menyukai karya-karyaku?"

Dino terdiam, hingga akhirnya ia berlari keluar kamar Hibari, terjatuh di depan pintu, lalu menghilang. Dan kembali sembari berlari membawa beberapa jilid novel karangan Nuvola dan sebuah pulpen.

Lalu berlutut di hadapan Hibari yang masih kebingungan, sembari menyodorkan benda-benda tadi pada pemuda Jepang itu.

"Aku fans beratmu, Nuvola! Tolong tandatangani novel-novel ini!"

* * *

><p>Dino tersenyum lebar, memandangi novel-novel yang ia koleksi telah ditandatangani oleh penulisnya secara langsung. Sementara itu, Hibari terdiam dengan wajah merona. Jujur saja, selama ini ia selalu menyembunyikan identitasnya sehingga tak pernah ada yang tahu siapa sebenarnya Nuvola. Jadi ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya memberikan tanda tangan pada seorang fans.<p>

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau Nuvola, Kyouya!" Dino berkata dengan sangat antusias, melihat kearah Hibari yang masih terdiam menahan malu.

"Bisakah kita tak membahas masalah ini?" Hibari melesakkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya, melipat tangannya.

"Jadi ini yang kau katakan ketertarikan lain itu?" Dino mengingat saat Hibari mengatakan kalau ia tak tertarik memimpin Klan Hibari karena ia memiliki ketertarikan lain. Ternyata selama ini Hibari menulis novel-novel yang selalu ia puja.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Aku selama ini menulis, dan aku tak tertarik untuk menjadi pewaris klan." Hibari menatap _laptop_ yang menyala di hadapannya, membiarkan Dino terus-menerus memandangi tanda tangannya di halaman pertama novel-novelnya.

"Lalu, kapan kau akan menerbitkan sekuel In The Sky?" Dino mendongak, melihat Hibari yang tampak tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"_Deadline_-nya sendiri musim semi ini, mungkin akan terbit di musim panas." Hibari menatap Dino sengit. "Dan tadi kau nyaris menghilangkan dokumenku, Kuda Bodoh."

"M...Maafkan aku!" Dino dengan segera merasa bersalah. "Ah, aku lupa harus mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Hibari mengangkat alisnya, merasakan nada bicara Dino yang mulai serius.

"Masalah yang kita alami di Roma akan menjadi masalah besar." Dino membiarkan Hibari tenggelam dalam pikirannya sejenak, lalu melanjutkan. "Setelah makan siang, aku akan segera pergi ke Roma untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Sebisa mungkin, jangan keluar dari _mansion_. Cavallone akan ada dalam kondisi siaga selama aku dan _Padre_ pergi."

"Aku akan ikut denganmu." Hibari melihat Dino yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus di Roma. Aku butuh beberapa bahan untuk tugasku, lalu menghubungi dosen. Aku juga harus melapor pada Kedutaan Besar."

"Baiklah, tapi kau tak akan bisa pergi kemanapun di Roma selama aku tak mendampingimu. Ini demi keamananmu, bagaimana?" Dino membiarkan Hibari memikirkan tawarannya, sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti."

"Baiklah, kita akan berangkat setelah makan siang." Dino bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Aku harus bersiap-siap, kau juga. Ah, iya. Terima kasih tanda tangannya, Nuvola!"

"Sudah kukatakan, jangan bahas hal itu."

"Hahaha, baik, baik! Aku menunggumu di ruang makan."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Interpol's Headquarter, Lyon, France<strong>_

Alaude berjalan dengan tergesa menuju ruangan Kepala Interpol, Ricardo. Berbagai pikiran dan sugesti berkelebat di dalam otaknya, membuatnya sesak dan buntu. Telepon dari Ricardo tadi pagi membuyarkan semua rasa lelah yang ia punya, lalu memaksa tubuhnya untuk terus bekerja. Beberapa anggota Interpol memandanginya heran, melihat Alaude berjalan setengah berlari begini adalah sebuah keanehan untuk mereka. Biasanya, Alaude selalu bisa menjaga ketenangannya dalam kondisi apapun.

Perang terbuka. Mafia. _Famiglia_ Cavallone.

Alfonso.

Semua itu terus bergumul di dalam pikirannya, hingga ia tak mampu lagi menahan diri. Siang ini, dengan segera ia pergi ke stasiun Gare du Nord dan memesan tiket kereta menuju Lyon. Ia berhasil mendapatkan tiket keberangkatan sore hari, sesuai rencana. Dan kini, ia kembali ke markas Interpol. Itu artinya, ia membatalkan cuti selama seminggu yang ia ajukan.

"Permisi, _Sir_." Ia mengetuk pintu menuju ruang atasannya itu, berusaha terlihat setenang mungkin.

"Silakan masuk."

Alaude masuk ke ruangan Ricardo, menghadapi sang atasan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir, gusar, dan bingung.

"Silakan duduk, Agen Alaude." Ricardo tersenyum, berusaha tampak rileks. Alaude lantas duduk dan menatap atasannya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, _Sir_?" Alaude melihat Ricardo dengan mata biru es miliknya, menangkap Ricardo menghela napas.

"Masalah besar, Alaude. Itu yang akan terjadi di Italia, terutama Sisilia. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan oleh hasil penyelidikan Interpol." Ricardo menyodorkan sebuah laporan pada Alaude. "Bacalah."

Alaude membaca laporan itu dalam diam, menciptakan keadaan hening yang mencekam. Ricardo bisa menangkap perubahan pada raut wajah pemuda Perancis itu. Tentu saja, laporan itu adalah mimpi buruk.

Rencana penyerangan ke markas-markas mafia di seluruh dunia. Hongkong, Shanghai, Jepang, Irlandia, Rusia, Amerika, Asia Tenggara.

Italia.

Siapapun yang merencanakan penyerangan ini pasti berniat memulai perang dunia, karena seluruh target tersebar di seluruh dunia. Kalau organisasi ini tidak sangat besar dan sangat berani, berarti organisasi ini sangat gila. Kekuatan sebesar apa yang mereka miliki hingga merasa mampu untuk menundukkan dunia hitam di seluruh dunia? Alaude tak bisa membayangkannya.

"Apa data ini bisa dipertanggungjawabkan?" Alaude menatap Ricardo tak percaya.

"Tim yang menyelidiki kasus ini adalah tim terbaik yang Interpol miliki, langsung di bawah kepemimpinan saya. Saya bisa menjamin kebenarannya." Ricardo menopang dagunya, menatap Alaude yang terus membaca laporan itu seperti kesetanan.

"Apa Interpol di negara-negara target telah dihubungi?" Alaude terus membaca hingga akhir laporan. Rencana perang besar-besaran, penaklukan keluarga-keluarga mafia terbesar di dunia, semua itu membuatnya tercengang.

"Interpol telah menghubungi mereka, dan mereka telah diperintahkan untuk siaga penuh dan mengamati kondisi. Agen-agen Interpol telah diterjunkan, saya sendiri akan memantau dan turun tangan secara langsung."

"Bagaimana dengan Europol? Beberapa tempat target ada di Eropa."

"Kami sudah menghubungi Den Haag tadi siang, dan mereka sudah mulai bergerak."

"Bagaimana dengan Dewan Keamanan PBB?"

"Mereka telah diberitahu, semua mulai bersiaga."

"Bagaimana dengan Palang Merah Internasional? Tak menutup kemungkinan akan banyak korban sipil berjatuhan."

"Hah?"

"Bagaimana dengan–"

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri, Alaude?" Ricardo memotong pertanyaan Alaude, menatap bawahannya itu. "Semua penyerangan yang mereka lakukan akan berpusat di Palermo. Tinggal menunggu waktu hingga seluruh Sisilia berubah menjadi medan perang. Kalau kita salah langkah, seluruh Italia akan merasakan Perang Mafia Ketiga mereka."

Alaude terdiam. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"_Famiglia_ Cavallone akan menjadi target utama mereka. Cavallone adalah keluarga mafia terkuat di dunia, kita semua tahu itu. Tapi kita tak tahu seberapa kuat musuh kita. Tak menutup kemungkinan kalau Cavallone bisa runtuh dalam insiden ini."

"Bukankah itu yang Interpol inginkan?" Alaude angkat bicara, meskipun suaranya tak sekeras biasanya.

"Tapi apakah itu yang kau inginkan?" Ricardo membalikkan pertanyaan pada Alaude. Membuat agen terbaik Interpol itu kembali terdiam.

Lalu ruangan Ricardo hening sejenak.

"Saya akan menugaskanmu ke Palermo. Selidiki apapun tentang masalah ini, dan awasi markas utama Cavallone. Laporkan apapun yang terjadi di sana pada Interpol, pastikan kau tak kehilangan kontak dengan markas. Kau boleh bertindak secara bebas, selama itu diperlukan. Hubungi kami kalau keadaan semakin memburuk, kami akan segera mengirimkan bantuan." Ricardo tersenyum, menemukan Alaude menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Berangkatlah esok pagi ke Palermo. Saya menyerahkan Palermo padamu, Agen Alaude."

"_Yes, Sir_."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Palermo, Italy, 2 Years Ago<strong>_

"_Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu menjadi _Capodecina_ Cavallone, Alfonso?" Cavallone _Nono_ menatap keponakannya dengan tatapan bingung. Apakah pemuda ini yakin rela melepas mimpinya untuk menjadi teknisi pesawat terbang dan terjun ke dunia mafia?_

"_Aku yakin, _Zio_." Alfonso tersenyum lembut. "Aku berharap suatu hari bisa menggantikan posisi _Padre_ di _Famiglia_ Cavallone, sebagai _Capo Bastone_ untuk mendampingi Dino yang akan menjadi _Don_ Cavallone."_

"Fratello_..." Dino menatap kakak sepupunya itu dengan sedih._

"_Hei, sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku _Fratello_, Dino. Panggil aku Alfonso." Alfonso tersenyum pada calon Don kesepuluh itu._

"_Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Al. _Famiglia_ Cavallone masih berkabung atas perginya orang tuamu. Kau tak perlu secepat ini mengambil keputusan." Cavallone _Nono_ merangkul Alfonso lembut, sementara Dino dan _Signora_ Cavallone memandang pemuda itu penuh rasa khawatir._

"_Aku tak apa-apa, _Zio_. _Zio_ tak perlu khawatir." Senyum lemah merekah di bibir Alfonso._

"_Apakah ini karena masalahmu dengan Alaude, Al?" Signora Cavallone memandangi keponakan iparnya dengan mata musim gugurnya, sementara Alfonso tertawa dipaksakan._

"_Mana mungkin ini semua berhubungan dengan Alaude, _Zia_?" Alfonso tertawa, menertawai dirinya sendiri lebih tepatnya. Semua yang bibinya katakan memang tepat, Alaude mengubah dirinya. Tapi kini, ia akan melawan pemuda Perancis itu semampu yang ia bisa. Demi lari dari rasa cinta yang masih tersisa untuk pemuda itu._

"_Kalau itu keputusanmu, pengangkatanmu sebagai _Capodecina_ akan dilaksanakan secepatnya. Kau boleh memilih timmu segera, dan laporkan padaku dan _Consigliere_." Cavallone _Nono_ menepuk lembut kepala Alfonso. "Oh, ya. Jangan memanggil kami dengan _Zio_ dan _Zia_ lagi. Panggillah kami dengan _Padre_ dan _Madre_. Kami mungkin tak bisa menggantikan orang tuamu, tapi kami akan menjadi keluargamu yang baru."_

_Alfonso terdiam, lalu tersenyum bahagia. Ternyata benar, dibalik semua kesulitan, ada kebahagiaan yang menantinya._

"_Baik, _Padre_, _Madre_."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Interpol's Headquarter, Lyon, 2 Years Ago<strong>_

"_Selamat bergabung dengan Interpol, Agen Alaude." Ricardo menjabat tangan Alaude, sementara Alaude hanya mengangguk._

"_Terima kasih, _Sir_." Alaude menjawab dengan nada hormat._

"_Saya turut berbelasungkawa atas meninggalnya ayahmu. Beliau adalah agen yang sangat berdedikasi pada Interpol." Ricardo tersenyum canggung, pemuda di hadapannya ini terlalu datar sehingga ia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa._

"_Atas nama keluarga, saya mengucapkan terima kasih." Alaude kembali menjawab dengan datar, mengirimkan gelombang kecanggungan pada semua anggota Interpol yang hadir._

"_Ini kartumu, dan ini kunci ruanganmu. Kau adalah salah satu agen termuda kami, kami menaruh harapan padamu." Ricardo menyerahkan beberapa barang pada Alaude, sebelum akhirnya acara selesai dan Alaude pergi ke ruangannya._

_Mulai hari ini, ia menjadi salah satu agen Interpol. Sekaligus menjadi kepala keluarga menggantikan ayahnya yang telah tiada. Ia merasakan pundaknya seperti dibebani banyak hal sekaligus, dan ia terpaksa berjalan terseok-seok._

_Alaude akhirnya tiba di depan pintu yang memiliki papan bertuliskan namanya. Ia memasukkan kunci dan membuka pintu ruangan itu, ruangan yang cukup luas dan minimalis. Cukup nyaman sebagai ruangan kerja. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela, menikmati pagi di kota Lyon yang tenang._

_Pikirannya melayang, mengingat semua yang telah terjadi hingga membawanya menuju kantor ini. Memikirkan betapa dunianya telah berubah._

_Memikirkan bahwa kini ia telah menjadi musuh _Famiglia_ Cavallone. Menjadi musuh Alfonso. Alfonso mungkin membencinya sekarang, tapi ia rasa itu lebih baik. Dibandingkan harus saling menyiksa diri dengan rasa cinta yang abstrak dan tak berpangkal-berujung._

_Senyum sedih mengembang di bibir Alaude. Ia sendirian sekarang. Dan ia bahagia._

_Atau setidaknya itu yang coba ia camkan pada hatinya._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Paris, France<strong>_

Alaude menyetop taksi di depan apartemennya, lalu menyebutkan tujuannya pagi itu, Bandara Charles de Gaulle. Koper dan tiket menuju Palermo telah ada di tangannya, siap membawanya menuju ibukota para mafia itu. Ia melesakkan tubuhnya pada jok taksi, lalu membiarkan taksi membawanya menuju bandara.

Hingga akhirnya sebuah bangunan membuatnya menghentikan taksinya.

Ia lalu membayar taksi itu, sekalipun ia belum sampai ke tujuannya. Ia melihat arlojinya, ia masih punya waktu beberapa jam sebelum pesawat lepas landas. Alaude lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangunan tersebut.

_Cathédrale Notre-Dame de Paris._

Bangunan bergaya _French-Gothic_ itu menarik matanya, lalu kini membuatnya melangkah memasukinya. Masih dengan menarik koper, ia lalu duduk di salah satu kursi jemaat di dalam katedral terbesar di Paris itu. Tangannya mencari rosario di balik _coat_ panjangnya. Ia lalu menggenggamnya, dan memejamkan mata.

"_Ave Maria, gratia plena,_

_Dominus tecum,_

_benedicta tu in mulieribus,_

_et benedictus fructus ventris tui, Jesus._

_Sancta Maria, Mater Dei,_

_ora pro nobis peccatoribus, nunc, et in hora mortis nostrae._

_Amen"_

Ia merapal Ave Maria beberapa kali, hingga akhirnya membuka mata dan mencium rosario perak di genggamannya. Ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan kembali meninggalkan gereja.

Karena Palermo telah menantinya.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Baiklah, disini konfliknya mulai gila-gilaan ya... Udah bawa-bawa Interpol, berkembangnya chapter ini juga super luas. Jadi maaf ya kalau alurnya jadi kecepatan atau malah cenderung lompat-lompat. Dan ide-ide diatas tiba-tiba muncul di sebuah hari Minggu dimana hujan turun pertama kali setelah sekitar 2 bulan tidak turun. Ternyata hujan memang efektif buat menyembuhkan WB! Sangkyu, Yamamoto! XDD

Saya disini memasukkan beberapa latar baru, seperti Lyon (Lyon itu markas besar Interpol), lalu muncul Paris (karena Alaude orang Perancis, headcanon, hahaha!). Den Haag kena sebut karena markas Europol ada di sana. Beberapa nama negara kena sebut, karena di negara tersebut ada organisasi mafia juga (Yakuza, Triad, dan semacamnya). Beberapa tempat di Paris juga kena sebut, seperti stasiun Gare du Nord, bandara Charles de Gaulle, Katedral Notre Dame, Champ-de-Mars, dan Eiffel. Oh ya, soal adegan di Eiffel itu... rasanya terlalu romance ya? Padahal cerita ini genre-nya bukan romance, hahaha!

Chapter ini bercerita cukup banyak soal masa lalu Alfonso dan Alaude, bagaimana mereka bisa berseteru, dan bagaimana perasaan mereka sekarang. Saya harap kemunculan mereka jadi memperseru dan memperberat alur fic ini, hahaha! Dan mulai chapter depan, semua bakal berubah serius saya rasa. Saya berusaha buat nulis adegan-adegan baku tembak, dan semoga berhasil.

Saya bingung harus ngomong apa lagi. Banyak banget yang harus diomongin. Ada Nuvola yang terbongkar identitasnya (dan adegan minta tanda tangan yang aneh banget), lalu ada sebuah organisasi berbahaya yang siap mengacaukan dunia hitam, dan ada Ave Maria (maaf kalau saya salah mencantumkan, berhubung saya bukan pemeluk agama Nasrani). Saya bingung mau menjelaskan dari mana, jadi kalau para pembaca bingung soal trivia-trivia yang ada diatas silakan mengajukan pertanyaan via review atau PM. Saya akan membalas secepatnya.

Last but not the least, REVIEW PLEASE? Karena review adalah semangat dengan kontinuitas terbaik buat saya!

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan Anon:<strong>

**Stranger**: Aduh, makasih ya udah sempetin baca! Dan terima kasih atas pujiannya! #slapped Dan tolong, jangan bahas adegan itu... Saya malu... Oh ya, di sini udah dibahas masa lalunya Alaude dan Alfonso. Semoga suka ya! Dan makasih reviewnya! *bows*

**ktlicious**: A...aah, syukurlah kalau suka sama pairingnya, hehehe... Dino udah berhasil menemukan Kyouya, dan yep, semoga Alfonso dan Alaude bisa bersatu ya nanti! Makasih reviewnya! *bows*

**alwayztora**: Hehehe, semoga suka sama CA a la saya ya. Anoo, saya gak berani ekspos kemesraan karena genrenya sendiri bukan romance. Tapi disini ada beberapa adegan romance, semoga gak aneh ya! Udah update, makasih reviewnya! *bows*

**DinoSayangKyouya**: M-Maaf, saya lama updatenya! *bows, jedot-jedotin kepala ke lantai* Udah update nih, makasih reviewnya! *bows lagi*

**sinister Landstainer**: Gak apa-apa, saya senang kok sekalipun reviewnya baru sekarang! J-Jangan panggil saya Yuu-sama, panggil saya Yuu aja. Hehehe! Dan makasih buat jempol-jempolnya! Lalu adegan itu... *blushing* Jangan dibahas ya, malu... Saya udah update, makasih reviewnya ya! *bows*

**D18**: A...Arigatou gozaimasu! Satu kata yang bermakna banget, D18-san! Dan makasih reviewnya ya! *bows*


	8. Chapter 7 Part 1: Death and Disaster

**Title**: Skylark's Days

**Summary: **'Dua tahun lalu aku menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk bersamanya, tapi kali ini aku tak akan melewatkan sedetikpun tanpanya.'

**Rate**: T (for safe)

**Disclaimer**:

1. Sampai akhir dunia, Katekyo Hitman Reborn tetap milik Amano-sensei.

2. Brand-brand atau merek dagang yang tercantum di bawah ini bukan milik saya.

**Pairing**: Dino Cavallone X Kyouya Hibari plus Primo Cavallone X Alaude

**Warning**: Alternate Universe, OOC, OC, typo(s), Alternate Age, war scene inside, DLDR!

**Ditulis untuk memperingati hari jadi Skylark's Days yang pertama**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7.1: The Nightmare - Death and Disaster<strong>

_**Palermo, Italy**_

Pagi yang tenang di _mansion_ utama Cavallone. Musim dingin mulai menyapa Sisilia, menyebar ke seluruh penjuru pulau. Pohon-pohon meranggas, telah menggugurkan dedaunan kering kecokelatan menuju peraduan terakhirnya, tanah. Matahari tampak terhalang awan-awan yang bergulung di langit, ditambah dengan angin dingin yang berhembus. Cukup untuk menjadi alasan semua orang agar kembali bergumul di balik selimut mereka.

Namun tidak berlaku untuk Alfonso Cavallone. Sang _capodecina_ termuda tersebut lebih memilih bangkit dari tidurnya dan beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya yang nyaman. Melangkah tanpa suara menyusuri koridor-koridor _mansion_ raksasa itu, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan setiap pagi. Tujuannya selalu sama, gereja kecil di dalam kompleks _mansion_ utama Cavallone.

Pemuda itu membuka pintu gereja, membiarkan langkahnya menggema di ruangan itu. Berjalan menuju altar di ujung ruangan dengan rosario perak dalam genggaman. Setiap pagi, ia selalu berada di tempat ini. Merasakan keheningan dan kedamaian pagi, menenggelamkan diri dalam setiap do'a dan pengakuan dosa yang ia lakukan sepanjang hidupnya. Untuk kembali melakukan dosa dan kesalahan yang sama sepanjang hari, mengotori tubuhnya dengan darah dan dendam.

Kini pemuda itu berlutut di depan altar, menggenggam rosario dengan kedua tangannya yang kokoh. Mempertemukan kepalan tangannya dengan dahi, memejamkan mata, dan merapalkan Salam Maria dengan nada yang lirih.

"_Ave Maria, gratia plena,_

_Dominus tecum,_

_benedicta tu in mulieribus,_

_et benedictus fructus ventris tui, Jesus._

_Sancta Maria, Mater Dei,_

_ora pro nobis peccatoribus, nunc, et in hora mortis nostrae._

_Amen"_

Kalau ia bisa, ia ingin kembali ke masa lalu. Menjadi mahasiswa jurusan teknik pesawat biasa –dengan latar keluarga yang _tak biasa_– yang masih sering melanggar peraturan, sering mengikuti balapan liar, sering berkelahi, dan sering menjahili sesosok pemuda Perancis-Jepang yang tabu ia sebutkan namanya. Ia ingin kembali ke Roma, menjelajahi kota itu dengan Ducati kesayangannya, minum kopi di kafe milik Reborn, dan kembali menghuni apartemennya yang nyaman alih-alih terkurung di Palermo dengan titel _Capodecina Famiglia_ Cavallone.

Tapi ia tahu betul semua itu tidak mungkin terjadi di dunianya kini.

Bangkit dari posisinya setelah sekitar setengah jam ia berdo'a, ia tersenyum lemah dan meninggalkan gereja itu. Harinya akan segera dimulai, ia sebaiknya segera kembali ke _mansion_ demi menghindari tatapan khawatir _Madre_-nya tersayang.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rome, Italy<strong>_

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda." Romario mendorong troli berisi sarapan Dino masuk ke ruang kerja sang calon _Don_. Dino tersenyum lelah, menatap subordinatnya yang setia dengan mata sayu.

"Sudah pagi, ya?" Dino meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar, lalu tersenyum miris melihat tumpukan-tumpukan kertas di sekelilingnya. "Kertas-kertas itu seakan tak pernah habis. Apa masih ada yang lain?"

"Tidak ada, Tuan Muda. Kertas-kertas itu yang terakhir datang ke perusahaan kita semalam, jadi saya rasa belum akan bertambah lagi."

_Belum_, ulang Dino dalam hati. Ia menggerakkan tangannya, semalam tangan kanannya sudah sangat kebas dan mungkin pagi ini akan naik level jadi mati rasa. Romario membantu tuan mudanya untuk menyingkirkan beberapa lembar kertas dan menggantinya dengan sepiring _risotto_ beserta secangkir teh hangat.

"Hmm... _Assam_ ya?" Dino mengangkat cangkir tehnya dan menghirup aroma yang menguar dari teh tersebut. "Jadi, apa jadwalku hari ini?"

"Anda memiliki waktu kosong sampai makan siang, Tuan Muda. Lalu malam ini Anda akan pergi ke pesta perjamuan aliansi."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkan Kyouya ke kampusnya hari ini, lalu kami akan pergi ke Kedutaan Besar. Kami akan kembali setelah makan siang." Dino menyuapkan _risotto_ hangat ke dalam mulutnya, lalu setelah menelannya ia berkata lagi. "Aku sudah berjanji akan mengawalnya selama ia berada di Roma, dan aku tak mengizinkannya keluar dari markas ini jika aku tak bersamanya."

Dan seketika tawa Romario terdengar di ruangan itu.

"H-Hei, apanya yang lucu?" Dino menatap bawahannya, bingung. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti, apa yang ditertawakan lelaki itu sebenarnya?

"Anda sepertinya sangat mencintai _Signore_ Hibari, Tuan Muda." Tawa Romario masih terdengar, sementara Dino sibuk menahan rona di wajahnya.

"M-Memang aku mencintainya, 'kan? Jadi dimana letak lucunya?" Dino merengut, lalu kembali menyuapkan _risotto_ ke mulutnya.

"Tidak ada yang lucu, Tuan Muda. Hanya saja Anda terdengar sangat posesif saat mengatakan hal itu." Lelaki itu kembali mengisi cangkir Dino yang kosong dengan teh, tersenyum geli melihat tindak-tanduk pewaris Cavallone itu.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan Kyouya ada dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. Dan aku tak mau ia berhadapan dengan bahaya hanya karena ia bersamaku saat ini." Dino meletakkan sendoknya, terdiam. "Ia adalah tanggung jawabku sepenuhnya, bukan hanya karena aku mencintainya, aku juga sudah menyeretnya masuk ke dunia ini. Tak ada alasan aku tak melindunginya."

"Iya, saya mengerti, Tuan Muda." Romario terkekeh geli, menepuk pundak sang calon _Don_ dengan lembut. Tuan mudanya memang dikenal sangat keras kepala terhadap beberapa hal, dan baru sekali ini Romario melihat Dino benar-benar jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang bahkan nyaris membuat pemuda itu mencapai tahap posesif.

Dino Cavallone bukan pemuda biasa, semua orang tahu itu. Di dunia atas, Dino dikenal sebagai pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis Cavallone yang meliputi perusahaan dagang, hiburan, pelayaran, dan perkebunan –zaitun dan anggur, tipikal Italia. Cavallone adalah hegemoni ekonomi tak terkalahkan di Italia, semua orang tahu itu. Sementara itu, di dunia bawah tanah Italia, Cavallone dikenal sebagai salah satu _famiglia_ berpengaruh. Kekuatannya tak diragukan lagi. Dan tugas Dino Cavallone adalah mempertahankan kekuasaan yang diwariskan dari para leluhurnya dan memperluas cengkeraman Cavallone Corporation hingga jauh ke luar negeri.

Bukan hanya soal kekayaan, sejak belia Dino Cavallone telah mewarisi kharisma tak tertandingi dari sang ayah dan wajah yang rupawan dari sang ibu. Tak terhitung lagi berapa banyak wanita yang jatuh ke pelukannya, dan tak terhitung lagi berapa banyak hati yang telah dipatahkan oleh sang calon Don. Nyaris tak mungkin Dino Cavallone tak menggandeng seorang wanita, bahkan hanya untuk sehari. Dunia malam mencatatnya sebagai sosok pria idaman kaum sosialita Roma –ah, tidak, bahkan mungkin seluruh Italia.

Namun takdir menyandingkannya dengan sesosok pemuda Jepang dan mengikat mereka begitu erat, tak terpisahkan.

Mungkin kabar bahwa Dino Cavallone adalah seorang _gay_ akan sangat menggoncang dunia malam Italia. Namun toh ia tak peduli, yang terpenting adalah ia bisa memiliki Kyouya.

Romario tak pernah melihat Dino Cavallone serius dalam menjalani sebuah hubungan, dan ketika ia melihat Dino serius, ia merasa bahwa pemuda itu sanggup memberikan dunia jika kekasihnya menginginkannya.

"Aku akan menjenguk Kyouya, tolong bereskan mejaku." Dino bangkit dari duduknya dan dengan segera memerintahkan salah seorang pegawainya. Romario masih tersenyum simpul, menatap punggung Dino.

"Ah, Tuan Muda sudah dewasa sekarang..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Palermo, Italy<strong>_

Alaude terdiam, menatap pagar tinggi klasik itu dengan tatapan sedih dan lelah.

Pagar _mansion_ utama Cavallone.

Tidak, Alaude tidak berencana untuk menyusup seperti musim semi lalu. Ia hanya akan mengamati dari luar, sekalipun ia nyaris tak mendapatkan apapun jika hanya diam dan melihat-lihat dari luar. Ia merasakan bahwa keamanan _mansion_ raksasa ini diperketat sedemikian rupa, entah dalam rangka apa. Meskipun pemuda Perancis itu bisa menebak bahwa Cavallone telah mencium pergerakan-pergerakan yang dirasa mengancam kedudukan mereka di luar sana.

Alaude menatap jam sakunya, sudah nyaris tengah hari. Pantas saja ia merasa sangat lelah dan lapar. Tentu saja, setelah menginjakkan kaki di Palermo, Alaude langsung menuju hotel, menyimpan barang-barangnya, lalu segera melesat menuju _mansion_ Cavallone yang letaknya di pinggiran kota. Tanpa istirahat. Jelas saja tubuhnya sangat lelah.

Namun meninggalkan mansion ini lebih tak mungkin lagi. Ini adalah misi solonya, ia tak membawa serta satupun anak buahnya. Lebih tepatnya, ia tak mengizinkan satu orangpun menginterupsinya dalam misi kali ini. Jadi, tak ada lagi orang yang bisa ia percaya untuk mengisi pos penjagaannya selagi ia tak di sini.

Tidak setelah ia juga melihat beberapa pria mencurigakan turut mengawasi mansion ini.

"Apa mereka pihak lawan?" Alaude berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Ia terus memperhatikan pria-pria itu, hingga ia bisa melihat bahwa mereka bersenjata lengkap dan ternyata jumlahnya jauh lebih banyak dari yang ia perkirakan. Belasan, tidak, puluhan pria seperti bersiaga di seluruh sisi. Siap menyerang.

Alaude menahan napas, ini gawat. Tangannya dengan segera mengambil telepon seluler di saku _coat_-nya, menelepon seseorang lalu berbicara dalam bahasa Perancis.

"Terbangkan satu helikopter menuju _mansion_ Cavallone di Palermo beserta satu regu dokter. Segera. Aku tak punya banyak waktu."

Lalu tangannya kembali bergerak liar pada layar sentuh ponselnya, lalu kembali menelepon seseorang –kali ini dengan bahasa Italia berdialek Perancis.

"Cavallone, ini aku."

* * *

><p>Alfonso menghela napas, menatap tumpukan laporan pada meja kerjanya. Dengan terpaksa, ia harus memeriksa laporan-laporan itu karena sang adik sepupu yang biasa mengerjakannya pergi ke Roma sementara sang ayah kini berada di Moskow. Mau tak mau, ia sebagai anggota inti <em>Famiglia<em> Cavallone-lah yang harus mengambil alih tugas.

Ia melirik ke arah ponselnya yang bergetar, mengerutkan kening. Siapa yang menghubunginya?

"Halo?" Alfonso melesakkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi di belakangnya–

"_Cavallone, ini aku."_

–hanya untuk tersentak kaget dan berakhir kembali menegakkan punggungnya. Ia menggeram pelan, merasakan kemarahan memenuhi dadanya.

"Ada apa kau meneleponku, Alaude?"

"_Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku tak ingin mencari masalah denganmu kali ini."_

"_Si_,_ si_. Jadi, apa yang Tuan Interpol kita inginkan kali ini?" Alfonso berkata dengan nada sarkastik, sementara Alaude di seberang telepon menghela napas.

"_Lihat keluar jendela, sekarang. Dan usahakan untuk tidak menarik perhatian orang luar."_

Alfonso terdiam, terpaku. Alaude serius, dan ada baiknya untuk segera menuruti apa yang ia katakan. Dengan perlahan, Alfonso meninggalkan kursinya dan membuka tirai jendelanya lalu mengintip keluar.

"Astaga." Alfonso terdiam, terkejut. Matanya menangkap puluhan pria bersenjata lengkap bersiaga di balik semak-semak dan perkebunan zaitun milik keluarga Cavallone.

"_Kau sudah mengerti apa maksudku, Cavallone?"_

"Aku tak menyangka akan secepat ini semua terjadi." Alfonso meninggalkan jendela, lalu berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan ruangan. "Kau ada diluar?"

"_Ya, aku ada diluar."_

"Masuklah melalui pintu belakang, aku yakin kau masih ingat jalannya. Sebisa mungkin, jauhi setiap orang yang kau temui. Jangan menarik perhatian siapapun. Temui aku di kapel Cavallone, jika aku tak muncul setelah satu jam tinggalkan mansion ini. Kau mengerti?"

Jeda hening.

"Alaude? Kau masih disana? Jawab aku!" Alfonso tanpa sadar membentak lawan bicaranya, mengundang tawa lemah dari seberang telepon.

"_Kau masih suka memerintah ya, Alfonso."_

Alfonso menghentikan langkahnya, merasakan seluruh tubuhnya mengkhianati perintah otaknya. Suara Alaude yang memanggil namanya, betapa ia merindukan semua itu. Andai semua ini terjadi tidak dalam kondisi segawat sekarang.

"Berisik, turuti saja apa yang aku katakan." Alfonso terkekeh, lalu kembali berlari menuju satu ruangan, kamar sang ibu.

"_Aku mengerti. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Al."_

"Kau juga, _my skylark_."

Dan sambungan terputus.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rome, Italy<strong>_

Hibari tak mengerti.

Ia yakin betul bahwa Dino mengatakan ia membawanya ke Roma demi menjaga keselamatannya. Namun tidak dengan cara mengurungnya di ruangan yang bahkan tak punya jendela, 'kan?

Kini Hibari berada di dalam instalasi pertahanan Cavallone di Roma, markas Cavallone wilayah Roma yang berada tepat di bawah tanah gedung Cavallone Corporation. Ia sendiri sempat terkejut ketika menginjakkan kaki ke dalam instalasi ini. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa membangun sesuatu sebesar ini tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan dari aparat?

"Kyouya?" Sebuah tangan hangat membelai lembut rambut _raven_-nya, membuatnya mendongak.

"Cavallone." Hibari bergumam pelan, lalu kembali memfokuskan mata pada layar laptopnya. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Menjemputmu. Ayo, aku berjanji untuk mengawalmu, 'kan?" Senyum lembut merekah di bibir pewaris Cavallone tersebut. "Kau masih menulis, rupanya."

"Sekarang sudah musim dingin, sementara _deadline_-nya musim semi depan. Kau pikir aku punya banyak waktu?" Hibari mendelik, mengundang tawa renyah dari lawan bicaranya.

"Iya, aku tahu." Dino mengacak rambut Hibari lembut, mengundang tatapan tajam dari pemiliknya. "Maafkan aku, aku baru bisa menemanimu sekarang."

"Aku tak butuh ditemani." Hibari bangkit dari kursinya, menatap Dino yang kini berdiri di belakangnya. "Kau berjanji akan melindungiku –sekalipun aku tak membutuhkannya, dan aku akan selalu mengingat itu. Kita lihat bagaimana caramu melindungiku setelah ini."

Dino terdiam, mata _hazel_-nya terperangkap pada mata _onyx_ Hibari. Dan tanpa sadar, tangan-tangannya bergerak merengkuh tubuh Hibari dalam sebuah dekapan. Hibari mendongak, menemukan pandangan mata itu berubah tajam dan dingin.

Ia tak suka tatapan itu.

"Aku akan melindungimu, tak peduli bagaimanapun caranya. Aku akan menyingkirkan setiap orang yang mencoba melukaimu, melenyapkan mereka dari pandanganmu. Aku tak peduli apa kata dunia, aku tak akan mendengar suara-suara lancang yang menahanku –menahan kita. Selama aku hidup, aku tak akan membiarkan seorangpun maju dan melukaimu, atau membuatmu bersedih, atau merebut dirimu dariku, atau–"

"Berhenti merajuk seperti anak kecil, Dino Cavallone." Hibari berkata dengan tegas, menghentikan semua racauan Dino. "Dan kutegaskan, aku bukan milikmu."

Dino terdiam, sementara matanya menatap penuh luka.

"Tidak secara resmi."

Dino terbelalak, mematung di posisinya.

"Hah?"

"Aku tak akan mengulang pernyataanku untuk yang kedua kalinya." Senyuman menantang terbit di wajah Asia itu, lantas ia memberontak dalam dekapan pemuda Italia di hadapannya. "Lepaskan, sesak."

Namun bukannya melepaskan Hibari, Dino malah kembali menenggelamkan tubuh itu dalam pelukannya. Namun bukan raut terluka yang muncul di wajahnya, melainkan wajah yang bersemu hingga warna merah pekat menghias wajah Mediteran itu hingga ke telinganya.

"Lepaskan aku, _Haneuma_! Kalau tidak–"

"Kalau tidak, apa?" Dino dengan segera menyela ultimatum yang dilontarkan Hibari, mengundang helaan napas pasrah dari dalam pelukannya. "Kau ingin aku mengajukannya secara resmi? Baik, akan aku lakukan."

"Bukan itu maksudku, Bodoh..."

"Tidak, aku yakin betul itu maksudmu." Dino tersenyum lembut, mendekap pemuda itu semakin erat.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Cavallone..."

"Aku setuju, kita lihat saja nanti." Dino tertawa geli. "_Ti amo_, Kyouya."

Dan kata-kata itu mampu membuat sang _skylark_ mendengus kesal sekaligus tersipu dalam diam.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Palermo, Italy<strong>_

Alaude berjalan mengendap-endap melewati beberapa orang penjaga _mansion_ Cavallone, melangkah tanpa menimbulkan suara sama sekali. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, memastikan tak ada seorangpun yang menyadari kehadirannya. Setelah dirasa aman, ia segera berlari menuju tempat yang dituju, kapel Famiglia Cavallone.

Ia berlari sekuat tenaga, tanpa mengendurkan pertahanannya. Sesekali ia berhenti dan menyembunyikan diri di balik dinding kokoh _mansion_, ketika beberapa penjaga berada di sekelilingnya. Lalu ia kembali berlari, begitu seterusnya.

"Sial, kenapa rasanya jauh sekali?" Alaude mengumpat pelan, menyadari napasnya mulai tersengal karena kelelahan. Matanya mulai tak fokus, efek karena ia terlalu memaksakan diri selama lebih dari setengah bulan. Sejak dirinya berada di Argentina, ia tak pernah mendapatkan waktu istirahat yang layak. Lalu setibanya di Perancis, bencana datang menghampirinya dan memaksa tubuhnya untuk bertahan lebih lama lagi.

Mata biru es Alaude menangkap bangunan kapel Cavallone di kejauhan, tanpa sadar mengukir senyum lemah di wajahnya. Akhirnya, ia tiba juga. Ia tinggal bersembunyi di dalamnya, dan menunggu kedatangan sang _capodecina_ Cavallone.

_DOR!_

Suara letupan senjata api menghentikan langkah pemuda Perancis itu, memaksanya menoleh kembali ke belakang. Memang bukan tepat di belakangnya, tapi ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara itu. Dan itu berarti, jarak penembak itu tak terlalu jauh dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang.

Seketika, tubuh pemuda itu menegang penuh antisipasi. Ia memandang lemah ke arah datangnya suara itu, sebelum akhirnya kembali berlari menuju kapel.

"Tetaplah hidup, Alfonso..."

* * *

><p>Alfonso menatap keluar jendela, menembus pagar tinggi <em>mansion<em> Cavallone, dan menemukan puluhan pria yang mengepung mereka bergerak makin dekat. Pemuda itu menahan napasnya, sementara di kepalanya ia memikirkan berbagai rencana yang mungkin bisa ia lakukan dalam keadaan terdesak seperti ini. Ia telah selesai memberikan komando pada seluruh anak buahnya, dan kali ini ia hanya harus memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa mempertahankan _mansion_ ini.

"Al...?"

Ah, dan ia juga harus memikirkan bagaimana cara mengeluarkan _Madre_-nya dari pertempuran gila ini.

"Ya, _Madre_?"

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nak?" Tangan hangat _Signora_ Cavallone membelai lembut rambut _raven_ putra angkatnya itu, membuat Alfonso mendongakkan wajahnya segera.

"Aku tak apa-apa, _Madre_. _Madre_ tak perlu khawatir." Alfonso tersenyum lembut, lalu menarik tangan sang ibu perlahan. "Sekarang, _Madre_ ikuti aku."

Dengan pandangan penuh tanya, _Signora_ Cavallone mengikuti langkah sang putra menuju taman belakang _mansion_ mereka. Putra angkatnya ini memang tak pernah berhenti menciptakan kejutan dari otaknya, mengejutkan orang-orang sekelilingnya dengan ide-ide luar biasa –jika kau tak ingin menyebutnya _absurd_.

Dan kali ini, ia merasakan bahwa Alfonso akan melakukan hal-hal _absurd_ tadi demi menyelamatkan _mansion_ ini.

"_Madre_, tolong dengarkan aku. Di kapel nanti akan ada seseorang yang menunggu, jika terjadi sesuatu padaku ia akan membantu _Madre_ untuk menemui Dino. Aku yakin, Dino tahu apa yang terbaik untuk Cavallone. Ia akan melakukan sesuatu." Alfonso berkata tanpa menolehkan pandangannya pada sang ibu, terus berkonsentrasi agar ia tak lengah.

"Jangan berkata begitu, Alfonso. _Madre_ tak ingat mendidikmu untuk menjadi seseorang yang bersikap pesimis." _Signora_ Cavallone menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Alfonso dengan mata musim gugurnya. "Aku tahu kau mengatakan ini untuk mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk yang dapat kita alami, namun sebaiknya jangan berkata seakan kau tak akan memenangkan pertarungan ini, Alfonso."

Alfonso tertegun, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum.

"Aku tahu, _Madre_." Senyuman di bibir Alfonso makin merekah, sementara sang ibu mengangguk puas. "Nah, disini aman. Segeralah pergi ke kapel, aku akan menemui _Madre_ disana."

"Hati-hati, Nak." Perlahan, _Signora_ Cavallone melepas genggaman tangannya pada sang putra. Dalam hitungan detik, wanita itu segera pergi menjauh.

"Nah..." Alfonso membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap medan perang di balik punggungnya. "Ayo kita mulai."

Menyongsong pertarungan terbesar dalam hidupnya–

_DOR!_

–dengan bidikan tepat pada pelipis lawan yang hendak membunuhnya dari belakang sebagai permulaan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Interpol's Headquarter, Lyon, France<strong>_

Ricardo menatap langit Lyon dalam diam, menerawang sejauh matanya bisa memandang. Senyum ramah yang biasa merekah di bibirnya tak tampak kala itu. Otaknya yang cerdas telah terlalu banyak dibebani, dan berakhir dengan rasa gelisah bercampur kalut di hatinya. Seperti kelamnya langit hari ini.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, salah seorang bawahannya melaporkan bahwa _mansion_ Cavallone diserang sekelompok orang tak dikenal. Sementara itu, ia kehilangan kontak dengan Alaude yang seharusnya memberikan _update_ perkembangan secara langsung. Ia membenci saat-saat seperti ini, dimana ia tak bisa apa-apa sementara orang yang diharapkan mampu ia percayai malah tak meyakinkan sama sekali.

"_Sir_, kami sudah mencoba untuk menghubungi Agen Alaude, tapi ponselnya sama sekali tak menjawab panggilan." Salah seorang bawahannya menghadap, menunjukkan raut putus asa dan menyesal di wajahnya. Ricardo menghela napas, lagi.

"Haah... seharusnya aku tahu semua ini akan terjadi..." Pria berumur nyaris 30 tahun itu melesakkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang empuk. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu akhirnya kembali menatap sang bawahan yang masih berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kami akan terus mencoba menghubunginya, dan jika ada perkembangan kami akan segera melaporkannya pada Anda se–"

"Tidak perlu." Ricardo kembali duduk dengan tegak, lalu menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya yang kokoh.

"_Pardon me, Sir_?"

"Tak perlu mencoba menghubungi Agen Alaude, kita cukup percaya saja pada kemampuannya. Ia adalah seorang agen profesional yang berdedikasi pada pekerjaannya, dan ia juga merupakan salah satu agen terbaik kita. Cukup percaya dan tunggu kabar darinya, mengerti?"

"_Yes, Sir_!" Lalu setelah menunduk hormat pada Ricardo, ia keluar dari ruangan itu.

Mata Ricardo kembali menatap langit di balik punggungnya.

_'Semoga badai ini tak mengganas...'_ Ricardo membatin lirih.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Japan's Embassy, Rome, Italy<strong>_

"Nah, dengan ini sudah selesai." Giotto tersenyum, menatap warga negaranya yang kini hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi sembari menerima berkas-berkas yang ia butuhkan.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Sawada-_san_." Hibari menunduk pelan, sementara kedua tangannya memeluk amplop cokelat besar.

"_Grazie_, Giotto-_san_! Maaf merepotkanmu lagi." Dino tersenyum riang, merangkul pemuda Jepang yang merengut tak suka di sampingnya.

"Tak masalah, Dino. Aku senang bisa membantu." Giotto tersenyum ramah, sebelum pada akhirnya memasang ekspresi mulai serius. "Hibari-_kun_, bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar? Hanya sepuluh menit, aku janji."

Seraya dengan anggukannya, Hibari melangkah keluar ruangan Giotto. Meninggalkan sang duta bersama Dino dengan tatapan curiga. Nalurinya menangkap bahwa sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi, tapi toh ia tak mau ambil pusing.

"Ada apa Giotto-_san_ ingin bicara denganku?" Dino menatap sosok yang telah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri itu dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Sementara pria di hadapannya menjawab tatapannya dengan pandangan resah.

"Kau tahu kalau dunia mafia ada dalam keadaan berbahaya akhir-akhir ini?" Giotto bertanya dengan hati-hati, sementara Dino terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Aku tahu itu. Kami berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mempertahankan diri, dan mulai memperketat penjagaan pada aset-aset kami di seluruh dunia." Dino tersenyum lemah, merasakan bahwa pria di hadapannya ini benar-benar merasakan ketegangan di sekelilingnya. Bahwa Italia dijuluki negara mafia bukan tanpa alasan, dan bahwa _mafioso_ tertangguh sekalipun gentar ketika mendengar kabar angin mengenai sekelompok manusia yang terobsesi untuk menundukkan mereka.

"Kudengar, kelompok ini sangat berbahaya. Baru-baru ini mereka menghancurkan salah satu kartel terbesar di Amerika Selatan tanpa kesulitan berarti. Entah kekuatan sebesar apa yang mereka miliki, tapi jelas mereka tak bisa diremehkan." Giotto meminum kopi di cangkirnya, terasa hambar pada lidahnya. Padahal ia telah memasukkan dua blok gula dan satu sendok krimer. Apa ia setegang itu hingga indera pengecapnya sekalipun menjadi tak peka?

"Leluhurku pernah mengalami hal-hal yang bahkan lebih berat dari ini. Aku harus bisa menangani segalanya dengan baik, demi Famiglia Cavallone." Dino berkata dengan tegas. Sorot matanya menandakan keseriusan dan determinasi tinggi pada perkataannya, mengundang senyum kagum dari pria Jepang di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah dewasa sekarang, Dino."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Palermo, Italy<strong>_

Alaude mendorong pintu kayu besar di hadapannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Napasnya tersengal, dan ia hampir saja terjatuh berkali-kali saat ia berlari menuju tempat ini, kapel milik Famiglia Cavallone.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menapaki koridor gereja yang berujung pada sebuah altar. Mata biru esnya menatap mozaik kaca mengagumkan yang berdiri anggun pada dinding di balik altar, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sejumlah kursi jemaat yang berada di sekelilingnya. Sejenak, ia merasakan betapa hening dan damainya gereja kecil ini. Hingga akhirnya ia tersadar dan mulai melirik ke semua arah dengan pandangan gusar.

"Dimana Cavallone itu?" Alaude menggumam pelan. Sayup-sayup, ia mendengar rentetan suara tembakan di kejauhan. Alaude merapatkan giginya, geram. Rasanya ia ingin keluar dari kapel ini dan dengan segera membantai satu persatu musuh yang menghadang kedatangan sang _caporegime_ menuju tempat yang ia janjikan ini.

Hingga ia mendengar suara pintu kapel terbuka perlahan. Secara refleks, Alaude mengambil pistol di balik _coat_-nya dan mengarahkan senjata api itu kepada siapapun yang berada di balik pintu itu.

Hanya untuk berakhir dengan keterkejutan luar biasa saat menemukan siapa sebenarnya sosok itu.

"Kau... Alaude?"

"_Signora_ Cavallone?"

* * *

><p>Alfonso tercekat, menatap musuh-musuh yang kini mengepung rumahnya dari balik salah satu pilar besar di beranda. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengisi kembali <em>magazen<em> pistolnya, sementara ia mencoba mengatur napasnya yang mulai terasa pendek. Sebenarnya, tak terlalu sulit untuk menumbangkan mereka –bahkan ia baru saja membunuh pemimpin pasukan ini. Jumlah yang tak seimbanglah yang membuat mereka berada dalam posisi tersudut.

"Sial, mereka terlalu banyak!" Alfonso mengumpat kesal, lalu melirik ke sekelilingnya. Memang pasukannya masih tersisa cukup banyak, tapi jelas tak sebanding dengan jumlah lawan. Ia masih optimis bisa memenangkan pertarungan ini, tapi kerugian yang mereka tanggung pasti tak main-main besarnya.

Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar suara keras yang memekakkan telinga. Ia menoleh, mendapati bagian sayap kiri _mansion_ luluh lantak akibat ledakan bom molotov. Alfonso menggeretakkan giginya, geram. Rumahnya dihancurkan, dan ia tak terima akan hal itu.

"Sialan kau!" Alfonso menembakkan peluru pada musuh, tepat menembus dada kirinya. Tak percuma ternyata ia digembleng keras untuk menguasai olahraga panahan sejak kecil. Dalam hitungan detik, sang tersangka pelempar bom itu roboh dan tewas seketika.

Seakan tak cukup dengan merobohkan satu orang –sebenarnya ia sudah menewaskan puluhan musuh lainnya–, Alfonso menembakkan peluru-pelurunya sembari berlari antara satu pilar ke pilar lainnya. Sesekali, ia bersembunyi di balik pilar saat belasan tembakan mengarah pada dirinya. Lalu tak lama kemudian, ia kembali menyerang dan berakhir dengan tewasnya orang-orang di pihak musuh.

"_Caporegime_, pasukan bantuan dari markas Cavallone cabang Napoli tak bisa datang tepat waktu!" Suara dari _headphone_ di telinga Alfonso terdengar panik, membuat pemuda itu terpaksa menghela napas berat.

"Pertahankan _mansion_ ini dengan kekuatan yang ada! Jangan sampai _mansion_ ini direbut, wibawa _Famiglia_ Cavallone ada di tangan kita!" Alfonso berkata setengah berteriak, seketika membangkitkan kekuatan psikis di antara pasukannya.

"Baik!"

Alfonso tersenyum tipis, lalu mengambil ponsel di dalam saku celananya dan menelepon seseorang. Ia harus mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk yang dapat terjadi.

"Markas Cavallone cabang Roma, ini Alfonso Cavallone. Dengarkan aku baik-baik."

'_Aku tak punya banyak waktu lagi...'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rome, Italy<strong>_

Romario berjalan menuju ruang monitor markas Cavallone cabang Roma, setelah membantu seorang pegawai mereka membereskan ruang kerja _Don_. Matanya menatap puluhan monitor yang terhubung pada puluhan kamera CCTV di gedung ini, mengawasi setiap kegiatan baik di atas gedung maupun di bawah tanah. Ia bisa melihat bahwa keamanan pada gedung ini diperketat dibandingkan sebelumnya.

_KRIIING!_

Romario menoleh ke arah telepon yang berbunyi nyaring, tanda ada panggilan masuk. Siapa yang kira-kira menelepon markas di saat-saat seperti ini? Tuan Muda-kah?

"Halo?" Romario mengangkat gagang telepon itu, mendengar suara ledakan dan tembakan yang tersampaikan melalui sambungan telepon.

"_Markas Cavallone cabang Roma, ini Alfonso Cavallone. Dengarkan aku baik-baik."_

"T-Tuan Muda Alfonso? Apa yang terjadi?" Romario berkata dengan panik, mengalihkan seluruh mata di ruangan itu kepada dirinya.

"_Ah, ternyata kau Romario. Dengarkan aku, saat ini _mansion_ Cavallone sedang diserang sekelompok orang."_

"A-Apa?!" Romario berteriak kaget, sebelum akhirnya me-_loudspeaker_ telepon itu agar semua orang yang ada di sekelilingnya bisa mendengar.

"_Jangan panik, sekalipun _mansion_ ini diserang kami masih bisa bertahan. Pertahankan markas cabang Cavallone di Roma dan seluruh wilayah lainnya. Jika kami gagal menghadang musuh di Palermo, kemungkinan besar mereka akan turut menyerang wilayah lainnya. Katakan pada Dino, lobi semua sekutu kita untuk turut mempertahankan eksistensi aliansi. Katakan juga pada _Padre_ untuk tidak kembali ke Palermo jika beliau pulang dari Rusia. Ini terlalu berbahaya. Kau mengerti?"_

"Tapi Anda sendiri bagaimana, Tuan Muda? Bagaimana juga dengan Nyonya Besar?"

"Madre_ sudah kupercayakan pada seseorang, kalian tak perlu khawatir. Dino dan pewaris Klan Hibari itu tahu bagaimana cara menemuinya. Aku juga sudah menghapus semua data di _servermansion_ utama Cavallone, untuk berjaga-jaga."_

"T-Tapi Tuan Muda–"

"_Aku tak punya waktu lagi, Bodoh! Aku sudah memastikan semua dalam keadaan terkendali, kalian tinggal melanjutkan apa yang kami usahakan disini. Kalian mengerti?!"_

Seketika ruangan monitor hening, sementara aura berat menyelimuti mereka semua. Sebelum akhirnya Romario tersenyum tipis dan menghela napas. Ternyata memang benar, darah lebih kental daripada air. Kedua tuan mudanya sama-sama terlalu keras kepala untuk hal-hal yang menyangkut _famiglia_ ini.

"Kami mengerti, Tuan Muda."

"_Bagus, aku harus segera pergi. Sampaikan pada Dino bahwa aku baik-baik saja, oke?"_

"Baik, Tuan Muda. Ah, Tuan Muda."

"_Apa lagi?"_

"Tetaplah hidup, Tuan Muda. Demi kami semua, demi _Famiglia_ Cavallone."

Hening.

"_Kuusahakan."_

Lalu sambungan terputus.

"Nah, kalian sudah dengar sendiri." Romario membalikkan tubuhnya, memandang semua kru yang tampak terdiam. "Kita harus mempertahankan _famiglia_ ini, sekalipun nyawa taruhannya. Kalian mengerti?"

"Baik!"

"Sekarang, bagaimana caranya aku memberitahu kabar ini pada Tuan Muda?" Romario tepekur sembari memandangi telepon yang baru saja mengantarkan berita buruk itu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Palermo, Italy<strong>_

"Kau Alaude, 'kan?" _Signora_ Cavallone berjalan memasuki kapel keluarga Cavallone itu dengan hati-hati, sementara pemuda Perancis itu menurunkan senjatanya. "Bagaimana kau ada di sini?"

"Anda sendiri, bagaimana bisa Anda ada di sini?" Alaude membuka mulutnya, balas bertanya pada Nyonya Besar _Famiglia_ Cavallone itu.

"Al menyuruhku untuk pergi kesini, karena katanya ada seseorang yang menunggu." _Signora_ Cavallone perlahan tersenyum lembut. "Tak kusangka, ternyata kaulah orangnya."

"Saya sendiri ada di sini karena Cavallone menyuruh saya untuk menunggu di tempat ini." Alaude memandangi wanita paruh baya itu dengan tatapan penuh hormat. "Dimana Alfonso Cavallone sekarang, _Signora_?"

"Tentu saja sedang turut mempertahankan _mansion_ ini, Nak." Mata musim gugur itu berpancar teduh. "_Mansion_ ini adalah hidup mati keluarga kami, dan ia pasti akan melindungi keberadaan _mansion_ ini dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya."

Alaude terdiam. Ia merasa sangat bodoh saat itu. Karena di saat Alfonso mati-matian melindungi keluarganya, ia justru terus melarikan diri dari keluarganya pasca-kematian sang ayah.

"Alaude? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sang Nyonya Besar dengan lembut menepuk pundak Alaude, menyadarkan pemuda itu dari lamunannya.

"Ah, saya baik-baik saja, Nyonya." Alaude tersenyum tipis, berusaha bersikap baik. Tangannya merogoh sakunya, mengambil dua benda yang tersimpan di sana. Jam saku dan ponselnya. Ia menemukan belasan –ah, tidak, mungkin puluhan– panggilan tak terjawab masuk ke ponselnya. Seluruhnya berasal dari markas Interpol di Lyon. Ia juga menyadari sudah lewat satu jam sejak ia tiba di kapel ini.

'_Sesuai janji kita, Alfonso. Aku mau tak mau harus meninggalkanmu.'_

"_Signora_, kita harus segera meninggalkan kapel ini. Bisa Anda tunjukkan jalan menuju _helipad_?" Alaude berkata lamat-lamat, merasa ragu dengan keputusannya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ikuti aku." _Signora_ Cavallone berjalan menuju altar, lalu membungkukkan badan dan menunjuk ke lantai. "Tolong tekan bagian lantai ini."

Alaude yang masih kebingungan lalu membungkuk dan menekan kuat bagian lantai yang ditunjukkan _Signora_ Cavallone. Tiba-tiba saja, bagian lantai itu turun beberapa sentimeter seluas satu kali satu setengah meter, membuat pemuda itu sedikit terkejut. Lalu lantai itu bergeser layaknya pintu dan menunjukkan tangga-tangga yang turun ke bawah tanah kapel itu.

"Ayo, lorong ini akan membawa kita ke wilayah yang tak jauh dari _helipad_." _Signora_ Cavallone mengalihkan pandangannya pada Alaude, menemukan sang pemuda justru tertegun menatap pintu kapel yang tertutup. Nyonya Besar itu tersenyum simpul. Dugaannya tepat, pemuda ini masih mencintai putera angkatnya.

"Al akan baik-baik saja, ia pasti menyusul kita." _Signora_ Cavallone menyentuh tangan Alaude lembut, menggenggam tangan dingin itu. Membuahkan anggukan yakin dari pemuda di hadapannya.

"Saya mengerti, _Signora_."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Japan's Embassy, Rome, Italy<strong>_

Hibari melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangannya, lalu menekuk alisnya. Ini sudah lebih dari 30 menit setelah ia meninggalkan ruangan Sawada Ieyasu, dan keduanya sama sekali tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya lagi. Menyusahkan sekali.

Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada televisi yang terpasang di dinding ruang tunggu kedutaan, mengernyit tak suka pada program yang ditayangkan pada saluran itu. Hibari dan telenovela jelas-jelas bukan pasangan yang baik. Penulis novel _best-seller_ itu selalu mempertanyakan siapa sebenarnya orang yang menulis naskah-naskah yang didramatisir ini. Bisa-bisanya mereka menulis alur picisan seperti ini. Itu menjatuhkan derajat para penulis, kau tahu.

"_Siaran terpaksa kami potong untuk _Breaking News_. Pemirsa, dilaporkan bahwa pesawat pribadi milik Cavallone Corporation kehilangan kontak dengan bandara di wilayah Pegunungan Ural, Rusia. Pencarian oleh tim SAR sedang diusahakan, namun kinerja tim terhambat karena badai salju tengah menyerang wilayah sekitar Pegunungan Ural. Sekian _Breaking News_ kali ini. _Breaking News_ berikutnya akan hadir satu jam dari sekarang. Selamat siang."_

Hibari tertegun. Cavallone Corporation, katanya? Refleks, ia segera berdiri dan merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menegang. Itu artinya, pesawat yang menghilang adalah pesawat yang dipakai untuk membawa Cavallone _Nono_ menuju Moskow, 'kan?

"_Padre_...?"

Sontak, Hibari menoleh ke sumber suara. Mata _onyx_-nya menemukan sosok berambut pirang membeku di tempat. Seluruh mata yang berada di ruangan itu menatap sang pemuda Mediteran dengan pandangan simpati, menyadari bahwa pemuda ini adalah sang pewaris Cavallone Corporation.

"Cavallone?" Suara tenang Hibari membuyarkan lamunan Dino, membawa pemuda itu kembali ke dunia nyata. "Kau tak apa-apa?"

Pemuda itu masih tak menjawab pertanyaan Hibari, membuat mereka semakin dihujani pandangan iba dari seluruh penjuru. Hibari perlahan menggenggam tangan pemuda di hadapannya lembut, yang dibalas dengan genggaman yang jauh lebih erat dari pemuda Italia itu.

"Ayo pulang, kita harus mengurus masalah ini." Hibari mendongak, mempertemukan mata _onyx_-nya dengan mata _hazel_ yang bersinar redup itu.

Perlahan, pemuda Asia itu menarik Dino untuk segera melangkah meninggalkan kedutaan. Masih dalam keadaan diam, mereka melewati penjagaan di pos gerbang dan menerima kembali barang-barang pribadi mereka seperti dompet dan ponsel. Mereka lalu segera memasuki mobil Ferrari Enzo yang terparkir manis di tepi jalan.

"Kyouya... Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Dino bertanya dengan nada lirih, matanya menatap jalanan di hadapannya tanpa sama sekali berniat menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

"Cavallone, kau tahu mobil ini tak bisa menyetir dirinya sendiri, 'kan?" Hibari menatap Dino yang balas menatapnya lemah. "Sebelum kau memikirkan langkah besar, pikirkan terlebih dulu langkah-langkah kecil yang perlu kau ambil. Semua hal besar dimulai dari hal kecil, dan itu yang perlu kita lakukan."

_DRRRT!_

Suara getaran ponsel membuyarkan suasana hening yang sempat tercipta, mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada ponsel Dino yang tergeletak di dasbor mobil. Hibari mengambil inisiatif untuk menjawab panggilan dan mengaktifkan _loudspeaker_.

"_Tuan Muda? Syukurlah, akhirnya Anda mengangkat telepon kami!"_ Suara Romario terdengar lega sekaligus gusar, membuat Hibari mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"Ada apa, Romario?" Hibari bertanya dengan nada datar, melirik pada Dino yang tampak masih sangat terpukul dengan pernyataan hilang yang diterima sang ayah.

"Signore_ Hibari? Dimana Tuan Muda?"_ Nada bingung terdengar dari ucapan pria itu.

"Ia ada di sini, aku mengaktifkan mode _loudspeaker_ di ponselnya. Ada apa?"

"_Kapan Anda berdua akan pulang, _Signore_?"_

Hibari terdiam. Ada masalahkah?

"Kami akan pulang sekarang, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"_Ada kabar buruk, _Signore_."_

"Kami juga punya berita buruk, Romario." Hibari mendesah lelah, berita buruk apa lagi yang siap menghancurkan mereka? "Jadi, apa kabar buruk yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Mansion_ Cavallone di Palermo diserang musuh tak dikenal, _Signore_! Tuan Muda Alfonso memimpin pasukan pertahanan di sana, namun mereka sepertinya mulai terdesak. _Signora_ telah diungsikan oleh Tuan Muda Alfonso, namun untuk detailnya kami masih menunggu info selanjutnya."_

Mereka berdua terdiam, terutama Dino yang membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa kecolongan masalah sebesar ini? Keringat dingin mengucur deras di pelipis sang calon _Don_ Cavallone, tubuhnya membeku dan lidahnya kelu seketika.

"Kami juga mendengar berita bahwa pesawat pribadi yang digunakan _Signore_ Cavallone kehilangan kontak dengan menara pengawas di sekitar Pegunungan Ural. Tim SAR tak bisa bergerak karena badai salju, dan berita menjadi semakin simpang siur." Hibari menatap mata Dino, mulai menemukan secercah harapan pada permata sewarna _hazel_ itu. Ia tersenyum, tipis. "Kami akan segera pulang dan mengurus semuanya."

"_Baik, _Signore_."_

Hibari lalu menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengakhiri sambungan telepon, namun tangannya tertahan dalam genggaman pemuda Cavallone di sampingnya. Masih dalam ekspresi senyum tipis yang sama, ia memalingkan wajahnya pada Dino.

"Kau lihat, kau tak punya waktu untuk larut dalam kesedihan." Hibari berkata dengan nada tegas, mengembalikan binar spirit yang berpendar kuat di mata Dino.

"Terima kasih, Kyouya." Dino mengecup punggung tangan pada genggamannya, sementara Hibari tersenyum nyaris menyeringai.

"Kau harus membayar jasa ini, Cavallone. Menangkan pertarungan ini, dan aku akan menganggapnya impas."

"Pasti, _il mio amore_. Pasti."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Palermo, Italy<strong>_

Suara rentetan senjata masih terdengar di sekeliling _mansion_ Cavallone, sesekali diselingi bunyi ledakan pada beberapa bagian _mansion_ dan juga suara pecahan kaca. Bangunan megah itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai rusak dan sebagian lainnya nyaris hancur, akibat dari pertarungan yang sangat intens antara kedua kubu. Dan baru saja satu bom lagi meledak di taman depan _mansion_ Cavallone.

Alfonso menatap sekitarnya dengan pandangan elang, penuh kewaspadaan. Di belakangnya, beberapa bawahannya turut bersiaga sekalipun mereka semua menanggung luka pada tubuhnya. Alfonso, untungnya, masih bersih tanpa luka. Hanya saja, peluh membanjiri tubuhnya dan napasnya semakin kacau.

"Mereka seperti tak habis-habis!" Seseorang di antara bawahannya berkomentar dengan wajah lelah, tangannya mengokang senjata dan kembali menembakkan peluru-peluru yang dengan mulus menembus organ-organ vital lawannya.

"_Caporegime_ Cavallone, apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" Seorang lainnya bertanya dengan nada panik, seketika membuat rekan-rekannya menelan ludah karena gugup.

"Dasar bodoh, tenanglah dulu! Tak ada gunanya kita melawan musuh dalam keadaan panik!" Alfonso tanpa ragu membentak para bawahannya, lalu kembali menatap medan perang di hadapannya dengan raut serius. "Kita sudah menang, mereka sudah terlihat putus asa dan jumlah mereka sudah jauh berkurang. Kekuatan kita lebih dari cukup untuk mengalahkan mereka sekarang. Jangan mengatakan hal bodoh sebelum kau benar-benar kalah!"

Dan saat Alfonso mengakhiri ceramah singkatnya, tangan terlatihnya membidik satu musuh yang berdiri pada tangga teras dalam satu tembakan tepat sasaran. Tepat saat orang itu melempar sesuatu ke arah beranda mansion Cavallone. Beberapa batang berwarna merah yang terikat dengan jaringan kabel dan juga _timer_ kecil yang terpasang dengan _setting_ hitung mundur. Alfonso membelalakkan matanya. Bom waktu!

"Awas kalian semua!" Dengan segera, caporegime muda itu mendorong semua rekannya menjauh. Sayangnya, waktu telah habis dan ia tak sempat lagi menghindar.

_DUAARR!_

"_Caporegime_ Cavallone!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Interpol's Headquarter, Lyon, France<strong>_

"_Sir_, gawat!" Seorang pegawai Interpol menerobos masuk ruangan sang atasan yang kini hanya bisa duduk tepekur tanpa melakukan apapun. Tentu saja tindakan tersebut mengejutkan Ricardo dan nyaris membuatnya terjengkang dari kursinya.

"Apa lagi?" Ricardo memijat keningnya, frustasi. Sungguh, hari ini terjadi banyak masalah yang seakan menimpanya bertubi-tubi. Kapan hari ini berakhir, sebenarnya?

"Pesawat pribadi yang membawa _Don_ Cavallone hilang kontak dengan menara pengawas di wilayah Pegunungan Ural, Siberia, Rusia! Kemungkinan, pesawat tersebut dibajak oleh kelompok misterius itu dengan tujuan melenyapkan pemimpin _Famiglia_ Cavallone yang notabene adalah keluarga mafia terkuat di dunia."

Seketika, Ricardo merasakan dirinya seakan tersambar petir di siang bolong. Bagaimana mungkin semua ini terjadi, sementara _Famiglia_ Cavallone terus memperketat pertahanannya?

"Apa lagi yang kau dapatkan dari insiden ini?" Dengan segera, Kepala Interpol itu kembali memasang mimik seriusnya.

"Tim SAR tak bisa melakukan pencarian dikarenakan badai salju lebat menerjang wilayah Siberia. Selain itu, berita ini juga telah disiarkan di televisi-televisi nasional Italia. Hal ini terkait dengan posisi _Don_ Cavallone sebagai Direktur Utama Cavallone Corporation."

"Ya, ini pasti menjadi berita besar bagi dunia bisnis Eropa, terutama Italia. Cavallone adalah perusahaan multinasional yang tak terbantahkan lagi kekuasaannya di Eropa, ditambah lagi dengan pengaruh mereka yang begitu besar di dunia bawah tanah Italia maupun dunia." Ricardo menopang dagunya, sementara otaknya berpikir keras. "Ada lagi yang bisa kau sampaikan?"

"Tidak ada, _Sir_. Jika ada perkembangan terbaru, kami akan segera melaporkannya pada Anda."

"Baiklah, segera lapor padaku jika ada perkembangan terbaru mengenai hal ini. Sekarang, kau boleh meninggalkan ruanganku."

"_Thank you, Sir._" Lalu pegawai itu pun meninggalkan ruangan Ricardo yang kembali lengang.

Ricardo mengerang bingung, masalah baru muncul di saat masalah lainnya bahkan belum ia tangani. Ditambah lagi, Alaude sama sekali tak bisa dihubungi. Ponselnya memang aktif, tapi pemuda Perancis itu tak mengangkat teleponnya sama sekali.

"Dimana kau sekarang, Alaude...?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Palermo, Italy<strong>_

Alaude membuka pintu yang menjadi akhir dari lorong pada kapel _Famiglia_ Cavallone dengan perlahan. Seketika sinar matahari menyeruak, menyerang ruangan gelap di balik punggungnya. Ia yang pertama naik ke atas tanah, lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu _Signora_ Cavallone agar wanita itu juga bisa keluar dari lorong. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, terdapat _helipad_ yang dikelilingi padang rumput yang cukup luas. Tepat saat itu juga, di atas kepala mereka muncul helikopter dengan emblem unik –emblem keluarga Alaude– yang terbang mendekat.

"Sepertinya kita tiba tepat waktu, _Signora_." Alaude menuntun wanita paruh baya itu menuju helikopter yang sedang berusaha mendarat pada _helipad_ yang tersedia. Setelah tiba di helikopter, ia menaikkan _Signora_ Cavallone ke atas helikopter.

Namun, pemuda itu kembali menoleh ke belakang. Menatap _mansion_ Cavallone yang mulai terbakar di beberapa sisinya. Ia menggeretakkan giginya, lalu kembali berlari menuju pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan lorong kapel.

"Tuan Muda!" Sang pilot helikopter meneriakkan panggilan pada Alaude, meskipun ia tahu itu tak berguna.

"Tunggu aku di sini, jika aku tak kembali setelah satu jam segera tinggalkan tempat ini dan amankan _Signora_ Cavallone di Versailles!" Alaude berseru keras-keras, membuat setiap orang di helikopter itu tertegun sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum simpul.

"Baik, Tuan Muda!"

Dengan demikian, Alaude resmi memasuki medan perang Cavallone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rome, Italy<strong>_

Dino dan Hibari melangkah memasuki instalasi Cavallone, yang dibalas dengan tatapan penuh hormat dari setiap anggota yang mereka temui. Romario menyambutnya dengan senyumnya yang biasa, sementara Dino membalas senyum pria itu dengan senyum lemah dan wajah lelah.

"Kami telah mempersiapkan _conference call_ pada setiap markas cabang Cavallone di Italia dan dunia, Tuan Muda. Jadi jangan tunjukkan wajah kusut Anda seperti ini." Romario berjalan mendampingi sang calon _Don_, sementara bibir Dino mulai merekahkan senyum lembutnya.

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku hanya lelah, sedikit istirahat pasti akan sangat membantu." Dino melepaskan mantel dan memberikannya pada Romario. Romario ganti memberinya sebuah jas hitam yang cocok dikenakan bersama kemeja kasual Dino. "Aku pergi ke ruang monitor lebih dulu, aku harus bersiap-siap."

Sepeninggal Dino, Romario tersenyum pada sosok pemuda Asia di belakangnya.

"Terima kasih telah membantu Tuan Muda kami, _Signore_ Hibari." Pria itu membungkuk dalam, menunjukkan betapa ia menghormati sosok pewaris Klan Hibari di hadapannya ini.

"Aku hanya tak suka ia menjadi terlalu rapuh karena masalah yang datang kepadanya." Hibari berkata dengan nada datar, mengundang tawa dari tangan kanan Dino itu. "Apa yang lucu?"

"Tidak, tidak ada." Romario menghentikan tawanya, lalu kembali tersenyum hormat. "Tolong dukung terus Tuan Muda kami, karena kau adalah orang yang paling berharga baginya."

Hibari terdiam, menatap Romario tanpa kata.

Paling berharga untuk Tuan Mudanya, ya? Toh, sekarang Tuan Mudanya itu juga telah menjadi orang penting untuk dirinya kok.

* * *

><p>"Tuan Muda, kami akan menyambungkan Anda dengan seluruh markas cabang Cavallone satu menit lagi. Apa Anda sudah siap?" Salah seorang operator memandang Dino, yang membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat.<p>

"Kita bisa mulai sekarang." Dino tersenyum simpul pada bawahannya itu, lalu menarik napas panjang, berusaha menghilangkan rasa perih di hatinya.

Lalu seketika, seluruh monitor yang berada di ruangan itu berganti tayangan dari video CCTV menjadi tayangan puluhan wajah kepala markas cabang Cavallone dari seluruh dunia. Napas Hibari yang duduk di sudut ruangan tercekat begitu saja, menyadari bahwa mimik wajah pemuda Cavallone itu berubah luar biasa serius.

"Saya, Dino Cavallone, menghubungi Anda sebagai perpanjangan tangan Cavallone _Nono_. Seperti yang Anda ketahui, Cavallone _Nono_, ayah saya, dinyatakan hilang dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat. Karena itu, saya akan mengambil alih posisi beliau hingga beliau dapat kembali hadir di tengah-tengah kita semua demi menghindari perpecahan selama masa _vacuum of power_." Dino menatap seluruh layar itu dengan percaya diri, membuat Hibari –tanpa sadar– terpukau.

"Kita juga mengetahui betul bahwa dunia sedang menghadapi ancaman dari sebuah kelompok yang berniat melenyapkan mafia dari bumi ini. Maka dari itu, saya meminta bantuan dan kerjasama dari segenap jajaran _Famiglia_ Cavallone di seluruh dunia untuk bersatu dan membongkar siapa sebenarnya orang yang berada di balik semua ini. Demi _Famiglia_ Cavallone!" Dino mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dengan suara lantang, membangkitkan semangat juang setiap mata di ruangan itu dan juga setiap mata yang ada di monitor-monitor itu.

"Kami akan segera mengabarkan perkembangan dari Palermo dan Roma sebagai markas utama sementara _Famiglia_ Cavallone. Terima kasih."

Pidato singkat itu pun berakhir, dan yang selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah suara tepuk tangan meriah dari semua orang yang hadir dan menyaksikan aksi pertama sang calon _Don_.

Hibari tersenyum tipis. Dino berhasil membuat satu langkah yang tepat kali ini.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Palermo, Italy<strong>_

Alaude menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Pemuda Perancis itu terhenyak, menyadari seberapa parah kerusakan yang terjadi akibat pertarungan yang terjadi. Memang sudah tak ada musuh yang terlihat, hanya beberapa pria berjas hitam yang tampak bangkit dan berjalan terseok-seok menghampiri kawannya yang lain. Tampaknya perang baru saja berakhir, dan Cavallone berhasil memenangkannya.

"_Caporegime_ Cavallone!"

Suara itu mampir di telinga Alaude, membuatnya menoleh secepat yang ia bisa. Dan akhirnya, ia berhasil menemukan orang yang ia cari.

"Cavallone!" Alaude berseru lantang, lalu dengan segera berlari ke arah kerumunan _mafioso_ yang melingkari sesosok tubuh yang terbaring di lantai marmer tak berdaya. Terdapat luka di tubuhnya, beberapa di antaranya masih mengalirkan darah segar. Masih bernapas memang, tapi ia telah kehilangan banyak darah.

"Anda... _Signore_ Alaude?!" Salah seorang _mafioso_ menyadari kehadirannya, berhasil mengarahkan semua pandangan kepada Alaude. Lalu terdengar suara terbatuk dari tengah lingkaran itu. Dengan segera, Alaude menyeruak masuk demi menemukan Alfonso Cavallone mulai kehilangan kesadarannya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Cavallone, bangun!" Alaude mengguncangkan tubuh pemuda Mediteran itu agak keras, tak peduli dirinya dihujani tatapan penuh tanya dari mata di sekelilingnya. "Kau harus tetap sadar, Cavallone! Ayo bangun, Alfonso!"

"_Signore_, kita harus segera memberikannya pertolongan pertama." Salah seorang _mafioso_ memberikan pendapat, menyadarkan Alaude dari kepanikan yang nyaris menguasainya.

"Bawa ia ke _helipad_, disana ada tenaga medis yang bisa membantu kita." Alaude merogoh saku _coat_-nya, menarik keluar jam sakunya sekalipun darah telah mengotori tangannya. Sepuluh menit sebelum keberangkatan helikopternya. "Kita tak punya banyak waktu, ayo!"

Serentak, beberapa pria menaikkan Alfonso yang mulai tak sadarkan diri ke atas tandu dan segera membawanya menuju _helipad_. Beberapa yang lainnya tampak mengikuti dan berjaga jikalau ada musuh yang masih tersisa dengan tiba-tiba menyerang mereka. Alaude sendiri terus berjalan di samping tandu sembari tetap berusaha menyadarkan Alfonso, karena akan sangat berbahaya jika pemuda itu sampai tak sadarkan diri.

Dengan cepat, mereka berhasil mencapai _helipad_ dan menemukan bahwa helikopter itu masih berada di sana. _Signora_ Cavallone dengan segera turun dari helikopter dan dengan tergopoh-gopoh berjalan menuju tandu puteranya.

"_Dio mio_, apa yang terjadi?" _Signora_ Cavallone menatap para _mafioso_ di hadapannya dengan tatapan penuh tanya, begitu juga dengan Alaude.

"Ia berusaha melindungi kami dari bom yang dilemparkan musuh, tapi justru ia terluka karena itu. Kami sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, _Signora_, _Signore_!" Salah seorang di antara mereka berbicara dengan nada lelah, namun tetap lantang. Mereka semua menunduk penuh penyesalan.

"Sudah, sudah. Tak apa-apa, anakku." _Signora_ Cavallone maju menghampiri mereka semua, menggenggam tangan salah satu di antara mereka erat-erat. "Yang penting, kalian semua selamat sekarang."

"Haah... Orang ini, masih juga suka bertindak sok pahlawan..." Alaude duduk di rerumputan, tepat di sebelah tandu Alfonso yang kini tengah ditangani pihak medis. Tiba-tiba saja, ia merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya lemah.

"Alaude..." Alfonso memanggilnya lirih, berhasil menarik perhatian semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Alaude balas menggenggam tangan itu lebih erat, berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran pemuda itu dengan genggamannya.

"Sedikit sakit... Tapi tak masalah, aku 'kan jagoan..." Alfonso terkekeh pelan, sementara Alaude menahan hasrat untuk menjitak kepala bersurai _raven_ milik pemuda itu.

"Jangan mengatakan hal bodoh, Cavallone." Pemuda Perancis itu mendesah panjang, berusaha menahan emosinya. "Kau jangan bicara dulu, biarkan mereka merawatmu dengan tenang."

"_Madre_..."

"Ya, Nak?" Wanita paruh baya itu kembali menghampiri putera angkatnya itu, lalu tersenyum keibuan.

"_Madre_ benar... Sejauh apapun awan pergi, ia tak akan pernah meninggalkan langitnya..." Alfonso mengarahkan mata _hazel_-nya pada mata biru es milik Alaude, menemukan mata itu mulai tergenang air mata. "Hei, jangan menangis begitu..."

"Aku tak menangis." Bantah Alaude pendek, berusaha menahan air mata yang akan menetes. Membuat Alfonso kembali terkekeh geli.

"Tuan Muda, _Monsieur_ Alfonso harus menjalani perawatan intensif untuk menyembuhkan luka-lukanya. Kami baru memberikannya pertolongan pertama, dan itu tidak cukup. Bagaimana?" Salah seorang dokter berkata pada Alaude.

"Apa di Versailles kita memiliki alat-alat medis yang lengkap untuk menangani masalah ini?" Alaude balas bertanya.

"Ada, Tuan Muda. Kita bisa merawatnya di _mansion_."

"Bagus kalau begitu." Alaude membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap para _mafioso_ yang berdiri tegap di hadapannya. "Bolehkah aku membawa Nyonya Besar dan _Caporegime_ kalian bersamaku? Aku tak berniat jahat pada mereka, kalian bisa mempercayaiku. Bagaimana?"

_DRRRT!_

Alaude mengambil ponselnya dari saku _coat_, bertanya-tanya siapa yang kira-kira meneleponnya?

"Halo?"

"_Alaude, apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau tak mengangkat teleponku atau markas?!"_

Ah, Ricardo rupanya.

"Mana mungkin saya mengangkat telepon di tengah pertempuran, _Sir_?" Alaude menghela napas kesal, lalu kembali menatap Alfonso yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

"_Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana?"_

"Melakukan hal yang saya anggap perlu." Alaude menjawab dengan singkat. "Ah, ya. Saya harus segera meninggalkan Palermo, kirimkan salah satu bawahan saya untuk menggantikan posisi saya dan juga siagakan pasukan di sekitar Palermo secara rahasia. Keadaan sudah relatif aman, tapi kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti."

"_Tunggu, tunggu. Jadi kau akan pergi dari Palermo?"_

"Ya. Maaf, saya harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa, _Sir_."

"_Tunggu dulu, Al–"_

–dan sambungan terputus. Alaude yang memutuskannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Alaude kembali menatap semua orang di sekitarnya.

"Dengan keadaan kami yang seperti ini, tak mungkin kami menjaga _Caporegime_ Cavallone dan _Signora_. Membawa mereka ke Roma secara langsung pun tak mungkin. Kami mempercayakan mereka kepada Anda, _Signore_ Alaude."

Alaude tersenyum tipis, menghargai kepercayaan tiap _mafioso_ yang ia lihat kini.

"Kalau begitu, tolong segera angkat _Caporegime_ Cavallone dan _Signora_ Cavallone ke dalam helikopter. Tujuan berikutnya: Versailles, Perancis!" Sang pilot berseru riang, mulai menyalakan mesin helikopternya. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya mereka mengudara di langit Palermo.

Alaude mengarahkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang kini tengah terlelap sembari menggenggam tangannya, tersenyum lembut lalu membelai pelan rambut _raven_-nya.

'_Dua tahun lalu aku menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk bersamanya, tapi kali ini aku tak akan melewatkan sedetikpun tanpanya.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Interpol's Headquarter, Lyon, France<strong>_

Ricardo masih tak bergeming. Ponsel di telinganya telah mengeluarkan bunyi monoton sejak beberapa detik yang lalu. Namun, ia masih tak bergerak.

Dadanya terasa sesak. Sakit.

"Alaude..."

Ricardo akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia mencintai bawahannya itu...

...dan Ricardo juga menyadari bahwa akan sulit mendapatkan pemuda Perancis itu selama sang pemuda masih mencintai sosok Alfonso Cavallone...

"Aku tak akan menyerah."

Tidak sebelum ia mati.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Fuaaah! Akhirnya chapter ini sukses update, yaaay! #narihula Maaf karena update yang (saya tahu) sangat terlambat, tapi percaya deh, saya benar-benar berjuang untuk membuat chapter ini. Well... sebenarnya ini bukan satu chapter, tapi satu part. Simpelnya sih, ini baru setengahnya dari chapter terbaru. Saya (lagi-lagi) tak akan menjelaskan secara rinci setiap trivia yang saya tampilkan, jadi jika ada pertanyaan yang ingin diajukan silakan sampaikan lewat review atau PM.

Oh, ya! Saya meng-update cerita ini bertepatan dengan hari jadi pertama Skylark's Days lho! Tanpa sadar, ternyata cerita ini udah berumur satu tahun sejak prolognya saya tulis tangan. Dan ajaibnya, bisa bertahan sampai sekarang. Semua ini juga berkat support reviewer, reader, dan semua orang yang membantu saya selama penulisan anak kesayangan saya yang satu ini. #slapped Pokoknya, saya benar-benar sangat berterimakasih! *bows*

Lalu, saya juga berterimakasih pada setiap oknum yang menominasikan karya ini pada ajang IFA 2012. Saya tidak tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang fanfiksi ini, tapi saya sangat berterimakasih atas semua dukungan yang kalian berikan! XDD

Sekian, dan REVIEW PLEASE! Karena saya akan sangat bahagia jika kalian sudi meninggalkan review untuk buah hati saya yang genap berusia satu tahun ini! XDD

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan Anon:<strong>

**bhiblu21** : Nggak apa-apa kok nggak login, asal review aja, hehehe! Dan sudah saya duga, pasti scene CA di chapter sebelumnya terlalu... err... galau, tapi sepertinya di chapter ini nggak lagi ya? Udah update, makasih reviewnya! *bows*

**Dexter landstein** : Salam kenal juga, Dexter-san! Ah, iya, memang cerita ini berfokus ke sana, tapi bakal saya buat jauh lebih ekstrim lagi! *evil grin* Soal kata-kata itu, saya setuju. Entah kenapa setelah menulis kalimat itu, saya merasa sangat jenius. #ditampol Lalu adegan sweet itu, hehehe... Maklumi saja ya! Sudah update, terima kasih reviewnya! *bows*

**Doradora dongdong** : Aloha juga! Masih ingat dong, hehehe! Iya nggak apa-apa, yang penting reviewnya jangan lupa! #slapped Tuh, kan. Saya bilang juga apa, scene CA di chapter sebelumnya emang nyeseknya nggak main-main. Jadi berpikirlah sebelum membacanya! ;D Soal pair lain, saya memang kepikiran buat masukin juga tapi belum menemukan tempat yang tepat. Udah update, makasih reviewnya! *bows*

**alwayztora** : Lho, kan sudah saya bilang cerita ini genre-nya drama, jadi jangan berharap banyak soal adegan romance! XDD #slapped Tapi saya (tetap) menyelipkan scene manis di chapter ini, semoga suka ya! Udah update, makasih reviewnya! *bows*

**Sinister landstainer** : Waah, banyak yang minta CA dibikin happy ending ya! Oke, semua saran ditampung dulu ya! Lalu porsi D18 di chapter ini mulai meningkat lagi, semoga bisa mulai seimbang deh, hahaha... Dan tidak-tidak-tidak! Jangan panggil saya dengan embel-embel –sama, saya mohon. Udah update, makasih reviewnya! *bows*

**mautauaja** : Ah, arigatou! *bows* Saya sudah update, terima kasih reviewnya! *bows again*

* * *

><p><strong>n.b: Saya sudah perbaiki kesalahan nama yang tercantum di atas, semoga tidak ada yang tertinggal ya! Dan terima kasih sudah memberitahukan soal typo parah itu pada saya! *bows*<strong>


	9. Chapter 7 Part 2: Awaken

_Sesosok anak lelaki berlari riang menyusuri koridor panjang _mansion_ utama Cavallone. Senyumnya terkembang sempurna, rambut _blonde_ lembutnya bergerak di udara yang hangat. Si anak terjatuh, tersandung kakinya sendiri. Nyaris mengumpat kesal, namun seketika menutup mulutnya dengan tangan-tangan kecilnya. Memperingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa mengumpat bukanlah hal yang baik. Untuk selanjutnya ia bangkit, dan kembali berlari menuju pintu depan._

"_Jangan berlari di koridor, Dino!" Sebuah suara mengingatkan dirinya di belakang, hanya untuk mendapatkan cengiran tak berdosa si kecil sebagai balasannya._

"_Tidak apa-apa, 'kan~? Lagipula, _Padre_ baru pulang, _Fratello_! Aku harus menyambutnya!" Si anak lelaki, Dino Cavallone, tertawa riang lalu kembali berlari. Hingga akhirnya ia berhasil mencapai pintu masuk dan menemukan sesosok pria berumur akhir tigapuluh-an berdiri disana. "_Padre_!"_

"Ciao_, Sayang." Sang ayah, Cavallone _Nono_, menunduk lalu mengangkat anak semata wayangnya tinggi-tinggi. "Bagaimana kabar putra _Padre_ hari ini, hm?"_

"Padre_! _Padre_ pasti tak percaya! Pelatih berkudaku bilang kalau aku bisa lulus ujian selanjutnya, aku boleh memilih kudaku sendiri!" Dino berkata tanpa jeda, dalam satu napas. Cavallone _Nono_ tertawa geli, putranya memang selalu bersemangat dan penuh antusias akan segala hal._

"_Oh, ya? Waah, putra _Padre_ memang hebat!" Cavallone _Nono_ tersenyum puas, membuat senyum di wajah Dino makin lebar. _Well_, tak ada salahnya 'kan memberi pujian pada putramu sendiri?_

"_Bagaimana London, _Padre_? Kenapa lama sekali baru pulang?" Dino menatap sang ayah penuh rasa ingin tahu, yang dibalas dengan tatapan sayang dari mata _hazel_ pria itu._

"_London sangat indah, tapi disana selalu turun hujan. Lebih menyenangkan berada di sini, di Sisilia kita." Cavallone _Nono_ menggendong sang putra lembut, mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan pintu. "_Padre_ harus berada lebih lama di sana karena ada beberapa hal lain yang harus _Padre_ urus."_

"Padre_ pasti lelah sekali..." Dino kecil melihat wajah ayahnya, wajahnya tertekuk lembut begitu menemukan gurat-gurat lelah dan warna hitam samar di bawah mata Cavallone _Nono_._

"_Tidak setelah melihat putra _Padre_ satu-satunya ini telah berperilaku baik selama _Padre_ pergi." Senyum penuh kasih sang ayah terbentang sepanjang bibir tipisnya._

_Dino tertegun. Sang _Padre_ yang begitu ia cintai sampai harus kelelahan demi dirinya dan _Famiglia_ Cavallone. Dan ia sebagai anak lelaki tentu saja tak bisa tinggal diam, 'kan?_

"_Setelah aku besar nanti, aku akan menggantikan _Padre_ untuk memimpin dan melindungi Cavallone! Aku akan jadi sehebat _Padre_, supaya _Padre_ tidak perlu kelelahan lagi!" Dino berteriak keras-keras, mengucapkan janjinya pada sang ayah yang tertegun, lalu tersenyum penuh rasa bangga._

"_Laki-laki harus bisa memegang janjinya, lho? Kau berjanji pada Padre, Dino?" Mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya pada sang putra semata wayang, Cavallone Nono tersenyum, yang dibalas dengan anggukan antusias si bocah lelaki Cavallone._

"_Um! Aku berjanji!" Lalu Dino kecil sengera mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking sang ayah, dan tertawa riang._

.

.

.

Dan Dino Cavallone terbangun.

Tertegun, menatap tanpa arah lalu terdiam. Mimpi ini lagi. Mimpi yang seakan mengingatkannya dengan setiap kewajibannya sebagai calon pemimpin baru _Famiglia_ Cavallone. Janji masa lalu sang calon _Don_ ketika umurnya baru mencapai lima tahun.

Janji yang sudah sepatutnya ia tepati.

"Aku akan melindungi _Famiglia_ Cavallone, _Padre_. Dengan segala apa yang kumiliki, hingga akhir."

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong>: Skylark's Days

**Summary: **Saat semua menjadi semakin buruk, saat seakan tak ada lagi kemungkinan yang tersisa, apakah mereka akhirnya akan menyerah pada takdir?

**Rate**: T (for safe)

**Disclaimer**:

1. Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano-sensei.

2. Brand-brand atau merek dagang yang tercantum di bawah ini bukan milik saya.

**Pairing**: Dino Cavallone X Kyouya Hibari plus Primo Cavallone X Alaude

**Warning**: Alternate Universe, OOC, OC, typo(s), Alternate Age, war scene inside, DLDR!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7.2: The Nightmare – Awaken<strong>

_**Versailles, France**_

Alaude terdiam. Ia telah duduk di tempat itu –di samping ranjang besar dengan berbagai alat-alat medis yang berbunyi aneh– selama semalam penuh, dari mulai mereka tiba di _mansion_ hingga matahari terbit di hari berikutnya. Mata biru es itu sejenak melirik ke arah ranjang, memperhatikan sosok yang kini terbaring lemah dengan pandangan tak berdaya.

Alfonso Cavallone koma. Rasanya kenyataan itu telah memukulnya telak, hingga ia tak mempedulikan lagi berapapun panggilan, pesan singkat, dan _e-mail_ yang terus mengalir ke nomor kontaknya. Sekalipun itu dari Interpol ataupun Ricardo.

Ah, berbicara soal Interpol... Ia tak mungkin lagi beraktivitas secara objektif di lingkungan para polisi dan penyidik tercakap di dunia itu. Tidak setelah tindakannya kemarin yang dengan seenaknya memasuki wilayah Cavallone dan secara terang-terangan memihak pada keluarga mafia nomor satu di dunia itu.

Ia kembali tertegun, otaknya berputar cepat. Ia harus mencari jalan keluar, dan untuk memulainya ia membutuhkan langkah awal yang tepat. Hingga akhirnya, ia menemukannya. Jalannya, langkah awalnya. Ya, ia yakin orang itu bisa melakukan ini.

"Kyouya..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rome, Italy<strong>_

Hibari iritasi.

Tempat ini membuat ia iritasi.

Sungguh, ia lebih memilih menggelandang di jalanan Roma ketimbang harus berada lebih lama lagi di instalasi bawah tanah Cavallone ini. Terlalu banyak keributan, terlalu banyak masalah yang terjadi selama dua puluh empat jam terakhir. Dan _deadline_... Argh! Persetan dengan _deadline_! Idenya bahkan sudah buyar sejak semalam, hancur dan beterbangan ke seluruh penjuru Roma.

Di hadapannya, puluhan _caporegime_ berkumpul dan memulai rapat yang dipimpin oleh Dino. Ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia harus turut berada di ruangan ini. Tadi pagi, Dino datang ke kamarnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia menginginkan pemuda Jepang itu turut hadir dalam rapat strategi pagi ini.

Tapi... Apa-apaan ini? Semua orang bahkan terlalu kalut untuk berpikir dengan jernih. Penyerangan ke markas utama Cavallone memang buruk, meskipun pada akhirnya mereka bisa memenangkan pertarungan –yang berakhir dengan kerugian luar biasa yang harus mereka tanggung beserta menghilangnya _Caporegime_ Alfonso dan _Signora_ Cavallone.

"Kita harus menyerang balik, Tuan Muda! Sebagai pria Sisilia, bukan sifat kita untuk menyerah!" Salah seorang _caporegime_ berkata dengan menggebu-gebu. Seisi ruangan riuh, menyetujui usulan –atau provokasi, menurut Hibari– yang dilontarkan.

"Saya setuju, Tuan Muda! Kita harus menunjukkan pada mereka siapa sebenarnya _Famiglia_ Cavallone!" Satu lagi provokasi yang meluncur menuju forum yang makin memanas itu, membuat keadaan semakin sulit untuk Dino kendalikan. Ah, tidak. Hibari bahkan bisa melihat bahwa sang calon _Don_ juga mulai terprovokasi.

Pendapat-pendapat selanjutnya tak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang telah disampaikan di muka forum sebelumnya. Semua orang menyuarakan bahwa sudah sepatutnya _Famiglia_ Cavallone melancarkan serangan balasan ke pihak musuh. Hibari rasanya ingin keluar dari ruangan itu sekarang juga.

Tapi tidak, ia tidak boleh pergi. Tidak sebelum ia menyelamatkan akal sehat si _Haneuma_ Bodoh itu dari situasi tak menguntungkan seperti ini.

"Kalau kau terprovokasi, hei Cavallone, itu berarti kau benar-benar seekor kuda yang bodoh." Hibari, di ujung meja, berkata dengan tenang. Menarik perhatian seluruh mata di ruangan itu.

"Apa katamu?! Berani-beraninya kau—"

"Jika kalian memang sudah lelah dan bosan hidup, tak perlu membawa serta _Famiglia_ Cavallone dalam aksi bunuh diri kalian." Senyum meremehkan Hibari kembali muncul di bibir tipisnya, menguarkan aura membunuh yang pekat ke udara. Seorang _caporegime_ yang baru saja ia sela pembicaraannya langsung bungkam dengan wajah tertekuk. "Belum saatnya _Famiglia_ Cavallone kecintaan kalian ini hancur, _Famiglia_ Cavallone masih dapat diselamatkan selama kalian mampu berpikir jernih dan bertindak dengan hati-hati."

"Apa maksudmu, Kyouya?" Dino yang duduk di ujung meja lainnya langsung menghentikan perdebatan sepihak tersebut –jelas sepihak, Kyouya-nya bahkan terlalu kuat untuk dikalahkan siapapun. "Jelaskan pada kami, _il mio amore_."

"Dan jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan menggelikan begitu, Cavallone." Mata _onyx_ itu memicing, menatap Dino tajam, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perkataannya. "Untuk saat ini, _Famiglia_ Cavallone berada dalam keadaan yang cukup buruk. Tidak ada yang tahu sampai kapan kondisi seperti ini akan berlangsung. Tidak ada juga yang tahu kapan lawan akan kembali menyerang."

Dengan segera, riuh bisikan terdengar di udara. Namun Hibari tak peduli. Ia tetap menatap lurus pada mata _hazel_ Dino, seakan menguji kewarasan sang pemuda Italia. Akan sangat tidak menyenangkan jika seorang Dino Cavallone tiba-tiba saja mengidap _schizophrenia_ hanya karena begitu banyak masalah menyerbunya dalam waktu yang nyaris bersamaan.

"Aku menyarankan _Famiglia_ Cavallone untuk melakukan _defense_ penuh pada setiap wilayah kekuasaannya."

Dan kata-kata itu kembali mengundang gelombang protes besar dari puluhan lelaki di ruangan itu. Dino masih terdiam, sorot matanya meminta Hibari untuk meneruskan penjelasannya.

"Apa maksudmu menyuruh kami bertahan, _outsider_!" Salah satu _caporegime_ muda dengan segera berdiri, menggebrak meja penuh amarah, lalu menuding ke arah Hibari sembari melontarkan ketidaksetujuannya dengan bentakan keras. Sementara Hibari tersenyum kecut. _Outsider_, eh? "Kau pikir kami sepengecut itu hingga kami tak mampu menyerang musuh?!"

Oh, astaga. Hibari merasa bahwa kini ia seperti sedang menjaga puluhan anak TK dibandingkan sedang mengikuti rapat strategi _Famiglia_ Cavallone. Suara-suara sumbang terus terarah padanya, tatapan-tatapan tajam terus menghujaninya. Namun Hibari, jauh sebelum ia memasuki ruangan ini, sudah yakin seratus persen bahwa dirinya mampu memenangkan debat kusir ini dengan logika cerdasnya.

Tapi, _outsider_? _Well_, satu kata itu tepat menohok jantungnya.

"Kalau kalian memang bersikeras ingin melakukan penyerangan balik, katakan padaku. Siapa pemimpin mereka? Dimana markas mereka? Berapa jumlah pasukan mereka? Berapa jumlah persenjataan dan gudang tempat mereka disimpan? Siapa penyokong dananya? Bagaimana cara mereka bekerja?" Hibari berkata dengan tenang, sekalipun mata _onyx_-nya mulai berpendar tak nyaman. Ruangan hening untuk sesaat, tak mampu memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan mendasar sang _skylark_.

"Kalian pikir, hanya karena dendam kalian bebas melakukan apapun seakan dunia ini adalah warisan ayah-ibu kalian tanpa orang lain tinggal di dalamnya?"

Dino, yang berada jauh di seberang Hibari, tersenyum simpul. Ia tahu bahwa Hibari benar. Akan sangat sulit untuk melakukan penyerangan balik jika kita bahkan tak tahu siapa lawan kita. Dan lagi, baru kali ini ia melihat Hibari mengutarakan pemikirannya secara langsung di hadapan orang sebanyak ini.

"Aku yakin kalian mengerti maksud Kyouya. Aku tahu keadaan sangat sulit akhir-akhir ini, tapi itu juga tak bisa dijadikan alasan agar kita bisa berbuat gegabah." Dino menatap setiap wajah _caporegime_ di hadapannya, hingga akhirnya _hazel_ miliknya kembali bertemu dengan _onyx_ Hibari. "_Grazie, il mio amore_."

"Sudah kukatakan, berhenti memanggilku dengan kata-kata menggelikan seperti itu." Hibari bangkit dari kursinya, menekuk wajahnya sedemikian rupa. Ia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Kurasa kehadiranku tak terlalu diharapkan di tempat ini. Lebih baik aku keluar."

Bersamaan dengan pintu ruang rapat yang ditutup, Dino bangkit dari kursinya dan menatap setiap bawahannya. Mata _hazel_ itu kembali berbinar penuh harapan.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya kita akan mulai membahas strategi pertahanan dan spionase _Famiglia_ Cavallone. Sebelumnya, apa masih ada yang tidak sependapat dengan keputusan ini?"

Heninglah yang menjawab pertanyaan sang pewaris tunggal Cavallone.

"Kurasa tak ada. Hahaha... Seharusnya aku lebih sering membawa Kyouya ke rapat-rapat seperti ini."

* * *

><p>Butuh sekitar dua jam untuk mengatur strategi dan membagi tugas pada setiap personil <em>Famiglia<em> Cavallone cabang Roma. Terdapat tiga divisi utama yang terbentuk dalam rapat tersebut, yaitu divisi pertahanan, divisi spionase, dan divisi khusus pencarian Cavallone _Nono_. Karena bagaimanapun juga, mencari sang pemimpin Cavallone juga sangat penting, sama pentingnya dengan melakukan pertahanan dan mencari informasi mengenai lawan mereka kali ini.

Dino terdiam, menatap layar-layar yang menampilkan rekaman puluhan kamera CCTV yang terpasang pada berbagai sudut gedung di ruang monitor. Pemuda itu tahu betul bahwa jika ia salah mengambil langkah, bukan tidak mungkin _Famiglia_ Cavallone akan hancur dalam sekejap. Karena itulah, ia berusaha menghubungi _Consigliere_ Cavallone yang tersebar di seluruh dunia untuk meminta pendapat. _Consigliere_ inilah orang-orang yang dituakan pada jajaran atas _Famiglia_ Cavallone dan bersifat independen. Mereka jugalah orang-orang yang memberikan berbagai masukan dan nasihat dalam pelaksanaan berbagai proyek dan misi yang dijalankan Cavallone.

"Tuan Muda, kami tahu bahwa ini adalah hal yang berat. Tetapi, kami serahkan tampuk kepemimpinan sementara _Famiglia_ Cavallone di tangan anda. Kami bergantung kepada anda, Tuan Muda." Layar terbesar di ruangan tersebut menampilkan sesosok pria paruh baya dengan rambut yang telah memutih, salah satu _Consigliere_ Cavallone yang paling disegani dan kini berkedudukan di London. "Semoga Tuhan senantiasa melindungi Anda dan _Famiglia_ ini."

"Terima kasih atas dukungan Anda, _Signore_. Saya akan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menyelamatkan _Famiglia_ Cavallone." Dino tersenyum penuh hormat, dan beberapa detik kemudian sambungan terputus.

"Tuan Muda, tim yang ditugaskan untuk mencari Cavallone _Nono_ telah diberangkatkan ke Rusia." Romario segera menghampiri sang calon _Don_ selepas _video conference_ tadi, memberikan pemuda itu beberapa berkas yang perlu diperiksa. Dino tersenyum lemas ketika tangannya menerima beberapa lembar kertas lainnya hari ini.

"Laporan apa ini, Romario?" Dino melirik subordinatnya, melihat pria itu dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Itu adalah laporan markas Cavallone cabang Napoli, Tuan Muda. Mereka berhasil menembus Palermo dan mem-_back up_ markas utama. Di sana tertulis laporan lengkapnya dan—"

"Apa di laporan ini tertulis di mana letak keberadaan Alfonso dan _Madre_?" Dino berusaha membaca laporan itu secepat yang ia mampu, memastikan ia mendapatkan jawaban pertanyaannnya secepat mungkin.

"Saya tidak tahu, Tuan Muda. Saya baru saja menerimanya melalui faks dan segera menyampaikannya kepada Anda tanpa sempat membacanya." Romario tertegun, merasakan sorot mata sang pemuda dengan sekejap berubah.

"Tuan Muda, ada sebuah _video call_ masuk ke kontak kita." Salah seorang operator menghampirinya. Dino, yang masih belum menyelesaikan penelaahannya, dengan terpaksa mengalihkan pandangannya menuju salah satu bawahannya itu.

"Siapa? Apa salah satu anggota aliansi kita? Atau _Consigliere_ lainnya?"

"Saya rasa bukan, Tuan Muda. Kita tidak memiliki kontak ini dalam daftar kita. Dilihat dari _domain_-nya, pengontak sepertinya berada di Perancis." Jelas operator itu. "Apa kita perlu menerimanya, Tuan Muda?"

"Biar kulihat." Dino dengan segera menyerahkan kembali laporan di tangannya pada Romario, lalu mengikuti operator itu menuju mejanya. Mata _hazel_ itu tampak berkilat sejenak, sebelum akhirnya tampak menahan napasnya sejenak. "Terima panggilan ini, biar aku yang berbicara dengannya."

"Baik, Tuan Muda."

Tak sampai satu menit, layar terbesar di ruangan itu lalu berubah menampilkan sesosok pemuda bermata biru es yang menatap serius ke arahnya.

"_Ah, akhirnya kau menerima video call ini, Dino Cavallone."_ Bibir itu berulas senyum formal, wajah peranakan Perancis-Jepang pemuda itu bergurat keseriusan. _"Aku memiliki beberapa informasi penting untukmu."_

Sementara dalam hening yang mencekam, Dino menggeram pelan. Mengujarkan nama si pemuda dalam nada tak suka.

"Alaude..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Versailles, France<strong>_

Alaude menatap layar _laptop_-nya, puas. Akhirnya setelah sepanjang pagi ia berusaha menembus pengaman web yang dipasang Cavallone, ia berhasil juga. Ah, ada gunanya juga ia mempelajari cara membobol web dari salah satu rekannya di Interpol. Dengan segera, ia mencari cara untuk menghubungi markas mereka di Roma. Setelah selesai, ia menunggu hingga panggilannya dijawab.

Alaude melesakkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi kerjanya, lalu menghela napas panjang. Ia tahu tidak pada kapasitasnya untuk melakukan semua ini, tapi mengingat keadaan yang memaksa, Alaude tak lagi punya pilihan.

Oh, ya. Dan ingatkan ia untuk mengirimkan surat cuti –atau surat pengunduran diri, yang manapun boleh– pada Ricardo. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, ia berhasil mendapatkan momentum di mana ia bisa lari dari organisasi itu. Sudah sifatnya untuk mudah bosan, dan juga sudah sifatnya untuk tak bisa terikat dengan apapun. Mungkin inilah saatnya.

_BIP! BIP!_

Mata biru es itu terbuka, menatap layar lalu tersenyum. Beberapa saat kemudian, layar itu dipenuhi wajah sesosok pemuda dengan rambut _blonde_ dan mata _hazel_. Mata yang menatapnya penuh kebencian.

"Ah, akhirnya kau menerima _video call_ ini, Dino Cavallone." Alaude terdiam sejenak, sebelum kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku memiliki beberapa informasi penting untukmu."

Langkah awal telah ia lakukan. Ia hanya perlu memastikan bahwa langkah-langkah lainnya sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rome, Italy<strong>_

Hibari menyeruput pelan kopinya yang masih panas, lalu menatap setiap orang yang lalu-lalang di hadapannya. Markas ini baru saja menerima komando dari sang calon _Don_, sehingga setiap orang segera bergerak. Ia tak tahu apa keputusan yang diambil pemuda itu –_well_, mengingat aksi _walk out_ yang ia lakukan pada rapat pagi ini– tapi ia rasa Dino telah mengambil keputusan yang tepat pada situasi genting seperti ini.

"_Signore_ Hibari!" Seorang pria berlari menghampirinya, sorot matanya penuh kepanikan.

"Ada apa?" Hibari, seperti biasa, menanggapi dengan lebih tenang. Pria itu, yang ia ingat adalah salah seorang _mafioso_ dibawah pimpinan Romario, dengan segera menegakkan tubuhnya layaknya akan melapor pada komandannya sendiri.

"Tuan Muda memanggil Anda ke ruang operator, sekarang juga." _Mafioso_ itu mulai berbicara dengan napas yang lebih teratur, sementara Hibari mengirimkan tatapan penuh tanya pada si pria.

"Oh, jadi _Haneuma_ itu sekarang berani memerintahku?" Masih menyeruput kopinya, ia kembali melontarkan pertanyaan entah pada siapa.

"Bu-bukan begitu, _Signore_! Tadi _Signore_ Alaude menghubungi kami dan mengatakan bahwa _Caporegime_ Cavallone dan _Signora_ Cavallone berada bersamanya, dan ia berkata kalau Anda mengetahui dimana ia berada sekarang. Tuan Muda ingin membicarakan ini dengan Anda, segera!"

Hibari terdiam. Matanya menyorotkan rasa tak percaya, membuat permata _onyx_ itu membulat sejenak. Menghela napas sejenak, pemuda Jepang itu meletakkan kopinya di atas meja dan bangkit.

"_Herbivore_ merepotkan... Katakan pada Cavallone itu kalau aku akan datang sepuluh menit lagi. Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan." Dan dengan demikian, ia segera meninggalkan pria itu.

"_Si, Signore_!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Alfonso Cavallone dan <em>Signora _Cavallone ada di Versailles saat ini, bersamaku."_

Dino tanpa sadar menggeretakkan giginya. Kenapa bisa mereka ada di Versailles?

"_Jika kau ingin bertemu dengan mereka, temui aku di Paris. Kyouya tahu di mana ia harus menemuiku di kota itu. Jangan sekalipun kau berpikir untuk membawa seorangpun bawahanmu, atau anggap pembicaraan ini tak pernah terjadi."_

"Baik, aku mengerti. Tapi jika kau melukai mereka, aku tak akan segan-segan menyatakan perang padamu, Alaude." Dino balas menatap mata biru es itu, mengancam.

"_Aku tak akan melakukan apapun pada mereka, selama kau bertindak kooperatif." _Alaude menjawab dengan tenang, sebelum ia kembali meneruskan kalimatnya. _"Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana aku dan kakak sepupumu itu –dulu..."_

Dan kalimat bernada lirih itu sukses membuat Dino membelalakkan matanya, terkejut.

"_Aku menunggumu di Paris, Dino Cavallone –ah tidak, Cavallone _Decimo_."_

Tanpa mampu dicegah, _video call_ itu terputus. Meninggalkan Dino yang masih tenggelam dalam kebingungannya seorang diri.

"Apa dia... Jangan katakan kalau ia... masih mencintai Alfonso..."

* * *

><p>Firasatnya terbukti benar. Alaude merencanakan sesuatu, dan Hibari yakin bahwa kakak sepupunya itu akan turut melibatkan dirinya. <em>E-mail<em> yang pemuda Perancis itu kirimkan padanya adalah penguat semua dugaannya. Memang bukan berarti ia tak setuju dengan setiap pemikiran Alaude, namun rencana ini bahkan terasa terlalu mustahil untuk dilakukan.

Tapi bukankah justru hal seperti ini yang menarik? Pemikiran itu mengundang seringai tipis di bibir Hibari.

_Well_, terbang ke Paris sebentar mungkin akan menarik.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Versailles, France<strong>_

Alaude terdiam sejenak, menatap layar _laptop_-nya yang telah mati sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia lalu menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya, membiarkan angannya melayang. Ia tahu ia lelah, tapi belum saatnya ia menyerah.

"Selamat pagi, _Monsieur_." Seorang pria berjas putih khas dokter masuk ke ruangan kerja Alaude, menyadarkan Alaude dari lamunannya.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Dokter." Alaude menutup _laptop_-nya, memfokuskan matanya pada sosok di hadapannya. "Bagaimana keadaan Alfonso Cavallone hari ini?"

"_Oui, Monsieur_. Keadaan _Monsieur_ Cavallone mulai stabil pagi ini, namun beliau belum juga melewati masa komanya. Kami akan terus memantau kondisinya setiap beberapa jam sekali." Dokter keluarga Alaude itu meletakkan beberapa lembar kertas di atas meja kerja sang kepala keluarga.

"Terima kasih, Anda boleh keluar kalau begitu." Alaude mulai mengecek kertas-kertas itu setelah dokternya meninggalkan ruangan.

_DRRT! DRRT!_

Alaude menoleh, ke arah telepon genggamnya yang bergetar. Satu tangannya meraih ponselnya, sementara tangan yang lainnya masih berkutat dengan berkas pemeriksaan kesehatan milik Alfonso. Membuka _e-mail_ yang baru saja masuk, lalu menyeringai tipis.

_Aku rasa ini akan menarik. Aku akan segera datang ke tempatmu, _Anii-ue_._

_Kyouya._

Semua berjalan sesuai rencana.

Dengan segera, ia menyambar _coat_, kunci mobil, dan laporan pemeriksaan medis itu. Bergerak menuju Paris.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rome-Fiumicino Airport, <strong>__**Rome, Italy**_

Dino merapatkan _coat_ dan syal yang ia kenakan, menembus kerumunan yang menyemut di bandara Roma. Tangan kirinya menggeret koper di belakangnya, sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tangan seorang pemuda oriental erat-erat. Langkah-langkah cepatnya berusaha merangsek masuk dengan cepat ke dalam bandara, karena suhu yang dingin dan juga kekhawatiran jika mereka diam-diam diintai musuh. Sementara itu, Hibari masih berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya –meskipun akhirnya memang tak ada gunanya. Dengan langkah yang lebih cepat, ia mengikuti pemuda Italia itu.

"Aku tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran sepupumu." Dino membuka pembicaraan, yang sayangnya membuat setuasi menjadi lebih _awkward_. "Apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan?"

"Jika kau ingin tahu, tanyakan langsung pada Alaude." Hibari menghentikan langkahnya, memaksa Dino untuk turut menghentikan langkah. "Jika kau panik, kau tak akan mendapatkan apapun."

Dino terdiam, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lemah. Ia tak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya kembali menuntun pemuda Jepang itu menembus keramaian. Hibari bisa melihat bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini sedang memikirkan sesuatu, dan sorot matanya memperlihatkan rasa khawatir yang sangat besar.

Bahkan ketika mereka telah memasuki pesawat dan duduk pada salah satu kursi penumpang kelas eksekutif sekalipun, Dino masih tak mengatakan apapun. Pemuda Italia itu masih menggenggam erat tangan Hibari, tanpa sama sekali menolehkan wajahnya pada sang pemuda Jepang. Hibari sendiri lebih memilih untuk mengamati sekeliling dan memastikan semua dalam keadaan aman.

Mereka memutuskan untuk mencapai Paris menggunakan penerbangan komersil bukan tanpa alasan. Demi menghindari kecurigaan publik dan terendusnya gerak-gerik mereka oleh pihak musuh, mereka lebih memilih bepergian dengan berbaur bersama orang banyak dan berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian. Meskipun akan sangat sulit, mengingat nama Cavallone memang sangat tersohor di Italia.

Tiba-tiba saja, Hibari merasakan beban di bahunya. Dengan segera, ia mengalihkan pandangannya—

—dan menemukan sang Tuan Muda Cavallone tertidur di bahunya.

Ah, ya. Pemuda ini sedang melalui masa-masa tersulit sepanjang ia hidup. Bukan hal yang mudah untuk seorang pemuda yang belum genap berusia 22 tahun itu. Dan Dino layak mendapatkan istirahat sejenak dari semua tragedi yang terjadi. Hanya kali ini Hiabri akan berbaik hati pada Dino.

Semoga saja dengan istirahat singkat ini, pemuda itu mampu kembali menghadapi dunia ketika mereka mendarat di bandara Charles de Gaulle beberapa jam kedepan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Paris, France<strong>_

Alaude memarkirkan mobil di depan apartemennya, lalu mematikan mesin dan mencabut kuncinya. Memasang syal dan merapikan _coat_ untuk menghalau udara dingin, ia segera keluar dari mobilnya. Pemuda Perancis itu lalu menembus udara dingin dan dengan segera memasuki bangunan apartemennya.

"_Monsieur_ Alaude, selamat datang." Seorang pegawai apartemen menyapanya, tersenyum ramah. "Ada seseorang yang menunggu Anda di _lobby_, _Monsieur_."

Alaude lantas mengerutkan kening. "Siapa?"

"Ia berkata bahwa namanya _Monsieur_ Ricardo." Pegawai itu terdiam sejenak, berusaha mengingat dengan benar nama orang yang kini memang terduduk di salah satu sofa di _lobby_ apartemen itu.

Alaude membelalakkan matanya, hanya sejenak tapi jelas menampakkan keterkejutan. Sesaat kemudian, ia dengan segera bergerak menjauhi _lobby_.

"Katakan padanya kalau aku tak ingin diganggu. Jika ia masih memaksa untuk bertemu denganku, pastikan pihak keamanan menanganinya dengan baik." Alaude berkata dengan nada dingin, mengirimkan rasa tak nyaman pada pegawai itu.

"T-Tunggu dulu, _Monsieur_ Alaude!" Setengah berteriak, ia mencegah Alaude pergi meninggalkannya –yang bahkan sama sekali tak berhasil menarik perhatian agen Interpol tersebut.

Ah, mungkin memang tak berhasil menarik perhatian Alaude. Namun setidaknya, berhasil menarik perhatian seorang pria yang sejak satu jam lalu menunggu sang pemuda Perancis di _lobby_ itu.

"Alaude!"

* * *

><p>Udara dingin segera menyapa kedua pemuda yang baru saja menjejakkan kakinya di luar bandara Charles de Gaulle sore itu. Matahari nyaris tenggelam –mengingat bulan ini Eropa mulai memasuki musim dingin dan siang hari menjadi lebih pendek. Memang salju belum turun, tetapi suhu telah turun beberapa derajat sejak beberapa hari yang lalu dan memaksa para <em>Parisiens<em> untuk lebih merapatkan mantel yang mereka kenakan.

Masih tanpa banyak kata, Dino memanggil salah satu taksi di _lobby_ bandara. Segera setelah mereka berdua meletakkan dua koper di dalam bagasi dan Hibari mengatakan tempat yang mereka tuju dengan bahasa Perancis yang terpatah-patah, taksi itu mulai melaju meninggalkan bandara.

Hibari diam-diam mengalihkan mata _onyx_-nya ke arah Dino, menemukan pemuda itu menguap dan sorot matanya masih menyiratkan kantuk. Selama perjalanan mereka dari Roma hingga mendarat di Paris, Dino memang terus tertidur bersandarkan bahu Hibari. Ah, ya. Itu mengingatkannya akan rasa sakit di pundaknya yang –dengan terpaksa– harus menopang berat selama beberapa jam.

Pemuda Jepang itu lalu menatap ke luar jendela, menikmati semburat hangat yang terpancar dari lampu-lampu kota. Di kejauhan, ia bisa melihat Menara Eiffel telah bersinar dengan ribuan lampu yang terselip di antara konstruksi baja kokohnya. Sementara langit bermandikan cahaya kemerahan dari sinar matahari yang mulai terbenam, membuat langit selayaknya jubah Dewa Odin yang sedang terbentang bebas. Paris di awal musim dingin selalu menyuguhkan suasana yang berbeda, lebih tenang, lebih anggun.

"Sudah sampai, _Monsieur_." Supir taksi itu menghentikan mobilnya, dan mengingatkan kedua penumpangnya bahwa mereka telah tiba di tempat tujuan. Dino segera bergerak dan memberikan beberapa lembar Euro. Setelah menurunkan koper dan mengucapkan terima kasih, keduanya memasuki gedung apartemen.

"Tadi ia jelas-jelas melihat saya berada di sini, tapi kenapa ia menolak untuk menemui saya?" Seorang pria tampak sedang berbicara dengan salah satu petugas keamanan apartemen, berdebat dengan suara yang cukup keras untuk mendapatkan perhatian seisi _lobby_.

"Saya tidak tahu, _Monsieur_. Tetapi _Monsieur_ Alaude mengatakan bahwa beliau tak ingin ditemui." Petugas itu mulai tampak tidak sabar. Berdebat dengan orang yang keras kepala memang selalu berhasil menguras energi.

Hibari tertegun, memperhatikan insiden itu dari kejauhan. Dino sendiri tampak terkejut dan mulai menanyakan kepada beberapa pegawai yang berada di sekitarnya tentang apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

_DRRT! DRRT!_

Hibari merogoh saku _coat_-nya, merasakan ponselnya bergetar lembut. Sebuah _e-mail_ baru saja masuk.

_Aku yakin sedang terjadi keributan di _lobby_. Segera datang ke apartemenku, dan tak perlu melapor pada petugas. Aku telah mengurus semuanya._

_Alaude_

"Ayo, Cavallone." Hibari mulai mengayun langkahnya, menembus kerumunan orang yang terbentuk akibat perseteruan yang tercipta. Tanpa menarik perhatian, mereka berdua berjalan menuju _lift_ dan meninggalkan _lobby_. "Kau sebaiknya bersiap-siap, Cavallone."

"Aku tahu." Dino –akhirnya– membuka suara. "Negosiasi ini tak akan menjadi negosiasi yang mudah. Sejak awal aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti keinginannya, aku telah bersiap menghadapi semua kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi."

Hibari tersenyum tipis. Akhirnya, ruh pemuda itu kembali lagi.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu—"

_TIING!_

"—ayo kita mulai."

Bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu _lift_, dan dengan sesosok pemuda berambut _platinum blonde_ berdiri tepat di hadapan mereka, pertaruhan telah dimulai.

* * *

><p>"Duduklah." Alaude mempersilakan kedua tamunya untuk duduk, segera setelah keduanya melepas mantel dan syal lalu menggantungnya di dekat pintu. Hibari duduk di sofa terlebih dahulu, sementara Dino masih membiarkan matanya menelisik sekeliling. Ruang tamu ini dipenuhi dengan foto-foto dengan <em>angle<em> yang luar biasa tepat, beberapa adalah foto bentang alam, beberapa lainnya adalah foto berobjek manusia ataupun tempat.

"Cavallone," Hibari memanggil Dino, tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari secangkir teh di tangannya. "duduk, atau kau tak akan mendapatkan apapun dari perjalananmu."

Dino terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum simpul. Mengangguk pelan, lalu mengambil tempat tepat di samping Hibari. Di hadapan mereka, Alaude masih memeriksa berkas yang diserahkan kepadanya tadi pagi.

"Aku tahu kau punya banyak pertanyaan untukku. Kau boleh mengatakannya." Alaude berkata dengan tegas, membalik kertas di tangannya. Dino diam-diam mulai mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di Palermo –di _mansion_-ku– ketika penyerangan terjadi?" Dino menundukkan wajahnya, mengingat kembali berbagai kecerobohannya sehingga terjadi insiden yang tak terelakkan seperti ini.

"Aku diperintahkan untuk memata-matai _Famiglia_ Cavallone, pada awalnya. Interpol memberikan tugas ini beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku menjalankannya, karena itulah aku bisa berada di Palermo hari itu." Alaude menjawab dengan tenang, masih terus menelisik kertas-kertas di tangannya.

"Tepat di hari penyerangan?" Dino mengangkat wajahnya, menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan pandangan menginterogasi.

"Hanya kebetulan semata, kurasa. Interpol tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan penyerangan atas _Famiglia_ Cavallone. Aku bisa menjamin itu." Alaude mengambil cangkirnya, lalu menyeruput teh _Earl Grey_-nya dengan tenang.

"Mengapa kau bisa membawa mereka ke Perancis?" Dino sekali lagi melontarkan pertanyaan, kali ini Alaude mendongakkan wajahnya dan meletakkan berkas di tangannya tepat di hadapan sang calon _Don_.

"Ketika aku tiba di tempatmu, puluhan orang misterius telah memata-matai kediamanmu. Aku mengontak _Caporegime_ Cavallone untuk memperingatkannya, namun tetap saja pertempuran tak dapat terhindarkan. Jika kau bertanya-tanya bagaimana keadaan _mansion_-mu, Dino Cavallone, kukhawatirkan _mansion_ itu kini sudah tidak layak huni sebelum kau merenovasinya seratus persen." Alaude memberi jeda pada penjelasannya. "_Caporegime_ Cavallone memintaku untuk datang ke kapel keluargamu, dan tak lama setelah aku tiba, ibumu datang."

Dino tersentak kaget. Mengapa kakak sepupunya itu justru meminta bantuan dari pemuda ini?

"Ia memintaku untuk menyelamatkan ibumu, karena ia tahu pertempuran akan menjadi sangat berbahaya. Sebelum memasuki _mansion_-mu, aku berhasil menghubungi Versailles dan meminta mereka mengirimkan helikopter ke _mansion_-mu. Beruntung mereka bisa tiba tepat waktu. Namun tak lama kemudian, aku mendengar ledakan dari arah _mansion_. Aku segera pergi ke _mansion_, dan aku menemukan _Caporegime_ Cavallone dalam keadaan luka parah." Alaude lalu menunjuk ke arah kertas-kertas di hadapan pemuda Italia itu. "Itu adalah hasil rekam medis terbaru saudara sepupumu, diambil tadi pagi."

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" Dino menatap Alaude dengan gusar, merasakan firasat buruk menjalari setiap jengkal tubuhnya.

"Ia koma." Alaude menjawab singkat, mengirimkan keterkejutan pada Hibari dan Dino yang duduk di hadapannya. "Kondisinya mulai stabil pagi ini, Puji Tuhan, tetapi ia belum sadar."

"_Madre_... Bagaimana dengan _Madre_?"

"_Signora_ Cavallone baik-baik saja, aku yakin beliau kini sedang berada di kamar _Caporegime_ Cavallone dan menggantikanku menjaganya begitu beliau mengetahui aku pergi dari _mansion_ pagi ini."

'_Menggantikannya menjaga Al? Apa mungkin Alaude-lah orang yang menjaga Al selama ia koma?'_ Dino berkata dalam hati, menatap pemuda Perancis di hadapannya dengan rasa tak percaya.

"Kapan kami bisa menemuinya, _Anii-ue_?" Hibari membuka suara, setelah sekian lama hanya terdiam dan mendengarkan.

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin kau, Dino Cavallone, membuat kesepakatan denganku." Alaude menatap Dino serius.

"Kesepakatan?"

"Ya. Aku ingin kau tidak melibatkan keluargaku dalam insiden ini. Kami adalah keluarga penegak hukum, aku yakin kau tahu betul itu. Aku telah terlibat, aku akui. Namun, aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun menghancurkan keluargaku. Kau harus menutupi keterlibatan mereka, dan aku akan memberikan kau keleluasaan untuk menemui ibu dan saudaramu. Sebagai tambahan, aku bersedia memihakmu selama kau melindungi keluargaku."

Dino terdiam, melindungi keluarganya ya...

"Aku tak membutuhkan perlindunganmu," Alaude kembali berbicara. "tetapi mereka membutuhkannya. Aku bisa lari kemanapun yang aku mau, tapi tidak dengan mereka. Aku ingin kau melindungi keluargaku."

Dino tersenyum. Melindungi keluarga itu dengan bayaran mendapatkan bantuan dari salah satu agen terbaik Interpol, tidak buruk.

"Aku setuju." Dino mengulurkan tangannya, menjabat tangan Alaude. "Kapan aku bisa menemui ibu dan saudara sepupuku?"

"Tidak malam ini." Alaude melirik ke luar jendela. "Aku melihat beberapa orang mencurigakan di luar gedung ini, aku rasa mereka musuh. Lebih baik kita pergi esok pagi, pergi di malam hari dengan musuh berkeliaran akan sangat buruk."

Hibari turut melihat ke arah jendela, sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya kesana. Benar saja, mata _onyx_-nya bisa melihat beberapa orang bersembunyi di dalam gang-gang gelap dan beberapa lainnya tampak berjaga dengan radius beberapa puluh meter dari pintu utama apartemen.

"Kau bisa melihatnya, Kyouya?" Alaude bertanya pada adik sepupunya itu. Hibari balik menatap sang kakak, lalu mengangguk tanpa kata. Alaude membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis. "Sudah malam, aku yakin kalian lelah. Ada dua kamar kosong dekat ruang kerjaku. Kalian bisa menggunakannya malam ini. Temui aku setelah sarapan esok, kita akan segera pergi ke Versailles."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Versailles, France<strong>_

Sebuah mobil Mercedes Benz mengkilap membelah jalanan Versailles pagi itu, melewati pohon-pohon yang meranggas di kiri dan kanan jalan. Di dalam mobil itu, terdapat tiga orang pemuda yang masing-masing saling terdiam. Pemuda berambut _platinum blonde_ tampak terdiam dan berkonsentrasi menyetir, sementara pemuda berambut _blonde_ dan _raven_ di jok belakang melayangkan pandangan mereka pada jendela di kedua sisi mobil. Terlihat jelas bahwa mereka tengah memikirkan sesuatu di dalam kepala mereka.

Dino menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jok mobil yang nyaman, membiarkan mata _hazel_-nya tertutup sejenak. Seandainya ia pergi ke Versailles bukan dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia pasti akan sangat menikmati perjalanan ini. Hanya saja, dengan seorang agen Interpol yang kini sedang menyetir mobil tempat ia duduk sekarang, ia harus lebih berhati-hati.

Sekitar dua puluh menit setelah melalui perbatasan Versailles, mereka tiba di sebuah _mansion_ besar yang kental dengan gaya _France-Gothic_ di setiap sudutnya. Gerbang besar bermotif rumit di depannya perlahan terbuka, cukup besar hingga memungkinkan mobil yang dikendarai Alaude untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Melewati taman depan yang dihiasi labirin perdu dan kolam yang cantik, mereka akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu _mansion_.

"Selamat pagi, _Monsieur_." Seorang pelayan membukakan pintu supir, mempersilakan Alaude untuk turun. Alaude hanya mengangguk singkat dan memberikan kunci mobilnya pada pelayan itu. Seorang pelayan lainnya membukakan pintu untuk Dino dan Hibari, lalu menurunkan koper-koper di bagasi dan membawanya masuk.

"Siapkan makan siang hari ini, aku akan makan di rumah." Alaude memberikan instruksi singkat pada kepala pelayannya –orang yang baru saja membukakan pintu mobil untuknya tadi. Pria paruh baya itu membungkuk hormat, tersenyum.

"Baik, _Monsieur_." Jawabnya singkat.

"Ayo masuk." Alaude melangkah memasuki _mansion_, sementara kedua pemuda lainnya mengikuti di belakang. "Aku akan tunjukkan jalan ke kamar _Caporegime_ Cavallone."

"Bisakah kau hentikan panggilan _Caporegime_ Cavallone itu?" Dino menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Alaude dengan terpaksa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Alaude menatap Dino datar, sementara Hibari memilih untuk terus berjalan dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. _'Bukan urusanku.'_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Kita sama-sama mengetahui masa lalumu dan Alfonso." Dino berkata dengan nada serius, namun sama sekali tak mengubah raut wajah sang pemuda Perancis. "Apa kau masih ingin lari darinya?"

"Kau salah sangka, Dino Cavallone." Alaude membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi pemuda Italia itu dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. "Aku tak akan lari –tak akan pernah lari, apalagi darinya. Takdir memaksa kami untuk berpisah. Kau dan Kyouya sekalipun tengah mengalami hal yang sama –kau bebas untuk tidak mengakuinya, aku tak peduli. Namun satu langkahku ini, keputusanku menyelamatkannya, kuanggap adalah permulaan untuk mengakhiri persimpangan kami."

Dan dengan itu, Dino kembali tertegun. Untuk selanjutnya tersenyum dan turut melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Sang kakak berada di tangan yang tepat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lyon, France<strong>_

Ricardo merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa apartemennya, lalu menghela napas lelah. Stres yang bertumpuk memaksanya mengerang keras, menumpukkan kedua lengan kuatnya untuk membantunya menutup mata.

"Apa yang ia pikirkan sebenarnya?!" Ricardo membentak udara kosong, meremat rambutnya.

Tidak, lebih tepatnya adalah apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, Ricardo?

Seorang atasan normal tak akan repot-repot mendatangi bawahannya yang tinggal di tempat yang harus ditempuh berjam-jam perjalanan menggunakan mobil. Seorang atasan normal tak akan menunggu bawahannya selama satu jam tanpa kepastian di _lobby_ sebuah apartemen. Seorang atasan normal tak akan berdebat dan nyaris baku hantam dengan petugas keamanan hanya untuk menemui bawahannya.

Seorang atasan normal tak akan jatuh cinta pada bawahannya, apalagi jika mengingat mereka sama-sama lelaki.

_DRRT! DRRT!_

Ricardo membuka matanya, menatap ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja. Nomor kantor Interpol? Dengan segera, ia menerima panggilan itu dan mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya.

"Halo?"

Ricardo terdiam, tampak dengan serius mendengarkan apa yang disampaikan kepadanya. Mengerutkan keningnya, lalu dengan segera bangkit dari sofanya.

"Baik, saya akan segera ke sana."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Versailles, France<strong>_

Alaude membuka pintu oak di hadapannya perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan keributan sama sekali. Di belakangnya, ada dua orang pemuda yang terus mengikutinya. Mengingatkan keduanya untuk tidak berbicara, ia melangkah ke dalam ruangan itu. Sebuah ranjang besar berada tepat di tengah ruangan, dikelilingi beberapa alat medis penunjang yang terus bekerja untuk menopang kehidupan pemuda berambut _raven_ yang tertidur di atas ranjang.

"_Fratello_..." Dino dengan tergesa berjalan mendekati ranjang _king-size_ itu, menjejakkan kakinya pada karpet belundru lembut yang melapisi lantai. Duduk pada salah satu kursi di samping ranjang itu, ia dengan segera menggenggam erat tangan lemah Alfonso yang masih belum juga membuka mata.

Alaude, yang melihat pemandangan itu, hanya bisa tertunduk. "Ia melindungi bawahan-bawahannya dari ledakan bom ketika terjadi penyerangan di Palermo –sok pahlawan seperti biasanya." Alaude tersenyum miris, lalu berucap lirih. "Andai aku datang lebih cepat..."

Dino segera mengalihkan pandangannya, begitu juga dengan Hibari yang berada di samping Alaude. Lalu keduanya saling beradu pandang, saling menemukan sorot mata yang –entah kenapa– terlihat sangat berbeda kini.

"Aku turut bertanggungjawab atas kejadian ini, Dino Cavallone. Aku sangat menyesali ini."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Alaude." Dino melepaskan tangan sang kakak, lalu berdiri menatap Alaude. "Aku dan _Famiglia_ Cavallone sangat berterimakasih karena kau menolong mereka. Lagipula, aku yakin _Fratello_ juga akan merasa bahagia karena kau merawatnya."

Alaude mengangkat wajahnya, sekelebat ia mengingat bagaimana Alfonso tersenyum dan menggenggam erat tangannya sesaat sebelum Alfonso mulai tak sadarkan diri. Mengingat bagaimana rasa lega memenuhi dadanya ketika mengetahui ternyata Alfonso tak pernah benar-benar membencinya.

Ingatan itu lalu mulai mengisi senyuman di wajahnya yang pucat.

"Aku akan memanggil _Signora_ Cavallone, tunggulah di sini." Alaude membalikkan tubuhnya, keluar dari ruangan. Demi menyembunyikan senyum yang makin terkembang di wajahnya.

Baru kali ini selama dua puluh lima tahun hidupnya, ia benar-benar merasa diselamatkan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Siberia, Russia<strong>_

Badai salju masih mengganas di kaki Pegunungan Ural, Rusia, meskipun memang telah jauh lebih baik dari badai beberapa hari yang lalu. Cuaca ekstrem memaksa setiap penduduknya untuk tetap berada di dalam rumah dan menghangatkan diri. Namun, badai salju yang menghadang tak menghalangi niat sekelompok pria untuk terus bergerak untuk mencapai salah satu lembah di wilayah pegunungan itu.

Beberapa jam mereka lalui dalam kabut yang turun semakin tebal dan hujan salju yang dinginnya menusuk tulang. Hingga akhirnya seseorang yang berada paling depan dari rombongan itu berseru keras.

"Itu dia! Itu pasti bangkai pesawatnya!" Menunjuk puing-puing besi yang mulai tertutup salju, ia memberitahukan rekan-rekan yang berada di belakangnya. Dengan semangat, mereka berjalan menuju puing-puing sekalipun kabut semakin tebal dan suhu semakin turun.

Namun seketika, semangat mereka menguap ke udara yang dingin. Jasad-jasad membeku beberapa meter dari puing-puing pesawat. Beberapa di antaranya bahkan sudah tidak utuh, jasad yang utuh sekalipun telah mulai rusak.

"Hei, ayo cepat bergerak!" Seseorang memberikan perintah singkat, lalu semua orang mulai bergerak dan mengevakuasi setiap jasad yang terlihat beserta propertinya.

"Aku menemukan Cavallone _Nono_!" Salah seorang anggota tim berteriak, dengan segera mengumpulkan perhatian anggota lainnya. Berjuang untuk melawan salju yang tebal, satu persatu akhirnya berkumpul di sumber suara. Hanya untuk tercengang dengan apa yang mereka temukan.

Jasad Cavallone _Nono_ dengan belati menghujam jantungnya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Namimori, Japan<strong>_

Sesosok pria berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa melewati koridor kayu kediaman bergaya arsitektur khas era Bakufu itu, menimbulkan suara berderap. Pria itu lalu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah _fusuma_ berlukiskan tangkai-tangkai sakura yang dihinggapi burung-burung kecil. Menggesernya perlahan, lalu menunduk penuh hormat.

"Kusakabe-_dono_, Alaude-_bocchan_ menghubungi Anda." Pria itu lalu menyerahkan kertas faks pada pria di ruangan itu, yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat.

"Terima kasih." Jawabnya singkat, sementara matanya membaca setiap kata yang tercetak pada kertas itu. Terdiam, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum penuh hormat.

"Apa yang Alaude-_bocchan_ katakan, Kusakabe-_dono_?"

Kusakabe meletakkan kertas itu di meja kerjanya, lalu bangkit.

"Siapkan regu Kyouya-_bocchan_. Kita pergi ke Perancis hari ini juga." Kusakabe menjawab singkat, kembali melihat surat itu.

_Kyouya akan terlibat masalah besar. Siapkan beberapa orang kepercayaannya, dan kirim ke Versailles dalam 24 jam. Jangan biarkan para Tetua turut campur dalam masalah ini._

_Alaude_

"Ah, satu lagi." Kusakabe menatap bawahannya dengan sorot mata serius. "Jangan biarkan satupun Tetua mengetahui masalah ini."

"_Haik_, Kusakabe-_dono_!"

Kusakabe menatap langit musim dingin yang muram, lalu menghela napas.

Semoga badai tak segera datang.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Saya rasa... chapter ini terlalu pointless. Entah, saya rasa chapter ini memang chapter terberat sepanjang saya menulis Skylark's Days selama ini. Intinya hanya bagaimana mereka semakin hancur secara perlahan, dan... pokoknya desperate. Namun semoga dengan munculnya secercah harapan dari beberapa tokoh, makna "Awaken" yang saya jadikan judul akan terasa oleh para pembaca sekalian!

Lalu... ah ya, saya akan meralat pernyataan saya di part yang lalu. Saya akan membagi chapter ketujuh ini menjadi tiga bagian, lalu setelah itu kita akan segera lompat ke chapter kedelapan.

Terima kasih atas setiap dukungan yang diberikan pada saya, karena (serius), itulah modal saya untuk terus berjuang mengatasi chapter tersulit ini. Terutama untuk Bayangan Semeuke, Supapa-kun Hikyo D'Cavallone, dan Kashiwagi Shiba (via FB) yang dengan semangatnya mendorong saya yang luar biasa galau ini untuk terus berjuang... Saya sayang kalian! #peluk

Oh, ya! Jangan lupa kunjungi profil saya dan ikuti polling soal ending Skylark's Days ya!

Last, REVIEW! Berikan masukan atas fanfiksi ini ya!

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan Anon:<strong>

**alwayztora: **Ah, arigatou! *bows* Dan semoga tetap suka chapter ini... #pundungdipojok E...Etto... ketawa di sebelah mananya ya? Hehehe... Update, makasih reviewnya! *bows again*

**Sinister L: **S...Saya mohon, jangan nangis... Adegan D18 di sini juga mulai banyak lagi, dan adegan CA dikurangi (berhubung Alfonso lagi koma, hahaha). Romance ya...? Ah, jangan lupa kunjungi profil saya untuk mengisi polling endingnya ya! Dan ya, jangan panggil saya –sama. Yuu saja, terima kasih. Arigatou reviewnya! *bows*

**Guest: **Ah, saya nggak yakin chapter ini sekeren yang sebelumnya... #frustasi Jangan bunuh saya kalau hasilnya jelek, ya... #nangis Iya, saya bikin Hibari jadi sosok yang selalu mendorong Dino. Yeah, meskipun dengan caranya sendiri. Udah update, makasih reviewnya! *bows*


	10. Chapter 7 Part 3: Inheritance

_**Lyon, France**_

Ricardo merapatkan _coat_ yang dikenakannya, menembus udara dingin di kota Lyon yang mulai senyap. Pria itu melirik jam tangannya, telah lewat tengah malam. Pantas saja keadaan mulai sepi, sekalipun markas Interpol masih dipenuhi para pegawai dan agen. Ricardo tak menampik bahwa setelah munculnya organisasi itu, Interpol menjadi semakin sibuk. Setiap informasi yang didapatkan akan segera diolah, mengingat misi ini adalah misi besar yang mempertaruhkan kedamaian dunia. Klise, namun memang itulah adanya.

"Selamat malam, _Senõr_ Ricardo."

Ricardo dengan segera menghentikan langkahnya, merasa sebuah suara telah memanggil namanya. Ia tak membalikkan tubuhnya, namun tangan kekarnya dengan segera menggapai _holster_ di balik _coat_ dan menggenggam pistolnya erat. Tidak semua orang mampu menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya, dan tak sedikit dari mereka yang mampu merupakan orang-orang yang terlibat dalam dunia kriminal.

"Siapa itu?" Ricardo bertanya dengan lantang, tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya melirik spion mobilnya—beruntung saat seseorang itu memanggilnya ia baru saja mencapai mobil yang sedari sore terparkir manis di halaman kantor—dan menemukan seseorang berdiri dengan _hoodie_ menutupi wajahnya tepat di balik punggungnya.

"Anda tak perlu mengetahui nama saya, Tuan—cepat atau lambat Anda akan mengenali siapa saya." Terdengar suara yang berwibawa, menuturkan Bahasa Perancis dengan sempurna. "Saya hanya ingin mengajak Anda bekerja sama dengan kami."

Ricardo mengerutkan kening, masih dengan tangan menggenggam erat pistol.

"Anda pikir saya bisa dengan mudah dibujuk, Tuan?" Tersenyum sinis, Ricardo bertanya pada si misterius dengan nada meremehkan.

"Saya tak pernah berkata seperti itu, Tuan." Suara tenang itu kembali mengudara, bibir di bawah lindungan _hoodie_ itu tersenyum. "Namun, saya bisa memastikan bahwa Anda akan memikirkan tawaran kami dengan serius."

"_Wow, so we got a very confident man here._" Memutar matanya, Ricardo balas menyeringai. Walaupun sindiran pria pemimpin Interpol itu sebenarnya tak mempengaruhi senyum sosok di balik punggungnya itu.

"Saya menawarkan kerjasama untuk membersihkan dunia yang penuh dengan kelicikan manusia ini." Sosok itu tersenyum dengan tenang, suaranya—pada akhirnya—berhasil menarik atensi penuh sang kepala Interpol dan membuat pria itu menoleh. "Kami mengajak Anda untuk bersama-sama membersihkan dunia dari mafia-mafia kotor itu beserta seluruh anteknya."

Dan kalimat terakhir itu sukses membuat mata sang intel profesional nan berpengalaman itu terbelalak. Apakah orang ini adalah anggota organisasi itu?

"Apa maksudmu?" Ricardo menarik mundur senyum sinisnya, berganti dengan raut ekstra serius yang serasa membekukan suasana. Orang misterius itu mundur selangkah, memberikan jarak personal dengan pemuda latin itu.

"Kami yakin, Interpol memiliki tujuan yang sama dengan tujuan yang ingin kami capai. Membersihkan dunia ini dari _noda-noda_ yang tak diharapkan. Karena itulah, kami menawarkan kerjasama ini kepada Anda." Senyum itu mulai berubah menjadi seringai kecil, menguarkan aura tak menyenangkan di sekelilingnya.

"Heh," Ricardo terkekeh sebentar. "Interpol bukanlah organisasi yang bersedia menerima bantuan melalui pintu belakang, Tuan. Jika itu yang Anda harapkan, maka sampai kapanpun Anda tak akan mendapatkannya."

"Saya tak terlalu yakin dengan hal itu, Tuan Ricardo." Pria itu perlahan melangkah menjauh, mulai meninggalkan Ricardo dalam kegelapan malam.

"Selamat berjuang, kalau begitu." Ricardo membuka pintu mobilnya, berpikir bahwa negosiasi ini telah berakhir.

"Ah, ya. Saya melupakan sesuatu..."

Ricardo menoleh, melihat figur itu berdiri di bawah sorot lampu jalan.

Apakah ia salah lihat—atau memang pria itu memiliki iris yang berbeda warna satu sama lainnya?

"Tuan Alaude adalah salah satu agen terbaik Anda, bukan?" Senyum mengerikan muncul di wajah itu, mau tak mau mengirimkan desir tak nyaman dan degup jantung yang lebih cepat pada Ricardo.

'_Apa yang ia—'_

"Akan sangat disayangkan jika ia memilih masa lalunya dibandingkan bersama Anda di sini, bukan?" Kekehan terdengar, sementara wajah Ricardo mulai memucat meski tak kentara. "Bawahan yang sangat berharga, dan—"

Ricardo mencabut pistol dari holsternya, dengan cepat menodongkannya—

"—lelaki yang Anda cintai."

—pada udara kosong.

Ricardo menolehkan wajahnya ke seluruh arah, tak lagi merasakan keberadaan siapapun di sana. Menggeretakkan giginya, ia memukulkan tinjunya pada tembok terdekat. Wajahnya memerah karena amarah, sementara tangannya perlahan memasukkan kembali pistol itu ke tempatnya. Menggeram pada udara dini hari yang dingin.

"Sial!"

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong>: Skylark's Days

**Summary: **Tampuk kepemimpinan kini berada dalam genggaman Dino, dan Hibari telah ia kirimkan pada Interpol untuk menggantikannya. Skenario telah berjalan dengan sempurna. Ya 'kan, Alaude?

**Rate**: T (for safe)

**Disclaimer**:

Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano-sensei.

Brand-brand atau merek dagang yang tercantum di bawah ini bukan milik saya.

**Pairing**: Dino Cavallone X Kyouya Hibari; Primo Cavallone X Alaude; slight Ugetsu X G

**Warning**: Shounen-Ai, Alternate Universe, OOC, OC, typo(s), Alternate Age, war scene inside, DLDR!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7.3: The Nightmare – Inheritance<strong>

_**Versailles, France**_

Alaude menatap langit dari jendela di ruang kerjanya. Awan gelap menutupi cakrawala, tak membiarkan cahaya matahari menyusup di antara lapisan-lapisannya. Suhu telah turun beberapa derajat selama sepekan terakhir, atau setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan berita perkiraan cuaca. Perancis siap menyapa musim dingin.

Kembali sang pemuda mengalihkan pandangannya menuju meja kerja, kepada beberapa lembar dokumen yang baru saja selesai ia cetak. Mengambil selembar amplop coklat besar dari laci, ia lalu memasukkan kertas-kertas itu ke dalamnya dan menyegelnya. Setelah selesai, kembali ia letakkan amplop itu di mejanya. Menerawang ke cakrawala, ia tersenyum datar.

"Sisanya akan kuserahkan pada kalian, Kyouya, Cavallone _Decimo_."

* * *

><p>Suara bambu yang bertumbukan mengisi heningnya pagi, menghias kolam di sisi paviliun Jepang pada kediaman Alaude. Di dalam ruangan yang berbatas <em>shoji<em> yang terbuka separuh, duduk di atas _tatami_, seorang pemuda Asia dengan _kinagashi_ hitam melekat di tubuhnya. Hibari Kyouya membuka matanya perlahan, menatap sesosok pria dengan gaya rambut Elvis Presley berposisi _seiza_ di hadapannya.

"Apa ini perintah _Anii-ue_?" Suara tenang Hibari mengisi udara yang hening, dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dari lawan bicaranya.

"Ya, _Bocchan_. Ini sesuai dengan prediksi Alaude-_bocchan_." Si pria, Kusakabe, menjawab dengan hormat. "Saya telah memastikan bahwa para Tetua tak mengetahui pergerakan ini."

"Mereka sudah seharusnya tidak mengetahui ini, kecuali jika kalian memang telah bosan hidup." Hibari berkata, sarkastik. Seringai khas menghias wajahnya.

"Kami hidup untuk Anda, _Bocchan_. Kami telah bersumpah setia untuk Anda, bukan untuk para Tetua." Kusakabe menundukkan wajahnya, menunjukkan rasa hormat yang tinggi pada sang tuan muda. Hibari memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Ia tahu betul untuk siapa orang-orang ini bekerja, dan tak ada keraguan lagi soal hal itu.

"_Anii-ue_ akan mulai bergerak, cepat atau lambat." Hibari bangkit dari tatami, berjalan menuju koridor terbuka yang mengarah langsung ke taman yang luas. "Aku belum mengetahui persis apa yang ia pikirkan, tapi aku yakin aku ada dalam baris terdepan rencananya."

'_Dan kemungkinan besar, ini ada hubungannya dengan kondisi Alfonso Cavallone saat ini.' _

_Yeah_, sekalipun ia berpikir demikian, ia memilih untuk tidak menyatakan pendapatnya.

* * *

><p>"Aku akan segera kembali ke Roma."<p>

Dan demi mendengar kalimat itu, Alaude mengernyitkan keningnya. Terang-terangan menolak rencana pemuda Italia di hadapannya itu.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" Sang pemuda Perancis menumpangkan dagu pada temali jarinya, menatap Dino lurus.

"Jasad Cavallone _Nono_ telah ditemukan, juga beberapa anggota kami lainnya. Kami akan mengadakan pemakaman segera dan melaksanakan upacara penobatan."

"Risiko untuk tindakanmu itu terlalu besar, kau tahu itu. Roma tak lagi aman untuk _Famiglia_ Cavallone, terutama untukmu sebagai calon _Don_."

Dino mengangguk. "Aku tahu itu. Namun aku tak bisa mengorbankan keutuhan _Cosca_ demi keselamatanku sendiri."

Alaude terdiam, berpikir sejenak. Sebelum angannya kembali ke bumi untuk menghantarkan sebuah ide brilian.

"Lakukan saja upacaramu itu di sini, lalu Cavallone Nono bisa kau makamkan di sini—atau kremasi, pilihanmu." Alaude kembali menatap sang calon _Don_ yang terdiam di tempat, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"_Pardon_?"

"Aku bilang, bagaimana kalau kau lakukan upacara penobatanmu itu di _sini_, di Versailles?" Alaude mengulang penawarannya, dengan penekanan. "Aku bisa menjamin tempat ini tak akan tercium oleh musuh. Bahkan orang-orang Interpol tak mengetahui keberadaan _mansion_ ini—mungkin kecuali beberapa agen senior. Bagaimana?"

"Apa kau yakin? Maksudku, hei, kami ini _mafioso_." Dino—masih dalam keterkejutan—menatap Alaude yang mulai berpikir untuk menarik penawaran sekali seumur hidupnya itu.

"Baiklah kalau kau menolak—"

"Tidak, tidak! Aku tak menolak!" Dino dengan segera menyela kalimat Alaude, sebelum agen andalan Interpol itu teriritasi dengan sikapnya. "_Grazie_, Alaude."

Alaude memutar kursi kerjanya, menghadap jendela besar di balik punggungnya dan membiarkan bibirnya mengguratkan senyum penuh arti.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Palermo, Italy<strong>_

"Haah... Apa yang sebenarnya laki-laki itu pikirkan?" Seorang pemuda dengan surai _magenta_ menggerutu pelan, menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Saya rasa Alaude-_dono_ telah memperhitungkan semua ini." Laki-laki Jepang di hadapannya tersenyum maklum, berbicara dengan sopan. "Bagaimanapun juga, Alaude-_dono_ tetap ketua tim kita, G-_dono_."

"Gaaah! Aku heran denganmu!" Laki-laki yang dipanggil G itu nyaris menendang meja kafe di hadapannya, lalu berlari ke tengah _piazza_ yang ramai seperti orang gila. "Persetan dengan semua perintahnya! Seharusnya ini menjadi masalah pribadinya, jadi tak perlu melibatkan kita!"

Masih tersenyum sopan, Asari Ugetsu menatap pemuda Italia yang nyaris _berserk_ itu.

"Lagipula, ini akan menjadi menarik. Bukankah begitu, G-_dono_?"

"Terserah kau saja." G menyerah, menyambar cangkir kopinya dan meneguknya cepat, berharap kafein mampu menjernihkan pikirannya. "Rencana kita jadi gagal karena komando sialan ini."

"Jangan marah begitu, G-_dono_. Villamu di Marseille tak akan lari kemanapun." Tertawa geli, ia melihat G tenggelam lebih dalam pada sofanya. "Kita bisa pergi ke Marseille segera setelah masalah ini selesai."

Sebaiknya begitu, pikir G. Ia membayangkan ia bisa menikmati deburan ombak lautan Mediterania yang biru, bersama pemuda Jepang yang luar biasa sabar menghadapi setiap gerutuan dan caci maki yang keluar dari bibirnya. Setelah minggu-minggu melelahkan di Amerika Selatan bersama ketua tim yang sadisnya minta ampun, mereka berhak mendapatkan liburan _romantis_ berdua. Dalam tanda kutip.

Dan di sinilah ia, di Palermo yang akan hancur dalam hitungan seminggu. Memikirkannya saja sudah sukses membuat tekanan darahnya naik beberapa belas digit.

"Apa pasukan keamanan sial itu sudah sampai di Palermo?" G merogoh saku _coat_-nya dan mencari ponsel, masih mengumpat kesal.

"Seharusnya sudah." Ugetsu membolak-balik koran di tangannya, masih dengan _headline_ tentang menghilangnya keluarga Cavallone secara misterius setelah _mansion_ utamanya disinyalir diserang oleh sekelompok orang tak dikenal. "Cavallone sangat berpengaruh di Italia, ya? Berhari-hari insiden yang menimpa keluarga ini menjadi sorotan utama setiap kantor berita Eropa."

"Memang begitu. Salah satu keluarga terkaya di dunia, dengan aset miliaran Euro, kerajaan bisnis yang sukses di Italia dan beberapa negara lainnya, saham yang sangat diperhitungkan di bursa saham Eropa, kepala keluarga yang berkharisma, dengan pendamping mantan aktris opera terkenal dan dua anak lelaki yang siap mewarisi tampuk kepemimpinan ayahnya. Keluarga yang sempurna tanpa skandal." G bergumam, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. "Dan keluarga mafia yang sangat berpengaruh."

"Ah, Anda mengingatkan saya kalau mereka bukan keluarga miliarder biasa." Ugetsu turut bergumam, lebih karena apa yang ia bicarakan ini sangat sensitif dan rahasia.

"Dan sayangnya, tak banyak orang tahu mengenai hal ini." G selesai mengecek ponselnya, kembali menatap rekan agen di hadapannya. "Pemerintah Italia selama beberapa dekade terakhir berjuang ekstra keras untuk menghilangkan dominasi keluarga-keluarga mafia di negara ini, dan hasilnya nol besar."

"Tidak selama bahkan para penegak hukumnya sendiri memiliki ikatan kuat dengan para _mafioso_." Tambah Ugetsu, tersenyum miris.

"Dan tidak selama _Famiglia_ Cavallone masih berdiri dan masih menancapkan hegemoninya di dunia bawah tanah Italia." G menaruh beberapa lembar Euro di meja, lalu bangkit. "Pasukan keamanan Interpol telah sampai. Ayo."

Ugetsu tersenyum, dan turut bangkit. Misi berat telah menunggu mereka.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Versailles, France<strong>_

Tiga hari berlalu dengan cepat. Musim dingin semakin pekat terasa di langit Perancis yang muram. Keheningan mengisi _mansion_ Alaude yang berdiri megah di pinggir kota bersejarah itu, setelah berhari-hari tempat itu disibukkan dengan berbagai persiapan menjelang hari penobatan _Don_ Cavallone yang baru dan hari kremasi Cavallone _Nono_. Jenazah Cavallone _Nono_ dan beberapa _mafioso_ Cavallone lainnya tiba di Versailles semalam, dengan penjagaan ketat demi menghindari kecurigaan publik.

Beberapa jam lagi acara akan dimulai, dan beberapa _Consigliere_ Cavallone mulai berdatangan sejak kemarin. Sebagian di antara mereka sangat terkejut dengan keputusan sang _Don_ muda untuk melakukan acara penting ini di teritori musuh—atau begitu pikir mereka. Namun tak seorangpun dari mereka yang berani menyampaikan keberatan mereka. Karena bagaimanapun juga, pemuda ini adalah pemimpin mereka sekarang dan mereka mengakui bahwa Dino Cavallone sangat cakap. Lebih dari ekspektasi mereka untuk seorang pemimpin baru dari kalangan anak muda.

Dan inilah sang bintang utama hari ini, mengurung diri sepanjang pagi di dalam kamarnya yang remang. Dino berdiri di depan sebuah cermin antik, menatap pantulan sempurnanya. Lucu memang, tapi ini adalah saat-saat paling menegangkan dalam hidupnya. Ia harus memimpin keluarga mafia terbesar di Italia dalam usianya yang masih 22 tahun. Bukan hal mudah, bukan hal ringan.

Tapi ia tak akan lari. Dino Cavallone tak pernah lari.

_TOK-TOK-TOK._

Dino menoleh ke arah pintu ganda yang tertutup, bertanya-tanya siapakah yang mengunjunginya sepagi ini.

"Masuk."

Dan pintu itu terbuka perlahan, menampilkan sesosok pemuda dengan _kinagashi_ hitam dari baliknya. Butuh satu detik penuh untuk membuat Dino tersadar bahwa itu adalah Hibari Kyouya—terima kasih pada ruangan dan koridor yang masih gelap karena matahari yang enggan muncul.

"Selamat pagi, Kyouya." Dino tersenyum lembut pada pemuda oriental itu, yang dilanjutkan dengan mempersilakan Hibari masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Ada apa tiba-tiba mengunjungiku?"

Hibari memilih untuk duduk di salah satu sofa dan terdiam, menatap mata _hazel_ Dino dalam-dalam. Seakan memastikan bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini masih cukup waras untuk diajak berbicara. Dino masih tersenyum, menangkap maksud dari gelagat penerus Klan Hibari itu.

Memang benar, jarang sekali Hibari keluar dari paviliun Jepang yang khusus Alaude sediakan jika tamu-tamu penting dari pihak mendiang ibunya itu datang berkunjung. Dino sendiri selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjunginya setidaknya dua kali dalam sehari, di samping kesibukannya untuk mempersiapkan upacara penobatan dirinya sendiri. Sehingga cukup mengejutkan menemukan Hibari berkeliaran di _mansion_ lengkap dengan _kinagashi_ yang melekat di tubuhnya alih-alih pakaian kasual yang selalu ia gunakan di Roma dan Palermo.

"Maaf semalam aku tak mengunjungimu, _Padre_ tiba ketika aku baru saja hendak pergi ke paviliunmu." Lebih tepatnya adalah _jasad Padre_-nya. "Dan hari ini—"

"Hari ini adalah hari yang penting untukmu." Hibari—pada akhirnya—membuka suara. Menyela perkataan Dino seperti biasa. "Aku yakin kau tahu bahwa semua ini ada dalam skenario yang dibuat Alaude."

Dino mengangguk setuju, namun memilih terdiam dan menunggu Hibari mengeluarkan semua pemikirannya.

"Aku akui, aku tak keberatan terlibat dalam rencana yang ia buat, dan kau tidak berada dalam posisi mampu menolak rencananya." Hibari menarik napas panjang sejenak, sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tapi aku perlu tahu, apa rencanamu setelah ini?"

Dino merebahkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa yang nyaman, masih memusatkan pandangannya pada Hibari di seberang meja. "Aku akan segera kembali ke Palermo—mungkin singgah terlebih dulu di Napoli atau Roma untuk mengatur strategi di sana."

"Aku tak menyarankanmu kembali ke Roma. Lebih baik kau pergi ke Napoli. Pers dan musuh tak akan menyangka kau memilih Napoli." Hibari kembali berbicara, mengundang anggukan setuju dari sang pewaris. Ah, mengatur strategi dengan Hibari selalu terasa lebih akurat dan menyenangkan.

"Baiklah kalau itu menurutmu. Aku akan pergi ke Napoli dan menghimpun kekuatan di sana selama beberapa hari. Setelah itu—"

"Jangan terlalu lama berada di Napoli, musuh bisa mencium keberadaanmu. Himpun kekuatanmu dari sini, biarkan mereka berkumpul di Napoli dan menunggu kedatanganmu di sana."

Dino tertawa ringan. Hibari dan kebiasaannya untuk menyela pembicaraan tak pernah gagal untuk memberikannya kejutan yang menyenangkan.

"_Si, si_. Satu hari, dua belas jam, lalu aku akan bergerak menuju Palermo. Salah satu markas bawah tanah kami di tengah kota Palermo berhasil selamat dari serangan musuh dan tak tercium hingga saat ini." Ternyata benar apa kata pepatah, sembunyikan pohon di tengah hutan. Dino tersenyum tipis mengingatnya. "Mata-mata kami berhasil mengendus keberadaan mereka di sekitar Palermo, sekalipun katanya basis utama mereka bukan di Italia."

"Sebuah serangan kejut akan mengumpulkan atensi mereka pada Palermo. Buat mereka lengah dan biarkan mereka membongkar sendiri pusat komando itu. Segera cari informasi selama pertempuranmu, dan kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan." Hibari tersenyum, nyaris menyeringai. Oh, ini akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Tepat seperti apa yang kupikirkan." Dino memandang pemuda di hadapannya dengan mata tertarik. "_Grazie_, Kyouya."

Hibari mendengus pelan, menutup mata dan menikmati ketenangan pagi yang melingkupinya.

* * *

><p>Alaude terbangun dari tidur singkatnya, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ia tertidur, di kamar Alfonso, lagi. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam minggu ini, ia tak menghitung. Ia hanya tahu bahwa kakinya secara refleks selalu membawanya menuju kamar ini setiap malam, dan berakhir tertidur di sana.<p>

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah bahunya, menemukan sebuah selimut tebal tersampir di sana. Lagi-lagi, pikir Alaude. Setiap malam ia tertidur di kamar Alfonso, ia akan terbangun dengan selimut melindungi tubuhnya dari udara dini hari yang dingin. Pasti _Signora_ Cavallone yang melakukannya. Wanita paruh baya itu diam-diam akan mengunjungi Alfonso dan selalu menemukan Alaude telah tertidur pada kursi di samping ranjang sang putra angkat. Benar-benar sosok ibu yang penuh kasih.

Lalu ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang kini terbaring di ranjang besar itu, masih enggan menampakkan permata _hazel_-nya pada dunia.

Hari-hari telah berlalu bersama hembusan angin musim dingin, dan hingga detik ini Alfonso Cavallone belum juga keluar dari status koma yang divoniskan dokter. Luka-luka luar telah berhasil disembuhkan, namun beberapa luka yang tepat menghantam beberapa organ penting masih belum bisa tertangani sepenuhnya. Ditambah lagi dengan kondisi sang _Caporegime_ yang seringkali tidak stabil, membuat tim dokter semakin kesulitan untuk menyembuhkannya.

"Selamat pagi, Alaude." Sebuah suara lembut membawa kesadarannya kembali ke bumi. Alaude menoleh ke arah sumber suara, menemukan seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri dengan anggun di depan pintu. Dengan segera, ia berdiri untuk menyambut kedatangan wanita itu.

"Selamat pagi, _Signora_ Cavallone." Alaude balas menyapa, sedikit membungkukkan badannya penuh hormat.

"Tak perlu berdiri, Alaude." Suara lembut itu mendekat, membuat Alaude kembali duduk di kursinya—masih dengan selimut melingkupi tubuhnya. "Seharusnya kau tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk menjaga Al, aku tahu kau lelah. Bagaimanapun juga, agen terbaik Interpol sekalipun butuh mengistirahatkan diri."

Alaude memilih untuk terdiam. Menurutnya, _Signora_ Cavallone-lah yang seharusnya lebih banyak beristirahat. Terlebih ketika ia harus melihat orang yang amat dicintainya telah terbujur kaku. Pemuda Perancis-Jepang itu mampu melihat kesedihan di mata itu, sekalipun sang wanita selalu menyembunyikannya dengan baik. Namun harus ia akui, _Signora_ Cavallone adalah wanita yang tegar—lebih tepat dikatakan bahwa ia berusaha untuk selalu tegar demi kedua putranya dan demi _Famiglia_ Cavallone.

"Al pasti senang melihatmu terus menjaganya sepanjang malam." Senyum lembut terukir di wajahnya yang cantik, seakan usia tak menggerus garis-garis kecantikan itu. "Tapi tak baik terus memaksakan dirimu seperti ini."

"Saya rasa begitu, _Signora_ Cavallone." Alaude menjawab singkat dan pelan, setuju dengan saran sang nyonya. "Anda pun begitu, kesehatan Anda sangat penting, _Signora_ Cavallone. Dan saya turut berduka cita atas apa yang telah terjadi."

_Signora_ Cavallone tersenyum lembut—kesedihan tergurat samar di wajahnya. "Sangat berat rasanya jika harus berpisah dengan orang yang sangat kau cintai. Aku yakin kau pernah merasakan ini, Alaude." Lalu wanita itu menarik sebuah napas panjang, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sesak di dadanya. "Namun hidup tak akan berhenti sekalipun ia pergi. Kini, aku hidup untuk _famiglia_ ini, juga untuk Dino dan Alfonso."

Alaude tertunduk, merasakan betapa besar kemuraman yang menggantung di sekelilingnya. Tapi ia mampu melihat secercah harapan, sebuah kesempatan untuk bangkit dari kondisi ini. Secercah harapan dari dua pemuda itu.

"Jika demikian, ada baiknya kita segera bersiap, _Signora_ Cavallone. Acara akan dimulai beberapa jam lagi. Akan sangat tidak sopan jika kita membuat para tamu menunggu, bukan begitu?" Alaude bangkit dari kursinya, tersenyum tipis dan mengajak _Signora_ Cavallone untuk meninggalkan kamar putra angkatnya.

"Kurasa kau benar. Ayo."

* * *

><p>Hibari kembali ke paviliunnya ketika matahari sepenggalah naik. Disambut oleh beberapa bawahannya, ia langsung menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. <em>Kinagashi<em> ini memang nyaman—salah satu favoritnya malah—namun akan sangat tidak lazim jika ia menggunakannya ke acara resmi, karena _kinagashi_ seharusnya memang hanya menjadi _kimono_ rumah. Jadi ia memilih setelan jas yang disiapkan Kusakabe untuknya kemarin untuk ia kenakan hari ini.

Ia baru saja selesai mengancingkan jasnya ketika ponselnya berdering lembut. Mengerutkan kening, ia melihat siapa kira-kira yang menghubunginya—mengingat ia telah memutuskan kontak dengan siapapun agar keberadaannya tidak terlacak musuh.

_Nomor privat?_

"Halo."

"_Kyouya-_bocchama_."_

Oh, _Kamisama_. Hibari mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa di saat rencana mereka siap dijalankan, orang-orang ini malah masuk ke dalam panggung mereka yang nyaris sempurna?

"Ya, ini aku. Ada apa?"

"_Apa maksud Anda dengan membawa tim Anda ke Perancis saat ini? Apa yang Anda rencanakan?"_

'_Tanyakan saja pada Alaude, jangan tanyakan ini padaku.'_ Hibari berkata dalam hati. Ia memilih menarik napas dalam sebelum menjawab pertanyaan salah satu Tetua ini dalam nada dinginnya yang biasa.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan di Perancis, dan aku membutuhkan mereka. Mereka berada langsung dibawah perintahku, jadi mereka adalah orang-orang yang paling tepat untuk kubawa." Hibari berjalan keluar kamarnya, menuju koridor paviliun.

"_Kami tahu apa yang akan Anda lakukan di Perancis, dan kami tahu bahwa Anda menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu anggota ini _Famiglia_ Cavallone—"_

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Dino Cavallone. Ini adalah keputusanku, dan setiap keputusanku adalah mutlak untuk Klan Hibari." Hibari tak lagi mampu menahan geraman marahnya, berhasil menarik pandangan seluruh bawahannya menuju sang tuan muda. Ini akan menjadi masalah besar, begitu pikir mereka. "Jangan pernah berpikir karena kalian semua adalah Tetua Klan Hibari, kalian bisa menginterupsi keputusanku."

Hening menggantung, menciptakan atmosfer pekat di sekeliling Hibari.

"_Anda baru saja mengambil sebuah keputusan berbahaya, Kyouya-_bocchama_."_

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian." Hibari menyeringai berbahaya, mengirimkan aura permusuhan ke seberang telepon. "Jika tak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku akan menutup telepon ini. Banyak hal yang harus kulakukan."

Dan dengan demikian, sambungan pun terputus. Hibari menggeretakkan giginya, kesal.

Alaude harus membayar untuk semua ini.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Interpol's Headquarter, Lyon, France<strong>_

"_Sir_, pasukan keamanan Interpol hari ini akan mulai berkoordinasi dengan polisi di sekitar Sisilia untuk upaya pengamanan." Seorang pria berpakaian rapi menghadap Ricardo pagi itu, menyampaikan laporannya. Ricardo mengangguk pelan.

"Terus pantau keadaan di sana, dan terus lacak keberadaan seluruh anggota inti _Famiglia_ Cavallone." Perintah Ricardo singkat.

"_Yes, Sir_!"

"Baiklah, kau boleh kembali bekerja." Ricardo baru saja hendak mengarahkan kursi kerjanya kembali ke monitor _laptop_-nya ketika pria itu kembali lagi ke ruangannya. "Ada apa lagi?"

"Saya hampir saja lupa, tapi ada paket untuk Anda, _Sir_." Pria itu meletakkan dua buah amplop di meja kerjanya. Keduanya tak membubuhkan alamat pengirim sama sekali, cukup untuk mengundang kecurigaan dan alarm siaga segera berbunyi di otak sang Kepala Interpol.

"Begitukah? Terima kasih." Ricardo tersenyum tipis, matanya segera kembali terfokus pada dua amplop itu. Yang satu memiliki alamat tertuju terketik rapi, sementara yang lainnya memiliki alamat tertuju yang ditulis tangan dengan sangat indah. Tunggu, rasanya ia mengenal tulisan ini...

...Alaude?

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ricardo segera membuka amplop itu. Hanya untuk kembali terdiam dan tenggelam dalam rasa tidak percaya.

_Surat pengunduran diri?!_

Dengan kasar, ia menyentuh layar ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang. Berharap bahwa ia berhasil menghubungi orang yang bersangkutan. Dan ketika panggilan tersambung, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menggeram dalam nada yang sarat akan rasa frustasi.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Alaude?!"

Melupakan keberadaan satu amplop lainnya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Versailles, France<strong>_

Alaude berdiri tegak di hadapan cermin. Ia baru saja selesai mengenakan setelan jasnya. Kemeja putih dengan kerah yang sengaja ia naikkan dan lipat sedikit di bagian depan, jas _three-pieces_—_tuxedo_ dengan warna hitam yang sempurna di tubuhnya, celana bahan berwarna senada, dasi, dan juga _coat_ di luar jas yang satu gradasi lebih gelap dari warna jasnya.

Cukup pantas untuk dikenakan dalam sebuah upacara penting turun-temurun pada keluarga mafia terkuat di dunia, ia rasa.

Tepat ketika ia akan meninggalkan kamarnya, ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Telepon masuk? Di saat sepenting ini?

Alaude dengan segera mengecek siapa kira-kira orang yang meneleponnya. Dan terdiam ketika ia akhirnya mengetahui siapa yang sedang berusaha menghubunginya.

Ricardo, _for God sake_.

Meskipun ia telah memperkirakan bahwa atasannya itu akan meminta penjelasannya segera setelah surat pengunduran dirinya mencapai mejanya di Lyon, ia tetap tak suka melakukan ini. Tapi ia lebih dari tahu, bahwa tak ada artinya lari dari situasi ini. Karena cepat atau lambat, ia akan menghadapi Ricardo suatu saat nanti. Menghadapinya sekarang atau nanti tak akan ada bedanya, pikir Alaude.

"Halo."

"_Apa maksud semua ini, Alaude?!"_

"_Sir_, saya tak mengerti apa yang Anda bicarakan—"

"_Aku berbicara tentang surat pengunduran dirimu yang sekarang ada di mejaku, Alaude!"_

Oh, oke. Toh sebenarnya ia tak perlu bertanya.

"Seperti yang Anda lihat, saya mengundurkan diri dari Interpol." Alaude duduk di kursi kerjanya, menatap taman depan _mansion_ yang mulai ramai dengan orang-orang yang baru saja datang. "Apa masih ada hal yang membuat Anda bingung, _Sir_?"

"_Ada ribuan—tidak, jutaan hal yang harus kau jelaskan padaku, Alaude! Dan kertas ini bahkan tak membantu menjelaskan apapun!"_

Bosnya marah besar, Alaude tahu itu.

"Kebetulan sekali, _Sir_. Sore ini saya akan pergi ke kantor untuk mengantarkan seseorang. Saya akan menjelaskan perihal pengunduran diri ini pada Anda." Alaude melirik jam tangannya, acara akan segera dimulai. Lebih baik ia muncul sekarang. "Jika tak ada lagi yang ingin Anda bicarakan, saya harus segera pergi. Sampai jumpa nanti sore, _Sir_."

Dan panggilan terputus secara sepihak—lagi-lagi dari pihak Alaude.

Semoga orang-orang di kantor selamat dari amukan Ricardo, pikir Alaude.

* * *

><p>Dino Cavallone berjalan membelah kerumunan di <em>ballroom<em> _mansion_ Alaude. Berjalan dengan langkah tegap, ia melangkah menuju semacam altar di bagian terdalam _ballroom_. Orang-orang di sekelilingnya tersenyum penuh hormat, menyambut calon pemimpin mereka yang baru. Sementara di altar berdiri salah satu anggota _Consigliere_ _Famiglia_ Cavallone dan sang bunda, dengan sebuah nampan platinum yang membawa jubah kebesaran _Don_ Cavallone yang diwariskan turun-temurun sejak generasi pertama _famiglia_ ini.

Setelah tiba di altar itu, Dino berlutut, bertumpu pada salah satu kakinya. Bersiap untuk mengucapkan sumpah setianya pada _Famiglia_ Cavallone.

"Kami, _Consigliere_ _Famiglia_ Cavallone, menyatakan bahwa Dino Cavallone adalah _Don_ kesepuluh _Famiglia_ Cavallone atas semua kecakapan dan integritasnya pada _Famiglia_ Cavallone." _Consigliere_ selesai menyampaikan keputusannya, dan kini adalah giliran Dino dan sumpahnya untuk mengisi udara.

"Saya, Dino Cavallone, bersumpah untuk menjaga dan melindungi _Famiglia_ Cavallone dengan sepenuh hati, sebagai _Don_ kesepuluh _Famiglia_ Cavallone." Dalam suara yang lantang, Dino mengucapkan sumpahnya. Seketika, _ballroom_ itu terisi dengan tepuk tangan dan ucapan selamat yang melimpah ruah. Setelah itu, Dino berdiri dan _Signora_ Cavallone maju untuk memasangkan jubah kebesaran Cavallone di pundak sang putra. Jubah itu terlihat sangat sempurna pada Dino, seakan memang sudah seharusnya jubah itu berada di sana, berkibar dengan gagah di balik punggung sang pemuda Mediteran.

"Semoga jubah ini selalu mengingatkanmu akan kewajibanmu melindungi _Famiglia_ Cavallone, anakku." Suara _Signora_ Cavallone yang lembut menggema di sekeliling _ballroom_. "Biarkan beratnya jubah ini mengingatkanmu akan beratnya tanggung jawabmu sebagai _Don_ baru dari _famiglia_ ini. Beratnya memikul beban seluruh anggota keluarga besar ini di pundakmu. Tapi ingatlah, bahwa kau tak pernah sendiri. Ada kami dan Tuhan yang selalu bersamamu." Sentuhan lembut sang bunda di kedua pundak Dino nyaris membuat sang pemuda menangis. Tapi tidak, ia tak boleh menangis. Ia adalah laki-laki yang kuat, seperti kata _Padre_-nya.

"Baik, _Madre_." Jawab sang pemuda singkat, mengundang senyum _Signora_ Cavallone untuk kembali menghias parasnya yang lembut.

"Biarkan setiap sulaman benang dalam emblem _Famiglia_ Cavallone di punggungmu ini mengingatkanmu akan kebanggaan dan kejayaan yang harus kau jaga dengan jiwa dan ragamu. Kebanggaan yang mempertahankan _Famiglia_ Cavallone selama berabad-abad, kejayaan yang diwariskan leluhurmu untuk kau teruskan. Tapi ingatlah, jangan tenggelam dalam ketamakan—tetaplah menjadi dirimu sendiri, anakku. Dirimu yang hangat dan penuh kasih." Dan nasihat itu dibalas sang Cavallone _Decimo_ dengan anggukan mantap.

Hibari dan Alaude terdiam di tempatnya, di salah satu sudut ruangan, dan turut terhanyut dalam ketenangan yang tercipta. Hingga akhirnya Alaude memilih untuk memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Kyouya, sore ini kau akan ikut denganku." Katanya singkat, mengirimkan pandangan penuh tanya sebagai jawaban. "Kita akan pergi ke Lyon."

Hibari terdiam sejenak, sebelum membalas perkataan sang kakak sepupu. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan, _Anii-ue_?"

"Tak baik menceritakan rencanamu pada siapapun, termasuk orang-orang yang terlibat langsung dalam rencanamu." Alaude bergumam pelan. "Aku tak ingin rencana ini berakhir dengan kegagalan. Tapi tenang saja, aku tak pernah berpikiran untuk menjatuhkanmu ataupun Cavallone."

Hibari kembali memandangi Alaude. Apa yang sebenarnya tengah bergolak di dalam otak cerdas agen Interpol itu?

* * *

><p>Acara penobatan dilanjutkan dengan pengkremasian jenazah Cavallone <em>Nono<em> dan beberapa anggota _famiglia_ lainnya. Kesedihan yang pekat menggantung di udara, dengan cuaca yang terasa semakin membeku. Asap membumbung ke udara, menandakan prosesi kremasi sedang berlangsung.

Dino menatap langit Versailles hari itu, seakan tak ingin melewatkan setiap garis asap yang tak lama kemudian menghilang di cakrawala. Ayah yang begitu ia hormati kini telah tiada, meninggalkan ia, sang bunda, dan Alfonso untuk mewarisi apa yang telah dilakukannya. Ia melihat ibundanya yang masih berdiri di sampingnya, terlihat tegar menghadapi kematian suami yang begitu ia cintai. Wanita itu lebih dari mengerti, suatu saat hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Ia selalu mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tetap bertahan, karena kematian dalam misi seperti ini adalah risiko yang sudah sewajarnya para _mafioso_ hadapi. Dan menjadi _Don_ keluarga mafia terkuat di Italia membuat resiko itu menjadi berlipat puluhan kali.

"_Madre_..." Dino memanggil sang bunda lirih, sementara wanita paruh baya itu tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari asap yang masih membumbung.

"Sekarang ia sudah pergi, dan kau kini bertanggung jawab penuh atas keluarga ini. Terlebih dengan Al yang masih belum juga sadar." _Signora_ Cavallone terdiam sebentar, membiarkan hening menggantung. "Kau baru saja berusia 22 tahun, dan beban ini akan menjadi sangat berat di pundakmu."

Dino tersenyum tipis. "Sudah menjadi takdirku untuk memimpin keluarga ini, cepat atau lambat. Lagipula, aku tak semuda itu, _Madre_." Usia 22 tahun, dalam perhitungannya, telah cukup dewasa untuk mengambil alih tampuk kepemimpinan di tangannya. "Kyouya saja sudah memimpin Klan Hibari di usianya yang bahkan belum mencapai 19 tahun, jauh lebih muda dariku."

_Signora_ Cavallone tertawa lembut. Benar juga, pemuda Asia itu harus mengambil alih kekuasaan yang ditinggalkan kedua orangtuanya dalam usia yang jauh lebih muda. Mungkin itulah yang menjadi salah satu pembentuk kepribadiannya yang lugas dan _merciless_. Lalu mereka terdiam, memandangi asap itu hingga menghilang sempurna dari langit Versailles yang mendung.

"Aku harus segera kembali ke _mansion_, ada rapat strategi yang harus kupimpin. Maafkan aku, _Madre_, tapi bisakah kau jaga _Padre_ untukku?" Dino menggenggam erat tangan sang bunda, yang dibalas dengan anggukan penuh pengertian. Sang putra lalu memeluk Nyonya Cavallone itu dengan lembut. "Aku akan menemui _Madre_ sebelum aku kembali ke Italia."

* * *

><p>"Saya ingin setiap pasukan dari setiap wilayah berkumpul di Napoli terlebih dulu untuk menghindari kecurigaan musuh. Terhitung dua belas jam setelah saya tiba di Napoli, kita akan bergerak menuju Palermo. Kita akan mengandalkan relasi-relasi Cavallone untuk mencapai Palermo, secara diam-diam kita akan mempersiapkan serangan kejutan secara simultan di seluruh titik keberadaan musuh." Mata <em>hazel<em> yang biasanya lembut itu menatap tegas pada beberapa puluh lelaki yang terkumpul di ruang pertemuan utama _mansion_ Alaude. "Namun, jangan biarkan pertahanan melemah. Tinggalkan beberapa pasukan di setiap wilayah, pasukan dengan kemampuan pertahanan terbaik. Jangan biarkan satupun wilayah jatuh ke tangan musuh."

"_Si, Signore_!" Seruan terdengar di penjuru ruangan, mengisyaratkan bahwa keputusan telah diambil dan yang perlu mereka lakukan sekarang hanya mulai bergerak dan memastikan strategi ini berjalan dengan baik. Beberapa detik kemudian, ruangan riuh dengan usaha-usaha setiap _Caporegime_ untuk menghubungi setiap wilayah yang dipimpinnya dan mengomandokan setiap barisan untuk merapat menuju Napoli.

"Boss." Sebuah suara yang familiar di telinga mengalihkan Cavallone Decimo itu dari puluhan bawahannya. Dino tersenyum, tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Aku lebih suka dipanggil Tuan Muda seperti biasa, Romario." Dino berkata dengan nada bercanda, mengundang senyuman untuk muncul di wajah orang kepercayaan sang Cavallone _Decimo_.

"Jika Anda berkata demikian, Tuan Muda." Romario berdiri tepat di samping kursi Dino, kursi pemimpin rapat yang biasanya ditempati oleh ayahnya. "Saya belum mengucapkan selamat atas penobatan Anda sebagai _Don_ kesepuluh _famiglia_ ini. Selamat atas penobatan Anda, Tuan Muda."

"_Grazie_, Romario. Untuk selanjutnya pun, aku akan membutuhkan banyak bantuanmu." Dino berdiri, berniat meninggalkan ruang pertemuan. Senyum pria di sampingnya semakin lebar, lalu ia membungkukkan tubuhnya penuh rasa hormat.

"Dengan senang hati, Tuan Muda."

"Rapat hari ini selesai, silakan kembali ke wilayah Anda masing-masing dan tunggu instruksi selanjutnya. Selamat siang."

* * *

><p>Alaude kembali ke kamar Alfonso segera setelah upacara kremasi selesai, menatap pemuda itu dalam diam. Sekilas terbersit kesedihan dan kekhawatiran di mata biru es itu, untuk selanjutnya kembali digantikan dengan tatapan datarnya yang khas. Ia kembali duduk di kursi di mana semalam ia tertidur, matanya mengamati alat monitor detak jantung yang terus berbunyi monoton.<p>

Ia bukan tipe orang yang melankolis, tentu saja. Ia tak akan mulai meracau pada Alfonso yang masih belum juga sadarkan diri. Ia tak akan mulai bermonolog seakan-akan Alfonso bisa meresponnya. Ia tak akan mulai berbicara sendiri seperti orang depresi yang mencurahkan seluruh emosinya pada udara kosong. Tak akan pernah.

Tapi untuk kali ini, ia merasa bahwa ia perlu mengatakan sesuatu pada si pemuda Cavallone.

"Ayahmu sudah ditemukan, dan kremasi untuknya baru saja selesai dilaksanakan." Alaude berbisik pelan, direspon dengan suara monoton dari mesin-mesin penopang kehidupan pemuda lainnya. "Adikmu kini menjadi Cavallone _Decimo_, siap membalaskan dendammu." Lagi-lagi, keheningan membalas kalimat mantan agen Interpol itu. "Tapi bagaimanapun juga, mereka membutuhkanmu. Dino Cavallone membutuhkanmu, _Signora_ Cavallone membutuhkanmu, _famiglia_-mu membutuhkanmu."

"_Aku_ membutuhkanmu."

Hening kembali menggantung, lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Memekakkan telinga Alaude dengan kesunyian yang terlalu pekat.

Sementara di balik pintu, Dino Cavallone berdiri, mematung. Entah telah berapa menit berlalu sejak ia berada di sana, tak sengaja mendengarkan percakapan sepihak yang dilakukan Alaude. Masuk ke dalam kamar sang kakak sekarang kedengarannya bukan ide bagus, dan pergi dari sana pun ia tak mau.

Dino terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Lima belas menit lagi ia harus berangkat, dan ia merasa bahwa ia perlu berpamitan pada kakak sepupunya itu. Tak peduli sekalipun Alfonso masih dalam kondisi koma.

"Dino Cavallone, aku tahu kau ada di sana. Masuk, atau kau akan kuusir."

Dino tersentak di tempat—secara literal. Ternyata Alaude sudah menyadari kehadirannya, dan kini ia tak tahu bagaimana ia harus menghadapi Alaude.

'_Tapi ya sudahlah.'_ Tanpa pikir panjang, Dino membuka pintu kamar dan menemukan pemuda Perancis itu kini berdiri menghadap jendela besar yang menampakkan taman belakang _mansion_ yang luas. "Aku rasa aku harus meminta maaf karena telah mengganggumu."

"Kupikir kau sudah berangkat." Alaude merespons singkat, memperhatikan sang Cavallone _Decimo_ dari pantulan pada kaca yang bening.

"Tidak sebelum aku mengunjungi Al." Dino tersenyum tipis, melangkah ke arah ranjang Alfonso yang luas. "Aku pikir sudah seharusnya aku berpamitan padanya terlebih dulu. _Fratello_, aku pergi dulu."

Lalu sunyi selama beberapa saat sebelum Dino kembali membuka suara.

"Aku mempercayakan Al padamu."

Tak ada tanggapan berarti dari Alaude. Ia masih tak bergeming di tempatnya.

"Aku akan menghubungimu untuk menanyakan perkembangan keadaannya." Dino melangkah ke luar kamar Al, sebelum suara lain menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, mengirimkan senyum tipis ke bibirnya.

"Kau bisa mempercayakan Al padaku."

* * *

><p>Tepat dua puluh menit kemudian, <em>mansion<em> kembali sepi. Semua kembali seperti sedia kala, seakan upacara penobatan _Famiglia_ Cavallone tak pernah terjadi di tempat ini. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri, keamanan di sekitar _mansion_ telah diperketat—terima kasih pada bantuan dari _Famiglia_ Cavallone yang bersedia menjamin keamanan seisi bangunan.

Hibari masih di posisinya selama lima menit terakhir, duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang kerja Alaude sementara pemuda yang bersangkutan masih memeriksa beberapa berkas yang bertumpuk di meja. Banyak pertanyaan yang masih bergumul di pikirannya, menyerap setiap tetes ketenangan yang ia miliki. Dua menit lagi ia berada dalam posisi ini, ia lebih memilih segera meninggalkan ruangan ini dan menyusul Dino menuju Napoli.

Tapi tidak. Ia tahu itu tak masuk dalam skenario yang disiapkan sang kakak sepupu untuknya. Dan ia benci harus menuruti skenario ini.

"Aku mengundurkan diri dari Interpol." Tak ada angin, tak ada hujan, Alaude memulai pembicaran. Langsung menuju poinnya.

"Apa?" Hibari masih berpikir bahwa terjadi disfungsi pada pendengarannya, namun ia yakin Alaude baru saja berkata kalau ia mengundurkan diri.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan surat pengunduran diriku ke Lyon semalam, dan pagi ini Ricardo menghubungiku, meminta penjelasan." Alaude menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kerjanya, menghela napas pelan. Apa sebenarnya yang kurang jelas dari sebuah surat pengunduran diri? Begitu pikirnya. "Aku akan berangkat dalam setengah jam."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?" Hibari mengerutkan kening, meskipun tak tampak kentara di wajahnya.

"Aku ingin kau ikut denganku ke Lyon sebagai agen pengganti—tidak secara literal. Kau akan membantu Interpol dalam beberapa tindakan penjagaan keamanan. Nama Klan Hibari telah lama bergaung di dalam institusi itu, jadi tak sulit untukmu masuk ke sana." Alaude berjalan ke arah Hibari, lalu duduk pada salah satu sofa di hadapan Hibari.

"Aku menolak terikat dengan organisasi manapun, terlebih lagi dengan Interpol." Karena jika ia terikat dengan Interpol, akan sangat sulit baginya menemukan celah untuk tetap berkomunikasi dengan Dino. Untuk memastikan pemuda itu tetap waras, tentu saja, seperti biasa.

"Kau bisa meminta mereka menjamin keleluasaanmu, meskipun memang tak bisa sebebas yang biasa kau lakukan." Alaude meraih cangkir di atas meja, meneguk teh yang mulai mendingin. "Kau akan membutuhkan Interpol untuk mendapatkan semua informasi yang kau butuhkan untuk menjaga Cavallone dalam keadaan tak tersentuh—setidaknya hingga mereka memulai penyerangan."

Hibari terdiam. Jadi, ia bukan hanya melakukan tugas keamanan untuk Interpol, tapi juga harus melaksanakan tindakan spionase untuk Cavallone dan Alaude? Hebat sekali.

Oh, sarkasme.

"Tapi aku akan melakukan ini dengan caraku. Sebaiknya jangan sekalipun mereka berpikir aku akan melakukannya sesuai dengan birokrasi bodoh yang mereka buat." Hibari menyerah, Alaude dan rencananya yang _God-only-knows-what_ sudah tak bisa ia cegah lagi. Alaude menyambutnya dengan seringai tipis di bibirnya.

"Bagus, ayo berangkat."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Interpol's Headquarter, Lyon, France<strong>_

Senja telah tiba ketika Alaude membuka pintu mobilnya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung kantor Interpol, dengan Hibari yang mengekor di belakangnya. Begitu mereka memasuki bangunan, setiap tatapan mengarah pada Alaude seakan berkata _kau-ada-dalam-masalah-besar-Tuan-Muda_. Pemuda Perancis itu sadar betul, namun lebih memilih untuk tak ambil pusing. Ia tahu ia ada dalam masalah, tak perlu orang-orang sekantor untuk mengingatkannya tentang hal ini.

Berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruangan Ricardo, Alaude terdiam sejenak. Menarik napas, lalu mengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali dan menunggu respons dari dalam ruangan.

"Masuk."

Oke, ini dia.

Alaude memutar kenop pintu dan membuka pintu dengan satu kali hentakan.

"Saya datang untuk melapor, _Sir_."

"Alaude!"

Hibari—yang tepat berada di balik punggung Alaude—memutar bola matanya. Oh, drama...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naples, Italy<strong>_

Petang telah berganti malam di Kota Napoli. Dino Cavallone dan rombongannya berhasil tiba di markas Napoli tanpa tercium musuh. Ia sedikit banyak bersyukur para pendahulunya selalu membangun markas bawah tanah di setiap wilayah kekuasaan Cavallone, tak peduli berapa banyak uang yang harus mereka keluarkan. Masih dengan setelan jas resmi yang ia kenakan sepanjang hari, ia memberikan perintah-perintah singkat pada setiap pasukan, setiap tim logistik, setiap tim dokter, setiap elemen demi penyerangan esok hari.

"Periksa ulang obat-obatan dan alat-alat medis yang diperlukan lalu letakkan dalam satu kelompok! Siapkan bahan peledak sebanyak yang mampu kalian temukan! Pastikan semua senjata dan peluru dalam kondisi baik dan cukup! Setelah semua selesai, segera berkumpul dan berangkat setelah lewat tengah malam! Ingat posisi tim kalian, dan pastikan tak ada seorangpun warga sipil terbunuh dalam serangan ini, mengerti?!"

"_Si_,_ Signore_!"

Setelah selesai memberikan komando, Dino kembali berkeliling, mengecek persiapan setiap tim. Sesekali ia berbicara dengan Romario dan beberapa _Caporegime_ lainnya, mematangkan strategi yang akan dijalankan. Hari semakin larut ketika seluruh pasukan berkumpul dan pengarahan terakhir selesai sang _Don_ muda sampaikan. Dan saat itulah Dino baru merasakan lelah menyusup ke setiap sarafnya, ditambah lagi ia belum memakan apapun sejak tadi pagi.

"Tuan Muda, lebih baik Anda beristirahat dulu. Kami akan membangunkan Anda beberapa menit sebelum waktu keberangkatan." Ivan, salah satu bawahan kepercayaan Dino, berkata ketika melihat atasannya itu bersandar lelah pada kursi kerjanya. Dino membuka matanya, lalu tersenyum.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Ivan." Dino kembali membenahi posisi duduknya, sekalipun matanya sama sekali tak bisa berbohong. Ia lelah, dan tubuhnya butuh tidur.

"Setidaknya makanlah sesuatu, Tuan Muda. Saya belum melihat Anda makan apapun hari ini. Penyerangan ini tak akan berjalan dengan baik jika Anda sakit." Romario masuk ke dalam ruangan, membawa nampan berisi sebuah cangkir dan poci teh, juga sepiring _spaghetti_ hangat. "Saya bertemu dengan beberapa anggota yang baru saja memasak, dan saya meminta sepiring _spaghetti_ dari mereka untuk Anda. Saya katakan pada mereka bahwa Anda belum sempat makan apapun hari ini, dan mereka meminta maaf karena tak bisa memasakkan sesuatu yang lebih baik."

Dino tertegun, menjatuhkan pandangannya pada sepiring _spaghetti_ di mejanya, masih panas. Dino mendongakkan wajahnya, bertemu pandang dengan kedua orang kepercayaannya yang tersenyum hangat.

"Anda harus memakannya, karena ini adalah bukti hormat dan cinta seluruh bawahan Anda. Spesial untuk Cavallone _Decimo_ kami tercinta." Ivan nyengir jahil, melahirkan senyuman penuh rasa terima kasih dari atasannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. _Bon appetite_!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Charles de Gaulle Airport, France<strong>_

Hibari duduk tepat di samping jendela pesawat terbang, menatap bandara utama Perancis yang sibuk dengan aktivitas penerbangan selama dua puluh empat jam penuh ini. Insiden tadi sore masih terus terputar di ingatannya, insiden yang menyebabkannya berada di dalam pesawat kelas eksekutif ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Saya rasa surat pengunduran diri itu sudah sangat jelas, _Sir_." Alaude menjawab dengan tenang, sementara seorang pria lainnya—yang Hibari ketahui bernama Ricardo dari papan nama di mejanya—masih tampak marah dan tak percaya._

"_Aku tahu ini surat pengunduran diri, Alaude—semua orang yang melihatnya juga tahu kalau ini surat pengunduran diri. Tapi yang kutanyakan, kenapa kau mengundurkan diri?" Ricardo tampaknya masih ingin mempertahankan perdebatan ini._

"_Masalah pribadi, _Sir_." Alaude menjawab singkat. "Tapi Anda tak perlu khawatir kekurangan agen."_

_Alaude melirik Hibari yang sedari tadi secara pasif menyimak apa yang terjadi—nyaris mati bosan dan merasa tak dibutuhkan di sini. Ricardo yang menangkap arah pandangan Alaude segera saja menemukan keberadaan pemuda Jepang itu._

"_Dia sepupu saya, Kyouya Hibari."_

"_Hibari?" Ricardo mengerutkan keningnya, berusaha mengingat sesuatu—sebelum akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. "Klan Hibari?"_

"_Benar. Saya merekomendasikan Kyouya Hibari untuk menggantikan saya menangani kasus ini." Alaude meletakkan beberapa lembar kertas di meja Ricardo. "Klan Hibari telah banyak berkontribusi untuk Interpol, seperti yang Anda ketahui. Di berkas itu terdapat _track record_ Kyouya Hibari dalam menangani kasus-kasus sebagai kepala Klan Hibari dan identitas lengkapnya."_

_Hibari melihat sepupunya dengan tatapan bertanya. Dari mana Alaude mendapatkan semua itu? Sejak kapan ia mempersiapkan semua ini?_

"_Delapan belas tahun? Aku pikir kau lebih tua!" Ricardo mengembalikan tatapannya pada Hibari yang memasang ekspresi risih. Ia memang masih muda, lalu? Toh, selama ini tak pernah ada komplain apapun dari pihak Interpol ketika mereka belum mengetahui identitas aslinya._

"_Umurku bukan masalah utama di sini." Hibari nyaris menggebrak meja di hadapannya, kalau ia tak mengingat siapa yang sedang ia hadapi sekarang. "Segera menuju masalah utama atau aku akan meninggalkan ruangan ini sebelum kau selesai mengatakan '_kamikakushi_'."_

_Hibari mengatakannya sembari menuding ke arah Ricardo, untuk informasi. Oh brilian, ia dan otak _random_-nya._

_Ricardo dan Alaude langsung bungkam. Sebelum akhirnya Ricardo berdehem._

"_Kalau begitu, selamat bergabung di Interpol. Bagaimanapun juga, kami senang menerima anggota Klan Hibari untuk menjadi salah satu di antara kami." Ricardo tersenyum, berusaha terlihat ramah._

"_Jangan salah sangka." Hibari berkata dengan nada datar. "Aku memang akan menjadi salah satu bagian dari kalian, tapi aku akan melakukan semuanya dengan _caraku_." Menekankan pada kata 'caraku'._

_Ricardo terdiam sejenak. Pemuda latin itu akhirnya bisa melihat bahwa Alaude dan Hibari bersaudara: paras dan sifat keras kepalanya terlalu mirip. Dan soal permintaan—atau ultimatum, tak ada bedanya—Hibari, ia mengerutkan keningnya. Memang benar, Klan Hibari terkenal dengan kemampuan mereka yang luar biasa dalam menangani berbagai misi yang diajukan kepada mereka. Sepanjang sejarah kerjasama mereka dengan Interpol, tak ada sedikitpun cacat pernah mencoreng nama besar mereka._

Well_, mungkin tak ada salahnya membiarkan pemuda ini melakukan apa yang ia mau._

"_Baiklah kalau begitu, aku sadar betul bahwa kebebasan adalah sifat dasar Klan Hibari. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanggil bawahanku untuk mengantarkan emblemmu dan pistol standar agen—"_

"_Tak perlu." Hibari dengan cepat menyela perkataan Kepala Interpol itu. Ia berdiri dengan cepat, mengeluarkan sepasang tonfa yang selama ini tersembunyi aman di balik setelan resminya, dan menyeringai. "Tonfaku sudah lebih dari cukup. Urusanku di sini sudah selesai, permisi."_

_Lalu pemuda Jepang itu melangkah keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Ricardo yang masih ternganga akibat perilakunya yang tak biasa._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan insiden lainnya yang melibatkan Alaude dan Ricardo setelah kejadian itu...

"Bukan urusanku." Gumam Hibari singkat, datar. Pemuda itu lalu menutup matanya, memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak beberapa saat sebelum pesawat _take-off_ menuju Roma.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lyon, France<strong>_

Ricardo menyalakan lampu apartemennya, memasuki ruangan minimalis itu dalam langkah-langkah berat. Perlahan ia melangkah menuju ruang makan, membuka lemari es, dan mengeluarkan sebotol air dingin. Menyambar gelas dari _counter_ terdekat, Ricardo segera meminum air dingin itu dengan cepat. Pria itu menghempaskan tubuhnya pada salah satu kursi dan melemparkan berkas-berkas di tangannya ke meja makan.

Sungguh, demi Tuhan, ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa semua akan berakhir seperti ini!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Segera setelah pintu ruangannya tertutup, Ricardo kembali menatap Alaude yang masih duduk di tempatnya. Ia kembali teringat, masih ada urusan yang belum terselesaikan di antara mereka—setidaknya untuk Ricardo._

"_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" Ricardo mengacungkan surat pengunduran diri yang dibuat Alaude di tangannya. "Ini tidak sepertimu, mengundurkan diri dan membiarkan misimu tak terselesaikan."_

"_Ini memang bukan saya yang biasanya, _Sir_." Alaude menjawab, penuh teka-teki. _

"_Jadi apa maksudnya ini?"_

"_Sudah saya katakan, bukan? Itu surat pengunduran diri saya dari keanggotaan Interpol."_

"_Karena?"_

"_Urusan pribadi, _Sir_. Saya rasa saya sudah mengatakannya di awal pembicaraan tadi."_

"_Bisakah kau mengatakannya dengan lebih spesifik?" Ricardo menggeram pelan. "Bagaimanapun juga, aku ini atasanmu."_

"_Ya, saya tahu itu. Maka dari itu, saya menyerahkan surat itu pada Anda."_

_Bagus, ucap Ricardo dalam hati. Pembicaraan ini tak akan membawa mereka ke manapun._

_Ricardo lalu menatap mata biru es sang mantan agen._

_Oh._

_Kenapa ia tak menyadari ini sebelumnya? Sorot mata itu..._

"_Alfonso Cavallone..."_

_Gumaman pelan Ricardo lebih dari cukup untuk membawa Alaude kembali ke dunia nyata—menampakkan sekilas raut terkejutnya sebelum berganti dengan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa._

"_Saya rasa tak ada yang ingin Anda bicarakan lagi. Kalau begitu saya—"_

"_Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Alfonso Cavallone?"_

_Alaude—yang baru saja berdiri dari kursinya—terdiam. Tak berniat sama sekali untuk membuka mulut._

"_Katakan, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan _Caporegime_ Cavallone?" Intonasi Ricardo naik, menunjukkan bahwa pria itu mulai tak sabar. Beberapa saat hening menguasai udara, sebelum Alaude akhirnya merespons._

"_Ya."_

_Ricardo membeku. Dadanya mendadak sesak._

"_Saya permisi."_

"_Apa yang kau harapkan dari laki-laki itu?! Ia seorang mafia, kau tahu itu lebih baik dari siapapun!"_

"_Bukan urusan Anda, _Sir_."_

"_Tentu saja ini urusanku!"_

_Alaude—yang baru setengah jalan memutar kenop pintu—mengarahkan pandangannya pada sang atasan yang berdiri di tempatnya. Baiklah, ini adalah batas kesabarannya hari ini._

"_Apa hak Anda untuk membatasi ruang privasi saya?" Alaude memicingkan tatapannya, tajam seperti elang. "Mengapa Anda berani mengatakan hal seperti itu?"_

"_Karena aku mencintaimu!"_

_Dan demi mendengarkan itu, Alaude segera membeku di tempatnya. Lama kemudian, Alaude mengguratkan senyum sedih di bibirnya._

"_Maafkan saya, _Sir_."_

_Tak lama kemudian, suara pintu tertutup kembali menggema di ruangan itu untuk yang kedua kalinya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari insiden tadi sore, Ricardo mulai mengecek berkas-berkas yang terpaksa ia bawa pulang karena tak sempat ia kerjakan di kantor. Terlalu banyak peristiwa terjadi yang sukses membuyarkan konsentrasinya hari ini.

Dan itu adalah saat ketika Ricardo menemukan amplop yang pagi ini ia terima bersamaan dengan surat pengunduran diri yang dibuat Alaude. Ah, nyaris saja ia melupakan keberadaan surat misterius ini. Dengan perlahan, ia membuka amplop coklat itu dan mengeluarkan semua isinya.

Oh, _jackpot_.

Amplop itu berisi beberapa lembar foto yang diambil secara diam-diam, dengan objek utama pemuda Perancis yang baru saja mampir ke otaknya (dan yang baru saja menolak pernyataan cintanya, oh melankoli) dalam keadaan sangat panik. Dengan latar belakang sebuah bukit dengan _helipad_ dan sebuah helikopter. Ia dikelilingi beberapa pria berjas hitam, seorang wanita paruh baya, dan seorang lagi pria berjas terbaring di atas sebuah tandu dengan luka berat di sekujur tubuhnya. Beberapa orang berjas putih tengah memeriksa kondisinya.

Tunggu, rasanya ia mengenal sosok pria di tandu itu...

"Alfonso Cavallone." Geraman terdengar jelas dalam suara _baritone_-nya.

Lalu ekor matanya menangkap selembar kertas yang ditempeli guntingan-guntingan huruf dari majalah (atau koran?) tersusun tak beraturan.

_Anda tak suka ini. Kami tahu itu, karena kami pun berpikiran sama seperti Anda_

_Selamat datang di organisasi kami, _Senõr_ Ricardo__. Rebut kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milik Anda_

Dan entah setan apa yang merasukinya, Ricardo memutuskan untuk menuruti isi pesan itu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Palermo, Italy<strong>_

Fajar hampir menyingsing di Sisilia. Langit cemerlang, dengan beberapa bintang yang masih menghiasi sudut-sudutnya, mulai terkalahkan oleh semburat jingga yang hangat. Angin semilir dingin menerpa wajah Dino Cavallone yang tengah berdiri pada wilayah perbukitan di tepi Kota Palermo. Beberapa bawahannya berdiri di belakangnya, mempersiapkan serangan kejut mereka.

Sedikit lagi, pikir Dino. Saat matahari terbit di cakrawala, semuanya akan dimulai...

Langit memerah, warna darah mengisi langit. Dino meneguhkan hatinya, membuka mulutnya.

"Ledakkan!"

Satu komando, dan ledakan simultan terjadi di belasan titik, di sepanjang perbukitan Palermo. Tersenyum, Dino bergumam pelan.

"_And the battle begins_."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

7085 KATA UNTUK SATU CHAPTER! REKOR BARU, WOOHOO~~ #abaikan

Ehem. Saya meminta maaf atas ke-random-an yang terjadi di atas sana. Dan selamat, Anda telah menyelesaikan petualangan panjang pada chapter tujuh! Ini adalah bagian terakhir dari chapter tujuh, dan chapter depan akan menjadi chapter delapan. Terima kasih telah menyempatkan membaca chapter ini (apa masih ada yang setia menunggu saya yang hiatusnya demi-apa-lama-banget ini?), dan terima kasih bagi yang dengan senang hati me-review, mem-follow, mem-fave, saya ucapkan terima kasih! Oh, juga yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mengisi poll di profil saya, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu! Poll-nya masih dibuka, jadi yang belum ngisi mohon mengisi ya! #dogeza

Dan berhubung ini adalah chapter yang panjang setelah hiatus panjang, saya rasa chapter ini butuh author's note yang panjang pula! #tarundoru!slapped

Saya juga nggak akan bosan-bosan mengucapkan terima kasih pada semua orang yang men-support saya selama penulisan chapter ini, mulai dari Kashiwagi Shiba, Supapa-kun, Bayangan Semeuke, dan yang lainnya (via FB), juga Carnadeite (via FB plus RL). You rock, girls!

Oh, ya! Saya kembali dari neraka ujian, para pembaca sekalian! Setelah babak belur sepanjang masa ujian (kalian pasti sudah dengar soal UN SMA yang kacau beliau, saya ini adalah salah satu survivornya) dan setelah tenggelam dalam dunia Prince of Tennis (Sanada, Yukimura, Rikkai, I love you guys so much!), saya akhirnya bisa melanjutkan big project saya yang satu ini!

UN SURVIVOR, MANA SUARANYAAA?!

Sekian episode ke-random-an saya kali ini. REVIEW? Karena kalian adalah cinta sejati saya! #ditimpuk

Last, selamat atas terbitnya manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn dalam versi bahasa Indonesia! #NP: Tenimyu Cast – BANZAI! #randomisrandom

**n.b:** Ada yang bersedia membuatkan artwork buat anak saya yang satu ini? Kalau ada, kontak saya ya! *wink*

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan Anon:<strong>

**Sinister L: **Saya juga udah gatel pengen bikin adegan Alfonso sadar dari komanya. Tapi berhubung kalau dia sadar sekarang plotnya bakal berantakan, jadi bersabar ya! Saya janji, saat-saat dimana Alfonso sadar bakal jadi salah satu saat-saat ter-epic di SD! #slapped

Dan ya, Hibari nggak akan pernah saya gambarkan sebagai uke yang lemah, apalagi yang moe-moe-kyun (begitu juga Alaude). Hibari itu kuat, dan semua orang tahu itu. Uke nggak selamanya lemah, no?

Dan semoga kamu suka update-an ini ya! Arigatou reviewnya dan semoga kamu menikmati chapter ini!

**alwayztora:** Makasih! Semoga update-annya juga tetep bikin kamu suka sama Skylark's Days ya! Yes, I can do it! Terima kasih udah mereview, dan selamat membaca chapter 7.3!

**daehyun: **Setuju, Alaude emang dasarnya kece, hehehe! Iya, soalnya headcannon saya bilang kalau keturunan Klan Hibari punya sistem resistensi akan emosi yang lebih tinggi ketimbang manusia normal, bukan begitu? Udah lanjut nih, makasih reviewnya dan selamat menikmati!


End file.
